


Centinela

by eskimal_mx



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimal_mx/pseuds/eskimal_mx
Summary: Valentina Carvajal es activista social, hija de un diplomático. Juliana Valdés será su escolta personal.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> No soy mucho de escribir AU, pero ya no me pude quitar esta idea de la cabeza, así que aquí está, si ya hay alguno con el mismo tema, pues ya hay otro xD
> 
> Valentina Carvajal es hija de un diplomático, y está involucrada en tareas de activismo social, pero necesita seguridad personal (aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar), y es así como conoce a Juliana Valdés. 
> 
> Espero que les guste, y que me dejen un comentario para saber qué les parece.

  
\- No quiero decir que te lo dije pero… te lo dije.

  
\- Estás exagerando, todo esto fue un accidente.

  
\- ¿El tipo que se te acercó gritándote fue un accidente?

  
\- Yaa Mateo.

  
\- Valentina.

  
\- En serio.

  
\- Es en serio.

  
La joven puso los ojos en blanco y dio un respingo cuando el paramédico que la atendía colocó un poco de antiséptico en la herida pequeña que tenía en el brazo, producto de los empujones y caída que había sufrido por un forcejeo con un grupo de personas, reporteros, y vigilantes de la conferencia en donde se encontraba. A sus veintiséis años, siendo hija de un diplomático y completamente involucrada en tareas de activismo social, era lo suficientemente conocida para que cualquier lugar que visitara terminara atrayendo a personas que no siempre eran muy amigables, y a veces (como esa vez) las cosas se salían un poco de control. Ella había rechazado varias veces la propuesta de Mateo (su cuñado) para contratar personal de seguridad privada porque le parecía innecesario. Le gustaba estar cerca de la gente, saludarlos, darles la mano, y sentía que ese tipo de barreras sólo conseguiría tensar la relación con las personas. Nunca se sentía insegura con ellos, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo si solo le demostraban su buena voluntad y disposición para apoyar sus causas? Sí, era cierto que se movían muchos intereses en esos temas, y constantemente aparecía gente defendiendo lo suyo, aunque “lo suyo” no siempre tomara en cuenta a los demás, pero ella estaba dispuesta a lidiar con eso.

  
\- Sabes, tengo algunas propuestas para tus guardias de seguridad.

  
La mirada que Valentina le dirigió no debió ser amigable, pero Mateo la sostuvo y alzó las cejas ligeramente.

  
\- Matthew, no quiero ir acompañada a todos lados con un par de gorilas que no dejen acercarse a nadie a menos de diez metros de distancia.

  
\- ¿Entiendes la importancia de tu seguridad? Además, no sólo estamos hablando de ti, sino del resto de las personas que te rodean. ¿Qué me dices de esos correos con amenazas que has estado recibiendo?

  
El paramédico terminó con su labor, y después de decirle que había concluido y de que Valentina le diera las gracias, se retiró discretamente.

  
\- Te digo que son sólo correos, pero… a ver, dime tus propuestas. Aunque eso no significa que voy a aceptar.

  
\- Hay una empresa de seguridad privada muy profesional que, según las referencias que tengo, es cien por ciento confiable. Las personas que trabajan ahí no son improvisadas, han estudiado durante años técnicas de defensa personal, saben manejar perfectamente un arma, son tan discretos como lo puede ser un escolta personal y sus filtros de contratación son bastante estrictos, o sea que no te va a tocar un psicópata.

  
\- ¡Eso espero! Mira, de acuerdo, contáctalos, pero te prometo que si tienen un comportamiento inadecuado, por más mínimo que sea, dejan de trabajar para mí.

  
\- A mí me preocupa lo que consideres “comportamiento inadecuado”.

  
\- Que sean groseros, prepotentes, que maltraten a la gente sin motivos y que sean mal encarados.

  
\- ¿Mal encarados? Bueno… no es requisito ser carismático para ser guardaespaldas. De hecho, tienen que intimidar un poco.

  
\- Pues no sé, pero si tiene cara de amargado no me va a caer bien.

  
\- No van a ser tus amigos, Valentina.

  
\- Ya sé… pero bueno, tú me entiendes.

  
Valentina se encogió de hombros, y Mateo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

  
\- Al menos ya aceptaste, los voy a contactar para que me envíen sus perfiles, creo que cuatro person-

  
\- ¡¿Es neta?! No, cuatro no. Máximo dos. Y si por mí fuera, sólo uno.

  
Mateo negó con la cabeza.

  
\- Una sola persona no se puede hacer cargo de todo, y desde que decidiste deshacerte del equipo de seguridad que tu papá te había asignado…

  
\- Como si a él y a mamá le hubieran servido de mucho.

  
El silencio que siguió a su comentario fue incómodo y doloroso. Ambos sabían que eso podía escucharse cruel, pero era la verdad. Sus cinco escoltas no habían significado ninguna diferencia en el accidente que les había quitado la vida hacía casi un año, que después resultó no haber sido un accidente y era un asunto que todavía se estaba investigando.

  
El esposo de su hermana Eva se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando, evitando el tema.

  
\- Entonces mañana te tengo noticias. Ahora me tengo que ir, ¿necesitas algo más?

  
Mateo no trabajaba para ella, pero siempre le ayudaba en lo que podía porque ella no quería contratar un asistente, y la verdad era que le agradecía infinitamente su apoyo.

  
\- Sí, que le digas a mi hermano que deje de mandarme memes de mi caída de hace un rato o voy a tener que compartir ese video suyo en la boda de nuestra prima, donde bailó borracho en el jardín y se cayó en una fuente. Es una joya.

  
Mateo soltó una carcajada, y después de prometerle que así lo haría se fue sin decir nada más.

  
Valentina se quedó ordenando sus pertenencias en una maleta mediana que la acompañaba a todos lados. Su computadora portátil, un Ipad, una carpeta con información de la tala ilegal de árboles (el tema que la ocupaba en ese momento) y una libreta pequeña que había visto mejores días y que a punto estaba de no tener más espacio para hacer anotaciones, pero de la que no se quería deshacer porque se la había regalado su papá una semana antes de morir. Cada día hacia la letra más pequeña porque no quería que se terminaran las paginas en blanco. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y ella todavía tenía que escribir un par de artículos para una revista y un diario digital, que era lo que hacía ocasionalmente para tener ingresos económicos. Algunos de sus conocidos se burlaban de ella porque no podían entender que con la fortuna que le había dejado su padre como herencia, ella hubiera decidido ganarse la vida de otra manera. Claro, siempre estaba la ventaja de no tener que preocuparse mucho por el dinero pero no iba a hacer alarde de eso. Cuando terminó de acomodar todo, extrajo el celular de su bolsillo y abrió la aplicación de Uber para solicitar uno que la llevara a su departamento.

  
Un mensaje de su hermano preguntándole si ya estaba llegando a casa la hizo sonreír inevitablemente. Sí, a veces la sacaba de quicio, pero nunca dejaba de preocuparse por ella aunque en ese momento estuviera en otro continente con Renata, su prometida. Así que le respondió el mensaje diciéndole que estaba a punto de irse y él le pidió que le compartiera su ubicación en tiempo real para saber cuando llegara a casa. Valentina puso los ojos en blanco, pero accedió por la tranquilidad de su hermano. La verdad era que después de lo que había sucedido con sus padres, a ella le quedaba claro que no importaba la cantidad de personas que la protegieran, si alguien quería hacerle daño encontraría la manera de lograrlo.

  
Con su padre siendo diplomático, ella se había pasado su infancia y adolescencia creciendo en diferentes partes del mundo. Sonaba muy bien, y no podía negar que las experiencias vividas habían sido increíbles, pero también tenía su lado no tan bueno, como el hecho de no poder formar lazos fuertes de amistad con alguien porque ir de un lugar a otro constantemente, terminaba quitándote el deseo de entablar una relación profunda con las personas. Separarse de su mejor amiga de la infancia cuando tenía ocho años, había sido todo un trauma, y a partir de ese momento, consciente o inconscientemente decidió no encariñarse demasiado con las personas, a excepción de su familia, que era la única constante en el ir y venir por distintas partes del mundo. Dejó de viajar tanto cuando decidió estudiar periodismo, y después empezó a involucrarse en causas sociales. Pero sus padres y sus hermanos seguían estando ahí, eran como su piedra de toque cuando las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos a su alrededor. Hasta que sus padres murieron en ese accidente y empezó a tener un miedo horrible a perder lo poco que le quedaba. Bastaría con hacerles daño a las personas que amaba para destruirle la vida.

  
En fin, que Mateo se había vuelto muy insistente con el tema de la seguridad personal, desde que ella había cometido el error de mencionar que le habían llegado un par de correos electrónicos advirtiéndole que dejara de investigar la tala ilegal de árboles porque había intereses muy fuertes y gente poderosa detrás de todo eso. Estaba segura de que Mateo era vocero de Guille y Eva, lo estaban utilizando porque sabían cuánto lo apreciaba y que difícilmente le podía decir que no, al contrario de sus hermanos que la molestaban sin cesar con el mismo cuento, y ella podía ser tajante con sus negativas.

  
El aviso de que el Uber había llegado interrumpió sus pensamientos, así que se aseguró de no estar olvidando nada, tomó su maleta y caminó con paso apresurado hacia la salida.

  
///

  
Pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando descendió del auto y caminó hasta la entrada del edificio donde estaba su departamento. Estaba despierta desde las cinco de la mañana y pensar que todavía tenía un artículo que editar consiguió hacerla bostezar. Su celular vibró y sonó al mismo tiempo, ella subió al elevador, presionó el número doce que era el piso donde vivía y extrajo de su bolsillo el móvil para leer el mensaje. En esa ocasión, era un mensaje de un número confidencial diciéndole que sabían en donde vivía y le recomendaban no ahondar demasiado en el asunto de la tala ilegal. De hecho, el mensaje era bastante amable. Suspiró mientras recargaba la cabeza en el espejo del ascensor. Había decidido no preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas porque sabía que solo buscaban intimidarla, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y recibió otro mensaje diciéndole que no era broma que conocían su domicilio junto con una foto de ella misma descendiendo del Uber hacía un par de minutos, no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

  
Cerró todo rápidamente y corrió hasta la ventana para ver si conseguía avistar algo, pero por supuesto no había rastro de que alguien estuviera ahí. Su celular volvió a vibrar y el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo, pero tan sólo era su hermano Guille deseándole buenas noches porque se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en casa.

  
Valentina dejo escapar el aire que llevaba en los pulmones con un poco de ansiedad, y se dijo que quizá no era tan mala idea lo de tener un escolta personal.

  
Se calmó después de unos minutos, cuando se puso a escribir su artículo y se bebió un té tan caliente que le quemó la lengua. Se enojó y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, que consiguió ser mucho más efectiva que el dichoso té que su hermana le había regalado para los nervios.

...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el segundo cap, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Mateo no había bromeado cuando le dijo a Valentina que necesitaba cuatro escoltas, porque los expedientes que le estaba mostrando ya superaban los diez y ella no podía tomar una decisión.

\- Es neta, Mateo, ¡no quiero cuatro escoltas!

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que una persona va a poder revisar el lugar en donde estás y protegerte al mismo tiempo?

\- Pues que no revise el lugar y listo, que se concentre sólo en mí. Oye, en serio, si estoy haciendo esto es sólo para que estén más tranquilos, así que tú dime si aceptas que sea sólo una persona o mejor nos olvidamos del tema.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan necia?

Daba la impresión de que Mateo quería lanzar la computadora donde revisaban los perfiles hasta el otro lado de la oficina.

\- Porque no quiero vivir como mi papá, rodeado de seguridad todo el tiempo, de personas que parecían su sombra, con miedo hasta el último día de su vida.

La expresión de su cuñado se relajó visiblemente. Cada vez que salía a relucir el tema de su padre, podían pasar dos cosas: lo evadían, o terminaban llorando.

\- De acuerdo… ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el afortunado de los diez candidatos?

Valentina suspiró observando la computadora. La verdad era que algunos de los perfiles parecían sacados del guion de una mala película de acción, otros daban miedo y unos pocos parecían aceptables pero no sabía por quién decidirse. Hubo un par que llamaron su atención porque parecían tener la experiencia necesaria y no daban la impresión de ser asesinos a sueldo. Decidió sin pensarlo demasiado.

\- Ella. – le dijo, señalando el nombre de la chica, y Mateo puso cara de resignación.

\- ¿La más joven? ¿La que tiene menos experiencia? ¿La que estuvo casi un año inactiva? ¿Es en serio?

Valentina sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- También hay que darle una oportunidad a los jóvenes sin experiencia, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué no mejor le decimos al conserje del edificio donde vivo que sea tu guardaespaldas?

\- ¡No seas grosero! Don Benito es un amor.

\- A veces te pones imposible.

\- Pero tú si me soportas, por eso eres mi cuñado favorito.

\- Pues esta decisión no le va a gustar a Eva.

\- ¿Cuántos años llevas casado con ella? A Eva no se le da gusto con nada.

Mateo soltó una pequeña risa, y revisó el archivo con el expediente de J. Valdés. Por seguridad, no incluían fotos ni nombres completos del personal hasta que se confirmara su contratación, o por lo menos una entrevista. Lo que si sabía era que tenía veinticinco años, cuatro años de experiencia y que durante casi un año había estado inactiva por razones que no especificaban.

\- Bueno… de cualquier manera tenemos que tener una entrevista con ella, lo antes posible. Yo te aviso.

Valentina asintió con la cabeza, se quedaron platicando un rato más de asuntos sin importancia, y concluyeron su reunión minutos después.

///

Sólo dos días tuvieron que pasar para agendar la entrevista, y Valentina estaba esperando en la oficina de Mateo mientras bebía tranquilamente un café que acababan de llevarle. Habían acordado que a las diez de la mañana se presentaría, y faltaban sólo cinco minutos. Mateo entró con un folder en la mano y un café en la otra.

\- Me dicen que ya está aquí y se está registrando. – le dijo a Valentina, y luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio, con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Imprimí lo que nos enviaron con su información completa, se llama Juliana Valdés.

Mateo le entregó el folder y Valentina lo hojeó rápidamente, aunque se detuvo unos segundos de más en su fotografía. No supo por qué se sorprendió al observarla, si ya sabía que era joven, incluso un año menor que ella. En la foto llevaba el cabello recogido y una expresión seria, y la verdad es que uno no se podía detener analizando mucho los detalles de una fotografía de unos cuantos centímetros en blanco y negro, pero ahí estaba, observándola atentamente.

Casi de inmediato alguien llamó a la puerta y ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la misma.

\- Adelante por favor.

Valentina relajó la expresión de su rostro. Después de todo, no quería intimidar a nadie. Pero nunca podía aparentar algo que no estaba sintiendo, así que cuando la muchacha entró a la oficina, ella no pudo evitar alzar las cejas por un segundo.

\- Ella es Juliana Valdés. – le dijo Mateo, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para invitarla a avanzar.

Valentina se puso de pie y le extendió una mano al instante, para saludarla. No le quiso sonreír en exceso, así que se limitó a curvar levemente los labios, para evitar que se notara demasiado que la expresión seria de la otra joven le estaba resultando un tanto graciosa. Esta chica, frente a ella, era un año menor pero traía en los ojos algo que la hacía parecer mayor. Iba vestida con un traje negro perfectamente fitteado al cuerpo, una camisa blanca impecable con los últimos dos botones sin abrochar. Era bonita, y hasta daba la impresión de ser demasiado joven para andar en esos menesteres, pero Valentina había leído su expediente y decía que era experta en más de una técnica de defensa personal, que sabía manejar más de un arma de fuego, cuyos calibres y tecnicismos ni siquiera recordaba, y definitivamente ella no apostaría nada a que aquello no fuera cierto.

\- Valentina. Carvajal. Valentina Carvajal.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Se hubiera querido dar un golpe en la frente, porque apenas se estaba presentando y ya estaba haciendo un poco el ridículo, honestamente, ¿quién decía su nombre así?

\- Juliana Valdés. - le dijo la otra joven, estrechando su mano.

Tenía que ser cierto eso de que los escoltas eran mal encarados, porque Juliana Valdés no le dirigió ni una pequeña sonrisa para ser más amigable, a pesar de que a ella la sonrisa se le había ido ampliando de manera inevitable a cada segundo que pasaba. Después la chica saludó a Mateo y se sentaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Hablé un poco por teléfono con ella, - empezó Mateo – y le platiqué acerca de lo que haces, porque al parecer no estaba muy enterada.

Valentina asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de observar a Juliana. 

\- Mateo me comentó que eres activista social. – le dijo, y la tomó un poco desprevenida cuando la observó fijamente a los ojos - La verdad es que nunca había trabajado con alguien que estuviera involucrado en eso, sólo con empresarios o políticos.

\- Bueno, ya irás aprendiendo un poco acerca de mi trabajo, con el tiempo.

Juliana le regaló lo más parecido a una sonrisa hasta ese momento, apretando los labios y curvándolos de manera un tanto forzada. Junto a ellas, el sonido de Mateo aclarándose la garganta consiguió aligerar un poco el momento.

\- Entonces le decía que viajas constantemente, que acudes a dar conferencias, o a veces vas directo a los lugares donde surge la problemática. Nos preocupa que eso se pueda salir de control, o que alguien se acerque con malas intenciones.

Valentina asintió con la cabeza, mientras Juliana observaba a su alrededor, aparentemente no poniendo demasiada atención. No había comentado nada acerca de los mensajes intimidatorios que había recibido días antes, porque no le llegaron más y no quería preocupar a su familia.

\- Bueno, - dijo Juliana - le comentaba al Licenciado Mateo que me preocupa el hecho de que toda la responsabilidad recaiga en mí. Es decir, de todos los lugares que visite tenemos que conocer salidas de emergencia, cantidad de niveles que tiene el inmueble, rutas de evacuación, detalles que una sola persona no puede hacer sola. También necesito conocer su agenda, cómo y cuando viaja, los nombres y funciones que desempeñan personal que tenga a su cargo, en caso de haberlo, cuanto tiempo llevan trabajando con usted, quienes son sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, los lugares que más suele visitar, si hay dispositivos de seguridad en su casa, cámaras de circuito cerrado, alarmas de intrusión, controles de acceso, quien tiene las claves además de usted, si en algún momento ha recibido algún tipo de amenaza, que tanta información hay disponible en la red acerca de usted o su familia... la lista es larga.

Valentina parpadeó un poco más rápido de lo normal. Apenas estaba empezando a enterarse de todo esto, y ya se sentía agobiada. Además, le estaba hablando de “usted” y no sabía si reírse o pedirle que no lo hiciera. Mateo sonreía inocentemente, como si no hubiera sido de él la idea de ponerla en esta situación.

\- Oye, ¿si te dijeron que soy activista y no la Reina de Inglaterra?

Juliana hizo un gesto que indicó que eso le sonaba a broma pero no le hacía mucha gracia.

\- Es que son cuestiones básicas de seguridad. – le dijo, con tono condescendiente.

\- Entendemos Juliana. – le dijo Mateo, pero observó más a Valentina que a la otra chica. – El tema es que Valentina considera que tener más escoltas es innecesario. A mí también me preocupa un poco, pero vamos a verlo de esta manera, si te concentras en acompañarla y prevenir todas las situaciones que puedas prevenir… será suficiente.

\- Sólo quiero que les quede claro el tamaño de la responsabilidad que le están dejando a una sola persona… a mí.

\- Mira, no te preocupes, no te van a culpar a ti si algo me pasa. – le dijo Valentina, y Juliana frunció el ceño, confundida.

\- Eso no va a suceder.

A Valentina le gustó su actitud, que sonara tan segura a pesar de que ella también estaba consciente de lo complicado que iba a ser.

\- Muy bien… me dijeron que puedes iniciar de inmediato, ¿cierto? - intervino Mateo, y Juliana asintió.

\- Yo quisiera hacerte unas preguntas antes. - Dijo Valentina.

La verdad era que Valentina estaba teniendo un mini ataque de pánico después de todo lo que Juliana había dicho, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando aceptó tener un escolta? ¿Era en serio todo? ¿Iban a controlar su vida de esa manera? ¿Por qué Juliana la estaba observando fijamente de una manera tan enigmática? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante?

\- Claro, dígame.

Aunque se odió porque casi se le escapa una carcajada cuando la escuchó hablarle tan formalmente, se humedeció los labios ligeramente con la lengua, y pudo mantener la voz firme.

\- En tu expediente dice que estuviste un tiempo inactiva, ¿puedo saber las razones?

Juliana se movió un poco inquieta en la silla.

\- Estuve atendiendo algunos asuntos personales, y pedí una licencia para ausentarme.

\- Ok... ¿y cuál fue tu última asignación?

\- No puedo dar nombres, ni detalles, pero fue un funcionario político.

\- ¿Tienes familia?

\- Esa información no la puedo dar… es por seguridad.

Valentina torció ligeramente la boca, ¿qué tipo de entrevista era esta si no le iba a dar ningún dato?

\- Uy, cuanto misterio.

La mirada que le dirigió Juliana le dejó claro a Valentina que no le había hecho gracia su comentario.

\- Es que generalmente me preguntan acerca de mi trayectoria... y eso lo puedes leer en el expediente.

Valentina hizo una mueca.

\- ¡Bueno! entonces nosotros te llamamos.

Juliana frunció el ceño, y Mateo se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- Las cosas no funcionan así Valentina... - le dijo su cuñado, con voz serena pero firme.

\- ¿Mateo, puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

Mateo tomó aire, mientras Juliana desviaba la mirada. El esposo de su hermana se puso de pie y caminaron al exterior de la oficina, donde se quedaron de pie para hablar.

\- Ya no estoy tan segura de esto. – le dijo Valentina en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo? Nada más falta que me injerte un chip para geolocalizarme.

\- No seas exagerada, es normal que tenga que saber todo eso. Su trabajo es protegerte. Por cierto, lo del chip si existe.

\- Ya sé que sí existe, ni se te ocurra.

\- No llegamos hasta este punto para decirle a la compañía de seguridad que siempre no, sin contar el hecho de que ya habíamos hablado. Pero si quieres podemos buscar otros candidatos.

Valentina suspiró y se masajeó la frente con una mano. No es que pensara que Juliana Valdés no era buena opción, simplemente estaba empezando a dudar que tener una escolta era lo mejor.

\- Odio decirte esto... pero ya sabes lo que tu papá pensaba al respecto.

Valentina apretó los labios durante dos segundos. A veces, su papá casi los quería poner en una cajita para que nadie les hiciera daño. Y ella entendía el sentimiento ahora.

\- No me estás simpatizando mucho en este momento, ¿sabes? - le dijo Valentina, y estaba segura de que estaba siendo más que amable para no decir lo que sentía: que la estaba manipulando con el tema de su papá. - De acuerdo, vamos a contratarla.

Su cuñado asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, y sonrió levemente. Valentina se odió un poco porque hubiera querido que después de casi un año, aquel tema dejara de calarle tan hondo. Con todo y su momentánea agitación mental, volvió a entrar junto con Mateo a la oficina, donde Juliana, tranquilamente sentada donde la habían dejado, los observó con esa mirada que parecía querer decir mucho y ocultar todo.

\- Lo siento, estábamos tratando algunos detalles. - le dijo Valentina, y le sonrió sinceramente porque a pesar de todo, no quería empezar esto con el pie izquierdo.

Camino para acercarse a ella, observando el piso y pensando un poco sus palabras.

\- Entonces puedes empezar enseguida, toda la información que pediste te la puede dar Mateo... o sea, no él directamente, tiene asistentes. Pero puedes preguntarme también.

Quizá fue su imaginación, pero Valentina percibió que la postura de Juliana se relajó un poco, destensó los hombros y hasta esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se vio más auténtica que las anteriores. Mucho más.

\- De acuerdo. - le respondió Juliana, y luego se puso de pie para despedirse.

\- Está bonito tu traje. - le dijo Valentina, cuando le dio la mano.

Mateo se quedó en silencio, con una especie de sonrisa congelada en el rostro mientras movía los ojos como si no supiera a quien observar. Juliana bajó la mirada observando su atuendo y asintió como si quisiera darle la razón pero no supo qué decir. Y Valentina pensó que no todos los días podía decir que ponía nerviosa a un escolta personal con años de experiencia.

\- Gracias... estamos en contacto entonces. - les dijo Juliana.

Se despidieron todos con la satisfacción de haber cerrado un trato, y en cuanto Juliana cerró la puerta tras de sí, Valentina soltó una risa por su comentario.

\- ¡Qué te pasa! - exclamó Mateo, aunque no parecía enojado.

Valentina tan sólo se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba la lengua como quien ha hecho alguna travesura y no se arrepiente del todo.

Aún así, no pudo sacudirse la sensación de que acaba de tomar una decisión muy importante.

...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo el siguiente capitulo, y espero sus comentarios porque de eso vivimos los que escribimos fics :P

\- ¿Mamá?

Juliana entró con una sonrisa en el rostro y la sensación de que ese día era el mejor después de mucho tiempo. Se quitó el saco, lo lanzó a un sofá cercano y caminó hasta la habitación de Lupe, su madre, para encontrarla sentada en la cama con un libro en las manos.

\- Hola mija, ¿cómo te fue?

\- ¡Tengo el trabajo! - exclamó, y enseguida le dio un abrazo mientras su mamá reía.

\- Me da mucho gusto, ¡por fin!

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

\- ¿Que vamos a poder pagar la renta antes de que nos echen del departamento?

Juliana se puso seria, tan seria como podía ponerse cuando escuchaba una verdad un tanto incómoda. Debía tres meses de renta y ya no sabía qué hacer para que les dieran más tiempo. Afortunadamente, el empleo había llegado justo antes de que ellas quedaran inevitablemente en la calle.

\- Si, bueno... además de eso. Vas a poder regresar a tus terapias.

\- Hija, primero lo primero. Debemos mucho dinero.

Juliana ya estaba negando con la cabeza porque sabía que esta discusión se iba a presentar.

\- Ya habíamos hablado de esto mamá, y sabes cuáles son mis prioridades. Ya sé que tenemos deudas, pero déjamelo a mí.

Su mamá sonrió con cierta amargura, pero la joven no se desanimó. Desde que su mamá había sufrido el accidente, su único objetivo era que recuperara la movilidad en las piernas, y según lo que los médicos le habían dicho, era posible con una cirugía y terapias adecuadas. Una cirugía y tratamiento que costaba una fortuna que ella no podía pagar, porque se había quedado sin trabajo en el peor de los momentos, casi justo después del accidente.

\- Sabes que quiero hacer esto, pero sobre todo, que lo necesitas. No vamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿No voy a hacer que cambies de opinión verdad?

Juliana negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, pues qué le vamos a hacer... pero cuéntame del trabajo, ¿otra vez voy a dejar de verte todo el día?

Juliana se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía culpable por tener que mentirle a su mamá acerca de lo que hacía, porque aunque conocía la verdad a medias, pensaba que Juliana era parte de un grupo de personas y que hacía tareas simples de seguridad. A veces le daba la impresión de que la imaginaba cuidando la entrada de un edificio pidiendo identificaciones a la gente, no que andaba cargando un arma debajo de la ropa, lista para disparar o abalanzarse encima del primero que atentara contra la seguridad de quien protegía.

\- Pues sí, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Pero vale la pena. Ya sé que no te gusta mucho, pero podemos pagarle a alguien para para que te cuide, y tendré un día de descanso a la semana. Aunque si tengo que viajar, pues entonces puede ser que no nos veamos en más tiempo...

\- Eso no me gusta, por qué tuviste que elegir algo así. ¿Por lo menos tus compañeros son buenas personas?

Juliana se encogió de hombros. No tenía compañeros, sólo había conocido a Valentina, y Mateo.

\- Pues sí... creo que son buenas personas.

\- ¿Se puede saber con quienes estás trabajando ahora?

\- Es alguien de la familia Carvajal, no sé si te suene de algún lado.

\- Su apellido me suena familiar. ¿No se apellidaba Carvajal el embajador que murió en un accidente junto con su esposa? Sí, creo que lo vi en el noticiero hace tiempo. Dicen que no fue un accidente.

\- Eso parece.

\- Ten mucho cuidado. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

\- Muy probablemente en esta semana. Pero bueno, ¿Qué te parece si mejor comemos algo? y me cuentas cómo estuvo tu día.

\- Pues cómo va a estar, encerrada sin poder hacer nada, muy aburrido.

\- ¿Por qué no salimos a comer?, todavía tengo un poco de dinero, así nos distraemos las dos, y te cuento un poco más.

Su mamá aceptó, y después de ayudarla a que se acomodara en la silla de ruedas, salieron del departamento.

///

El día siguiente Juliana se presentó en la empresa de seguridad para la que trabajaba y buscó a Panchito, una de las personas que la ayudaba con el papeleo y que también era uno de sus mejores amigos ahí. Lo encontró, como casi siempre, detrás de su escritorio con un montón de papeles apilados y una expresión en el rostro que daba la impresión de que estaba harto de todo.

\- ¡Juliana! – exclamó sonriente, cuando la vio acercarse. Se puso de pie y se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla. – Qué gusto verte por aquí.

Algunas personas le dirigieron una mirada cargada de curiosidad, o quizá recelo. Ella intentó sonreír mientras avanzaba para sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Panchito.

\- También me da gusto verte. Me dijeron que tienes información para mí. 

\- Sí… vas a estar trabajando con Valentina Carvajal ¿verdad?

Juliana asintió.

\- Pues mira, esta es la información que nos enviaron de Valentina, - le dijo, mientras abría varios archivos y le mostraba los datos en la pantalla de la computadora - itinerarios de los últimos eventos que ha tenido, su agenda para el próximo mes. El resto de la información es más delicada, ya sabes, datos personales y eso... hay que firmar un montón de documentos para garantizar la confidencialidad de la información. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

\- Me llamaron para que me presentara mañana. Aunque los primeros días serán de reconocimiento.

El hombre asintió y tomó aire un poco pensativo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó.

Juliana asintió.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si lo dices por…

-Ya sabes por qué lo digo.

\- Estoy bien Panchito, en serio.

\- Me alegra escucharlo… ¿ellos no hicieron peguntas? - le preguntó bajando un poco el tono de voz.

\- Pues claro, pero solo les dije que había pedido una licencia. Y más o menos es cierto.

Panchito alzó las cejas, mientras acomodaba unos expedientes en un archivero.

\- Pues yo nada más te digo que sería mejor que les comentaras las verdaderas razones, porque las cosas salen a la luz.

Por supuesto, había pensado en decirles la verdadera razón por la que no había estado trabajando durante casi un año, pero ni siquiera en su trabajo las conocían (por completo) y sacarlas a relucir solo le provocaba pensar que sería algo malo para ella _._ ¿Qué se suponía que les iba a decir?: _“Miren, resulta que en la última asignación que tuve asesinaron a la persona que protegía, yo no era responsable por completo de su seguridad, pero tenía poca experiencia y les fallé, y por mi culpa todo se jodió, y asesinaron también a Jacobo, que era el líder del grupo, y entonces tuve ataques de pánico durante meses, ansiedad, y depresión, ¡Pero ya estoy bien y puedo hacerme cargo de esto!”_ Sí, claro. Se iba a tardar más en decirlo que en que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

\- La verdad es que no me quiero arriesgar, y necesito saber si me vas a ayudar con esto o mejor empiezo a poner en oferta mi riñón en el mercado negro, porque estoy a nada de quedarme sin dinero para comer.

Panchito, además de ella, era el único que conocía la verdad de lo que había sucedido, y no la versión que había salido en los informes oficiales.

\- Ya sabes que sí.

Juliana suspiró. Ser escolta de una activista social no parecía más complicado que serlo de un político o empresario millonario, pero confiarse no estaba en sus planes.

\- Entonces… ¿Ya estás al tanto de lo que pasó con su papá? - le preguntó Panchito.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, el accidente en el que murieron él y su esposa. Una supuesta falla mecánica que nadie pudo comprobar.

\- Pues sí, mira, Valentina Carvajal tiene mucho dinero, la conocen en varios círculos sociales, y cuando haces activismo social terminas involucrándote en asuntos donde hay personas no muy respetables, no es una buena combinación. Su familia sigue siendo de las más influyentes en el país, así que tampoco es que Carvajalita sea de muy bajo perfil.

\- Preferiría que no le dijeras Carvajalita. – le dijo Juliana.

\- Uy perdón, no has empezado y ya estás muy sobreprotectora.

\- Bueno ya, por ahora dame la información porque tengo que presentarme con ellos en un par de horas.

Panchito asintió, imprimió algunos documentos que le entregó a Juliana, y guardó otros archivos en una memoria USB que también le dio. Juliana se despidió y salió del edificio lo más rápido que pudo, porque la gente por alguna razón seguía observándola con desconfianza. Aunque en realidad ella sabía perfectamente la razón. Todos, en menor o mayor medida, la culpaban por la muerte de Jacobo, su escolta estrella. Ella misma la había pasado muy mal culpándose por eso durante mucho tiempo, y a veces pensaba que a pesar de todo, nunca se iba a deshacer de ese sentimiento.

Suspiró y trató de ocupar su mente en otros pensamientos. Tenia un trabajo, una responsabilidad y estaba dispuesta a no equivocarse esta vez. Pasara lo que pasara, no le iba a suceder lo mismo en esta ocasión.

///

Era la primera vez que visitaba el departamento de Valentina. El vecindario parecía bastante tranquilo, y seguro, pero también algo solitario. El edificio no tenía mayor seguridad y sólo le preguntaron su nombre y el nombre de la persona que visitaba para darle acceso, así que entró y subió hasta el piso doce en donde vivía Valentina y después buscó la puerta indicada. En su camino examinó el lugar, había cámaras de seguridad pero no demasiado control en el acceso. Llegó al departamento y llamó a la puerta un par de veces. Inconscientemente se sacudió el traje que llevaba puesto, aunque no estaba sucio en absoluto. 

\- ¡Hola!

Una entusiasta Valentina Carvajal la recibió con una sonrisa y la invitó a pasar al instante.

\- Te estaba esperando. Estoy lista para el interrogatorio. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Juliana se empezó a sentir como si aquello fuera una especie de reunión que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo.

\- Un poco de agua está bien, gracias señorita.

\- Oye no empieces, dime Valentina.

Juliana se aclaró la garganta.

Valentina regresó con un vaso con agua y se lo entregó mientras le sonreía.

\- Siéntate por favor. ¿Ya comiste? Porque yo no y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- Ya comí, gracias.

Valentina regresó a la cocina y se movió de un lado a otro mientras sacaba algo que parecía una ensalada del refrigerador.

\- Pues ya que no me quieres acompañar a comer, soy toda oídos. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

\- La verdad es que me dieron información y no he tenido oportunidad de revisarla. Por ahora sólo me gustaría saber si recientemente ha observado alguna actividad sospechosa.

Valentina, que se había sentado en un sofá frente a ella, asintió mientras comía bocados pequeños de la ensalada. Tomó su celular, buscó algo y se lo entregó a Juliana.

\- Eso me llegó hace un par de días. Hasta me tomaron una foto. – le dijo, y Juliana observó la pantalla, encogiendo un poco los ojos.

\- Esto es muy delicado. – le dijo Juliana. - ¿Lo reportó con alguien?

\- No me hables tan formal, dime Valentina. Y sí, ya lo denuncié con las autoridades, ¿pero la verdad? Creo que no les interesó mucho. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. Estás más preocupada tú que ellos.

Por supuesto que estaba preocupada, la seguridad de Valentina era su prioridad, para eso le pagaban. Lo que le asombraba más era que la otra joven estuviera tan tranquila sabiendo que había personas que conocían su domicilio, número telefónico, y que estaban dispuestas a arriesgarse para tomarle una fotografía para intimidarla.

\- No creo que sean tan tontos como para intentar algo aquí, la verdad.

\- ¡Exacto! – exclamó Valentina.

\- Pero no podemos confiarnos, voy a estar vigilando.

Valentina curvó los labios en una sonrisa y Juliana le devolvió el gesto hasta que recordó que tenía cosas que hacer, y bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Tienes más preguntas?

Juliana asintió con la cabeza.

\- Demasiadas, aunque necesito revisar toda la información que me han dado.

\- La verdad es que no tengo problema en que te tomes el resto de la tarde, hoy no voy a salir de aquí, y mañana sólo tengo una reunión personal por la noche, supongo que me tendrás que acompañar.

Juliana asintió. Eso significaba que se iba a desvelar, pero no le veía mayor problema.

\- De hecho es una reunión con unas amigas… ¿es necesario que vayas?

\- ¿A la fiesta?

\- ¡No a la fiesta! – exclamó Valentina, aunque claramente contuvo la risa. Juliana sonrió a medias, como quien ha captado la broma. Por supuesto que no a la fiesta, pero todavía no le quedaba claro si Valentina Carvajal entendía lo que implicaba tener un escolta personal. Iba a tener que acompañarla a todos los lugares en los que estuviera. – Mira, te veo mañana. Así tendrás tiempo de revisar todo lo que te entregaron.

Juliana se despidió y salió del edificio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por un segundo pensó que todo parecía muy relajado, hasta que recordó el mensaje que le habían enviado a Valentina, y se recordó, una vez más, que no podía cometer errores.

...


	4. Capítulo 4

Tener que esperar que alguien saliera de una fiesta quizá estaba entre las cosas más aburridas que Juliana había hecho hasta el momento. Ya se había asegurado de que no hubiera algo inusual en el exterior, así que sólo le quedaba esperar pacientemente en la camioneta de Valentina, cosa que llevaba más de una hora haciendo. Bostezó sin dejar de observar la puerta principal de la casa en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, eran casi las tres de la madrugada y estaba empezando a preguntarse si Valentina tenía la intención de pasar ahí toda la noche. De todos modos, no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Había pasado un buen rato en el interior, observando a la distancia y gracias a que algunos de los invitados también contaban con escoltas, no se había sentido como un bicho raro tratando de pasar desapercibida, aunque sí era cierto que más de uno le había dirigido miradas curiosas porque su juventud solía llamar la atención.

Como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió y Valentina salió un poco tambaleante del lugar, acompañada de un par de chicas. ¡Por fin!, pensó Juliana y se apresuró a bajar del vehículo para acercarse.

\- ¡Insisto en que hay que seguir esto en la casa de Valentina! – exclamó una chica, mientras la otra lanzaba un grito de apoyo.

\- Perdón, pero mañana… o mejor dicho, en unas horas tengo un compromiso temprano y no puedo…

A Juliana le dio gusto escuchar eso, porque significaba que al menos dormiría una hora antes de tener que pasar por Valentina nuevamente.

\- Ayyy… no seas así, como si fuera la primera vez que no duermes por andar en una borrachera.

Juliana apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa, y se dio media vuelta en parte para abrir la puerta de la camioneta y en parte para esconder la expresión de su rostro.

\- Ya sé… pero la verdad ya tengo sueño, ¿después organizamos algo no?

\- Pfff… está bien abuelita, ya que.

Hasta ese momento, Juliana había logrado pasar inadvertida. Pero estando ahí de pie, sosteniendo la puerta de la camioneta y observando a todos lados menos a Valentina y sus amigas, no había manera de ser invisible. Las miradas curiosas de las dos jóvenes no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿Y ella es?

\- Juliana Valdés, ¿no les había dicho? ¡Ya tengo guardaespaldas!

\- ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste de la realeza?

A Juliana no le gustó el chiste, pero el resto de las presentes rompieron en carcajadas, incluso Valentina.

\- Cállate, es nada más por precaución.

\- Pues un placer Juliana – le dijo una de las chicas, extendiendo la mano para saludarla, y ella le devolvió el gesto por educación.

\- ¿Por qué tan seria?

\- Déjala, así es. – intervino Valentina, dándole un pequeño golpe con la mano a su amiga.

La verdad era que Juliana no tenía intención de socializar y mucho menos con las amigas de la persona que protegía. Las razones no eran personales sino estrictamente profesionales, una de las primeras cosas que te decían y no se cansaban de repetirte cuando estabas siendo entrenada para esto: no son tus amigos, son personas que pagan por un servicio para que los protejas y eso es lo que serán siempre. Si en determinado momento su vida se ve en peligro, no vas a ser su amigo ¿a quién crees que van a poner como escudo?

\- Bueno Juliana, nos cuidas a la princesa.

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Valentina, dándole un suave golpe con el puño cerrado a su amiga. – No les hagas caso Juliana, mejor ya vámonos.

Juliana asintió con la cabeza y espero a que Valentina se despidiera y subiera al vehículo en el asiento trasero, para después abordar ella y encender el auto.

\- La verdad es que todo estaba un poco aburrido. – comentó Valentina algunos minutos después, como no queriendo, quizá para iniciar una plática casual.

\- Pues sus amigas se veían divertidas.

\- Ay, a esas nada más dales alcohol y se van a poner así.

Valentina arrastraba un poco las palabras y suponía que ella también había tenido su propia dosis de alcohol, aunque era verdad que no se veía muy divertida.

\- ¿A ti no te gustan las fiestas? – le preguntó.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo para eso.

\- ¿Y qué haces para divertirte?

Juliana iba concentrada en el camino, y decidió cambiar el tema abruptamente porque no tenía sentido iniciar una conversación de ese tipo.

\- ¿Está bien si tomo esta desviación? Parece que están haciendo unas reparaciones en la que sigue. De cualquier manera no usaré siempre la misma ruta, por precaución.

\- Sí, está bien.

Juliana asintió y se quedó en silencio, pero estaba empezando a conocer a Valentina y sabía que era persistente.

\- Ya sé que no tienes mucho tiempo libre pero algo has de hacer en esos ratitos que tienes ¿no?

De lo que se estaba dando cuenta también, era de ese empeño que ponía Valentina en tratar de ser amigable con ella una y otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces le respondiera de manera cortante. Se movió un poco incómoda en su asiento, y al final cedió.

\- Practicar mis técnicas de defensa personal y… siempre me ha gustado bailar. – respondió en voz baja.

\- ¡En serio!

Se pudo dar cuenta de que la otra chica se incorporó y se acercó a ella. Le costaba trabajo pensar que su entusiasmo era fingido.

\- ¿Y vas a alguna Academia o algo?

A Juliana casi se le escapa una carcajada. ¿Academia? Apenas tenía dinero para pagar todas sus deudas, y tiempo para dormir, comer y respirar.

\- No, para nada.

\- Vaya… ¿y que te gusta bailar?

Juliana se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que sea, la verdad.

\- Interesante. – murmuró Valentina, recargando la cabeza en un costado del asiento de Juliana.

\- Pero reggaetón no. – añadió Juliana. Valentina soltó una risa pequeña que sólo consiguió hacer voltear a Juliana y observarla disimuladamente.

\- Aburrida. Todo el mundo baila reggaetón en algún momento de su vida, es una ley.

Juliana sólo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras observaba por el espejo retrovisor como Valentina se recostaba nuevamente en el respaldo del asiento y cerraba los ojos. Estaban más o menos cerca del departamento y en menos de diez minutos el vehículo entró en el estacionamiento para finalizar el trayecto.

\- Mañana tenemos que estar a las 10 de la mañana en el Royal Hilton… hay una conferencia. – murmuró Valentina, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sí, ya tengo todo listo. Estaré aquí a las ocho.

\- Disculpa que te hayas tenido que desvelar…

\- Es mi trabajo, no se preocupe.

\- La próxima vez que me hables de usted…

Pues sí, le resultaba extraño tener que hablarle a alguien prácticamente de su edad con formalidad, pero así era el trabajo. Caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta los ascensores, con el único sonido de los tacones de los zapatos de Valentina resonando por el lugar, y después subieron hasta el piso 12 mientras Valentina tarareaba una canción y se movía ocasionalmente como si todavía trajera vestigios de la fiesta encima.

\- ¿Tienes novio Juliana?

Juliana frunció el ceño sin saber qué responder, o mejor dicho, sin saber de dónde había salido la pregunta.

\- O novia, perdón. No me gusta asumir. – le dijo con naturalidad, sin despegar su mirada de ojos azules de los números del ascensor que ya iba en el piso siete, y a Juliana le pareció bien. No asumir.

\- No.

Una especie de suspiro fue toda la respuesta de Valentina, que recargó la cabeza en la pared del ascensor y cerró los ojos, aparentemente más agotada con cada segundo que pasaba.

Llegaron al piso y Juliana salió primero para verificar que no había nadie extraño, Valentina se fue detrás de ella mientras revisaba su celular, totalmente despreocupada por todo lo demás.

\- Estoy muerta y me tengo que levantar en tres horas, o menos.

Juliana no sabía si se lo decía a ella o sólo estaba pensando en voz alta, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba al departamento y hacía una revisión de rutina. El edificio tenía seguridad (al menos eso decían), pero ella no se podía confiar. Cuando terminó de revisar todo el lugar, regresó hasta donde se encontraba la otra chica, que en cuestión de minutos ya respiraba relajadamente y parecía haberse quedado dormida en uno de los sofás.

\- Todo está en orden. – le dijo, sin saber si la escuchaba – bueno… la veo mañana.

\- Ay ya Juliana, la próxima vez que me hables de usted, te bajo el sueldo, ¿entendiste?

Su tono estaba más adormilado que molesto, y Juliana se permitió sonreír porque no se sentía observada. Sabía que era broma, y pensándolo bien, no tenía nada de malo llamarla por su nombre. Eso y que estaba segura de que no dejaría de molestarla hasta que lo hiciera.

\- Está bien… Valentina.

Valentina sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y luego los abrió para observarla con satisfacción. Era un gesto sutil, pero daba a entender que se había salido con la suya. Era una de esas personas que comunicaban demasiado con la mirada.

\- Te veo mañana entonces.

Con un “ _Hasta mañana_ ”, la joven se retiró dándose media vuelta y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos había tenido buena suerte porque, aunque era poco tiempo para sacar conclusiones, parecía que Valentina era una buena persona. Uno nunca sabe con qué tipo de gente nefasta se va a encontrar en el trabajo, así que eso le aliviaba. Bostezó mientras caminaba al elevador, esperando poder reponer las horas de sueño después. _“¿Cuál reponer? No puedes reponer las horas de sueño, esas se van y ya no regresan.”_ escuchó en su mente la voz de Jacobo, y sonrió levemente.

Desafortunadamente, no era muy común que lo recordara y sonriera. Odiaba no poder acordarse de algún momento bueno vivido con él sin que se le vinieran encima los recuerdos de su muerte para arruinarle todo. Alejó rápidamente los pensamientos negativos porque conocía bien la espiral y el pozo oscuro en los que podía caer de un momento a otro.

Con un humor un poco más sombrío que hacía unos minutos, llegó al estacionamiento, se subió a la camioneta, y se dispuso a partir, pensando que muy probablemente sólo le daría tiempo de darse una ducha y regresar por Valentina, porque de repente se le había quitado el sueño.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora, pero la culpa la tienen las votaciones para que las niñas Maca y Barbie se ganaran unos premios, por eso no había podido escribir :P 
> 
> Pero aquí dejo el siguiente cap, ojalá les guste. Y prometo ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar :D

Mientras conducía, Juliana intentó ocultar el bostezo que se le escapó, volteando disimuladamente hacia la ventanilla de la camioneta.

\- ¿Podrías detenerte en la próxima calle? – le preguntó Valentina. Juliana la observó por el espejo retrovisor y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Eran las ocho de la mañana y tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar a las diez al lugar de la conferencia. – Necesito un café.

La joven escolta sonrió de medio lado. Ella también estaba desvelada porque al final resultó que no había podido dormir ni un minuto después de llegar a casa, así que sólo había podido bañarse y desayunar.

\- ¡Aquí aquí! – Juliana observó por el espejo retrovisor a Valentina señalando una cafetería, así que redujo la velocidad hasta encontrar un lugar para estacionarse. – Te invito un café.

Valentina apenas había terminado la frase pero Juliana ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

\- No, muchas gracias. – sentenció, apagando el motor de la camioneta y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Descendió del auto y caminó hasta el otro lado, donde Valentina ya estaba bajando.

\- Ándale, acéptamelo, seguro casi no dormiste. – insistió Valentina, caminando a la entrada de la cafetería. Juliana le hubiera quitado el “casi”.

\- Gracias… pero ya desayuné.

\- Es sólo un café.

Juliana soltó aire por la nariz y puso cara de resignación.

\- Que sea sólo un espresso.

\- Hecho. – le respondió Valentina con una sonrisa.

En cuanto Juliana abrió la puerta del local el aroma a café le llegó al olfato, y observó a su alrededor para inspeccionar el lugar. El lugar estaba más o menos concurrido, había salidas de emergencia, cámaras de seguridad, y no detectó personas sospechosas. Aquel no parecía un lugar peligroso, así que mantuvo un poco su distancia y dejó que Valentina hiciera lo suyo ordenando los cafés. Tras un par de minutos, la joven se alejó de la barra y caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y un vaso en cada mano. Juliana desvió la mirada porque necesitaba asegurarse que nadie sospechoso se le acercara.

\- Relájate, aquí no pasa nada. – le dijo la chica de ojos azules, estirando el brazo con el vaso más pequeño (su espresso). – Nunca pasa nada, debes ser la escolta más aburrida del mundo.

Juliana apretó los labios y sonrió. Su trabajo era uno de esos en donde todo el tiempo estabas deseando que no pasara nada, así que aburrida no estaba.

\- No me aburro para nada. – le respondió, dando un sorbo a su café. – Pero no me puedo relajar.

\- Y si no estuvieras haciendo esto, ¿qué estarías haciendo? 

Juliana se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta lo que hago.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que lo haces por amor al arte? 

Juliana sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. No es que amara los riesgos de su trabajo, pero había algo satisfactorio en significar la seguridad de alguien más.

\- Si no estuviera haciendo esto… me gustan mucho las técnicas de defensa personal, tal vez tendría una escuela o algo así.

\- Supongo que serías excelente instructora.

\- Se hace lo que se puede.

\- Pues si es lo que te gusta, deberías empezar a planearlo. A largo plazo, claro.

Juliana alzó una ceja, sonriendo levemente. Por supuesto que eso sonaba fácil, pero se necesitaba una pequeña fortuna que ella no tenía para llevarlo a cabo. Se quedó en silencio para dejar pasar el tema, y se adelantó un par de pasos para abrir la puerta del auto para que Valentina subiera. La joven de ojos claros abordó el vehículo, mientras Juliana se bebía el café rápidamente, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo percatarse de que alguien se acercaba. Era un hombre delgado y no más alto que ella.

Reaccionó en un segundo, se dio media vuelta y extendió un brazo para alejarlo de inmediato, pero el hombre se puso nervioso, llevaba una mano por debajo de la chaqueta y eso encendió las alarmas de Juliana. Intentó sujetarlo de un brazo pero se le escapó, lanzó un paquete amarillo y echó a correr tan rápido que Juliana, aunque hubiera podido alcanzarlo, prefirió examinar lo que había dejado en el piso para asegurarse de que no era nada peligroso. El corazón le estaba latiendo rápidamente y sólo podía pensar en que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para que no le hicieran daño a Valentina. Sí, se tomaba las cosas muy en serio aunque prácticamente era su primer día de trabajo. Así tenía que ser.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Valentina desde el interior de vehículo. Se veía nerviosa pero no extremadamente asustada.

\- No estoy segura, pero dejó esto. ¿Lo conoces? - le respondió, mostrándole el paquete que ahora que lo observaba bien, era un sobre con documentos.

\- Nunca lo había visto, aunque se fue demasiado rápido para estar segura.

Juliana le entregó el sobre a Valentina, que lo abrió con rapidez y empezó a revisar los documentos.

\- ¿Algo importante?

\- No lo sé. – Murmuró, examinando los papeles. – Pero los revisaré en el camino, o llegaremos tarde.

Juliana asintió y corrió hasta el lado del conductor, se terminó el café casi de un sorbo y subió y encendió el auto para dirigirse a su destino. Era un poco más tarde y el tráfico empezaba a ser peor, a pesar de eso consiguieron llegar con varios minutos de anticipación al lugar de la conferencia.

\- Listo. – le dijo Juliana, cuando ya había apagado el auto y pasaron algunos segundos sin que Valentina se moviera, estaba tan concentrada en los documentos que al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado. - ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó, cuando se percató de que más que concentración era desconcierto lo que traía en el rostro. Valentina levantó la mirada y la observó con una expresión que parecía una mezcla de angustia y sorpresa. Se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir, y Juliana sólo alzó las cejas como para invitarla a que le respondiera, pero la joven negó con la cabeza y habló apresuradamente.

\- Vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde.

La única manera de llegar tarde era que caminaran tan lento como para tardar media hora en recorrer unos metros desde el estacionamiento hasta el primer piso, donde se encontraba el salón de conferencias. Ambas bajaron del vehículo y mientras Juliana se aseguraba de no encontrar nada anormal en el trayecto, no pudo evitar notar que Valentina tenía algo y no era precisamente sueño, nervios por la conferencia, o prisa por llegar a tiempo. Se había llevado consigo el sobre con los documentos y lo aferraba fuerte contra el pecho, como si alguien estuviera a punto de arrebatárselo.

La verdad era que no iba a preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente porque no era su deber entrometerse en asuntos que no le concernían. Siempre y cuando ese asunto no pusiera en riesgo su seguridad.

Cuando llegaron al salón, y después de registrarse y ubicar el lugar que ocuparía Valentina, la joven se acercó disimuladamente a ella para intentar saber lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Eso es algo que te tiene preocupada? – era una pregunta retórica. – Si es otra amenaza o algún tipo de intimidación puedo-

\- No. No le llamaría amenaza. – la interrumpió al instante. – Y la verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso por ahora. Voy a repasar mis notas, gracias. – finalizó, regresando su atención a unos gráficos que llevaba impresos en un par de hojas. 

Juliana se aclaró la garganta y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. No iba a aceptar que se había sentido ligeramente reprendida. Observó a su alrededor y decidió que lo mejor era acomodarse a un costado de la mesa de la conferencia, no lejos pero tampoco tan cerca como para llamar demasiado la atención.

En poco tiempo empezó a llegar más gente, algunos miembros de la prensa, y el resto de los ponentes hicieron su aparición, así que Juliana concentró su atención en vigilarlos. Empezó la conferencia y durante casi dos horas escuchó hablar de las causas de la deforestación, de las empresas que se benefician comprando madera más barata, de las autoridades que reciben sobornos, de los narcotraficantes que extorsionan a los lugareños para que talen árboles en terrenos para uso del narcotráfico, o de los ganaderos que talaban árboles para utilizar esos mismos terrenos para sus actividades, por supuesto de manera ilegal y en zonas supuestamente protegidas. Si algo le quedaba claro, era la pasión de Valentina por lo que hacía.

Cuando terminó la conferencia era cerca de la una de la tarde, la gente se fue retirando poco a poco y mentiría si dijera que no sentía cierta ansiedad cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Valentina para hacerle alguna pregunta, despedirse de ella o simplemente intercambiar unas palabras.

\- Relájate. – le dijo Valentina, una vez que ya no había casi nadie, y con una leve sonrisa mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en una maleta pequeña. El sobre amarillo con los documentos todavía estaba sobre la mesa, Valentina lo observó un par de segundos y lo guardó. – Me estoy muriendo de hambre, vámonos a comer.

Juliana esperaba que ese _“vámonos”_ no significara lo que creía que significaba.

///

Resultó que el _“vámonos”_ fue exactamente lo que se temía. Habían llegado a uno de esos restaurantes cuyos alimentos eran vegetarianos en su mayoría y los platillos tenían nombres raros que a Juliana le parecían hasta pretenciosos, aunque también tenía que aceptar que no se veían nada mal.

\- No vas a quedarte ahí parada viéndome comer, ¿o sí? – le preguntó Valentina, porque mientras ella ordenaba y esperaba a que le atendieran, Juliana ya había recorrido el lugar para asegurarse de que no había nada fuera de lo común.

\- Voy a esperar afuera, gracias. Todo está en orden aquí.

Valentina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se dio media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente a la salida antes de que la joven la invitara a tomar asiento y comer con ella. El restaurante era pequeño y unos ventanales grandes daban vista a la calle. Si alguien se acercaba a Valentina ella se percataría de inmediato. Salió y se quedó de pie a un costado de la camioneta, observando atentamente a Valentina mientras comía, pero la joven levantó la mirada y le hizo una seña con una mano para que volviera a entrar mientras le sonreía amigablemente. Levantó el sobre amarillo con documentos y lo sacudió un poco. Juliana suspiró y volvió a entrar al lugar.

Entró nuevamente al restaurante y le preguntó qué era lo que se le ofrecía.

\- Es respecto a esto. La verdad ya se me quitó el hambre. Siéntate por favor.

Juliana se sentó en una silla frente a ella, mientras Valentina extraía un par de documentos del sobre y se los mostraba a Juliana.

Uno era la nota en un diario acerca del accidente en donde habían muerto los padres de la joven, la otra eran unos fragmentos del expediente del caso que se había abierto para investigar lo ocurrido, con algunas partes resaltadas que hablaban específicamente de las fallas mecánicas encontradas, excesos de velocidad y más información que la verdad no la llamaría relevante. Habían agregado también un documento con los nombres de los escoltas que habían sobrevivido al accidente, específicamente tres que iban en otro vehículo, y que acompañaban la camioneta donde viajaba León Carvajal.

\- Quería preguntarte si los conoces… aunque entiendo que no trabajan en la misma compañía de seguridad… pero no sé, ¿tal vez te suena alguno de sus nombres? Son parte del gremio.

Juliana leyó los nombres pero no reconoció ninguno.

\- No entiendo por qué me están dando esta información. – le dijo Valentina, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿En dónde están ellos actualmente? – preguntó Juliana.

\- Dos de ellos supongo que haciendo lo mismo… pero mira esta nota.

En una hoja había una nota extraída de internet que hablaba de un asalto a mano armada que había terminado en asesinato, y la víctima había sido uno de los escoltas. Eso había pasado hacía solo un par de semanas.

\- Me parece que están tratando de decirme que esta persona era importante, y habría que investigarlo.

Juliana negó con la cabeza. A ella lo que le parecía era que Valentina estaba atribuyéndose cosas que no le correspondían. 

\- No eres policía, quizá deberías darle esta información a las autoridades.

\- ¿Las autoridades que han estado a punto de darle carpetazo al asunto? Ya no confío en ellos, la verdad.

\- Pues es la opción más sensata…

La joven se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de incomodidad con la boca. Juliana supo de inmediato que no le había gustado su sugerencia.

\- Definitivamente no es algo que se pueda quedar sin investigar. – continuó Juliana, intentando conciliar el tema - Aunque para ser sincera, lo que dice aquí… no tiene ningún fundamento real, no hay pruebas de nada, sólo pistas que no sabemos a dónde conducen. También puede ser que alguien quiera sacar provecho de todo esto, y estás ignorando el hecho de que la información te la dio un completo desconocido que echó a correr en cuanto se sintió amenazado, un desconocido que no tengo idea de cómo averiguó tu ubicación. Esto no podría ser más sospechoso. No deberías ser tan confiada.

Valentina frunció el ceño. Todo eso definitivamente no era lo que quería escuchar, y Juliana pensó por un momento en lo que su madre le decía muy a menudo: _A veces tienes que aprender a quedarte callada mijita, un día te vas a meter en un problema_. Esperaba que hoy no fuera ese día, porque prácticamente llevaba sólo un día trabajando y no quería ser despedida.

Valentina suspiró mientras observaba los papeles sobre la mesa.

\- Lo sé pero… todavía tengo esperanza, de que den con los culpables de todo.

Las últimas palabras las dijo más para ella misma que para Juliana.

\- Te entiendo, pero no puedes hacerlo tú sola.

Valentina asintió con la cabeza y después de dar un largo suspiro, empezó a levantar sus pertenencias.

\- Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, vamos a casa.

Como la comida estaba a medio terminar, la pidió para llevar y además ordenó un platillo más. Salieron del lugar en pocos minutos, caminando en silencio, hasta que Valentina habló.

\- Mira, a mi me enseñaron que la comida es para compartirse, así que toma.

La joven le entregó a Juliana la bolsa con el platillo extra que había pedido y la verdad no le iba a decir que no, porque Valentina parecía muy satisfecha con lo que había hecho mientras se subía a la camioneta, y Juliana se dio media vuelta para abordar el vehículo mientras sonreía involuntariamente.

...


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora :( tuve unos problemillas de la vida real jeje, y no había podido dedicarle tiempo, pero aquí está el siguiente cap!
> 
> \------

\- ¿Es broma verdad?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que tiene tu edad.

El tono molesto de Eva, su hermana mayor, era algo que ya se esperaba. De hecho, le había pedido a Mateo que fuera bastante discreto con lo que le comentara a Eva acerca de su nueva escolta personal. Pero había dos posibilidades: Mateo había ignorado su petición o su hermana había sido lo suficientemente persistente para averiguar con otras personas. Como fuera, ese día su hermana había llegado sorpresivamente con el desayuno, que al final sólo había sido el pretexto para sus reclamos.

\- No sé qué tiene de malo, la verdad.

\- Pasa que no te tomas esto en serio, primero contratando a una sola persona, segundo, es una niña sin experiencia que quien sabe qué antecedentes tiene porque ya solicité informes a su empresa de seguridad y todo es muy sospechoso.

\- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? Mira, Eva, a mi Juliana me parece bastante profesional y no lo voy a discutir contigo.

\- Tiene como tres días contigo, ¿te parece profesional que haya dejado de trabajar un año nada más porque sí?

\- Me parece que las razones no son de nuestra incumbencia, si quieres le digo que ya no requiero de sus servicios pero no pienses que voy a contratar a alguien más.

Se lo dijo tranquilamente, pero Valentina esperaba que Eva no accediera, porque no quería despedir a Juliana. Su hermana mayor se cruzó de brazos y suspiró lentamente. Conocía ese gesto demasiado bien, porque era el que usaba para contener su ira y casi siempre le seguía una amenaza. Valentina se esforzó para no poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Al primer error que cometa, por mínimo que sea, se va. ¿Entiendes lo grave que puede ser que se equivoque?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y eso le dio oportunidad a Valentina de no responder. Caminó hasta la entrada para abrir y se puso un poco nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de que era Juliana. Pues al mal paso…

\- Buenos días.

Valentina la recibió con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ese día Juliana había dejado el traje oscuro y llevaba una chamarra de cuero, blusa azul cielo y pantalones y botas negras. Era algo mucho más casual, y a Valentina le gustaba.

\- Juliana, te presento a mi hermana, Eva.

La muchacha sonrió amablemente y se acercó para darle la mano mientras Valentina le rezaba a todos los santos que conocía (y uno que otro inventado) para que Eva no le hiciera una grosería. Afortunadamente, su hermana estrechó la mano de Juliana aunque su cara no era precisamente de bienvenida.

\- Mucho gusto, Juliana Valdés.

\- La famosa Juliana.

Valentina, que se había acomodado detrás de su hermana, le hizo un gesto a Juliana como queriéndole decir que no le diera importancia al comentario. La joven se limitó a sonreír aunque se veía que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Cómo te trata mi hermanita?

Juliana esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Es muy amable… - respondió, observando a Valentina.

\- Sí, a veces demasiado. Tampoco te confundas, tiene su carácter.

Juliana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa confundida, y esta vez Valentina sí puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Oye, me sorprende que seas tan joven y andes en esto, ¿eso no se ve muy seguido verdad?

\- No es común iniciar tan joven, eso es verdad.

\- ¡Para nada! Y además si tomamos en cuenta que en tu anterior asignación no estabas a cargo de nada, pues es un salto grande en tu trayectoria.

\- Bueno, la intención es ir escalando poco a poco, pero le doy la razón… es una gran responsabilidad.

\- ¡Bueno pues ya nos tenemos que ir! – interrumpió Valentina, que ya tenía encima todas sus pertenencias, abrigo, documentos, bolsas y hasta un termo con un poco de café. – Un gusto hermanita pero se me hace tarde para una cita, te veo luego ¿va? Muy bueno el desayuno. Si quieres te puedes quedar, ¡nada más cierra bien! Vámonos Juliana.

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, Juliana se despidió con un _“Mucho gusto, hasta luego.”_ de Eva y salió detrás de Valentina rumbo al elevador. Entraron y una vez que se cerraron las puertas Valentina suspiró.

\- Es mi hermana pero está medio loquita.

\- A mí me pareció… normal.

\- Porque te saqué de ahí a tiempo, te iba a empezar a interrogar, seguro. No le gusta que seas tan joven y que hayas dejado de trabajar por casi un año sin razón aparente. De eso último yo no supe qué decirle.

Juliana apretó la mandíbula, y pareció considerar una respuesta, y Valentina estaba segura de que era un tema delicado porque de lo contrario la otra chica no se mostraría tan reservada al respecto. O podía ser que sólo estaba asumiendo cosas que no eran.

\- Está bien si no me lo quieres decir, no es como si estuvieras obligada o algo. Todos tenemos secretos, no hay problema.

La otra joven le dirigió una mirada fugaz y se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Al final se limitó a permanecer en silencio con esa expresión seria que le salía tan bien y que sólo conseguía alimentar la curiosidad de Valentina.

A la joven Carvajal no le gustaba forzar a hablar a las personas, además, esta chica a su lado no era más que alguien que trabajaba para ella, y quizá dejaría de hacerlo en algún momento. Tuvo que aplicar otra vez la técnica que ocupaba constantemente cuando era niña y adolescente y viajaba por el mundo conociendo personas: eventualmente va a salir de tu vida, no tiene caso ir más allá.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Juliana le sonrió mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano para cederle el paso. La expresión de alivio en el rostro de la morena de ojos oscuros era clara: Gracias por no ir más allá.

\---

Ese día Valentina se entrevistaría con algunas personas que vivían cerca de terrenos deforestados, así que saldrían de la ciudad y tenían que viajar por poco más de una hora para llegar al punto en donde habían acordado verse. Daba la impresión de ser una población muy pequeña y Juliana no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo ideal, sobre todo porque estaban cerca y tenía un buen rato que no llegaba ninguna señal a su celular.

\- No estoy segura de que sea un lugar muy concurrido. – comentó Juliana, cuando estaban a unos diez minutos de llegar.

\- Pues no quisieron que nos reuniéramos en el poblado de donde son, y mucho menos que pidiéramos protección policiaca.

\- Lo primero está bien, pero lo de la policía no me gusta, creo que habría sido mejor darles aviso.

\- ¿Tú crees que la policía nos iba a proteger? Ellos dicen que están coludidos con los que talan los árboles de manera ilegal.

\- En este caso, eres una persona conocida, hacer algo en tu contra es más complicado. Hubiera sido útil tener de nuestro lado a la policía por muy poco confiables que puedan ser. Pero está bien, si son personas que viven bajo amenazas o extorsiones… tienen todo el derecho de desconfiar, y los estás ayudando, no creo que intenten algo malo.

\- Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Juliana no quiso decirle que debería de estarlo, que esto no le gustaba, y que la gente que había protegido anteriormente generalmente procuraba alejarse de situaciones peligrosas y no ir directo a ellas. ¿Sentido común le decían? Pero entendía que era parte de su labor como activista, y no iba a cuestionar sus acciones.

\- Por cierto… - continuó Valentina - ya que sabes tantas técnicas de defensa personal, ¿podrías enseñarme algo? Yo nada más se dar patadas, arañar, y tirar de los pelos a alguien si me quiere hacer daño.

Juliana sonrió. Incluso para eso había algunos métodos.

\- No veo por qué no.

\- Sé que no está incluido en tu contrato, así que te puedo pagar más por tus clases.

Juliana asintió levemente con la cabeza. Era lo justo, y a ella no le caería mal algo extra para pagar más rápido sus deudas, porque los gastos de la persona que cuidaba a su mamá durante su ausencia eran bastante elevados.

\- Está bien, sólo dime cuando quieres que comencemos.

\- Mañana mismo si es posible. En fin… ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

\- Ya casi.

Finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño poblado que de primera impresión, se veía bastante tranquilo.

\- Se supone que si seguimos derecho vamos a encontrar una tienda pequeña en donde nos están esperando… - le dijo Valentina, observando a su alrededor.

\- Supongo que es esta. No creo que haya muchas tiendas por aquí. – le dijo Juliana, señalando un local de fachada que en algún momento había sido blanca. Detuvo la camioneta y rogó para que el vehículo no llamara demasiado la atención en un lugar donde sólo había autos que habían visto mejores tiempos muchos años atrás.

El lugar se veía casi desierto, salvo por alguna persona que pasaba ocasionalmente y observaba con curiosidad el vehículo y sus ocupantes. Si no querían llamar la atención, seguramente ya habían fracasado.

\- Regla número uno, si estamos en una situación de peligro y te pido algo, hazlo sin dudarlo. Confía en mí. – le dijo Juliana, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Cosas muy concretas. Como decirte que tomes las llaves de la camioneta y te vayas. No dudes, sólo hazlo y ya.

\- Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa. Mira, no quiero mártires en mi vida, ¿ok? Yo también tengo reglas. Regla número uno: si llegara a suceder algo, corremos las dos.

Juliana le sonrió.

\- No funciona así. Valentina, con todo respeto, no me vas a decir cómo hacer mi trabajo.

La joven Carvajal la observó fijamente, como un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Pero casi enseguida relajó el gesto y Juliana supuso que, después de todo, había entendido que eso era lo más conveniente. 

\- OK Juliana, vamos, entre más rápido mejor.

Descendieron del vehículo y Juliana observó a su alrededor. Valentina entró en la tienda, en donde una mujer de unos cincuenta años las recibió con una mirada curiosa.

\- Buenos días, disculpe… estoy buscando a Vicente.

La mujer no le respondió el saludo, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, caminar hacia una cortina que estaba al fondo del local y pronunciar algunas palabras que Juliana no alcanzó a distinguir.

Un grupo de tres hombres salió de entre unas cortinas, y de inmediato, Juliana supo que si esto era una trampa o las cosas se salían de control… no les iba a ir nada bien. Eran tres hombres de mediana edad que iban armados y no hacían nada para ocultarlo. Valentina había dicho que había hecho esto antes, pero quizá lo de las armas era nuevo porque dio un leve paso hacia atrás, acercándose a ella como si estuviera buscando seguridad a su lado.

\- ¿Será momento de correr? – murmuró para que sólo ella la escuchara. Juliana soltó algo parecido a una risa.

\- ¿Valentina Carvajal verdad? Pensamos que iba a venir sola. – dijo uno de los hombres, observando a Juliana.

\- Trabaja conmigo… es parte de mi equipo de seguridad privada.

¿Equipo? Muy bien Valentina. Ojalá que los hombres pensaran que el resto del “equipo” estaba afuera, escondidos en la cajuela de la camioneta.

\- ¿Podemos empezar?

Uno de ellos asintió y las invitó a pasar a través de la cortina. Juliana le iba pisando los talones, tomó aire y se llevó una mano a un costado, sintiendo el arma que siempre la acompañaba.

_\- ¿Alguna vez le has disparado a una persona? – le preguntó Jacobo._

_Juliana negó con la cabeza._

_\- Bueno pues ya te llegará. Obviamente en ese momento no lo piensas demasiado, porque eres tú, o ellos. Nunca te arrepientas, ni te sientas culpable, porque ellos no lo van hacer si estuvieran en tu lugar, y son capaces de cosas mucho peores que pegarte un tiro. Estás aquí para proteger, y si te matan, lo más seguro es que también la persona a la que proteges termine muerta. La otra persona es tu prioridad, pero no te descuides a ti, ¿ok? ¡Tienes una cara de miedo que no puedes con ella! Cálmate CJ._

En aquellos días, Juliana odiaba que Jacobo le dijera CJ, le sonaba ridículo y así se lo había hecho saber a Jacobo, que entonces a partir de ese momento le decía CJ en cada oportunidad que tenía sólo para ver la cara de disgusto de Juliana.

_\- Mira, tu nombre clave es Centinela, pero como me da pereza decirlo completo, te voy a decir C, y como te llamas Juliana te voy a decir CJ porque ya hay otro C._

En aquel momento sólo atinó a poner cara de resignación, y con el tiempo Jacobo dejó de utilizar el CJ y lo sustituyó por Juliana.

Desde ese primer día de trabajo con Jacobo hasta el día de hoy, ya había disparado su arma en contra de alguien más, aunque sólo había herido a un par de personas. Lo que estaba intentando aparentar en ese momento era que era perfectamente capaz de contener a tres hombres armados, aunque estaba consciente de lo poco probable (imposible) que sería eso.

En algún momento Valentina estableció contacto visual con ella de manera breve, y Juliana intentó transmitirle seguridad con la mirada. No le había pasado antes, pero Valentina le caía muy bien y pensar que le pudieran hacer daño le provocaba esa sensación desagradable que comienza en la boca del estómago y se extiende por todo el cuerpo en segundos. Dadas las circunstancias, quizá la regla de Valentina no era tan descabellada: si algo pasa, corremos las dos.

...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capítulo, a veces me obsesiono revisando y releyendo 40 mil veces lo que escribo, así que ya no lo leeré mas, aquí se los dejo :D

**\---**

Para su fortuna, los peores escenarios que Juliana había imaginado, no se cumplieron. Resultó que los hombres que hablaron con Valentina sí cargaban armas, pero lo hacían por el constante temor y amenazas que sufrían de los grupos que los extorsionaban. De hecho, le resultó hasta un poco gracioso que parecían observarla con más desconfianza a ella, que ella a los tres. Aun así, Juliana se acomodó a un costado de la habitación y observó atentamente cada movimiento de los hombres mientras hablaban con Valentina.

Valentina se encargó de tratar de conocer todos los detalles que pudieran darle acerca de las personas que los amenazaban, le proporcionaron algunas fotografías de los presuntos delincuentes, y hasta videos de un grupo de personas talando árboles, y la verdad era que el caso parecía bastante desesperanzador de no ser porque existían algunas asociaciones ambientalistas que les brindaban apoyo, aunque eso no había servido de mucho hasta ese momento. ¿Cómo terminas con años de corrupción y delincuencia? La manera en que Valentina intentaba ayudarles era dándoles voz a través de algunos medios de comunicación, o poniéndolos en contacto con organismos que los podían proteger en caso de atentados contra su seguridad o vida, orientarlos para que denunciaran los hechos con las autoridades (cosa que ya habían hecho sin muchos resultados) e incluso intentando que funcionarios políticos o del gobierno se enteraran del caso para que se volviera algo más mediático y el gobierno tomara cartas en el asunto.

De alguna manera, ella conseguía darles una vía de salida al infierno que vivían, y Juliana se daba cuenta de que definitivamente, tener a alguien a un lado diciéndote que las cosas podían mejorar y que no estabas solo en el camino, conseguía hacer una gran diferencia.

Cuando su reunión terminó, Juliana pudo respirar con más tranquilidad, la despedida fue cordial y la joven de ojos azules salió de la tienda junto con ella, subieron a la camioneta y no fue sino hasta que Juliana volvió a tener señal en el celular y el camino se volvió más transitado, que ella se pudo relajar un poco. Lo que también llamó su atención fue el inusual silencio de Valentina durante ese tiempo.

\- ¿Qué complicado es todo esto no? Quisiera poder ayudarles más. Se veían muy preocupados por sus familias. – le dijo Valentina, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Creo que todo lo que haces es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente está dispuesta a hacer.

Valentina suspiró.

\- Pues sí. Supongo. Espero que el artículo que voy a escribir y publicar sirva para llamar la atención. Además tengo contactos con algunas autoridades mucho más confiables que la supuesta policía estatal que no sirve para nada. Y si suelto algunos nombres y fotografías voy a hacer más ruido.

Una notificación del celular de Valentina la interrumpió.

\- Bueno ¿por qué no me sorprende? – dijo Valentina. _– “Segunda advertencia, deja de estar chingando o te va a ir mal.”_ Como que ya están perdiendo los buenos modales ¿no?

Juliana observó de inmediato en todos los espejos retrovisores, pero nadie los seguía.

\- Voy a tomar otra ruta, es un poco más larga… por precaución.

\- Sí.

La joven Carvajal puso gesto de indiferencia y se puso a observar el camino otra vez.

\- No te veo muy preocupada.

\- Ya estoy acostumbrada, la verdad. No es la primera vez que me amenazan, y si no me daba miedo antes, menos ahora que estás tú.

Esas eran el tipo de palabras que te ponían extremadamente nerviosa y satisfecha al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Te llevo a tu casa? – preguntó, cambiando de tema. Había revisado la agenda de ese día y no había más compromisos.

\- Quiero ir a otro lado antes… pero primero vamos a comer.

\- No es necesario que me lleves a comer siempre, en serio.

\- ¿Quieres pagar tú?

Juliana abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, porque no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Es broma Juliana. - Le dijo Valentina, sonriendo. – lo hago con gusto, vamos a suponer que es parte de las prestaciones de tu empleo, ¿si?

\- Pero no es-

\- Dije suponer. No tiene nada de malo comer sola, pero también disfruto de la compañía cuando lo estoy haciendo. – la interrumpió.

\- Ok…

\- A partir de hoy no quiero más quejas cuando comamos juntas.

La joven Valdés no estaba muy segura de que fuera algo profesional comer con Valentina, pero, una vez más, no dejaba de insistir y si lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿qué de malo podía tener?

\- Hoy voy a dejar que elijas tú.

Juliana alzó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, lo que quieras.

La joven sonrió.

Y esa fue la razón de que terminaran comiendo hamburguesas en la calle.

\- ¿Pudiendo haber elegido mil cosas me traes a un puesto callejero de hamburguesas?

\- Están buenísimas, además dijiste que yo eligiera.

Valentina le sonrió.

\- Sí, eso sí. Y sí, están muy buenas.

Juliana sonrió mientras comía. Ver a Valentina hacer algo tan cotidiano como comer en un puesto callejero le resultaba gracioso, porque seguramente de haber elegido ella habrían terminado en un bonito restaurante con elegante decoración y demasiado caro para el gusto de Juliana.

Valentina comía en silencio y contemplaba su alimento de manera pensativa. Juliana tenía mucha curiosidad, pero se guardaba sus dudas, suponía que la conversación con las personas de hace rato era una de las razones de su humor sombrío, pero sentía que había algo más. En otras circunstancias habría preguntado qué era lo que sucedía, pero no quería parecer entrometida. 

\- No le he mencionado nada a mis hermanos acerca del hombre que me dio información relacionada con lo que pasó con mis papás. – le dijo, y Juliana se quedó observándola mientras seguía comiendo su hamburguesa. Entonces era eso lo que la tenía así. - La verdad no quiero inquietarlos. – continuó Valentina.

\- Son tus hermanos, tienen derecho a saberlo. Creo que no está bien que se los ocultes.

\- Ya sé… pero primero quisiera indagar un poco más. ¿Qué tal si no es nada?

\- Entonces vas a ir con las autoridades…

\- Todavía lo estoy pensando. ¿Te digo un secreto?

Juliana asintió.

\- En mi labor como activista, desafortunadamente he aprendido a no confiar del todo en las autoridades. Al menos en este país.

\- Bueno... eso no es un secreto, ya se sabe. Desafortunadamente es así.

\- Pensé que me ibas a decir que estaba equivocada, no eres como… ¿mitad policía?

Juliana resopló por la nariz, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Hay diferencias. Técnicamente estamos subordinados a la seguridad pública. A veces son un dolor de cabeza, se supone que tendríamos que colaborar unos con otros pero… ya sabes, no todos son tan íntegros. Aunque también de nuestro lado hay tela de donde cortar.

\- ¿No puedes ir por ahí haciendo justicia por tu propia mano? Como vengadora anónima. – Valentina se lo dijo con tono divertido, parecía que su humor ya no estaba tan gris.

\- No te burles.

\- Juliana la vengadora.

Si eso era lo que se necesitaba para sacarle una sonrisa y dejar de verla tan callada… podía pasar por alto el bullying en esta ocasión.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro, eso no significa que te la vaya a responder. – le dijo, y Valentina encogió los ojos, poco satisfecha con esa respuesta.

\- Bueno… ¿por qué decidiste dedicarte a esto?

Juliana se tomó su tiempo, pensando si responder o no.

\- Mi papá era agente federal, - comenzó, no sabiendo exactamente si continuar o no. Como Valentina la observaba expectante, decidió seguir - De la división de inteligencia. Me fascinaba lo que hacía, quería hacer lo mismo que él.

\- Pero no haces lo mismo.

\- No. Digamos que después cambié de parecer.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dijiste una pregunta, y ya te respondí.

\- ¡Oye! No seas así.

Juliana suspiró y se acomodó en el banquito donde se hallaba sentada.

\- Pasaron cosas, y me di cuenta de que no todo era perfecto. En realidad me di cuenta de que todo estaba a años luz de ser perfecto.

Valentina la observó atentamente y bebió del jugo de manzana que había pedido. Parecía estar esperando pacientemente la continuación de la historia, y al mismo tiempo estar conteniendo las ganas de preguntar más. Para Juliana, era como estar a punto de abrir la caja de pandora. Quién sabe qué tipo de cosas iban a salir de esto.

\- Recibía sobornos de muchas personas para ocultar o falsear información, y cuando quiso salirse de toda esa mierda ya era demasiado tarde.

Valentina alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

\- Perdón por lo de mierda.

\- Está bien. Debió ser difícil.

\- Al final fue a dar a la cárcel y un par de días después apareció muerto en su celda. Dicen que se suicidó, caso cerrado. Yo creo que había una fila de delincuentes queriéndolo matar porque sabía muchas cosas y no se quisieron arriesgar a que los delatara. – concluyó, encogiéndose hombros.

Esta vez Valentina se quedó observándola fijamente, y Juliana supuso que era demasiada información, y a ella no le gustaba hablar de eso porque terminaba con un nudo doloroso en la garganta pero también porque a veces las palabras seguían saliendo una tras otra sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. No le pasaba muy seguido. No le pasaba casi nunca, porque casi nunca conocía a personas como Valentina. Se concentró en la comida que todavía le quedaba, porque no quería observar a Valentina en ese momento.

\- Entonces te imaginarás que terminé decepcionada pero encontré en esto de ser escolta personal una especie de…

\- Manera de hacer lo mismo pero de forma diferente.

Juliana alzó la mirada y le sonrió levemente. Sí, era eso.

\- Entiendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, y terminaron de comer en pocos minutos. Juliana sentía la necesidad de decir algo más.

\- Perdón por haberte dicho todo eso, ¿es una historia muy fea no? Además me avergüenza. Ya no te voy a contar mi pasado de horror.

\- Oye Juliana, ¿por qué te estas disculpando? Tú no hiciste nada malo. Yo lo único que creo es que las personas a las que les ha tocado vivir ese tipo de cosas tan difíciles y aun así han sabido mantenerse íntegras, sólo merecen admiración.

Juliana no supo que decir. Quizá un _“gracias”_ hubiera estado bien, pero Valentina se le adelantó.

\- Y además tienes buen gusto para las hamburguesas. – agregó Valentina, claramente aligerando la tensión. - ¿Qué otros encantos tienes escondidos?

\- Sé cinco artes marciales diferentes. – le dijo, siguiéndole el juego.

\- Y te gusta bailar, ¿ves? Nada de qué avergonzarse.

A Juliana le daba la impresión de que la sonrisa que traía en el rostro no se le iba a quitar en todo el día.

\- Ya hasta estoy pensando en presentarte a alguien porque eres muy buen partido.

Juliana frunció el ceño. Todo esto se empezaba a sentir como una conversación podría tener con medio mundo, menos con Valentina.

\- No, gracias.

Valentina sonrió con algo muy parecido a la satisfacción.

\- Pues cuando gustes.

\- ¿Cuándo guste qué?

\- Que te presente a alguien.

Esta vez Juliana soltó una carcajada. A Valentina se le borraban muy fácilmente las líneas entre lo laboral y personal. ¿Sería así con todo el mundo?

\- En fin, muy ricas las hamburguesas, ¿cómo diste con este lugar?

Juliana se encogió de hombros.

\- Eran las favoritas de un amigo.

\- Pues dile a tu amigo que tiene muy buen gusto… ¿eran?

\- Sí... murió hace tiempo.

\- Ay, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes.

Juliana odiaba no poder tener una conversación normal sin que saliera a relucir algo sombrío. Incluso Valentina parecía un poco incómoda.

Finalmente, Valentina pagó por la comida de ambas, y un par de minutos después estaban de vuelta en la camioneta.

\- Te voy a dar la dirección de un amigo, necesito platicar algunas cosas con él. Era muy buen amigo de mi papá, de la familia. Se llama Camilo Guerra.

Llegaron casi una hora después, y Juliana estaba dispuesta a esperar afuera de no ser porque Valentina le pidió que pasara con la justificación de que sería buena idea que ambos se conocieran.

\- Camilo, te presento a Juliana. ¿Te acuerdas de la necedad de mis hermanos para tener seguridad personal? Pues ella es mi escolta personal.

El hombre le sonrió abiertamente, parecía una persona amigable.

\- Un gusto Juliana. ¡Qué joven eres!

Ella no supo si agradecerle o no, porque generalmente esas palabras eran sinónimo de que no tenía suficiente experiencia. Se limitó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me da gusto que Valentina tenga a alguien que se encargue de su seguridad, esta muchacha la mayoría de las veces no mide los riesgos. Me da la impresión de que conoces bien tu trabajo.

Bueno, de repente Camilo ya le caía un poco mejor.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí muchacha? – preguntó Camilo, dirigiéndose a Valentina.

\- Quería que me ayudaras con algo.

\- Te escucho.

\- Yo sé que mi papá te dejó algunos documentos, quisiera llevármelos.

El hombre alzó las cejas, y se quedó observándola atentamente.

\- Pues sí, claro, ¿los vas a utilizar para algo en específico? Para saber qué te tengo que dar.

\- Me gustarían que me los dieras todos, es que ni yo misma sé bien lo que estoy buscando. Como estoy con lo de la tala ilegal, tal vez tiene algunos contactos que me pueden ser de utilidad, pero necesito revisar todo. Y pues me los voy a quedar.

\- Claro, claro, dame diez minutos.

Camilo se retiró, dejando a solas a Valentina y Juliana. La última observaba con curiosidad varias fotografías de diferentes partes del mundo que estaban colgadas en uno de los muros de la estancia, donde predominaban las de Asia.

\- Viajaba mucho al oriente. – le dijo Valentina - Trabajó varios años con mi papá, cuando vivimos en Vietnam. Y después en Japón, y en Singapur. Y después coincidieron en Bélgica y Rusia.

Juliana asintió con la cabeza. Le costaba trabajo imaginar cómo sería vivir en tantos lugares en tan poco tiempo. Ella sólo había viajado a Estados Unidos para una capacitación, y una convención de seguridad en Las Vegas.

\- ¿Y la cerveza belga es tan buena como dicen?

_“Manera número uno de cómo quedar como estúpida”_ , pensó Juliana. De todas las preguntas interesantes que hubiera podido hacer, ¿era en serio que había preguntado por la cerveza? Valentina soltó una risa.

\- Pues sí, es muy buena. Pero cuando vivimos en Bélgica tenía como diecisiete años y se suponía que no podía tomar, pero ya sabes, si te consigues amigos mayores que tú, asunto arreglado.

\- Qué rebelde.

\- Lo normal. ¿Pero sabes qué? Extraño más los chocolates belgas que la cerveza.

En ese momento, Camilo regresó con un portafolio color negro que le entregó a Valentina.

\- Es todo lo que tengo. Espero te sea de utilidad.

\- Muchas gracias Camilo.

\- Nada que agradecer princesa. – respondió Camilo. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba que le decían así a Valentina, la primera había sido con sus amigas.

\- Camilo, no me digas así.

\- ¡Es la costumbre! Cuando tenías diez años sabías decir princesa en ocho idiomas.

\- ¡Por que tenía diez años! Bueno, ya me voy.

\- ¿No te quedas a comer?

\- Muchas gracias, pero no sabes las deliciosas hamburguesas que nos acabamos de comer gracias a Juliana.

\- ¿En serio? Pues me da gusto que también te preocupes por su alimentación. – comentó Camilo, observando a Juliana con gesto de aprobación, y ella sólo asintió con la cabeza. En realidad Valentina parecía más preocupada por su alimentación.

Se despidieron de Camilo y salieron rumbo a la casa de Valentina.

\- Mañana no tengo compromisos temprano, ¿podemos empezar con mis clases de defensa personal?

\- Claro.

\- En la última planta del edificio donde vivo hay un gimnasio, creo que si llegamos temprano podemos aprovecharlo. No va tanta gente.

Juliana asintió, aceptando la propuesta.

\- - - - -

Al día siguiente, Juliana llegó puntual a la hora pactada. Iba vestida con ropa deportiva y aunque Valentina intentó por todos los medios no hacerlo, no pudo evitar apreciar el cuerpo de Juliana. Las palabras menos diplomáticas hubieran sido que los ojos se le fueron directo a las curvas de sus piernas y su cintura, y la verdad es que no quería pensar demasiado en las razones por las que, de pronto, se sentía ligeramente fascinada por su cuerpo. Sólo ligeramente.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Listísima. Vamos.

Tomó dos botellas con agua, una de las cuales le entregó a Juliana y otra se la quedó ella. Caminaron ambas hacia el elevador y se dirigieron hasta el último piso.

\- ¿Normalmente cuánto tiempo entrenas? – preguntó Valentina.

\- Por lo menos tres veces a la semana, un par de horas si tengo tiempo suficiente, o una hora por lo menos.

\- Se nota.

Juliana asintió, Valentina se rascó la barbilla porque no estaba segura de como se había escuchado eso. Ella iba al gimnasio cada vez que se acordaba, aunque lo que sí intentaba hacer regularmente era correr, así que tampoco se podía decir que tenía mala condición.

El gimnasio era pequeño pero a esa hora de la mañana estaba vacío. Hicieron algunos ejercicios para calentar los músculos y después pasaron a lo interesante.

\- Primero, esta es una de las llaves más comunes que pueden utilizar para someterte porque es muy efectiva para el atacante, incluso pueden hacer que pierdas el conocimiento. 

Juliana se acercó por detrás de ella y colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el otro por detrás. Era un poco menos alta que ella por un par de centímetros, pero no había nada que indicara que era más débil. Incluso la manera en que la sujetó, firmemente pero sin lastimarla, le transmitía al instante esa sensación de que estaba con alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

\- Cuando alguien hace esto, el instinto es forcejear para liberarte. Inténtalo.

Valentina se movió de un lado a otro para intentar liberarse.

\- Lo único que eso provoca, es que el atacante aplique más presión, te puedes desmayar en unos segundos, o aún peor, lastimarte gravemente. Si nos ponemos muy fatalistas te puede romper el cuello.

Valentina no se podía mover. No la aferraba con demasiada fuerza y aun así se sentía vulnerable por completo. Además, debido a la cercanía de Juliana, estaba notando que su voz tenía un agradable matiz rugoso del que no se había percatado antes, o quizá sí, pero justo ahora le prestaba más atención. Obviamente, eso era un pensamiento al azar que nada tenía que ver con lo que le estaba enseñando.

\- Si apretara uno de mis brazos, cortaría el paso de sangre y oxigeno… en cuestión de segundos te desmayarías. O te puedo cubrir con una mano la nariz y la boca para conseguir lo mismo.

Lo dijo pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Y cómo me puedo liberar?

\- La verdad si alguien hace ese tipo de llave tienes pocas posibilidades de liberarte, y entre más forcejees, es peor. Pero puedes intentarlo, después de todo hay veces que lo mejor es luchar, porque si te someten, en el peor de los casos no vas a tener muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir. Tienes que sujetar mi brazo con ambas manos, echar el cuerpo hacia atrás y lanzarme hacia adelante. Siempre con ambos pies perfectamente apoyados sobre el suelo.

\- No puedo.

\- Porque reaccionaste muy tarde.

\- ¡Pues me dijiste lo que tenía que hacer muy tarde!

Valentina podía sentir la sonrisa de Juliana y su respiración sobre su nuca.

\- Tienes que reaccionar en un segundo. Vamos a hacerlo otra vez.

La soltó y enseguida volvió a sujetarla.

\- Otra vez muy lento.

\- Es que estaba desprevenida.

\- Pues te van a tomar desprevenida, si no reaccionas rápido eres historia.

\- Ok ok, otra vez.

Juliana la volvió a sujetar, Valentina no perdió tiempo e hizo los movimientos que Juliana le había indicado. Sujetar con ambas manos, empujar hacia atrás, lanzarla hacia adelante. No consiguió nada.

\- No le estás poniendo suficiente fuerza.

Valentina ya estaba sudando. Juliana no la soltaba y la verdad es que ella no tenía idea de cómo iba a cargar con la humanidad entera de la otra joven para conseguir derribarla.

\- Es que estás pesada, ¿esas hamburguesas de ayer estuvieron buenas no?

El sonido de la risa de Juliana le llegó a los oídos con claridad. Seguía sin soltarla y habían pasado de estar estáticas a un ligero forcejeo que estaba consiguiendo agitarlas gradualmente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

\- No, ¿es en serio que te tengo que lanzar hacia adelante? 

Una gota de sudor se deslizó desde su frente y fue a parar directo a su ojo. Valentina apretó los ojos y se los talló con el dorso de la mano.

\- Vamos a hacerlo otra vez. – le dijo Juliana, con la respiración agitada. – Concéntrate.

Concentrada estaba. Concentrada en la manera en que sentía el cuerpo de Juliana totalmente presionado contra el suyo por detrás. Ok… en qué momento… ¿qué? _“Concéntrate Valentina.”_ pensó.

\- Imagina que de esto depende tu vida. Si lo haces bien no tendrías que hacer un esfuerzo excesivo.

La soltó y casi de inmediato se le fue encima otra vez. Sujetar con ambas manos, echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, lanzarla hacia adelante. Escuchó un sonido cómo de sorpresa por parte de Juliana, y aunque no pudo verla, supo de inmediato que lo había hecho bien. Juliana cayó casi frente a ella, con una especie de gesto entre sorprendido y divertido.

\- ¡Muy bien!

El fugaz temor de que la hubiera lastimado se esfumó cuando la vio sonreír. Extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Valentina nunca había tomado clases de defensa personal y de pronto se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Parecía que Juliana también se la estaba pasando bien, a juzgar por la manera en que le brillaban los ojos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y aunque llevaba el cabello recogido algunos mechones se le habían escapado en el forcejeo. El silencio se extendió y Juliana se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano.

\- ¿Hace calor no?

\- Sí, sí hace.

No hacía. Era otoño y la temperatura era bastante fresca, pero por alguna razón ambas le encontraron sentido a la afirmación. Valentina dio unos pasos para tomar sus botellas con agua y le entregó la suya a Juliana, que la abrió enseguida y le dio unos tragos. 

\- No está tan mal para ser principiante.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Es la verdad, hay algunas fallas pero con la práctica mejorarás.

\- ¿Entonces gané?

La joven de ojos oscuros puso cara de confusión.

\- ¿Era competencia?

\- No pudiste con mi agilidad. Con mi fuerza.

Juliana negó con la cabeza.

\- Imagínate que en mi evaluación bimestral diga que lesioné a quien se supone debo proteger. Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

\- De acuerdo, gracias Juliana.

La otra joven asintió mientras le sonreía. No dijeron mucho después de eso, Valentina le ofreció el baño de su departamento para que se diera una ducha pero Juliana prefirió utilizar el del gimnasio. Algunos minutos después se hallaban ambas en el departamento de Valentina.

\- Hoy no voy a salir, si quieres puedes irte a tu casa.

Juliana negó con la cabeza.

\- Voy a estar afuera, en la camioneta, si necesitas algo.

\- No lo creo, pero si quieres quedarte está bien. Espero no te aburras demasiado.

Valentina tomó un folder con varios documentos y la vieja libreta que le había regalado su papá. La mirada de Juliana sobre el objeto fue evidente.

\- Me la regaló papá. ¿Está bonita no? La compró en París.

Valentina sabía que se veía vieja y desgastada, pero no le importaba.

\- Los colores del empastado son lindos… estaré afuera.

Valentina alzó la mirada, asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y observó a Juliana caminar a la salida.

\- ¿Para cuándo la otra clase? – preguntó de improviso.

Juliana se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.

\- Puede ser pasado mañana, creo que mañana tienes la agenda llena.

\- Otros activistas y yo vamos a ir a las oficinas del presidente municipal del área en donde están talando más árboles. Pasado mañana está bien entrenadora. – concluyó, con un saludo militar.

Juliana inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió de medio lado, saliendo finalmente del apartamento. No le iba a decir que estaba ansiosa por la siguiente clase.

...


	8. Capítulo 8

\---

A Valentina el resto de la mañana se le fue revisando los documentos que le había entregado Camilo. La verdad era que el interés real que tenía con esos documentos, era encontrar información de los escoltas de su padre, y no algo que le pudiera servir con lo de la tala ilegal. Cuando le dijo a Juliana que quería indagar un poco más y que no confiaba mucho en las autoridades, hablaba en serio. Encontró un par de números telefónicos anotados en unas hojas que parecían ser de los escoltas. Los separó del resto de los papeles y después se dedicó a buscar información en la red acerca de los hombres que aún estaban vivos, pero no encontró nada. Observó los teléfonos, y suspiró. Marcó uno sin pensarlo demasiado, y la verdad era que no esperaba mucho así que se sorprendió cuando le contestaron.

“¿Si?”

“Eh… ¿José Mendoza?”

“¿Quién habla?”

“Valentina Carvajal.”

Hubo un momento de silencio.

“¿Quién le dio mi número?”

“Larga historia, ¿tienes cinco minutos?”

“La verdad es que no, estoy muy ocupado ahora… disculpe señorita, espero no se moleste pero no creo que tengamos de qué hablar.”

“¿Supiste que uno de tus compañeros fue asesinado?” insistió Valentina.

“Todo el mundo lo supo, salió en las noticias, disculpe, voy a colgarle.”

“Pero yo nada más-“

No pudo decir otra cosa porque se cortó la comunicación. Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiera estado esperando mucho de esa llamada. Se quedó observando el teléfono y el otro número telefónico de manera alternativa. Lo marcó con insistencia pero nadie contestó. O alguien le había advertido al otro escolta para que no tomara la llamada, o el número simplemente ya no estaba activo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, era casi hora de comer. Se acordó de Juliana y caminó hasta la ventana que daba a la calle para saber si aún seguía ahí.

Tal y como lo esperaba, la joven continuaba al pie del cañón, afuera del edificio, a un lado de la camioneta que había dejado estacionada en la calle por si era necesario salir, y caminando lentamente sobre la acera mientras observaba al piso.

Valentina tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje.

“¿Estás muy aburrida? Te dije que te fueras a tu casa.”

Valentina observó a Juliana detenerse y sacar el celular de su bolsillo. Desde esa altura no podía ver su expresión, pero casi podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo.

“Todavía no termina mi turno.” respondió la joven escolta.

Valentina negó con la cabeza y envió otro mensaje.

“Voy a ordenar algo de comer, sube.”

Juliana detuvo su andar y observó de un lado a otro, le pareció ver que se llevó una mano a la nuca como si estuviera pensando su respuesta.

“Ok.”

Valentina sonrió. Había sido un triunfo conseguir que Juliana aceptara comer con ella, y era claro que aún le generaba cierta incomodidad. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de ser así. Sinceramente, hasta para Valentina todo esto era nuevo. Por más que intentaba mantener su distancia porque sabía que Juliana sólo trabajaba para ella, siempre terminaba socializando de alguna manera. No le costaba mucho trabajo, tímida no era, hacía amigos con facilidad, y después, los alejaba casi con la misma facilidad.

El timbre sonó y ella se puso de pie para abrirle a Juliana.

\- ¿Te gusta la comida japonesa? – le preguntó Valentina, mientras la dejaba pasar y buscaba en su celular la aplicación para ordenar.

\- Lo que sea está bien.

\- A mi mamá le encantaba. Sabía preparar algunos platillos porque cuando estuvimos en Japón se consiguió unas amigas que le enseñaron. Después ella me enseñó. Un día con un poco de tiempo te preparo algo.

Valentina alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos cafés de Juliana. Pensó que le diría que no era necesario, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando diciéndole a su escolta que le iba a cocinar?, pero Juliana sólo la observaba en silencio con esa media sonrisa que parecía guardarse un montón de argumentos. Hasta le sorprendió no escuchar una negativa.

\- Listo. – dijo Valentina, terminando su pedido en el celular. – por cierto, te quería hacer unas preguntas. Acerca de tu trabajo… o algo así.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí. ¿Qué tan confidencial es toda la información personal de un escolta? O sea, ¿hay alguna manera de solicitarla para que te proporcionen ciertos datos?

\- Se supone que no te la pueden dar, a menos que exista una orden de las autoridades para que te la proporcionen. Es por seguridad, se pueden tener muchos enemigos trabajando en esto y no es conveniente que se sepa si tienes familia, hijos, etcétera. Además es información privada.

\- Lo imaginaba.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- No tiene nada que ver contigo, si es lo que te preocupa.

Juliana puso expresión de que algo sospechaba.

\- Seguro con los escoltas de tus padres. No se me ha olvidado que quieres investigarlos.

\- Yo no quiero investigarlos.

Juliana se cruzó de brazos y puso gesto de que no se creía ese cuento.

\- Hace un momento marqué unos números que tenía anotados mi padre, pero no conseguí nada.

\- Valentina... – le dijo Juliana con tono de advertencia.

\- No pasa nada, no es peligroso.

\- No me parece que tendrías que estar metida en eso, si la policía ya investigó el caso, no creo que vayas a conseguir más información de una manera tan sencilla. Y si tienes tantos contactos, ¿Por qué no buscas alguno que te ayude?

\- Porque le van a decir a mis hermanos, y tampoco quiero eso. Pero mira, tienes razón. Fue un fiasco, me colgó.

Juliana negó con la cabeza.

\- Te puedes meter en un problema, el caso todavía no está cerrado.

\- Lo sé…

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos más para que llegara la comida, y Valentina decidió cambiar de tema y hablar de comida oriental y sus platillos favoritos. Había ordenado sushi y unos fideos. Cuando llegó el repartidor, Valentina se puso a separar la comida, le entregó sus contenedores a Juliana, junto con sus palitos.

\- ¿Me puedes dar un tenedor?

\- No. Es pecado si te lo comes con tenedor.

\- ¿Según quién?

\- Las reglas de etiqueta japonesas.

\- ¿Las acabas de inventar?

\- Por supuesto que no. A ver experta en cinco artes marciales, ¿no sabes utilizar los palitos?

\- No te burles.

\- No me burlo. Mira, está fácil. – le dijo Valentina, tomando los palitos y mostrándole cómo los tenía que sujetar.

Juliana tomó los suyos e intentó imitarla. Parecía sencillo pero la comida se le resbalaba a cada instante. Tenía cara de que estaba a punto de comer con las manos, así que Valentina se apiadó de ella.

\- Así, mira.

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, la tomó de la mano y le acomodó los utensilios entre los dedos.

\- Te puede costar un poco de trabajo al principio, pero te acostumbras. – le dijo, mientras presionaba la mano de Juliana suavemente con la suya para mostrarle cómo se suponía que tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué nos complicamos tanto si existen los cubiertos? – preguntó la otra joven, observando atentamente sus manos.

Valentina le sonrió.

\- Pues déjame decirte que los palitos se inventaron antes que los cubiertos. No está difícil.

Valentina no había dejado de sujetarle la mano, quizá de manera innecesaria. Y quizá, también, Juliana lo notó y esa fue la razón por la que levantó la mirada y le sonrió como queriéndole decir que no estaba tan falta de coordinación como para que le llevara los alimentos a la boca, que era justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

\- No te rías. – le dijo Valentina.

\- Perdón es que -

Ambas soltaron una carcajada, Valentina soltó la mano de Juliana y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía que había traspasado una línea pero por más que lo intentó no sintió arrepentimiento. Juliana, frente a ella, la observaba con un gesto que parecía decirle que no había ningún problema.

\- Bueno ahora ya sabes cómo.

\- Sí, claro. – le dijo Juliana, mientras intentaba, torpemente, tomar el sushi con los palitos. Se le cayó un par de veces pero lo consiguió.

\- Serás experta en poco tiempo.

\- Sí tú lo dices. Espero terminar de comer hoy. – le dijo, batallando con el resto de la comida.

Valentina soltó una risa. Se levantó y extrajo de la alacena un tenedor.

\- No puedo verte sufrir de esa manera. – le dijo, dejándole el cubierto a un lado.

Juliana hizo a un lado los palitos y se empezó a comer los fideos con el tenedor.

\- Voy a practicar cuando no tenga tanta hambre. – comentó Juliana.

A partir de ese momento hablaron de lo que tenía que hacer Valentina al día siguiente, acomodar los horarios porque el lugar era un poco lejano, y aunque la reunión era a medio día, tenían que salir temprano.

\- Este tipo de reuniones se pueden poner interesantes. – le dijo Valentina, justo cuando terminaban de comer.

\- ¿Cuando dices interesantes quieres decir violentas?

\- Cuando la autoridad se reúne con un grupo de gente que les dice que no están haciendo nada para resolver algún problema, el ambiente no es muy amigable que digamos. Todo depende del ánimo de los presentes.

\- Tendré cuidado entonces.

\- Ahora, no le veo mucho sentido que sigas aquí, ¿por qué no vas a tu casa a descansar? Nos vemos mañana temprano.

Juliana la observó.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro, nos vemos mañana temprano.

La otra joven asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, al igual que Valentina, que se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, mientras Juliana ponía ese gesto de no saber exactamente qué estaba pasando pero no sentirse ofendida en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario.

\---

Al día siguiente, Juliana llegó temprano según lo acordado, y después de que pasaron por un par de cafés, y viajar durante casi dos horas por carretera, llegaron puntuales a la reunión. Ya había un grupo de personas esperando afuera de un edificio de dos plantas, y otros tantos en la calle con carteles exigiendo al gobierno local que tomara cartas en el asunto de la tala, extorsiones y amenazas.

\- Pues parece que sí se va a poner interesante. – le dijo Valentina, descendiendo del auto y caminando a la entrada del edificio.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Lo normal.

La realidad de las cosas fue que solo hubo algunos gritos y protestas cuando el presidente municipal salió a recibir a los activistas (eran cuatro, contando a Valentina) y a partir de ese momento no le quedó otra a Juliana más que esperar afuera a que la reunión terminara. Tuvieron que pasar horas para eso. Tenía tanta hambre que terminó comprando golosinas y otras chucherías para no tener que moverse de su lugar, y se dedicó a observar con atención a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Las cosas parecían tranquilas hasta el momento en que notó a un par de personas sospechosas. Desde la camioneta los observaba con disimulo pero era claro que, al menos para ella, no tenían buenas intenciones. Eran dos hombres y se veían un poco inquietos, Juliana sospechó desde el principio porque no se habían movido desde hacía tiempo y observaban con insistencia la entrada al edificio. Juliana tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Valentina.

_“Cuando termine tu reunión avísame, no salgas hasta que te lo diga.”_

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Pasaron un par de minutos y Valentina le respondió.

_“¿Todo bien?”_

_“Por ahora sí, es sólo precaución.”_

_“Estamos terminando. ¿Siguen afuera los manifestantes?”_

_“Sólo algunos.”_

Juliana levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres ya no estaba en el auto y no lo veía por ningún lado. Lo buscó con la mirada en un lado y en otro, pero no había rastro. Bajó de la camioneta e intentó ser discreta cuando se dirigió hacia la entrada del edificio, por la puerta donde se suponía tenía que salir Valentina.

_“No vamos a salir por la puerta principal, dicen que para prevenir que haya conflicto con los manifestantes”_ recibió el mensaje de Valentina _._

Pues tampoco era un grupo tan numeroso como para ser una amenaza, pero en fin.

\- Disculpe, ¿hay otra salida? – le preguntó Juliana a uno de los vigilantes, que le respondió que sólo la del estacionamiento y tenía que rodear el edificio para encontrarla.

Caminó rápidamente hacia allá y hubiera mentido si no hubiera dicho que el corazón le dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre sospechoso tampoco estaba en el auto. Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Valentina, que contestó enseguida.

\- No salgas. – le dijo, mientras andaba con paso apresurado por la calle, prácticamente corriendo.

\- Estoy cerca de la otra salida…

Cuando dio vuelta en la acera pudo ver a los dos hombres cerca del otro acceso al edificio. Juliana corrió hacia ellos, notando que uno de ellos se percataba de su presencia. Un grupo de gente que Juliana reconoció como el resto de los asistentes a la reunión estaba saliendo ya.

\- No me importa, quédate donde estás. – le dijo a Valentina.

\- Ahora si me estás asustando.

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un hombre que gritaba el nombre de Valentina, no entendía bien pero parecía que la estaban amenazando. Juliana corrió hasta la entrada y llegó en menos de veinte segundos.

Siempre le habían dicho que no era tan alta o tan fuerte como un hombre, y podía ser verdad, por eso trataba de compensarlo con velocidad. Se movió rápidamente entre los presentes y llegó hasta donde el hombre amenazaba a Valentina. Se interpuso entre él y Valentina y extendió un brazo para alejarlo sin afán de ser agresiva, pero el hombre sólo se acercó más, dejándole claras sus intenciones.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado! – le gritó el tipo, y a partir de ahí, la situación se volvió caótica.

Alguien gritó, los dos hombres se le fueron encima con toda la intención de atacarla, le pareció escuchar un grito de Valentina, y a ella no le quedó de otra que empezar a repartir golpes. Algo en el fondo de su mente agradeció que no llevaran armas. De ser así, ya las hubieran utilizado. Pero eran dos, mucho más altos y corpulentos que ella, empujó a uno con toda su fuerza y le metió el pie para que perdiera el equilibrio, y el otro le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que ella alcanzó a evadir. Bueno, no del todo. Apenas estaba controlando a uno cuando el otro ya estaba dispuesto a atacarla. Uno de ellos consiguió darle un golpe en las costillas que la dejó sin aire, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para recuperarse, pero los hombres no le dieron un respiro. Al menos parecía que ya se habían olvidado de Valentina. El hombre la sujetó de los hombros y la azotó contra la pared más cercana. Se dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que consiguió ver estrellitas, pero eso no la detuvo para dar un golpe directo a la nariz de su atacante, que enseguida la soltó a causa del dolor. La sangre brotó al instante y Juliana supo que de un golpe así uno no se recupera al instante. Perfecto, uno menos.

\- ¡Hey!

Los vigilantes del lugar hicieron su aparición para controlar a los atacantes. Consiguieron someterlos casi enseguida, sobre todo porque uno de ellos lloriqueaba con la nariz rota.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

\- ¡Me estaban amenazando! Mi escolta me defendió y ellos la agredieron primero. – Exclamó Valentina - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Juliana. Todavía le faltaba el aire, le dolía la cabeza y estaba un poco mareada a raíz del golpe. Pero la verdad de peores cosas había salido. Asintió mientras la observaba e intentó sonreírle, pero le salió una mueca extraña y fue cuando percibió el dolor en uno de sus pómulos. Se llevó una mano a la zona y al menos se tranquilizó cuando vio que no había sangre.

Del otro lado, los hombres estaban siendo esposados mientras los sacaban del lugar.

\- ¿Los conoce? – le preguntó uno de los policías a Valentina.

\- ¿Parece que los conozco? ¡Mire como la dejaron!

La verdad es que Juliana no quería que menospreciaran lo que acababa de pasar, pero Valentina lo había dicho como si la hubieran dejado lista para terapia intensiva, ¿tan mal se veía?

\- Ya llamamos a una ambulancia, por favor espere aquí.

\- No creo que sea necesario… - les dijo Juliana.

\- Sí es, tienen que revisarte.

\- También tienen que presentar su denuncia con las autoridades…

Ambas suspiraron. A nadie le gustaba pasar tiempo haciendo denuncias o en el hospital, que era justo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Las dejaron solas y Valentina seguía observando a Juliana con preocupación.

\- ¿Tan mal me veo? – le dijo Juliana.

\- No no, pero… ¿te duele mucho?

\- No tanto.

\- Gracias.

Juliana sonrió a medias y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Era su trabajo. Valentina se puso de pie y caminó hasta una máquina expendedora de bebidas, compró una y regresó. Juliana estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía sed cuando la otra joven le colocó la lata fría sobre el golpe que tenía en el pómulo. Juliana siseó y dio un respingo, pero cerró los ojos porque el alivio fue casi instantáneo.

\- Te va a ayudar un poco con la hinchazón. También tienes hinchado acá. – le dijo, pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza y colocándola justo donde se podía sentir un bulto a causa del golpe con el muro.

\- Ow.

\- Lo siento.

La lata fría sobre el golpe sí conseguía aliviarla. Ahora que la adrenalina del momento había pasado, también empezaba a sentir dolor en uno de sus costados. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera nada roto.

\- Debiste haberte visto. Sinceramente pensé que te iban a dejar en el piso con el primer golpe.

\- Wow. Gracias.

\- En serio. Pero ni te inmutaste y ¡zas! Le rompiste la nariz al tipo de un solo golpe. El otro ya no tenía oportunidad si se te hubiera ido encima.

\- Pues qué bueno que no lo tuve que averiguar.

Valentina negó con la cabeza y le pasó la lata del pómulo, a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- Parece que sólo es el golpe – le dijo, sustituyendo la lata por sus dedos. Juliana suspiró. El contacto fue suave, como una caricia. No hubiera querido hacerlo, pero cerró los ojos y relajó la respiración.

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia la sacó de su edén y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada atenta de Valentina sobre su rostro.

\- Puedes estar tranquila, no va a quedar ninguna cicatriz en tu carita hermosa.

Con dolor y todo, Juliana soltó una risa. Parecía un coqueteo, ¿era un coqueteo? Qué mal timing. ¿Valentina le estaba coqueteando o su sentido del humor era así?

\- Que alivio. Es que de eso vivo. – le respondió. Valentina le sonrió y le brillaron los ojos con la respuesta.

Una respuesta que dejaba la puerta abierta para continuar el juego. O eso creía Juliana, que a estas alturas ya no sabía si el golpe en la cabeza le había afectado la capacidad para tomar buenas decisiones, porque ¿qué carajo hacía siguiéndole el juego? Como fuera, los paramédicos llegaron a interrumpir el momento y a partir de ahí se esfumó el encanto.

Juliana no tuvo más remedio que ir al hospital para estar en observación por el golpe en la cabeza. El resto de sus golpes no eran de gravedad. Mientras tanto Valentina estuvo un buen rato hablando con los policías y al final Juliana terminó en el hospital y Valentina rindiendo su declaración.

Fue hasta cerca de medianoche cuando se volvieron a reunir, porque Valentina fue a buscar a Juliana al hospital.

\- Probablemente en un rato más la den de alta. - le respondió el personal que daba informes de los pacientes - Le hicieron un par de estudios para descartar derrames por el golpe en la cabeza, pero todo está en orden. Disculpe, solo una cosa, no nos quiso dar información para notificar a algún familiar en caso de urgencia, ¿usted es familiar?

\- Eh… no. Trabaja conmigo, tampoco tengo información.

\- En fin… sólo comentarle que eso es importante. En caso de una urgencia médica.

\- Sí, gracias.

Juliana salió casi una hora después, con aire de agotamiento pero también de alivio por haber sido dada de alta. Las instrucciones del médico fueron de guardar reposo, colocar un poco de hielo en los golpes y le dieron analgésicos para el dolor. También le habían administrado un relajante muscular, que podía causar somnolencia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en tu casa. – comentó Juliana mientras caminaban hacia la camioneta.

\- Claro que no, ¿con todo el trámite con la policía? Además en qué cabeza cabe que te iba a dejar a tu suerte después de lo que te pasó. Te recuerdo que estamos a dos horas de la ciudad.

\- Estoy bien. Pero gracias. ¿Qué pasó con esos tipos?

\- Detenidos, los van a procesar. Hay muchos testigos que vieron cómo te agredieron ellos primero. No quisieron decir quién los había enviado, aunque todos sabemos que están con los criminales que extorsionan a los campesinos. Por cierto, ¿necesitas que le avisemos a alguien lo que pasó?

Juliana negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias. No hay necesidad, todo está en orden.

\- Lo digo por la hora. Quizá les parezca raro que aún no estés en casa, a tu familia o…

Valentina no estaba segura de con quién vivía. ¿Quizá su mamá? ¿Sola? ¿Tenía hermanos? Había dicho que no tenía novio ni novia pero… ¿y si tenía hijos? ¿Y si estaba casada? Técnicamente un novio (o novia) no era lo mismo que un esposo (o esposa) Pensar en eso sólo le hacía darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía acerca de la vida personal de Juliana… eso le generaba cierta incomodidad y no estaba segura por qué. Mientras tanto, ella le había compartido hasta las fechas de nacimiento de sus hermanos y amigos más cercanos. Por razones del trabajo, pero aun así…

\- No hay problema, no te preocupes. Bueno… ¿te llevo a tu casa?

\- ¿Qué? No. Mírate. O sea no es por ofender pero sí te ves fatal. Yo conduzco.

Claramente Juliana intentó parecer ofendida, pero sólo consiguió verse como un cachorrito regañado.

\- No me gustaría que fueras sola a casa después de lo que pasó.

\- Pero te administraron un relajante muscular, no puedes conducir. Hagamos esto, vamos a casa y si no hay problema puedes quedarte. A menos claro que alguien te esté esperando.

Juliana bajó la mirada y suspiró, parecía estar teniendo un debate interno. Valentina no sabía si sentirse bien o mal al respecto.

\- De acuerdo. Sólo enviaré un mensaje para… avisar.

Valentina asintió y subieron a la camioneta. El recorrido les llevó poco menos de dos horas, pero a los diez minutos Juliana ya dormía en el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Juliana? Ya casi llegamos. – le dijo Valentina en voz alta.

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- Tengo un poco de sueño. Supongo que es el medicamento.

A Valentina le quedaba claro que “un poco” estaba muy alejado de la realidad, a juzgar por la manera en la que le costaba un mundo volver a abrir los ojos.

Mantenerla despierta fue un triunfo, pero lo logró y llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio de su departamento.

\- Listo, ¿te ayudo?

Juliana negó con la cabeza. Bajaron del auto y Juliana caminó, un poco tambaleante, hasta los elevadores.

\- Oye… no te vayas a caer, sostente de mí, no quiero que agregues un golpe a los que ya traes encima. 

Juliana frunció el ceño. Se vio un poco cómico porque parecía estar intentando enfocar su mirada sin mucho éxito.

\- Vamos. – le dijo Valentina, tomándola del brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo.

La prueba de que no se sentía muy bien fue que se dejó llevar sin mayor protesta. Ascendieron hasta el piso de Valentina y casi la tuvo que arrastrar hasta su puerta.

\- Mira, no quiero ser grosera pero si te caes dormida en el pasillo voy a tener que arrastrarte.

Juliana sonrió.

\- Te prometo que no.

Consiguieron llegar a la puerta, Valentina abrió, cerró y sostuvo a Juliana de los hombros mientras la guiaba al sofá más cercano.

\- Misión cumplida. – le dijo, cuando Juliana prácticamente se desplomó sobre el sofá.

\- Sólo dame unos minutos y me pides un taxi.

\- Estás delirando si piensas que te voy a dejar ir así. Espera.

Valentina caminó hasta su habitación y regresó con una muda de ropa, una manta y una almohada, pero Juliana, aparentemente, ya estaba profundamente dormida tal y como había caído en el sillón, en una posición que se veía bastante incómoda.

\- Oye Juliana, te voy a tener que desvestir si no te despiertas.

Pues no se despertó.

\- Ok, es broma... ¿Juliana?

La muchacha respiraba relajadamente pero no daba señal de que la estuviera escuchando.

\- Ok. Bueno. Perfecto. Vamos a ver.

Se acercó para quitarle las botas, subió los pies al sofá, y aunque lo hizo con cuidado, la otra joven soltó un gemido de incomodidad porque seguramente estaba adolorida por el golpe en las costillas.

\- Lo siento lo siento. – murmuró Valentina, y se movió para quitarle la chamarra de piel color marrón que llevaba puesta ese día.

Se quedó observándola. Llevaba una playera sin mangas y en los brazos tenía un par de moretones seguramente producto de la pelea. Suspiró sintiendo un poco de pena por verla en ese estado. También el golpe en su cara había adquirido un tono violáceo y se veía bastante feo, además de hinchado. Se fue a la cocina por un poco de hielo que metió en una bolsa y envolvió en una toalla para no lastimarle la piel con el frío, y lo colocó lentamente sobre su golpe. Juliana dio un respingo y abrió los ojos, sintiendo el cambio de temperatura. Le sonrió levemente y la verdad, el sentimiento de afecto que le generó a Valentina fue algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

\- No comiste nada, ¿quieres que te prepare algo? Te prometo que te doy un tenedor.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo más sueño que hambre, gracias. – murmuró Juliana.

\- No, gracias a ti. Es una lástima.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que vamos a tener que suspender las clases de defensa personal hasta que te recuperes.

Juliana curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

\- Una verdadera pena… - murmuró, cerrando los ojos – ¿Podrías ponerme el hielo aquí atrás también? – le preguntó, señalando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- Claro.

Valentina levantó un poco la cabeza de Juliana, y aunque al primer contacto frunció ligeramente el ceño a causa del dolor, enseguida relajó el gesto. La joven activista se quedó presionando la bolsa con hielo, un poco inclinada hacia ella en una posición que conseguía una magnifica vista del rostro de Juliana. De esas vistas en donde aprecias detalles nunca antes vistos, como la curva de sus pestañas, o la de sus labios, o el leve temblor de sus parpados por mantener los ojos cerrados. Cuando Juliana abrió los ojos ella no estaba preparada. Parecía que le quería sonreír, y ella también, y entonces aquello se convirtió en un ir y venir de miradas que trataban de dominar deseos. Sonrisas, sólo sonrisas. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

\- Te traje ropa… - le comentó Valentina - Por si quieres cambiarte. Para que estés más cómoda. – le dijo en voz baja, sabrá Dios por qué razón.

Juliana asintió.

\- Bueno. – continuó Valentina, alzando el tono de voz – ya descansa porque lo de hoy si estuvo intenso.

Se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta para entregarle la ropa.

\- Bueno. Ya me voy. A dormir. Hasta mañana.

\- Descansa. Y gracias otra vez.

\- Deja de decir gracias, fuiste tú la que me protegió. Quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado ahí.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen del hubiera.

Valentina asintió. No agregó nada más, se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue a su habitación.

Era increíble que a pesar de saber casi nada de ella ya sintiera tanto aprecio por Juliana en tan poco tiempo. Su hermana Eva siempre le decía que se encariñaba demasiado rápido con las personas, y suponía que era verdad. A veces, el problema era cortar esos lazos. Claro, ya no tenía por qué ser así… atrás habían quedado esos años donde apenas se estaba adaptando a un lugar y ya tenía que moverse a otro, pero algunos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Sobre todo los malos. Estaba muy cansada como para ponerse a analizar su relación con una persona que apenas conocía de días. Eso y se le habían venido a la mente las imágenes de su clase de defensa personal con Juliana. Ya estaba mayorcita como para confundir esas sensaciones con cualquier otra cosa. Ya tenía edad para ignorarlas y esperar que no le volviera a ocurrir.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su paciencia! ya estoy trabajando en el otro capítulo :D 
> 
> \-------

**Capítulo 9**

_“A ver princesa, ¿por qué estás llorando?”_

_“Porque nos vamos a ir y no voy a volver a ver a Nat, y es mi mejor amiga.”_

_“Pues sí, nos vamos a ir, pero eso no significa que no la vas a volver a ver. Algún día puedes regresar a visitarla.”_

_“¿Seguro?”_

_“Seguro.”_

_Valentina sonrió y su papá le acarició la cabeza y le dio un abrazo. Se sintió un poco más tranquila en ese momento. Aunque sólo un poco. Ya no la iba a ver todos los días en la escuela, ni iba a ir de visita a su casa, y eso la seguía poniendo triste._

_“Además te va a encantar Madrid, que es a donde vamos ahora. Y no vas a tener que aprender otro idioma.”_

_Valentina sonrió a medias. Le gustaba a aprender otros idiomas, pero suponía que no tener que hacerlo también estaba bien._

_“Eva dice que allá hay corridas de toros y no me gusta que los hacen sufrir y los matan.”_

_Su papá apretó los labios mientras la observaba fijamente._

_“Tu hermana siempre aportando datos importantes ¿no?”_

_“Ya no me gusta Madrid. Me quiero quedar aquí, en Austria.”_

_“Oye, no digas eso. Es mucho más que eso, ya verás que te va a gustar mucho.”_

Valentina abrió los ojos y se le escapó un suspiro. No sabía qué hora era, pero parecía estar a punto de amanecer. Cerró nuevamente los ojos recordando a su padre en el sueño que acaba de tener. No podía decir que le pasaba tan seguido, pero sí que le causaba un sentimiento de nostalgia del que después le costaba desprenderse. La realidad de esa situación fue que no volvió a ver a Nathalie, el contacto se fue haciendo cada vez más escaso y terminó por perderle la pista en algún momento. Aparentemente se había mudado a otro país y no supo más de ella.

En fin, que tan sólo necesitó de unos minutos para darse cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir otra vez, así que se levantó de la cama y salió despacio de la habitación hacia la sala, para no hacer ruido.

Juliana seguía dormida, cubierta con la manta que le había llevado y a juzgar por su ropa cuidadosamente doblada en un extremo del sofá, si se había cambiado con lo que Valentina le había prestado. El golpe en el rostro seguía viéndose hinchado y había cambiado a una tonalidad más oscura. Seguramente tardaría días en desaparecer. Al menos la expresión en el rostro de Juliana parecía apacible. Valentina sonrió y estuvo a punto de volver a su habitación cuando la vibración del celular de Juliana sobre la mesita de centro llamó su atención. Observó la pantalla, hubiera mentido si no hubiera dicho que sintió curiosidad por quién le estaría llamando a esa hora de la mañana. El número no estaba registrado así que no lo pudo saber, pero Juliana se despertó por el sonido y Valentina intentó por todos los medios verse casual ahí de pie mientras la otra joven la observaba un poco confundida y adormilada. Juliana se incorporó con un gesto de dolor y tomó el teléfono en cuanto vio el número.

\- ¿Si? Hola… sí, todo bien, no te preocupes. 

Tras unos segundos Valentina se dio cuenta de que quedarse ahí parada a escuchar la conversación no era opción. Sobre todo porque Juliana le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. Regresó a su habitación y aprovechó para darse una ducha y hacer un poco de tiempo.

Cuando regresó se encontró con que Juliana ya se había cambiado de ropa. Tenía cara de que hubiera podido dormir otras diez horas sin problema alguno.

\- Buenos días. – le dijo Valentina.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Todo bien?

Juliana asintió. Se veía cansada, y además su rostro reflejaba dolor.

\- Voy a ir a casa a cambiarme, y regresaré para los compromisos que tienes por la tarde.

Valentina la observó con seriedad.

\- ¿Es en serio? Mira cómo estás. Ve a casa y descansa, lo que tenía hoy en la agenda lo puedo reprogramar. De hecho estaba pensando en que te tomaras unos días de descanso.

\- No es necesario…

\- Juliana, sí es necesario.

\- Con el día de hoy bastará.

Valentina se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

\- Siempre eres así de…

La otra joven sonrió, como si tuviera miedo que el movimiento de los músculos de su cara le causara dolor.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Necia.

\- Generalmente sí.

\- Tu novio se va a enojar si no te dejo descansar.

Juliana frunció el ceño y puso cara de confusión.

\- Ya te había dicho que no tengo novio. – replicó, con un tono que no sonaba muy amigable.

\- Perdón sí, se me había olvidado. - No se le había olvidado para nada. - Lo dije por la llamada. – Tampoco lo decía del todo por la llamada. En realidad no sabía muy bien por qué lo había dicho. - De acuerdo, si no quieres tomarte más días está bien, pero antes de que te vayas, ¿quieres desayunar algo?

\- Si digo que no… seguro me vas a obligar.

\- No lo digas así, todas mis invitaciones son cordiales.

\- Eres muy persistente.

\- Eso se lo aprendí a mis papás. Siéntate mientras preparo algo.

\- Te ayudo.

Valentina hubiera querido negarse, pero la manera en la que Juliana le sonrió, aún con buena parte del rostro morado y todo, le tiró sus argumentos en contra.

\- Espero que tu familia no esté muy preocupada por lo que pasó. – comentó Valentina, mientras abría el refrigerador. El silencio se prolongó algunos segundos.

\- La llamada de hace un momento era de mi mamá, para preguntarme si estaba bien. No tengo registrado su número por seguridad.

Valentina alzó la mirada, cada vez que Juliana le confiaba información personal sentía ganas de agradecérselo.

\- ¿No le avisaste?

\- Sí. Aun así estaba preocupada.

\- Entiendo. Debe ser complicado saber que alguien de tu familia trabaja en algo como esto.

\- No lo sabe del todo.

\- ¿En serio?

Juliana asintió, colocando un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador.

\- No me gusta que se preocupe de más.

\- Pues sí… ¿pero no es muy complicado ocultarlo? ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando te vea llegar con esa cara?

\- Bueno, ayer le dije que me habían asaltado, que iba a pasar buena parte de la noche haciendo la denuncia y que no se preocupara por mí si no llegaba. Aunque no mencioné lo del golpe, no le va a sorprender que las cosas se hayan puesto un poco violentas.

Valentina la observó con incredulidad, pero Juliana se ocupó en ponerle mantequilla al pan para evadir su mirada.

\- Bueno. Espero que cuando se lo digas a tu mamá suene más creíble. – Juliana puso cara de que ella también lo esperaba.

Valentina terminó de preparar el desayuno, que consistía en huevos fritos, un poco de fruta, café y jugo, y se sentaron a la mesa sin hablar mucho. Era claro que Juliana todavía se sentía un poco incómoda compartiendo ese tipo de cosas con Valentina.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Valentina, mientras servía un poco de café para ambas.

Juliana asintió.

\- Sólo estaba pensando que es muy posible que los tipos que te agredieron no queden conformes con lo que hicieron.

\- Mira, el funcionario con el que hablamos ayer parece que tiene buenas intenciones. Así que espero que realmente nos ayude. Dijo que van a reforzar la vigilancia de las áreas verdes protegidas, que no habrá impunidad… bueno, todo sonaba muy color de rosa… pero le vamos a dar seguimiento. Puedo decirte que, según mi experiencia, los tipos que nos atacaron sólo quieren intimidarme.

Juliana le dio un sorbo a su café.

\- Según mi experiencia hay que andarse con mucho cuidado, porque pueden intentar algo más.

\- Pues estás aquí para protegerme.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- Por eso te vas a tomar unos días para descansar. – intentó Valentina por última vez.

\- Eso no va a suceder.

Valentina negó ligeramente con la cabeza, todavía un poco incrédula. Mordió el pan tostado y decidió hablar de otra cosa.

\- Te quedó muy bueno el pan.

Había algo en la sonrisa de medio lado que le dirigía Juliana que conseguía hacerle olvidar que estaban teniendo una “discusión“.

\- Cuando gustes.

Ambas sonrieron y siguieron desayunando mientras hablaban de cosas más triviales. Como por ejemplo, el talento de Juliana para ponerle mantequilla al pan. Cuando terminaron Juliana se recargó en la silla, satisfecha.

\- Creo que ya me tengo que ir, pero nos vemos mañana.

Juliana se puso de pie lentamente y empezó a recoger los platos sucios del desayuno.

\- De acuerdo. Al menos deja eso ahí. – le dijo Valentina, señalando los platos sucios.

\- Está bien. Me voy… pero si notas algo raro no dudes en contactarme.

\- Si señor.

Juliana sonrió, se despidió con un hasta mañana y caminó a la salida. Parecía que llevaba un poco de prisa, tanta, que en su partida olvidó su teléfono celular sobre la mesa. Algo que no notó Valentina hasta algunos minutos después cuando el aparato empezó a sonar, y ella decidió no contestar, pero, ¿y si era Juliana llamando de algún otro número? ¿O si era algo urgente? Decidió tomar la llamada.

\- Si, ¿hola?

\- Perdón ¿Quién habla?

\- Valentina, Juliana olvidó su celular.

\- ¿Valentina Carvajal?… ¿Juliana trabaja con usted verdad?

\- Sí…

\- Que alivio, me dijo que la habían asaltado pero estaba bien, disculpe que la moleste. Soy Guadalupe, la mamá de Juliana. ¿Juliana se quedó con usted toda la noche?

\- Un gusto señora, sí, se quedó aquí… ella está bien… ya se fue a casa, aunque no quería hacerlo. La verdad es que si puede convencerla de descansar más días, por mí no hay problema.

\- Muchas gracias. ¿Por qué descansar?

\- Es que… en el asalto, le dieron un golpe, ¡nada grave! Pero no le vendrían mal unos días de reposo, creo yo.

\- No mencionó nada de eso, siempre me quiere ocultar cosas para que no me preocupe, pero me las va a pagar. Podré estar en una silla de ruedas pero sigo siendo su madre.

Valentina abrió la boca para decir algo ante semejante información, pero se quedó sin palabras durante algunos segundos.

\- Señorita, muchas gracias.

\- Sí, no se preocupe. Juliana está bien… no es nada grave.

\- Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Terminaron la llamada, y en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Valentina caminó hasta la puerta para abrir. Era Juliana que había regresado por su celular.

\- Perdón… tuve que contestar… era tu mamá. – le dijo Valentina, extendiendo una mano para entregarle el teléfono, y la mirada que le devolvió Juliana fue de sorpresa. Realmente no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Lo usual, no te preocupes, le comenté lo del asalto.

\- ¿Fue todo?

La joven asintió sin saber cómo continuar.

\- Creo que se me salió eso de que te habían golpeado, espero no haber hablado de más… y… pues… no sabía que tu mamá estaba en silla de ruedas.

Juliana abrió la boca para decir algo, puso cara de no estar muy contenta con que su mamá hubiera dado esa información.

\- Bueno… supongo que es mejor que te enteraras. – Terminó por decir, desviando la mirada hacia su teléfono - Hace tiempo tuvo un accidente, y desde entonces no puede caminar.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Sí… aunque los médicos dicen que hay posibilidades de que recupere la movilidad, el tratamiento es caro.

\- Me imagino... Juliana, si necesitas algo…

\- Gracias, ahora que ya tengo trabajo, me voy a ocupar de eso.

Valentina asintió, comprendiendo.

\- Ahora sí tengo que irme.

Valentina asintió y se acercó a ella para despedirse, le dio un abrazo.

\- Auch.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó cuando se dio cuenta de que la había estrujado un poco más de lo que hubiera querido. – Cuídate ¿si?

\- Sí señor. – le respondió.

\- Es en serio, quiero esas clases de defensa personal otra vez. – le dijo mientras la soltaba.

Juliana le sonrió. Parecía que ella también. Salió del departamento asegurándose de que no olvidaba nada y Valentina se quedó pensando en que Juliana era un cúmulo de incógnitas por descubrir.

Se sentó en el sofá y tomó su portátil para enviar algunos correos y posponer sus citas de ese día, tenía varios correos sin leer pero uno de ellos llamó su atención porque el remitente era desconocido. Lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo.

_Señorita Valentina._

_Por favor no se asuste, pero quisiera hablar con usted acerca de lo que sucedió con sus padres, en el lugar que usted me diga. Conocí al escolta que fue asesinado hace un tiempo y me interesa mucho, al igual que usted, aportar información para esclarecer el asesinato de sus padres. Espero su respuesta, usted puede decirme la hora y el lugar en el que podemos vernos. Preferiría que no fuera acompañada, está de más decir que es un asunto extremadamente delicado.”_

Valentina leyó varias veces el mensaje. Hubiera mentido si no hubiera dicho que le inquietó bastante. Parecía muy mala idea reunirse con alguien de dudosa identidad, ¿pero y si lo que decía era verdad? Además no había propuesto ningún lugar en específico. Suspiró y se dispuso a responder el e-mail para acordar la cita ese mismo día.

\- - -

Si Juliana se enteraba de esto iba a arder Roma, porque había decidido no avisarle. Así que ahí estaba, en una cafetería no tan cercana a su casa, esperando al susodicho, en una mesa un tanto apartada del resto de la gente y bastante nerviosa. Había llegado temprano y los dos cafés americanos que había ordenado, no le ayudaban en nada para relajarse. La cita era a las tres de la tarde y faltaban cinco minutos. Vio a un hombre joven acercarse hasta ella y supuso que era quien estaba esperando.

\- Buenas tardes.

Era un hombre más o menos de su edad, vestido de manera casual y nada en su apariencia parecía indicar que era peligroso. Era moreno, de ojos oscuros y llevaba barba de candado cuidadosamente recortada. Hasta podía decir que era bien parecido.

\- Quiero agradecerle que haya venido. Me llamo Ángel. – le dijo, extendiéndole una mano para saludarla.

\- Mucho gusto Ángel, puedes decirme Valentina. Siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo?

\- No muchas gracias… Valentina, me gustaría ir directo a lo que nos interesa… – Le dijo, sentándose frente a ella. - Soy hijo del escolta que asesinaron hace un par de semanas.

Ella intentó disimular su sorpresa.

\- El que asesinaron en un asalto… lo lamento mucho.

\- Eso no fue un asalto, mi papá siempre decía que en esos casos lo mejor era no oponer resistencia. Iba armado pero lo atacaron tres hombres. En la autopsia no hay informes de que se haya resistido, no hay rastros de violencia. Sólo iban a matarlo y ya.

\- ¿Qué dice la policía?

\- Que están investigando pero no hay pistas de los responsables. No hay videos, testigos, nada. Tampoco es que se estén esforzando mucho.

\- ¿Por qué dices que tienes información acerca de lo que pasó con mis padres?

\- Él estaba muy raro desde que sucedió lo del asesinato de tus padres. Nunca me dijo nada pero estoy seguro de que algo ocultaba. Durante sus últimas semanas de vida recibió llamadas en la madrugada, casi no dormía, algo definitivamente le angustiaba. He estado pensando que quizá estaba amenazado, que sabía algo muy importante. Pero mi única esperanza de averiguar algo más es con los guardaespaldas que trabajaban con él en ese momento, y obviamente no quieren hablar. Esto es lo único que tengo hasta ahora. – le dijo, extendiendo un trocito de papel.

\- ¿Un número telefónico? – le preguntó, después de ver lo que tenía anotado.

\- Una vez contesté una llamada de este número. Alguien habló en otro idioma que no reconocí y creo que es importante porque mi papá se molestó tanto de que hubiera contestado la llamada que se puso como loco. He intentado marcar al número pero nadie contesta. Todo lo que sé es que el número es de Nigeria.

Valentina se quedó en silencio. Uno de los últimos países en donde había trabajado su papá era precisamente ese. No podía ser una coincidencia.

\- No sé si podamos investigar algo con esto, pero lo intentaré.

\- Tu papá fue embajador, ¿no hay manera de averiguar a quien pertenece este número?

\- Es posible. Veré que puedo hacer. Pero déjame decirte que la investigación sigue en proceso, es posible que tenga que darle esta información a la policía.

\- Era lo que me temía. No te van a ayudar, nunca hacen nada.

\- Yo no tengo los medios ni los recursos legales para ponerme a investigar esto.

\- Tienes influencias, tienes dinero, ¿qué más necesitas?

\- No soy policía, agente federal ni nada.

\- No puedo creer que no quieras que castiguen a los culpables de la muerte de tus padres.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso, quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Haz lo que quieras con la información que te di, porque yo he hecho de todo y nadie me escucha.

El joven se puso de pie y salió tan alterado que más de uno lo volteó a ver.

Valentina suspiró y se quedó unos minutos sentada, reflexionando lo que acababa de pasar. Entendía la desesperación de Ángel y ahora también tenía demasiadas preguntas, algo de miedo, y la necesidad de llegar al fondo de todo esto. Le daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de destapar una cloaca de la que se escaparían cosas que no le iban a gustar en absoluto.

\- - -

\- No puedo creer que hicieras eso. – le dijo Juliana al día siguiente por la mañana, cuando Valentina le contó lo ocurrido.

\- No pasó nada.

\- Es una imprudencia, debiste avisarme. – continuó la escolta.

\- Mira ya sé que no estuvo del todo bien…

\- ¡Nada bien! Y este tipo…

\- Se llama Ángel.

Juliana puso cara de confusión, disgusto y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Estaba furiosa.

\- Me importa poco su nombre, no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin avisarme.

\- Oye relájate, tampoco me controlas la vida.

Juliana se quedó en silencio, pero la parte de su personalidad que rara vez podía contener, habló sin pensar demasiado.

\- Bueno, pues si no me necesitas puedo renunciar y así haces lo que se te dé la gana.

Valentina apretó la mandíbula. A Juliana le pareció que estaba a punto de reírse, algo que seguramente la iba a sacar más de quicio.

\- Oye, no se trata de eso. – le dijo Valentina.

Juliana suspiró. Y dio un par de pasos de un lado hacia otro con las manos en la cintura. Se puso a pensar que realmente esta discusión era ridícula y estaba exagerando… o quizá no, pero al menos no podía hablarle así a Valentina. Sí, estaba enojada, pero la razón para estarlo era el miedo. Tenía miedo de que se repitiera lo de Jacobo. Que Valentina saliera lastimada, o algo peor.

\- Ok… lo siento. Pero esto no va a funcionar si haces ese tipo de cosas. – Su tono era más calmado ahora - Necesito que entiendas que no estoy aquí para controlarte. Estoy aquí para protegerte. Y no puedo hacerlo si te expones de esa manera sin decírmelo. Yo sé que siempre va a haber riesgos alrededor de ti, y es mi trabajo prevenirlos. No lo voy a poder hacer si me empiezas a ocultar cosas así, tu seguridad es mi prioridad.

\- Te escuchas muy bien cuando te pones toda profesional.

Juliana se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

\- Valentina… - le dijo, con tono de advertencia.

\- Si te lo decía no ibas a dejarme ir. – le dijo, y Juliana suspiró. - ¿No me equivoco verdad?

\- Técnicamente no te puedo obligar. Así que… si hubieras estado decidida, no habría tenido otra opción más que acompañarte.

\- De acuerdo. De ahora en adelante te diré todo. Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó señalando una bolsa que llevaba en la mano desde que había llegado. Con todo el lío casi se le había olvidado. De repente se puso un poco nerviosa.

\- Es para ti. Creo que necesitas una. – le dijo, entregándole el objeto.

Valentina le sonrió. Juliana pensó que era verdad eso de que los ojos de las personas se iluminaban cuando estaban contentos. Que su regalo fuera la causa de ese brillo en la mirada de Valentina le generó una sensación indescriptible.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias. – le dijo, abriendo la bolsa.

\- Pues no es de París, pero podemos decir que es edición limitada.

\- Está hermosa. – le dijo, observando la libreta que le acababa de regalar. Era más o menos del mismo tamaño que la que tenía ya usada, pero en el empastado llevaba la figura de un mapa de todo el mundo, junto con algunas otras ilustraciones más pequeñas de animales y plantas que parecían ser representativas de varios países.

\- No sé… como has viajado mucho y te interesa el medio ambiente… me pareció apropiado… espero que te guste… por cierto, yo la hice, cuando no tenía trabajo tenía que entretenerme en algo, y las vendía, son de papel reciclado. – Cuando decía entretenerse quería decir distraerse para no caer más profundo en la depresión y ansiedad. - Si quieres puedes darme la que te regaló tu papá y puedo hacerte una nueva con hojas recicladas nuevas y utilizar el mismo empastado. – continuó, sintiendo que estaba hablando mucho y demasiado rápido, pero es que la mirada clara de Valentina combinada con su sonrisa, la ponían un poco nerviosa.

\- Todo un estuche de sorpresas, Juliana Valdés.

\- No sabes cuantas.

\- Seguro, ni me lo imagino. ¿Qué otra cosa me estás ocultando?

El día que se enterara de su mayor secreto, se iba a quedar sin trabajo, por decir lo menos. Pero no quería pensar en eso en ese momento.

\- Cuando pones esa cara me da la impresión de que definitivamente me ocultas más cosas.

\- Todos tenemos secretos. – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Seguro, y tú los guardas muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Valentina le sonrió. El tipo de sonrisa que daba a entender que estaba bien, que a pesar de lo que estuviera ocultando confiaba en ella.

\- Pues gracias por esto. La voy a empezar a usar desde ya. Y bueno… volviendo al tema de hace un rato ¿qué opinas de todo esto? Que no sea _“contactar a las autoridades”_ por favor.

\- La teoría de esta persona no parece tan descabellada. El problema es que las únicas personas que podrían tener información no creo que hablen.

\- Los escoltas sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Sabes las posibilidades que hay de que te compartan información? Ya lo intentaste sin mucho éxito. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

\- Tengo un conocido que trabaja en Nigeria. Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Es una tontería, voy a tener que hablar con él. En realidad es Bélgica, pero por cuestiones de trabajo ahora está ahí. Es un ex novio. No me veas así.

Juliana frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo la estaba viendo.

\- Está bien.

\- Fue una etapa complicada, pero no quedamos en tan malos términos. Éramos unos adolescentes. Nos saludamos ocasionalmente.

\- No me tienes que dar explicaciones, la verdad. – le dijo Juliana sonriendo. Valentina sintiendo la necesidad de explicar quién era esa persona le resultaba graciosa.

La joven de ojos azules apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa. Bajó la mirada y sus ojos claros se posaron en sus propias manos. Parecía azorada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Juliana no sabía si Valentina tenía novio. No había mencionado nada y suponía que al menos en estos días de alguna manera tendría que haber hecho su aparición. Y en su lista de conocidos, familiares o amigos que le habían proporcionado no mencionaba nada al respecto. Y como fuera, ¿qué carajo hacía pensando en eso en este momento?

\- El punto es… - continuó Valentina, recuperando la compostura - Trabaja en una compañía de telecomunicaciones y tal vez me pueda ayudar a identificar el número.

\- Ya veo… ¿y después?

\- Y después creo que tienes razón, informarle a la policía es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Juliana sonrió con satisfacción. Al menos parecía que así lo haría.

\- Tienes razón, yo no puedo hacer mucho aunque quiera.

\- Mira, si las cosas no avanzan por esa vía… yo también tengo contactos, algo se podrá hacer. Pero por favor no te expongas demasiado. O si te vas a exponer al menos avísame.

\- Sí señor. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Cuando gustes.

La joven tomó sus pertenencias, Juliana salió detrás de Valentina.

\- Por cierto, ¿tu mamá creyó lo del asalto?

\- Casi le dio algo cuando me vio llegar con esto. – le dijo, señalando su propio rostro - Pero sí lo creyó.

\- Que bueno… supongo. No sé muy bien como tomar eso de que tu mamá no sabe en qué trabajas... pero es tu decisión… sabes, cambiando totalmente de tema, tengo una idea que tiene que ver con las clases de defensa personal.

\- Te escucho.

\- Te va a encantar. – le respondió entusiasmada, con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

A Juliana lo que le estaba encantando era la sonrisa de Valentina, y no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto.

. . . 


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Volví a subir el capítulo porque me equivoqué y subí uno que no era jaja. Básicamente era lo mismo pero el anterior tenía algunos detalles que cambié al final, pero creo que no es gran cosa, sorry :P
> 
> Bueno ahora sí, que lo disfruten y gracias por leer y comentar! 
> 
> Felices fiestas. 
> 
> \----

\- ¿Es broma no? – le preguntó Juliana.

\- ¿Tengo cara de que me estoy riendo?

\- No, pero...

\- Es una buena idea.

\- Mira, entiendo la utilidad de que aprendas defensa personal, ¿pero enseñarte a bailar? No soy una academia de danza.

\- Que aburrida.

Valentina se cruzó de brazos y puso la misma cara que pondría un niño al que se le ha negado un juguete. Juliana no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Es que no hubiera imaginado que no sabes bailar. Además, yo no soy profesional, lo hago por pasatiempo. Las clases que te podría dar es lo que cualquier persona te enseñaría en una fiesta, la verdad.

\- Dijiste que no ibas a fiestas.

\- Bueno, tampoco vivo debajo de una piedra.

Aunque últimamente parecía que sí, pensó Juliana. Entre el estado de salud de su mamá, su desempleo y todo lo demás, ir a fiestas era una de las últimas cosas que pasaba por su mente.

\- Pues a ver cuándo me invitas a una.

Juliana negó con la cabeza. Quería dejar de reírse pero la idea de enseñar a bailar a Valentina le resultaba muy graciosa. Además, sentía que las líneas entre lo profesional y personal ya estaban algo difusas últimamente, y necesitaba dibujarlas nuevamente. Tomó aire antes de hablar.

\- Oye, no quiero sonar maleducada pero... no es que seamos amigas.

En su cabeza no había sonado tan desagradable. Si no tenía razones para sentirse mal por decirlo, ¿porque se había sentido tan incómoda al mencionarlo?

\- Wow... vaya. – respondió Valentina.

No quería observar a Valentina pero no lo pudo evitar. Por el espejo retrovisor del auto pudo ver el gesto incómodo de la joven.

\- Lo siento... no quise sonar grosera. Me caes muy bien, podríamos ser amigas. Claro, si no trabajara contigo. Sería raro... o sea, no sé cómo explicarlo.

A veces Juliana pensaba que hacer el ridículo era uno de sus talentos.

\- Ya mejor déjalo así.

\- No no no, es en serio.

\- ¿Ya casi llegamos no?

Internamente, Juliana estaba gritando. Valentina sólo había sido amable y encantadora con ella ¿y se lo retribuía con ese tipo de comentarios?

\- Sí, estamos cerca. – le respondió.

Juliana ya no sabía que decir. ¿Quién no iba querer ser amiga de Valentina? Si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias... quien sabe qué hubiera pasado. Tampoco era una persona muy sociable, pero la personalidad de Valentina Carvajal era como un imán que atraía de manera inevitable.

Finalmente llegaron y descendieron del auto después de que Juliana aparcó.

\- Oye...

Valentina se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para observarla.

\- No quise ser grosera.

\- Está bien, entiendo que sólo mantenemos una relación laboral. Estuvo de más mi comentario.

\- Sería genial ser tu amiga.

Valentina curvó los labios en una sonrisa delicada.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero este es un trabajo diferente, siempre nos están diciendo que no es bueno involucrar los sentimientos. Hay que pensar con la cabeza fría.

\- Hay algunas decisiones que se toman mejor con esto, - le dijo, señalando el corazón - que con esto. – Finalizó señalando su cabeza.

\- Pues que cursi la verdad.

\- También sería genial ser tu amiga. – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Seamos amigas entonces.

Lo dijo sin pensarlo demasiado, y cuando se preguntó si aquello era una decisión sensata, ya era demasiado tarde porque extendió una mano para estrechar la de Valentina, que parecía divertida y contenta con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Pero el trabajo es el trabajo, que quede claro. – aclaró.

\- Y las clases de defensa personal, son las clases de defensa personal.

\- Y nada de lecciones de baile.

\- Porque si me invitas a una fiesta y me enseñas a bailar, no me vas a cobrar. ¿Qué clase de amiga haría eso?

Juliana se rio, divertida, bajó la mirada y observó sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Se te hace tarde para tu reunión. – le dijo, mientras la soltaba.

Ese día Valentina tenía un encuentro con un grupo de personas que rescataban animales de la calle, o maltratados. Estaban intentando difundir su labor para recibir más ayuda por parte de la sociedad, o apoyos del gobierno, y se habían puesto en contacto con Valentina para darle a conocer todo lo que hacían.

Caminaron por la calle buscando el número de la dirección que le habían proporcionado, mientras Valentina observaba un mensaje que acababa de recibir en su celular. Se puso un poco seria y le mostró el teléfono a Juliana, que leyó el mensaje. Era de Ángel, el hijo del escolta.

_Hola Valentina. Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi reacción del otro día, entenderás que es un asunto muy duro para mí, como lo debe ser para ti lo que sucedió con tus padres. Tal vez podamos platicar un día acerca de eso, o alguna otra cosa. También quería decirte que conseguí establecer contacto con uno de los ex escoltas de tus padres, y quiere hablar conmigo... presiento que es algo muy importante. Me pidió verlo en un lugar específico... y no ir con nadie más. Creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. El próximo fin de semana podemos reunirnos para compartirte lo que sea que pase en ese encuentro._

¿Platicar con ella? ¿Por qué le sonaba a que quería conocerla más? Algo como una cita. No iba a mencionar eso. Se concentró en la otra parte del mensaje.

\- Esto es mucho más serio, y peligroso.

\- Si le avisamos a la policía no le va a gustar nada.

Valentina se llevó una mano a los labios, analizando la situación.

\- Supongo que es el otro escolta, porque el hombre con el que yo hablé la verdad es que no cooperó mucho. Juliana... esto es muy importante para mí, ¿te das cuenta de que puede tener información muy importante?

\- ¿Entonces le vas a aceptar la invitación?

\- Eso suena como cita, y no lo es. Y si lo fuera, Ángel parece buena persona.

\- Has hablado con él diez minutos en persona, y te ha mandado como dos mensajes escritos. Yo no confiaría tanto. Además eso era mitad invitación a salir y mitad cita para darte información.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Parecía que se estaban preguntando por qué Valentina saliendo con alguien era un tema de discusión. Al menos, Juliana sí se lo estaba preguntando. Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, protegiéndola. Ser desconfiada era prácticamente necesario en su trabajo.

\- Mira, ese no es el punto... le voy a responder que sí voy a ir.

\- Valentina...

\- Dijiste que no me podías prohibir nada.

Juliana suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

\- No vas a ir sola como la vez pasada.

\- Trato hecho. Vamos que se me hace tarde. – le dijo, antes de enviar el mensaje de respuesta.

Encontraron el número del albergue de animales y se dispusieron a entrar.

\- - -

La reunión no les llevó más de dos horas. Valentina tomó algunas fotografías para un artículo que publicaría acerca del albergue, y preguntó todo lo necesario acerca de sus necesidades, maneras de ayudarlos y la historia del lugar. Además estuvo un buen rato jugando con unos cachorritos recién rescatados y diciendo que si en el edificio donde vivía permitieran animales, se llevaría más de uno. Finalmente se despidieron y salieron del lugar, subiendo nuevamente al auto.

La joven Carvajal se puso a responder correos y mensajes desde su teléfono. Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando ya estaban cerca de su casa, recibió la contestación de Ángel. La cita estaba concertada para el fin de semana.

\- - -

\- ¿Es aquí? – le preguntó Juliana, aminorando la velocidad cuando llegaron a la cafetería en donde se encontraría con Ángel.

\- Sí. Justo en esa esquina.

Juliana asintió y buscó donde estacionarse. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban dentro del lugar, Ángel estaba esperando en una mesa al fondo.

\- Hola. – las saludó en cuanto se acercaron.

\- Hola Ángel. – respondió Valentina.

El joven le sonrió. Desde el punto de vista de Juliana, se mostró muy contento de ver a Valentina nuevamente. Cuando observó a Juliana mantuvo la sonrisa pero con un tinte de confusión.

\- Es Juliana, - dijo Valentina - ¿recuerdas lo de mi escolta personal que te comenté en el mensaje? Es ella.

\- Ah, claro... creo que no mencionaste que era mujer. Y tan joven.

Juliana sonrió.

\- Mucho gusto Ángel.

\- Un placer.

\- Tomen asiento.

Valentina le había pedido que estuviera presente para que se enterara de todo, y eso desconcertó un poco a Ángel, que quizá estaba esperando que ella se acomodara en algún rincón para vigilarlos.

\- Le pedí a Juliana que estuviera presente. Nos puede ayudar un poco con sus conocimientos en seguridad.

\- Claro, claro. Sin problema.

Ángel le daba la impresión de ser de esas personas que decían no tener problema con algo cuando en realidad sí lo tenían. En fin, que se sentaron los tres a la mesa, y ordenaron dos cafés americanos para Ángel y ella, y un latte para Valentina.

\- Hace un par de días me reuní con uno de los ex escoltas de tus padres.- comenzó el joven - Algo que me parecía casi imposible. Sin embargo... me preguntó más acerca de lo que pasó con mi papá que otra cosa.

\- ¿Por qué crees que haya sido eso?

Angel se encogió de hombros.

\- Porque tiene miedo de que le pase lo mismo. – intervino Juliana, y Valentina asintió - Si tu padre estaba amenazado, los otros dos escoltas deben estar en la misma situación.

\- Quizá tu papá quería decir algo y fue su manera de asegurarse de que no hablara.

\- Es lo que yo también creo. ¿Averiguaron algo del número que les di?

Valentina asintió.

\- No mucho. Sé que es de Nigeria pero no está a nombre de ninguna persona. Es un negocio que vende artesanías, pero bien podría estar cerrado permanentemente porque nadie contesta, sin embargo la línea sigue activa. La persona que me ayudó no consiguió más información. No quise involucrarlo demasiado, por seguridad.

\- Eso no ayuda en mucho.

\- No por ahora, pero es más de lo que teníamos antes. – aclaró Juliana.

\- ¿Qué más te dijo? – preguntó Valentina.

Ángel tomó aire.

\- ¿Recuerdas los documentos del sobre amarillo que te entregó un desconocido?

\- ¿Tú los enviaste?

\- Sí, mi papá los tenía en su poder... bueno, algunos. Me parece que el tema de las fallas mecánicas en el accidente era importante.

\- Esas fallas no están comprobadas.

\- Lo sé.

\- Los especialistas asumen que un neumático se salió de su lugar y el exceso de velocidad ocasionó que se volcaran. – comentó Valentina.

\- Eso no suena muy coherente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo no manejaría a exceso de velocidad si vas conmigo, se supone que estoy para cuidarte, no para exponerte de esa manera. A menos claro que alguien nos estuviera siguiendo y tuviera que hacerlo.

\- Pero los escoltas negaron que los estuvieran persiguiendo.

\- Sí de alguna manera están involucrados yo no confiaría tanto en sus declaraciones, ¿en dónde están las pruebas?

\- Era un tramo de la carretera sin vigilancia, sin cámaras o algo similar... cuando llegó la ambulancia y la policía ya no había nada que hacer. Por cierto tardaron casi una hora en llegar porque estaban bastante alejados del punto de vigilancia más cercano.

\- El peor de los lugares para tener un accidente. – comentó Ángel.

\- O el mejor si quieres deshacerte de alguien.

\- Esa mentecita tuya me está dando miedo. – le dijo Valentina.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Bueno, - continuó Ángel - pues este hombre me recomendó que le dejara la investigación a las autoridades y en palabras suyas, que dejara de estar jugando a Sherlock Holmes.

\- Está ocultando algo. – comentó Valentina.

\- Sí. Intentaré buscar más información entre los documentos de mi padre.

Valentina asintió.

\- ¿Algo más de relevancia? – preguntó Valentina y él negó con la cabeza - Bueno, tenemos que irnos.

\- De acuerdo.

Pagaron la cuenta y se pusieron de pie para salir del lugar.

\- ¿Valentina puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

\- Claro.

Juliana los observó a ambos, y entendió que era una conversación de dos.

\- Te espero afuera. – le dijo a Valentina.

La joven Valdés salió del lugar y caminó hacia la camioneta para esperar a Valentina. Lo suficientemente lejos para no interrumpir nada, pero cerca para estar pendiente de lo que sucedía. Hablaban calmadamente e incluso Ángel dijo algo que hizo sonreír a Valentina, que se llevó una mano al cabello, jugueteando con un mechón de manera inconsciente. Conocía ese lenguaje corporal y no pudo evitar pones los ojos en blanco mientras desviaba la mirada un poco. Tras un par de minutos más, Ángel salió del lugar, se despidió desde lejos de Juliana que tan sólo atinó a levantar una mano y sonreírle de manera desganada. Valentina salió enseguida y se subió a la camioneta sin decir una palabra.

\- Listo, vámonos.

Juliana encendió el motor y partieron rumbo a casa de Valentina.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Le preguntó.

\- Me invitó a salir.

\- Ah. ¿Vas a salir con él?

\- Todavía no sé. ¿No te cae bien?

\- No lo conozco.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nada. No es nada.

\- Bueeno... celosa. ¿Si vamos al cine te vas a sentar en medio de los dos?

Juliana sonrió.

\- No, claro que no. Y no son celos ¿ok? Sólo estoy siendo precavida, por seguridad. No es mi asunto si sales con alguien. Suerte con eso.

De repente se había puesto un poco de mal humor.

\- Si quieres te lo presento.

\- ¿Qué?... no, gracias.

La conversación ya estaba muy rara y su mal humor se desvaneció un poco por ese comentario. Le dieron ganas de reírse, otra vez.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Como amigas.

_"Aquí vamos..."_ pensó Juliana.

\- Sí...

\- Es que nunca hablas de algún novio o algo... y cuando te pregunté si tenías novio o novia, no me quedó muy claro. ¿Te gustan las mujeres? Por mi está bien, no te preocupes. Y mira si no me lo quieres decir también está bien. Ahora siento que estoy metiéndome en algo que no me importa. Olvídalo. Nada más quiero que sepas que eso no cambiaría nada.

Juliana estaba intentando mantener una expresión indiferente. Valentina parecía ofuscada y le resultaba un tanto divertido. La realidad era que sí. Sí le gustaban las mujeres y desde hacía un buen tiempo ya no se preocupaba por ocultarlo, y mucho menos negarlo. No era algo que gritara a los cuatro vientos, pero si se lo preguntaban lo decía sin problemas. Todavía estaba aprendiendo a hablar de eso con libertad.

\- Sí, si me gustan.

Valentina la observó con una sonrisa tan natural que parecía que le había dicho que su color favorito era el azul. No parecía estar fingiendo, y eso la alivió, porque también le había tocado tener malas experiencias. Gente que decía no tener problema y terminaban demostrando otra cosa con el paso del tiempo. Valentina no daba la impresión de ser ese tipo de persona, definitivamente.

\- Oye... cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Qué tan buena idea crees que sea salir con él por todo este tema que estamos investigando?

Juliana soltó una carcajada.

\- Creo que si te gusta no te debes preocupar por eso. ¿Te gusta?

\- No sé, la verdad.

\- Si te gustara ni siquiera lo dudarías.

\- Buen punto. Ahora ya no sé cómo declinarle la invitación.

Juliana se volvió a reír. De repente ya no estaba tan de mal humor.

\- Debiste hablarle claro.

\- Ayúdame por favor.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo consejos?

\- Sí, ¿ahora cómo lo mando a volar?

\- Eso te pasa por andarte por las ramas. Simplemente déjale claro que solo pueden ser amigos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Pobrecito.

\- Valentina por Dios.

\- Ya sé... ¿y si le digo que me gustan las mujeres?

Juliana frunció el ceño, se rio un poco.

\- Pues seguro eso funciona. – Continuó, con tono jovial - Puede ser que lo empiece a difundir y al rato no tendrás ni un pretendiente, y una horda de lesbianas detrás de ti. Y entonces me las presentas.

\- Eres muy simpática, ¿cómo estás soltera todavía?

\- Yo qué sé. – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí sabía: un poco de mala suerte, otro poco de auto sabotaje, malas decisiones y habilidades para conquistar casi nulas. Bueno, la verdad es que se estaba victimizando de más. A veces también era falta de interés, de no encontrar a alguien que le cautivara lo suficiente como para intentarlo. Como para arriesgarse.

La conversación ayudó a aligerar un poco la tensión de lo que acababa de suceder, pero por supuesto, no se necesitó de mucho tiempo para que Valentina regresara a un estado pensativo.

\- ¿No hay otro compromiso en la agenda verdad? – le preguntó Juliana, tratando de distraerla. Valentina negó con la cabeza.

\- Sabes, me gustaría ir en este momento con la policía a decirles todo lo que sé, y no me importa lo que pase.

\- Puedo llevarte si quieres.

La joven suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventanilla.

\- Necesito pensar. Creo que iré mañana.

\- Ok.

\- Lo siento, mañana es tu día de descanso.

\- Está bien.

\- No, después de todo lo que has hecho... dejémoslo para el lunes. He tenido suficiente por hoy, llévame a casa por favor.

\- Estoy segura de que con la información que tienes algo se avanzará para dar con los culpables.

Valentina soltó una risa amarga.

\- A mí me parece increíble que sea yo la que esté consiguiendo información en lugar de quienes se supone son los encargados de resolver el homicidio.

Juliana suspiró. Tenía razón.

\- Mira, lo que tienen es como la punta de una madeja de hilo que está a punto de desenredarse. Creo que con una investigación adecuada todo va a resolverse.

\- Gracias Juls.

Juliana sonrió, era la primera vez que le decía así.

\- ¿Te puedo decir así?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Que bien. ¿Cómo te dicen en tu trabajo?

\- Juliana.

\- Ya en serio. Los escoltas de mi papá tenían nombres claves.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba innecesariamente el espejo retrovisor.

\- Centinela.

\- Centinela. Me gusta.

\- A mí no mucho.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eeemm. Cosas.

\- Otro de tus secretos... en fin. Sabes, creo que es momento de hablar con mis hermanos acerca de todo esto.

Ella solo asintió. No quería entrometerse mucho en asuntos familiares.

\- Voy a necesitar que estés atenta porque mi hermana me va a querer matar cuando se entere de todo.

\- De verdad la haces parecer como la peor villana.

\- De verdad no la conoces. La quiero mucho, pero a veces es muy difícil de tratar, por decir lo menos. Mira, hablando del rey de Roma. – le dijo, justo después de que su celular empezó a llamar con insistencia. – ¡Hola Eva! Tuve un compromiso temprano, estoy con Juliana, pero ya voy de regreso, por si quieres esperarme. Aprovecho para platicar contigo. Muy bien. Sí. Te veo en unos minutos. – Valentina cortó la comunicación – Pues al mal paso darle prisa. Está en mi departamento.

Llegaron pocos minutos después, y tal y como lo había dicho Valentina, Eva estaba esperando a su hermana menor y cuando las vio entrar les dirigió una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir Valentina. – le dijo Juliana, una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro del apartamento.

\- Gracias por todo.

\- Oye Juliana, ¿antes de que te retires puedo hacerte una pregunta rápida? – interrumpió Eva.

\- Claro, dígame.

\- ¿Quién es Jacobo?

Sintió con claridad la manera en la que su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato.

\- Era un compañero escolta. Desafortunadamente murió hace un tiempo.

\- Que pena. ¿Trabajaste mucho tiempo con él?

\- Sí... algo.

\- Oye Eva, - intervino Valentina - ¿A qué se deben tantas preguntas? Juliana ya se va a descansar.

\- Me tomé la libertad de investigar un poco tus antecedentes. – continuó Eva, como si no hubiera escuchado a Valentina en absoluto.

Valentina se llevó una mano a la frente, nada contenta con la situación.

\- Eva por Dios.

\- La verdad es que tengo la sensación de que algo nos estás ocultando.

\- No es así... - mintió Juliana.

\- En internet encontré la noticia de Jacobo. Era guardaespaldas de un político y murió salvándole la vida. Esa fue tu última asignación.

\- Muchas gracias por tu información, pero Juliana ya se iba. – le dijo Valentina.

\- Y justo después de que él muere tú te tomas un año sabático. ¿Qué pasó ahí?

\- Mira Eva, ella ha hecho un excelente trabajo hasta ahora. ¿Ves ese golpe que trae en la cara? Está así porque me protegió. Gracias Juliana. Ya puedes irte por favor, te acompaño.

Ella hubiera querido agregar algo más pero la verdad no pudo pensar en algo inteligente. Se dejó llevar por Valentina hasta el exterior del departamento.

\- ¿Ves de lo que hablábamos? – le dijo Valentina, una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo.

\- Difícil de tratar.

\- Más que eso. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Cómo va a estar bien? Lamento lo de Jacobo, en serio. Debe ser difícil perder a un compañero de esa manera.

Era peor cuando tenías que cargar con la culpa, pensó Juliana.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Hay cosas de las que cuesta trabajo hablar, entiendo que no me lo hayas dicho.

A veces, Juliana sentía la necesidad de decirlo todo. Sabía perfectamente que algunas cargas parecían volverse más pesadas con el tiempo y te iban aplastando hasta que sentías que te asfixiabas.

\- Gracias... de verdad... es algo muy personal, esa es la razón. – le dijo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era un alivio irse de ahí en ese momento.

\- Claro... bueno, ahora me tengo que ir con esa fiera... - le dijo, señalando hacia su departamento – Deséame suerte, porque ya está medio alterada.

\- Suerte. Nos vemos el lunes.

Juliana se despidió, intranquila.

_"A ver, pongan atención – les dijo Jacobo, extendiendo sobre la mesa los planos del edificio. – Tenemos el acceso al estacionamiento, que por cierto es un edificio diferente pero está conectado con el principal. Hay dos sótanos, diez pisos, dos entradas que podemos llamar principales. Juliana, tú vas a estar en la entrada al estacionamiento. Hay vigilantes ahí dando el acceso así que no te va a costar mucho trabajo. Trabajarás en conjunto con ellos, ¿ok? - La joven asintió. – Se supone que todos los accesos están controlados por la seguridad del lugar, pero no quiero sorpresas. Nadie que no tenga un registro previo puede pasar, incluyendo vehículos. Que no se te olvide Juliana, nadie sin registro, ¿entendido?_

Ese día Juliana se había levantado muy temprano y podía decir que estaba bastante emocionada. El tipo de emoción combinada con nerviosismo que le provocaba una especie de vacío en el estómago. Su mamá le había preguntado la razón de su actitud y ella sólo había dicho que tenían un evento importante con el funcionario con el que trabajaba y que iba a ser un día pesado. Ni siquiera se imaginaba el tipo de día que le esperaba, y que le iba a cambiar el resto de la vida.

Lo que ahora Valentina ya sabía era apenas la punta del iceberg. ¿Se mostraría igual de comprensiva si se enterara de todo? A cada momento que pasaba parecía más complicado ocultarlo. Quizá Panchito tenía razón y no importaba que tanto se esforzara en ocultarlo, tarde o temprano, esas cosas salen a la luz.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Volví! gracias por su paciencia :D 
> 
> \----

Valentina cerró con cautela la puerta de su departamento, y se preparó mentalmente para la conversación con su hermana. Sin embargo, la necesidad de reclamarle por lo que acababa de pasar con Juliana era demasiada.

\- Eva, por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo así con Juliana. – le dijo enseguida.

\- ¿Todavía la defiendes?

\- Lo dices como si hubiera hecho algo malo y no es así.

\- ¿Te parece poco lo que ocultó?

\- Me parece que si yo estuviera en su lugar me costaría hablar de eso, no veo nada de malo. Mejor siéntate porque quiero platicar contigo. – le dijo, señalando uno de los sofás. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo teniendo una discusión con Eva que seguramente no las llevaría a ningún lado.

Afortunadamente, su hermana no dijo nada y se sentó en el sofá con cara de ligero fastidio.

\- Te escucho. – le dijo. Valentina se quedó en silencio. Ya no estaba tan segura de que era buena idea contarle todo. - ¿Y bien? – preguntó Eva, alzando ligeramente las cejas.

Valentina abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. De último momento, cambió el plan.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando mis papás estuvieron en Nigeria?

Su hermana puso cara de confusión.

\- Más o menos ¿Por qué?

\- El otro día recibí una llamada de un lugar, pero la verdad no entendí mucho. Su inglés no era muy bueno, sé que la llamada era de ese país pero quería saber si tú tienes idea de que hubieran dejado algún asunto pendiente por allá, para tratar de resolverlo.

\- No que yo sepa. No estoy segura de por qué te contactarían a ti. Sólo recuerdo que mi papá no estaba muy contento en ese lugar, y fue una comisión corta.

Valentina también tenía vagos recuerdos de eso. Recordaba algunas conversaciones con su padre acerca de que esperaba regresar lo antes posible de Nigeria, y eso era decir mucho porque su padre amaba su trabajo sin importar en donde estuviera. Obviamente, siendo ese uno de los últimos países en donde habían estado sus padres, ninguno de los tres hermanos Carvajal había estado con ellos en aquella estadía, porque cada uno ya tenía una vida independiente, trabajos, estudios, y asuntos diferentes que atender.

\- No lo sé… creo que tenían un amigo allá, pero no recuerdo su nombre. – comentó Eva.

Valentina asintió.

\- En fin… ya volverán a llamar si les interesa.

\- Supongo. ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir?

Valentina asintió.

\- ¿Ahora podemos hablar de Juliana?

\- Vamos a dejar el tema de Juliana por la paz, yo estoy contenta con ella. Con su trabajo. - le dijo Valentina.

Su hermana suspiró. Daba la impresión de que estaba realmente cansada de que Valentina no estuviera de acuerdo en que Juliana no tendría que estar trabajando para ella.

\- Tú no te tomas este tipo de cosas muy en serio. – le dijo su hermana, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. – A mí me parece muy raro que justo después del asesinato de este hombre Jacobo, ella haya dejado de trabajar.

\- A mí no, es simple si piensas que quizá fue algo difícil para ella y se quiso dar un tiempo. Eva, por favor, deja el tema, está haciendo muy bien su trabajo hasta ahora.

Su hermana mayor la observó con incredulidad. No se veía nada convencida, cosa que no le sorprendía.

\- Está bien. Espero no estarte diciendo “te lo dije” dentro de unos meses.

Valentina puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó para que tuviera que defenderte y terminara golpeada?

\- Un incidente con el tema de los taladores ilegales. Se pusieron un poco violentos, quisieron atacarme y ella intervino. Afortunadamente los detuvieron.

Eva negó con la cabeza.

\- No te voy a decir lo que pienso al respecto.

\- Ya lo sé.

Nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada. A Eva no le gustaba lo que hacía, aunque al menos últimamente ya había desistido de convencerla de dedicarse a otra cosa.

Lo mejor que pudieron hacer en ese momento fue cambiar el tema radicalmente, aunque Valentina se quedó pensando en que tarde o temprano tendría que revelarle a ella y a Guille toda la información que había conseguido últimamente acerca de la muerte de sus padres.

///

La siguiente semana llegó con la noticia de que los hombres que habían atacado a Juliana y Valentina, y que habían sido detenidos, revelaron la identidad de las personas que los habían contratado para agredirla. La noticia era buena aunque la policía se limitó a decir que seguirían investigando para arrestar a los responsables, y Valentina no estaba muy segura de que eso avanzara mucho. Juliana decía que en ese caso sólo quedaba extremar precauciones, esperar a que la policía hiciera su trabajo, e intentar que el resto de las personas afectadas también presentaran sus denuncias.

\- Tengo que preguntar… ¿Vas a darle la información acerca de tus padres a la policía? – le preguntó Juliana mientras conducían. Se dirigían a las oficinas de un diario para el que Valentina escribía ocasionalmente porque tendría una reunión con los editores.

\- Aun no lo sé. – le respondió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Solo quisiera investigar algo antes.

\- ¿Otra reunión con Ángel? – le preguntó Juliana. Sinceramente, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- No, para nada.- comentó Valentina, que por cierto todavía tenía ese asunto de su cita con él pendiente, pero no quería pensar en eso en ese instante. - Mi hermana me comentó algo que yo no recordaba, y creo que Camilo puede ayudarnos. Mis papás tenían un amigo en Nigeria pero no recordamos su nombre.

Juliana asintió.

\- Yo estaba pensando en algo pero no sé qué tan buena idea pueda ser. Y sobre todo, si sea de utilidad.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Dicen que el accidente fue ocasionado por fallas mecánicas… ya sé que seguramente hubo peritos que lo determinaron, y no es que desconfíe de eso pero… mira, mi papá era agente federal, no quiero decir que sucede pero sí… a veces omiten evidencia deliberadamente. No sé, todo este asunto me parece muy raro.

\- No te sigo… ¿cuál es tu idea?

\- ¿Conoces el lugar donde fue el accidente?

Valentina se quedó pensando.

\- Nunca he estado ahí. Pero tengo la ubicación.

Juliana asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, observando el camino.

\- Me gustaría que me dieras la ubicación para asegurarme de algo.

\- ¿Asegurarte de qué?

\- Las condiciones de lugar, del camino…

\- ¿Crees que encontremos algo? El accidente fue hace meses. Cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sido evidencia tal vez ya desapareció.

\- ¿Dijiste encontremos?

\- Pues sí. Quiero estar ahí.

\- Valentina…

\- ¿Qué me puede pasar?

\- No es tanto eso… pero es el lugar donde murieron tus padres, ¿qué vas a sentir cuándo estés ahí?

La joven se detuvo a analizarlo. Tristeza era una de las palabras que se le venía a la mente. Impotencia de saber que quizá todo eso pudo haber sido provocado. Rabia. Dolor.

\- Pero te quiero acompañar. – insistió, en voz baja.

Los ojos color café de Juliana se posaron sobre ella a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- Esas situaciones no son fáciles. Te mueve muchas cosas visitar un lugar donde sabes que ocurrió algo que te cambió la vida. Y en este caso no son cosas positivas.

\- Quiero ir. – le dijo decidida.

Juliana suspiró.

\- Está bien. De todos modos ya sabía que ibas a querer ir.

Valentina le regaló una sonrisa. O Juliana la conocía bien a pesar de haberse encontrado hace poco tiempo, o ella era muy predecible.

\- Bueno, voy a revisar la agenda para saber cuándo podemos ir. Cuanto antes mejor, y tiene que ser temprano.

Valentina sacó una libreta de su bolso y empezó a hojearla. Aunque el motivo para buscar un espacio en su agenda no era muy positivo, sonrió mientras la revisaba.

\- Mira, es la que me regalaste. Le puse unos separadores. - Era cierto. La había convertido en una especie de agenda y estaba contenta con el resultado. Juliana la observó de reojo y sonrió. – Y también – continuó – traje la viejita, la que me dio papá. Dijiste que podías arreglarla. – le comentó, extendiendo el brazo para ponerla al alcance de Juliana. Que la tomó con aire de satisfacción.

\- Con gusto.

\- ¿Cuánto me va a costar?

\- ¿Qué? Nada.

\- Pero es tu trabajo.

\- Mi trabajo es cuidarte.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Segura. A este paso voy a cobrar más por las clases de defensa personal, de baile y trabajos de encuadernación, que por ser tu escolta personal.

\- ¿Entonces sí me vas a dar clases de baile?

\- Era un comentario en tono de broma. Nada de clases de baile.

\- Ya veremos.

Juliana puso cara de que no se hiciera ilusiones. A Valentina le encantaba bromear con eso, y aunque era verdad que el baile no se le daba muy bien, tampoco se consideraba una piedra. Imaginar que Juliana podía ayudarle a soltarse un poco le resultaba divertido. La verdad era que no estarían nada mal un par de clases, pero convencer a Juliana parecía una tarea casi imposible.

\- Mira, creo que dentro de tres días hay un espacio en mis compromisos, podemos ir ese día. Por cierto ya casi llegamos. – le dijo, cambiando el tema.

Juliana siguió conduciendo por un par de minutos más hasta que llegaron a su destino. Entraron al estacionamiento del lugar y descendieron del auto para dirigirse a su reunión.

\- Después de esto creo que podemos ir con Camilo. Voy a enviarle un mensaje.

\- De acuerdo. – le respondió Juliana, yéndose detrás de ella.

///

La espera para que la reunión terminara fue larga y aburrida para Juliana, y al parecer para Valentina también cuando la vio salir con cara de cansancio de la oficina en donde se había llevado a cabo la junta.

\- Recuérdame tomar más café para la próxima, me estaba durmiendo. – murmuró, mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

\- ¿No te gustaría dedicarte al periodismo en vez de ser activista?

\- Una cosa es el periodismo y otra estas juntas tediosas. La mitad de los temas que se trataron se hubieran podido arreglar con una llamada telefónica. Sabes, esa pregunta ya me la ha hecho mi hermana, sólo que ella quiere que escriba artículos acerca de los más recientes chismes de las esferas más altas de la sociedad.

Juliana soltó una risa.

\- A veces mi mamá se entretiene con eso. Pero le voy a recomendar que lea tus artículos. Siempre y cuando no menciones nada de que tienes seguridad personal y que soy yo.

\- Que linda, supongo que puedo omitir esa parte, no te preocupes… - le dijo, mientras esperaban el elevador para bajar al estacionamiento. – Me gusta el periodismo, pero ser activista me da la oportunidad de involucrarme con las causas que me interesan.

\- Entiendo.

\- Vamos a comer porque me muero de hambre. Tú eliges.

Fue la oportunidad de Juliana para terminar en el pequeño restaurante de Perlita, un lugar en donde su mamá había trabajado hasta el momento en el que había sufrido el accidente que la dejó en silla de ruedas. Valentina entró, por decir lo menos, con cara de emoción, sonriente y poco menos que fascinada observando a su alrededor.

\- Es comida casera, te va a gustar.

\- Es lindo.

\- Mi mamá trabajó aquí un tiempo.

\- ¡Julianita!

Una señora de edad avanzada, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Caminó hasta ella para abrazarla y Juliana le sonrió.

\- Hola Perlita.

\- Me da gusto verte, ¿cómo está tu mamá?

\- Igual, bien dentro de lo posible.

\- Menos mal. Te extrañaba, me enteré que no tenías trabajo, ¿cómo va eso?

\- Pues ya tengo trabajo.

\- Que bueno, estaba a punto de decirte que podías ayudarme aquí, sé que no es mucho lo que te podía pagar pero en algo te ayudaría. Pero por favor siéntense.

Fue hasta ese momento que Perlita le prestó atención a Valentina.

\- Perlita, te presento a Valentina, estoy-

\- Mucho gusto Valentina, - interrumpió la señora - me da gusto saber que Juliana pasa tiempo con sus amigos. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con tu amiga Liliana?

Juliana se quedó en silencio porque no se esperaba esa pregunta. Valentina se mordía el labio inferior, conteniendo una sonrisa mientras Perlita las observaba, sonriente y al parecer ajena al verdadero significado de todo eso. Apreciaba a Perlita pero a veces podía ser un poco imprudente.

\- Se mudó a otra ciudad. – respondió Juliana, como restándole importancia.

\- ¿En serio? Parecían llevarse muy bien.

Juliana se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, bueno… cosas de su trabajo.

\- Vaya… en fin. Siéntense, en un momento les entregan la carta para que ordenen.

Con eso, Perlita se fue dejándolas a solas.

\- Liliana. – le dijo Valentina sonriendo, acomodándose en una de las sillas.

\- Éramos amigas.

\- Ajá.

\- Ok, salimos un par de veces pero nada más. No pasó nada relevante. Eso de que se mudó de ciudad es cierto, me avisó cuando ya estaba allá, y fin de la historia.

\- Lo siento. Bueno, si te dejó ir ella se lo pierde.

\- No estaba muy bien en ese momento la verdad. Lo de Jacobo estaba muy reciente. Yo creo que fue lo mejor.

\- Supongo que era más que un compañero de trabajo.

\- Era un buen amigo, no merecía irse de esa manera y menos… bueno… - Juliana titubeó sin saber qué decir. – Menos por culpa de los errores de alguien más.

\- Cuando dices alguien más…

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué van a ordenar? – las interrumpió el mesero.

Ambas sonrieron, Juliana un poco agradecida de no tener que seguir con la conversación. Pero Valentina era inteligente, intuitiva y tenía ese algo que la hacía sentirse con la suficiente confianza para confesar cosas en poco tiempo que con otras personas tardaría una eternidad. Estaba segura de que podía llenar los espacios en blanco de sus conversaciones.

Como fuera, ordenaron un par de limonadas y la comida, que les sirvieron en poco tiempo.

\- Mi mamá decía que todos cometemos errores. – Comentó de repente Valentina, mientras comía de la ensalada que había ordenado – Por diferentes razones. Y siempre hay consecuencias ¿pero sabes qué? Es muy injusto sentirte mal por un error que cometiste sin querer, porque entonces generalmente eso no es un error. No es tu culpa. Me estoy enredando, mi mamá lo explicaba mejor.

\- Sí, creo que entiendo. Me lo han dicho antes, de muchas formas.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Mi terapeuta.

\- Es bueno. La terapia, quiero decir. Y hablar de las cosas, en general.

Juliana había pedido pasta, y tomó una buena porción para llenarse la boca y tener un pretexto para quedarse en silencio. Un silencio que se extendió de manera un poco incómoda. Era como si el inicio de una conversación que había estado evitando, o mejor dicho, ocultando, flotara de manera molesta en el ambiente.

Apartó la vista de su plato y se encontró, una vez más, con los ojos azules de Valentina observándola atentamente. Ni siquiera estaba tratando de disimularlo. Juliana sonrió con resignación.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Lo que quieras compartirme.

La joven suspiró, pasó saliva con un poco de dificultad. Estaba nerviosa. No dijo nada durante algunos segundos más. Le dio un sorbo a su limonada y se recargó en la silla.

\- Estábamos… estábamos en un evento y se suponía que estaba a cargo de vigilar los accesos al estacionamiento. Nadie sin autorización, Jacobo... Jacobo me dijo que no dejara pasar a nadie sin autorización. Pero llegó alguien sin autorización ¿y adivina qué?

\- Lo dejaste pasar. – le dijo Valentina. Juliana asintió – Pero debió haber una razón.

Juliana dejó el tenedor sobre el plato. De repente se le había quitado el hambre.

\- El vigilante de la entrada dijo que estaba bien, que iban a dar mantenimiento al aire acondicionado, que no era la primera vez y que les llevaría pocos minutos, y me mostraron una autorización de acceso anterior, todo coincidía, sus nombres, sus identificaciones. Pero la fecha estaba vencida. Después sabríamos que todos eran cómplices. Pasaron y lo consulté con Jacobo y me dijo que no les podía dar el acceso, me asusté y entré al estacionamiento para buscarlos y pedirles que salieran, dejé la entrada sin supervisión y entró alguien más sin que yo me diera cuenta y… atacaron a la persona que custodiábamos, no le hicieron daño porque Jacobo intervino. Debiste ver el caos, disparos, gente corriendo por todos lados. Yo ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran los atacantes, cuando los pudimos identificar fue demasiado tarde. Jacobo le disparó a uno, que murió al instante, pero estaba a dos metros de mí cuando le dieron un tiro en la cabeza y lo mataron.

Juliana estaba muy ocupada observando sus propias manos, jugueteando con una cuchara pequeña que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras le contaba todo eso.

\- Tuve pesadillas durante meses, ataques de pánico cuando escuchaba algo similar a un disparo, ansiedad, depresión. Era un desastre. Por eso me tomé un tiempo.

\- Vaya.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Valentina que sorprendentemente no la observaban con desagrado ni lástima.

\- Ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿es mi último día verdad? ¿Estoy despedida? – preguntó. Lo quiso decir en broma pero le tembló la voz. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer si se quedaba sin trabajo? Apenas estaba empezando a encontrar estabilidad.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

\- ¿Porque soy emocionalmente inestable?

\- Yo no he visto nada inestable en ti. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Además acabas de decir que estabas en terapia.

\- Dame un minuto.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Para asimilarlo? Es que cualquier persona preferiría no arriesgarse. No es un traba-

\- Trabajo normal, ya sé.

\- Estoy empezando a pensar que la emocionalmente inestable es otra persona.

Valentina soltó una carcajada.

\- Juliana, crecí rodeada de seguridad cuando estábamos en países que se consideraban peligrosos, podía darme cuenta de que mi papá tenía miedo de que nos hicieran daño todo el tiempo. Y por alguna razón vi como ese temor aumentó en sus últimos meses de vida. ¿Qué pasó? Que de todos modos murió de una manera que me hace pensar que no sirvió de nada toda la seguridad a su alrededor. Yo no quería un escolta personal, pero insistieron tanto que acepté. Esperaba a una persona malencarada que sería mi sombra y con quien cruzaría cuatro palabras en todo el día, cuya presencia sólo me haría vivir con miedo por las cosas que podrían pasar. No eres nada de eso. Mira, no sé cómo lo logras pero me siento segura a tu lado.

Juliana había dejado caer los hombros. Todavía no podía evitar sentirse derrotada, decepcionada de ella misma.

\- ¿A pesar de lo que te acabo de contar?

\- A pesar no. Ahora con más razón. Oye…

\- Ya sé, no fue mi culpa.

\- Lo estás diciendo pero creo que no es lo que piensas.

\- Estoy… trabajando en eso.

\- Pues trabaja más duro, porque creo que si tenías poca experiencia no debieron dejarte sola en una posición tan vulnerable con semejante responsabilidad. Mira, no conocía a Jacobo ni nada, si lo apreciabas debió ser una buena persona, pero debió prevenir eso. Tampoco estoy diciendo que es su culpa, porque no merecía ser asesinado. Tienes un sentido de responsabilidad bastante grande Juliana.

La joven poso la mirada sobre la mesa.

\- Gracias. La verdad no estaba esperando esto.

\- No te estoy haciendo ningún favor.

Juliana sonrió. El alivio fue tanto que cerró momentáneamente los ojos.

\- Juliana, mírame.

Juliana alzó la mirada

\- No puedo imaginarme por todo lo que pasaste, pero te aseguro que conmigo has hecho bien tu trabajo, y no tengo la más mínima intención de quedarme sin ti. A menos que tengas intención de renunciar.

Valentina alzó ligeramente las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

\- No voy a renunciar.

\- Y yo no te voy a despedir. ¿Trato hecho?

Asintió. La joven le extendió la mano y ella la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Ah, y no se lo digas a mi hermana. Bueno… ¿vamos a pedir un postre?

\- Hay un pay de manzana muy bueno, te lo recomiendo.

Valentina llamó al mesero para ordenarlo, y Juliana se quedó pensando que algo tendría que haber hecho muy bien para conocer a alguien como ella.

///

Después de comer, cuando llegaron a la casa de Camilo, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Su hogar era un lugar apacible, la puerta principal era pequeña y un largo pasillo cubierto de vegetación conducía a un patio un poco más grande y a la casa, que tenía un jardín trasero. Una vez más, Valentina le pidió a Juliana que estuviera presente y no que esperara afuera a que saliera.

\- Hola Camilo. – le dijo Valentina

\- Valentina, un gusto verte otra vez. Por favor. – les dijo señalando la sala para que pasaran.

La joven le sonrió y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Juliana le dirigió una sonrisa discreta mientras caminaba detrás de Valentina.

\- Siéntense. ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?

\- Yo te voy a aceptar un poco de ese vino chileno que siempre estás presumiendo.

Camilo soltó una risa.

\- Con gusto señorita. ¿Y tú Juliana?

\- Agua por favor. – le dijo Juliana.

\- Ya sé que estás trabajando, pero también tengo café.

\- Ok… café está bien. – corrigió la joven.

\- Claro.

Camilo se dirigió hacia una cava a un costado de la sala, y extrajo un par de copas y una botella de vino que colocó en la mesita de centro. Después se fue a la cocina a preparar el café.

\- Bueno, dime a que se debe tu visita Valentina. – les dijo a la distancia.

\- Como de costumbre para pedir tu ayuda.

\- Te escucho.

\- Hace unos días recibí una llamada de Nigeria, - comenzó, observando a Juliana con aire de complicidad - y quería saber si tú sabes si mis padres tenían algún asunto en especial en ese país. Es decir, además de su trabajo.

\- No que yo sepa. ¿No te dijeron para que asunto era?

\- La verdad no… creo que su idioma nativo no era el inglés y no pudimos comunicarnos muy bien. Al final creo que se desesperaron y me colgaron.

\- Que raro. – le dijo, saliendo de la cocina con una taza con café caliente que le entregó a Juliana - Sólo recuerdo que tu padre decía que algunos asuntos eran un dolor de cabeza. Ya sabes que no en todos los países se tienen relaciones muy cordiales que digamos. – concluyó, mientras servía dos copas de vino, una de las cuales le entregó a Valentina y la otra era para él.

Valentina suspiró, y le dio un sorbo al vino.

\- ¿Sabes si tenían algún conocido ahí?

Camilo se rascó la barbilla, recordando.

\- Seguro sí, tenían conocidos en todos lados. No puedo decir que amigos pero seguramente dejaron gente que los apreciaba. El problema es que no recuerdo sus nombres en este momento. Fue una estancia corta.

\- Que mal.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- Nada, solo pensaba que si se tomaron la molestia de llamar desde allá, debe ser algo importante. Quería ayudar a resolverlo.

Juliana se mordió el labio inferior para guardar silencio.

\- Déjame ver si tengo algo en los correos que me enviaba tu padre, pero no te doy muchas esperanzas. También puedes buscar en los documentos que te entregué.

\- Claro. – dijo Valentina, dándose un leve golpe en la frente y observando a Juliana con un gesto de que eso se le había pasado por completo. – Como no se me había ocurrido antes.

Camilo asintió.

\- Y díganme, ¿eso que tiene Juliana en la cara fue algo grave?

Al principio Juliana se preguntó de qué estaba hablando, hasta que recordó que el moretón en su cara todavía era visible si se prestaba la suficiente atención.

\- No tanto. – respondió Juliana. – Alguien se puso un poco violento pero al final los detuvieron.

Camilo puso cara de sorpresa combinada con preocupación.

\- Que bueno que estabas con ella. – le dijo.

\- Debiste verla. – Intervino Valentina - Me sorprende que diga que no fue tan grave cuando casi le rompen las costillas. Déjame decirte que Juliana me estaba dando clases de defensa personal. Es muy buena.

\- Solo fue una clase.- aclaró Juliana.

\- Seguro lo es. – Intervino Camilo – No es cosa fácil enfrentarse a golpes con alguien. Valentina, ¿recuerdas cuando te peleaste en la escuela con una niña? ¿Fue cuando vivieron en España? – le preguntó, soltando una carcajada y ocasionando que Valentina casi escupiera el vino, que por cierto ya casi se había terminado. Bebía rápido.

\- Oye, ya se me había olvidado.

\- Como se te va a olvidar si te suspendieron no sé cuántos días. Tu padre estaba enfurecido y tu mamá creo que orgullosa.

\- Mira, la verdad es que se lo merecía.

Juliana no pudo con la curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué te peleaste?

\- Porque se la pasaba molestando a medio mundo, alguien tenía que ponerle un alto.

\- ¿A golpes?

Camilo rio y a partir de ese momento empezó una conversación larga mientras Valentina bebía una copa de vino tras otra. Juliana no estaba muy segura de si tenía que decirle que se moderara un poco, pero al fin y al cabo no es como si estuviera bebiendo sin control así que la dejó ser, porque parecía que se la estaba pasando bien con las anécdotas de Camilo. Fue así como se enteró que el papá de Valentina le decía Princesa y que el sobrenombre se le había quedado durante largo tiempo entre los conocidos de la familia. Valentina decía que no le molestaba, pero le recordaba mucho a sus padres y eso todavía conseguía ponerla más triste que feliz.

\- Bueno, ya nos vamos. – le dijo Valentina, luego de un buen rato de conversación.

\- Muy bien, cuídate mucho. Te dejé beber porque sé que vienes con Juliana.

\- Camilo, no tengo quince años. Pero sí, esta señorita sabe cuidarme.

\- Seguro que sí.

Se despidieron de Camilo y salieron de la casa mientras Juliana escuchaba a Valentina tararear una canción.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó.

\- Todo perfecto. Ya sé lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Que estoy borracha.

\- Claro que no.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Aunque esa última copa de vino…

\- Se necesita más que eso para embriagarme.

Juliana sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y le abría la puerta de la camioneta para que subiera.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos de fiesta? – le preguntó Valentina.

\- No lo creo…

\- Dame una buena razón.

\- Estoy trabajando.

\- Eso es muy simple, en este momento te doy permiso de que salgas del trabajo. Mira, la verdad con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente necesito distraerme un poco. ¿Qué dices?

\- Mañana tengo que trabajar.

\- Mañana es tu día libre.

Juliana puso cara de confusión.

\- Mi día libre es hasta el fin de semana.

\- Te lo acabo de cambiar.

Juliana soltó una risa.

\- ¿En serio quieres ir? ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí, contigo, ¿por qué lo dices así?

\- No sé, ¿no tienes más amigos?

\- Quedamos en que ya somos amigas. Mira olvídalo, que aburrida.

\- Claramente no me conoces para llamarme aburrida. Soy el alma de las fiestas.

\- ¿Entonces?

Juliana se quedó pensando unos segundos. Sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal, y al mismo tiempo, todo bien.

\- Está bien.

El salto y el gritito de emoción de Valentina consiguieron emocionarla. Subieron a la camioneta y Juliana encendió el motor.

\- Estás oficialmente liberada de tu trabajo por hoy.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

\- Conozco este lugar. – le dijo, mostrándole una ubicación en su celular.

\- Sí, creo que lo ubico. – respondió.

\- Va a ser la noche de tu vida Juliana Valdés.

Juliana sonrió. Valentina con un par de copas de más y euforia contenida le simpatizaba demasiado.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – le dijo, poniéndose en marcha.

/ / /

El lugar estaba abarrotado, por decir lo menos. Las dejaron pasar sin mayor problema y desde el primer momento Valentina entró bailando una canción que Juliana había escuchado muchas veces pero no podía recordar el título.

Les dieron un lugar en la barra porque ya no tenían mesas disponibles y a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de Valentina no hubieran podido tener mejor ubicación.

\- Me vas a acompañar con esto. – le dijo Valentina, elevando el tono de voz por encima del estruendo de la música para que la pudiera escuchar mejor.

\- ¡Hola Valentina! – la saludó el joven que atendía en la barra.

El hecho de que el barman la conociera era un indicador del tiempo, o las veces que había estado en el mismo lugar.

\- Hola amigo, me traes dos tragos de esos que ya sabes.

\- A la orden. – le dijo, empezando a preparar las bebidas. Le pareció ver que les ponía mezcal.

\- ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad? – le preguntó Juliana, con curiosidad.

\- Antes venía aquí bastante seguido y nos hicimos amigos, bueno, eso es decir mucho. Solo me conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber mi bebida favorita.

Tras un par de minutos les entregó a ambas sus bebidas.

\- Aquí tienes Valentina y…

\- Juliana.

\- ¡Juliana!, mucho gusto, que se diviertan.

Valentina alzó su vaso y lo acercó al de Juliana para brindar con ella.

\- Brindo por que la próxima vez que te invite no te tenga que rogar. – le dijo, consiguiendo que Juliana pusiera los ojos en blanco, aunque no se sintió ofendida.

La música seguía, la gente iba y venía, el alcohol y otras sustancias circulaban entre los presentes, y Valentina continuaba bailando en su lugar. Juliana no se cansaba de mirarla y sonreír.

\- ¡Dijiste que no sabías bailar!

\- No mentí, mira, nada más sigo el ritmo. – le dijo, alzando los brazos y moviéndose de un lado para otro.

\- Si tienes ritmo, tienes todo. Ven.

Se levantó, le dio un trago grande a su bebida para terminársela de una vez y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta algún lugar en donde hubiera un poco de espacio para bailar, porque la pista estaba tan llena que apenas se podían mover.

\- ¿Y eso cómo se baila?

\- Todo el mundo baila reggaetón una vez en su vida, es una ley. – le dijo sonriendo, repitiendo las palabras que Valentina le había dicho hace un tiempo. La joven encogió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, entendiendo la referencia – Además esto no tiene mucha ciencia.

Era cierto. La tomó de ambas manos y empezó a moverse y a moverla al compás de la música. Era un ritmo fácil y pegajoso. Valentina le sonrió y Juliana supo lo que estaba pensando. Que se había salido con la suya con lo de las clases de baile, y además de todo, estaba bailando reggaetón que no le gustaba.

\- Nada más suelta un poco los hombros. – le dijo, aunque no estaba segura de que la había escuchado porque la música sonaba muy por encima de su voz.

A pesar de eso, la joven pareció entender y empezó a mover los hombros de manera más suelta. Juliana asintió mientras sonreía, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el resto de su cuerpo. No estaba ciega, Valentina era muy bonita. Era imposible no darse cuenta de eso. Intentaba no contemplar demasiado su belleza porque sabía perfectamente donde podían terminar esos pensamientos, aunque creía que ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba siendo demasiado obvia, levantó la mirada, y supuso que el sonrojo de Valentina era resultado de las copas de vino que ya se había bebido. Ella estaba tratando de mantener su distancia pero Valentina tenía otros planes, o al menos intentó disfrazarlo como pérdida de equilibrio cuando alguien pasó detrás y la empujó por accidente un poco hacia ella, y Juliana hubiera dado un paso hacia atrás, si hubiera querido. Ella apenas llevaba un trago, no había nada disfrazado en la manera en que se mantuvo en su lugar, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, soltándole las manos y tomándola de la cintura para guiarle un poco los movimientos.

\- ¡No lo haces mal!, me siento un poco engañada porque creo que sí sabes bailar. – le dijo. Cada vez que hablaba se inclinaba hacia ella y le hablaba al oído para que pudiera escucharla un poco mejor. Alzar la voz no era suficiente, se necesitaba cercanía física.

Valentina rio, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Es que esto es fácil. No me pongas algo que necesite vueltas o pasos más elaborados porque hago el ridículo.

\- Vamos a ver.

La tomó de una mano, le dio media vuelta y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Pues sí. Valentina perdió el paso y se quedó un segundo sin moverse, pero Juliana la aferró un poco más fuerte hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos y continuó balanceándose al ritmo de la música. Valentina era un poco más alta que ella pero no lo suficiente para que su oído no quedara a su alcance.

\- No es difícil. – le dijo.

“Juliana Valdés, te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso.” Pensó, cuando distinguió el aroma de Valentina. Era una esencia delicada y poderosa, de esas que se perciben de a poco y terminan envolviéndote por completo, mientras cierras los ojos y suspiras. No era la primera vez. Recordó aquel día en que le había dado una clase de defensa personal y la tenía casi en la misma posición. Sintió la mano de Valentina posarse sobre la suya. Era sencillo bailar esto, era fácil encontrarle el ritmo, pero era difícil encontrar a alguien que se acoplara a la forma de tu cuerpo como si hubiera estado esperando encajar desde siempre. Al menos, a ella nunca le había pasado. De repente el ritmo y el género cambiaron por algo un poco más lento pero cadencioso. Juliana hizo un movimiento sutil para separarse, quizá demasiado sutil. Quizá ni siquiera quería hacerlo y por esa razón Valentina no lo percibió, sino que siguió bailando, pegada a ella como si, de pronto, no existiera otra manera de bailar. Definitivamente terreno peligroso.

La tomó un poco desprevenida cuando se dio media vuelta y quedó de frente a ella. Esta mujer no daba tregua, le sonreía sin ampliar la distancia entre sus cuerpos. ¿Era al menos un poco consciente de lo que estaba provocando? Seguro que sí. No se podía ir por la vida siendo así, sin saber el efecto que causaba en las personas. Pero Juliana no se iba a separar, no era ella quien iba a romper el hechizo, a pesar de estar segura de que lo que le retumbaba en el pecho no era sólo el ritmo de la música. Al contrario, la aferró de la cintura, Valentina se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada. La posó en sus labios. Sí, seguro fue en sus labios. En ese momento hubiera podido hacer muchas cosas. No tenía la certeza de quién tenía en sus manos a quien.

\- Entonces también bailas bien, ¿qué haces mal Juls?

 _“Ponerte límites. Ponerte límites me sale muy mal.”_ Pensó Juliana, pero su respuesta fue diferente.

\- Seguro que muchas cosas. – le dijo.

El intercambio de palabras consiguió sacarla un poco del trance, aunque seguía con ese cosquilleo en las manos, que estaban sobre la cintura de Valentina. La música seguía resonando en sus oídos, la otra chica se seguía moviendo entre sus brazos y para ser sincera, nunca se había sentido tan intoxicada de alguien como en ese momento. “Bien jugado Juliana, muy bien jugado.” Escuchó una vocecita sarcástica y molesta en su cabeza. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Valentina le gustaba, y mucho. Con un solo trago encima ni siquiera podía culpar al alcohol, aunque no era el mismo caso para Valentina, que si bien no estaba del todo tomada, había bebido un par de copas antes y-

\- Tienes cara de… algo. – le dijo Valentina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Juliana sonrió ampliamente.

\- Nada, aprendes rápido. La mejor alumna que he tenido.

\- Mentirosa.

\- Hablo en serio.

\- Pues gracias. – respondió, alzando una mano y deslizando sus dedos a través del golpe que todavía era un poco visible en su rostro.

Juliana se pasó ligeramente la lengua por los labios. El conflicto interno por querer alejarse y acercarse le estaba provocando taquicardia. La observó con una sonrisa y Valentina se la devolvió. Luego la joven Carvajal desvió la mirada y se separó un poco. Juliana suspiró, casi pudo sentir la decepción como un dolor físico cuando la magia del momento se esfumó… bueno, era de esperarse, ¿quién decía que los sueños se hacían realidad? Juliana la tomó de la mano y la condujo nuevamente hasta su lugar. Se sentaron otra vez en la barra y Valentina se abanicó con ambas manos. Ni siquiera hacía tanto calor, pero le dio un trago grande a su bebida, y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la barra.

\- ¿Me puedes dar otro? – le dijo al bar tender, que sonrió y puso manos a la obra enseguida. Tras un minuto, le dejó otro vaso servido, que Valentina empezó a beber enseguida. - ¿Quieres otro?

\- Yo creo que no. ¿Quién va a conducir?

\- Puedes dejar el auto en el estacionamiento y pedimos un taxi.

\- Estoy muy bien así, gracias.

\- Bueno, como quieras. Ay, ¡esa me encanta!

Otra vez reggaetón. En medio de las risas de Juliana, Valentina la volvió a arrastrar hasta la pista de baile. A pesar de todo, Juliana se la estaba pasando muy bien, era fácil divertirse con Valentina, las cosas fluían con naturalidad cuando estaba con ella. Estaba pasando un muy buen rato, como no lo recordaba en una eternidad. Valentina había llegado para recordarle que se podía ser feliz con muy poco, como la manera en que le sonreía esta chica de ojos azules mientras la tomaba de la mano.

…


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus kudos y comentarios ☺️

\- Espérame, lo tengo controlado. 

Juliana se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y sonrió. 

\- Llevas diez minutos diciendo lo mismo. ¿Y si llamamos a un cerrajero?

\- Sssh... nada de cerrajero. Son las cinco de la mañana, me va a costar una fortuna. 

Juliana no creía que el dinero fuera un problema. Valentina simplemente no quería aceptar que había perdido las llaves de su departamento y seguía buscándolas en su bolso. 

\- Un momento. Acompáñame a la camioneta. 

Juliana puso los ojos en blanco, y se fue detrás de Valentina hacia el ascensor. Le daba la impresión de que iba a ser una larga noche (madrugada) si no las encontraban. 

\- ¿Y si no las encontramos? 

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- No, gracias. - le dijo. No se iba a arriesgar. 

\- Oye Juls... gracias por acompañarme. Me divertí mucho. - le dijo Valentina, cuando ya estaban dentro del elevador e iban rumbo al sótano. 

\- Yo también. 

No era mentira. Lejos de lo que le provocaba Valentina y sus recién descubiertos sentimientos hacia ella, no recordaba haberse divertido así en mucho, mucho tiempo. Generalmente se la pasaba renegando de la vida en general, porque era inevitable no hacerlo cuando se ponía a analizar todo lo que le había tocado vivir. Pero luego le pasaban cosas como estas, como conocer a Valentina, y pensaba que quizá, la vida no podía ser tan mala. 

Se quedaron en silencio mientras llegaban el estacionamiento en el sótano. Las puertas se abrieron, Valentina salió y Juliana volvió a sonreír cuando la joven caminó hacia la izquierda y luego corrigió el rumbo, señalando con un dedo la dirección correcta. 

\- ¿Desorientada?

\- Me confundí ¿ok?, tengo sueño. 

Valentina justificando su estado con cualquier cosa, menos con la realidad de que había bebido de más, eran risas seguras. Al menos el hecho de que se la hubiera pasado bailando toda la noche había contribuido a no tener que sacarla de debajo de una mesa (o de encima). Finalmente abrieron el auto y se puso a buscar las dichosas llaves en el asiento. 

\- ¡Tarán! Aquí están. Lo sabía, vamos. 

Volvieron a subir y lo primero que hizo la joven al abrir la puerta de su departamento fue quitarse los zapatos y lanzarse al sofá más cercano. 

\- Estoy muerta. 

Mientras Valentina descansaba en el sofá, Juliana aprovechó para echar un vistazo rápido al departamento y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. 

\- Bueno, te dejo. Descansa. 

\- No, espérate. - le dijo, y estiró la mano hacia ella, cosa que confundió un poco a Juliana por un momento. Definitivamente no iba a tomarla de la mano. 

\- Es muy tarde, todavía tengo que ir a casa. - le dijo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para mantenerlas ocupadas. 

Valentina se incorporó para sentarse y se talló ambos ojos con el dorso de la mano. 

\- Ya sabes que puedes quedarte, descansa un poco y luego puedes irte. 

La joven dio unos golpecitos con la palma de la mano sobre el sofá para que se sentara. Juliana había llegado al punto en que muy difícilmente podía decirle que no. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó a un lado, se pasó una mano por debajo de la cazadora de piel que llevaba puesta y sacó su arma, le quitó el cargador y la colocó con cuidado sobre una mesita que estaba a un lado de la mesa. 

\- ¡¿Entraste con eso al bar?! - exclamó Valentina. 

\- Claro que no. La dejé en la camioneta. Además lo hubieran notado enseguida y no me hubieran dejado pasar. 

\- Ok, eso me tranquiliza. - le dijo, cerrando los ojos - Mira, yo no tengo que hacer nada temprano. Y es tu día de descanso.- continuó Valentina - ¿Ya te dije que me divertí mucho? Hay que hacerlo más seguido. 

Juliana sonrió levemente. 

\- Esto es muy raro. - le dijo, con total sinceridad. 

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto. Salir contigo. O sea no quiero decir salir... en ese sentido... porque tu no. Ya sabes. - Corrigió, enredándose con sus propias palabras, mientras Valentina le sonreía y encogía un poco los ojos, divertida o confundida, nunca lo sabría - No sé qué me dirían en la agencia de seguridad si se enteraran de esto. 

Valentina parpadeó, un poco más lento de lo normal. 

\- ¿En serio está prohibido?

\- No utilizaría la palabra prohibido pero... es una cuestión de ética. 

\- ¿No puedes tener amigos?

\- Claro que sí. Pero no la persona que custodio.

\- Al diablo. A mí no me van a decir con quien puedo tener amistad y con quién no. - respondió cruzándose de brazos, molesta, amenazante y encantadora por partes iguales - Somos dos personas inteligentes que sabemos separar trabajo y amistad.

Amistad, amistad. ¿Era necesario repetirlo tantas veces? Y sí, al diablo también. Pensó Juliana. 

\- No me quiero mover de aquí. - le dijo Valentina, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Pues ya eran dos. Juliana ladeó un poco la cabeza para observar a Valentina, que había cerrado los ojos, sonreía levemente y respiraba con tranquilidad. 

\- Bueno, me voy a cambiar y a darte algo para que te pongas más cómoda. - murmuró Valentina, aunque no se movió un centímetro para hacerlo. 

Se quedó dormida en dos minutos, y Juliana permaneció ahí contemplándola mientras curvaba los labios en una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a poder ignorar esto que le causaba Valentina sin hacer nada al respecto? 

///

Valentina se cubrió la cabeza cuando un molesto rayo de sol le dio justo en la cara. Le gustaba el sol, pero no cuando se había desvelado y todo lo que quería era dormir un par de horas más. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados escuchando a su alrededor, encontrándose con que todo estaba en silencio. "Juliana" pensó enseguida, asomando la cabeza por encima de las cobijas y explorando a su alrededor. No había nada que indicara que estaba ahí, ni siquiera su arma que había dejado en la mesita de al lado. Se había quedado dormida en la sala y no recordaba nada más. De pronto le llegó el familiar aroma tostado del café, y fue curioso pero consiguió ponerla un poco de buen humor y despejarle los sentidos. Se incorporó y se quedó contemplando el vacío. Seguro se veía fatal, con el maquillaje corrido, despeinada y con ojeras. 

La puerta del departamento se abrió, sobresaltándola un poco y Juliana entró con una bolsa de papel y esbozando una sonrisa en cuanto la vio.

\- Buenos días. - le dijo, deteniéndose un momento en la entrada mientras la observaba. 

\- Aghh - fue su respuesta, apresurándose para cubrirse la cabeza y el rostro, dejando descubiertos sólo sus ojos. 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, observando a su alrededor, aparentemente sin entender el problema.

\- Me veo horrible.

Juliana sonrió. Esa sonrisa que ponía cuando escuchaba algo absurdo. 

\- Claro que no. 

\- Sí.

\- En ese caso yo me veo igual, mira, tengo la misma ropa de ayer. 

Era verdad que no se podía lucir radiante después de haber dormido poco y continuar con la misma ropa por más de veinticuatro horas, pero definitivamente no creía que Juliana luciera "horrible". Aun así, Valentina no se quitó la manta de encima y la observó atentamente mientras caminaba hacia ella. 

\- Te compré algo para desayunar. - le dijo, dejando la bolsa sobre la mesita - y me tomé la libertad de usar tu cafetera. Anoche te quedaste dormida y la verdad ya no quise despertarte porque sí te veías cansada, encontré unas mantas en tu clóset. 

\- ¿Y dónde dormiste tú?

\- En el otro sofá. - respondió, señalándolo. 

Era más pequeño y supuso que también incómodo. 

\- Perdón, debí dejarte este. Espero no hayas pasado mala noche. 

\- No te preocupes, he tenido peores. - le dijo, despreocupada. 

\- Muchas gracias Juls. 

Juliana asintió y caminó hacia la cocina para servir un poco de café. Valentina se fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, y cuando regresó husmeó en la bolsa y se encontró con un par de sándwiches de buen tamaño y además con una bebida rehidratante. "Piensas en todo" murmuró, mientras sonreía. La sacó de la bolsa, la abrió y empezó a beberla con avidez. No se sentía tan mal pero era el tipo de cosas que no se despreciaban. Justo en ese momento Juliana regresaba con dos tazas de café, que colocó sobre la mesita, para después sentarse y esperar a que Valentina terminara. No parecía querer burlarse de ella, sólo la observaba con paciencia. 

\- Espero que te guste, la verdad no tenía idea de que comprar. Todo es muy orgánico de este lado de la frontera. 

Valentina soltó una risa. Era verdad. 

\- Mm, esto está perfecto. Eres muy linda. - lo decía con franqueza. El sólo hecho de que se hubiera preocupado por comprarle algo era mucho más de lo que podía decir del resto de sus amigos o compañeros de borrachera. 

Juliana podía ser reservada, incluso seria y hasta daba la impresión de tener un carácter un tanto huraño, y sí, lo era en cierta medida. Pero bastaba con conocerla un poco más para darse cuenta de que era tan noble que los buenos sentimientos se le escapaban de manera irremediable, una y otra vez, sin que ella siquiera fuera consciente del tamaño del corazón que tenía. Una vez su mamá le había dicho que los seres humanos eran difíciles de entender. "Es muy complicado o muy simple, depende de cómo lo quieras ver. De pronto tienes a alguien cuya vida ha sido un verdadero infierno y tiene el corazón más noble que te puedas imaginar, o gente que aparentemente lo ha tenido todo y es de lo peor que puede existir." 

Con Juliana lo comprobaba. Lo que había pasado con su padre, con el accidente de su madre o la muerte de Jacobo, bastaría para llenarle la vida de amargura a alguien. Pero ella estaba tratando todo el tiempo de hacer lo correcto, se preocupaba por los demás incluso más que por ella misma. Y además, era divertida. La noche anterior lo demostraba, ni en sus sueños más extraños se hubiera imaginado hace un par de meses que se iría a bailar con su escolta personal, y además, que se la iba a pasar tan bien. Casi se le escapa una risa cuando recordó que le dijo a Mateo que no quería que su escolta fuera un gorila mal encarado. Nada más alejado de la realidad que estaba viviendo ahora. 

\- ¿Entonces te vas a comer eso? - le preguntó Juliana, porque seguramente le pareció raro que no empezara a comer después del rato que se quedó contemplándola. 

Para pasar vergüenza no se esforzaba. 

\- Sí, perdón. Estaba pensando. 

\- ¿En qué?

"En ti." Casi le responde. No era la primera vez que se quedaba pensando en ella como si cayera por accidente en un bucle interminable de reflexiones. Pero detenía sus pensamientos porque sentía que seguir haciéndolo era como adentrarse en terreno desconocido, no sabía qué había más allá de esta confianza y afecto que sentía por ella. 

\- Nada. Cosas. 

O quizá si sabía y todavía no estaba lista para afrontarlo. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero esto era completamente diferente. Juliana resopló ligeramente por la nariz, medio sonriendo, y estiró la mano para alcanzarle la taza de café. 

\- Con que todos tenemos secretos ¿no? 

\- Seguro Juls, seguro. 

///

El día que irían al lugar en donde había sucedido el accidente en el que habían perdido la vida los padres de Valentina, había llegado. Juliana llegó temprano y Valentina ya la esperaba. La recibió, como siempre, con una sonrisa y además había preparado un poco de café.

\- Hola Juliana, siéntate. Tenemos tiempo suficiente. - le dijo, señalando el comedor. 

Juliana accedió porque era cierto. Lo único que harían además de visitar el lugar donde había sido el accidente era pasar a las oficinas del diario para el que Valentina escribía, y no tenían una hora definida para eso. Incluso, si las cosas se complicaban, podían cancelar la cita. 

\- Es un viaje más o menos largo, ¿desayunaste algo? ¿Quieres un café? - le preguntó Valentina. 

\- Sí, ya desayuné... pero te acepto el café. Está muy bueno. 

\- Me lo regaló un conocido colombiano.

\- ¿También viviste en Colombia?

\- No, pero mis papás sí. Estuve ahí de vacaciones cuando estudiaba periodismo, y conocí algunas personas. 

\- Interesante. - le dijo Juliana. 

\- Oye, ya casi no se te ve el golpe. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mucho mejor, prácticamente ya no me duele. 

\- Me alegro. 

Quizá era muy notorio que estaba intentando hacer una plática casual desesperadamente, porque estaba nerviosa. Además, el café no estaba ayudando mucho a relajarla. Suspiró observando su taza. Se había estado repitiendo toda la noche que no tenía que afectarle tanto, que las cosas ya habían sucedido y el propósito de estar ahí era, muy posiblemente, encontrar algo que le permitiera hacer justicia. Pero pensar que estaría en el mismo lugar donde sus padres habían estado vivos por última vez no dejaba de angustiarle en cierta forma. 

\- Sabes, todavía puedo ir yo sola. - comentó Juliana casualmente, observándola a través de la pequeña nube de vapor que salía del café caliente. 

Valentina se sintió agradecida con Juliana por brindarle esa opción, por pensar en ella y preocuparse sin necesidad de que lo hubiera mencionado. 

\- Creo que sí va a ser difícil. - admitió. 

\- Lo sé, no tienes por qué estar ahí.

\- Pero si no estoy ahí no voy a poder estar en paz. 

Juliana asintió con la cabeza. También agradecía que respetara sus decisiones. 

\- Pues vámonos. - sentenció, dejando el café a medio terminar, poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso, mientras Juliana hacía lo propio.

Salir de la ciudad fue poco menos que un suplicio, el tránsito a esa hora estaba imposible por alguna razón, y les llevó más de una hora tomar la autopista que las llevaría a su destino. Juliana se la pasó maldiciendo mientras estaban atoradas en el tráfico, y Valentina consiguió olvidar un poco el nerviosismo que le causaba saber a dónde se dirigían, porque ver a la otra chica molestarse por cosas que no podía controlar le resultó gracioso. 

\- Bueno, ya logramos salir de la ciudad, tranquila. - le dijo Valentina, y Juliana suspiró, un poco más relajada. 

\- Hay gente a la que le tendrían que quitar la licencia de conducir, te lo juro. 

\- Sí, esos que se ponen violentos detrás del volante. 

Juliana resopló y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, sonriendo un poco. 

\- Voy a poner un poco de música para relajarme. 

\- Dale. 

Juliana conectó su teléfono al bluetooth de la camioneta y empezó a sonar una canción.

\- Yo haciéndote bailar reggaetón y tú escuchando a Lana del Rey, ¿algún día me podrás perdonar?

\- Nada que perdonar. - le respondió, con una sonrisa que parecía decir que había valido la pena. 

\- Que bueno porque la próxima vez va a ser lo mismo. 

\- Próxima vez. - le dijo, alzando una ceja. No era una pregunta. 

\- Sí. 

Juliana sólo atinó a sonreír de esa manera en que sus ojos adquirían una forma parecida a una media luna, y que la hacía lucir adorable. 

A partir de entonces Valentina también intentó distraer su mente. Se puso a revisar algunos correos desde su celular, y a leer algunos artículos en donde empezaba a tomar relevancia el asunto de la tala ilegal que había estado investigando. Ya era noticia que la habían agredido y en los artículos cuestionaban la ineficiencia de las autoridades para atender el tema, entre otras cosas. 

\- ¿Tienes algún país favorito de todos los que conociste? Alguno que te parezca más bonito. - le preguntó Juliana luego de casi una hora en donde todo lo que se escuchaba era la música que estaba poniendo. Quizá se había aburrido de la música o tal vez intentaba distraerla un poco. 

\- Si algo aprendí es que no es bueno comparar. - Comentó Valentina, apartando su atención del teléfono y enfocándose en Juliana - Hay tanta gente y culturas diferentes, que todos tienen su encanto. Claro, es verdad que la calidad de vida no es la misma en todos. Pero eso es otra cosa. 

\- Pero tiene que haber un lugar especial para ti. 

\- Uff... demasiados. No podría elegir. Por ejemplo, cuando estuve en Japón todo era tan diferente al mundo occidental, que las cosas más simples me maravillaban. Y en ese tiempo pasé mucho tiempo con mi mamá, mi papá estaba muy ocupado. Y luego Austria es precioso, ahí tenía una mejor amiga... que después dejé de ver. Y en Madrid iba con muy pocas expectativas y terminó sorprendiéndome. 

\- Debes tener amigos en todo el mundo. 

\- Pues... algo así. 

\- ¿Cómo que algo así?

\- Me costaba trabajo formar amistades. 

\- No te lo creo. 

\- No es que fuera una ermitaña pero... procuraba no forjar lazos muy fuertes con las personas. Era difícil cuando me tenía que ir. Pero sí, vamos a decir que tengo muchos conocidos regados por el mundo. 

\- Y exnovios. 

\- Ja, unos cuantos, sí.

Juliana la observó por el espejo retrovisor y le sonrió pícaramente. 

\- Ya te vi, ¡tampoco son tantos!

\- Yo no dije nada. - comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- Tu gesto lo dice todo. 

Juliana siguió sonriendo. 

\- Mejor cuéntame de tus ex novias. - le dijo Valentina. 

\- ¿Qué? No. 

\- Ándale Julianita. 

\- No me digas Julianita, pensé que nos respetábamos. 

Valentina sonrió. 

\- Ok, Juls. ¿Dime cuál es tu tipo? A lo mejor conozco a alguien. 

Juliana abrió la boca para decir algo pero le dio la impresión de que se arrepintió en el último instante. 

\- No creas que no me doy cuenta de que me estás cambiando el tema de conversación para no hablar de tus exnovios. 

\- Es que que flojera hablar de ellos, la verdad.

\- Bueno, pues lo mismo digo de las mías.

\- Pff... bueno ¿entonces no me vas a decir tu tipo? Puedes estar perdiendo una oportunidad de oro para conocer a alguien si no me dices que es lo que buscas en una chica. 

Juliana negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. 

\- En serio no tengo tiempo para eso. 

\- Siempre hay tiempo. 

Sinceramente, Valentina sólo estaba intentando distraerse un poco antes de que llegaran a su destino. Conversar con Juliana siempre era entretenido, y bueno, no iba a negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por saber que era lo que conquistaba a Juliana. 

\- Mira no sé, a mí eso de tener un tipo me parece que puede ser muy general. 

\- Ya dime. - le dijo, y se acercó a ella con entusiasmo. Puso su rostro a un costado del asiento de Juliana y la observó con impaciencia. 

\- Va a sonar cliché, pero los ojos son importantes. 

\- ¿Claros u oscuros?

\- No importa mucho, me refiero a la mirada más bien. Que sea expresiva, que comunique algo. 

\- Ok, ¿qué más?

Juliana tomó aire. Daba la impresión de estar pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué tenga buenos sentimientos?

\- Por Dios, nadie se fija en los sentimientos en primera instancia. Quizá después sí, pero no es lo primero en lo que te fijas. No nací ayer Juliana Valdés. 

\- Que superficial. 

\- Sabes que es verdad. 

\- Ok ok. Cabello largo, lacio, o un poco quebrado. 

\- ¿Rubias o morenas?

Parecía que Juliana estaba conteniendo algo más detrás de su sonrisa.

\- No tengo preferencia. Bueno, pensándolo bien... han sido más rubias que morenas. ¿Bueno, ya terminó el interrogatorio? - le dijo, dando un golpe leve al volante de la camioneta. 

\- Mmm, interesante. ¿Labios? - continuó Valentina. 

\- Ah sí, los labios son muy, muy importantes. 

\- Que sepan besar. 

\- Entre otras cosas.

\- ¡Juliana!

\- Tú empezaste. 

\- Yo no... bueno ya. Pues que lástima creo que no conozco a nadie. 

Valentina se volvió a recargar sobre el asiento mientras sonreía. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio durante un buen rato. 

\- Ya estamos muy cerca. - comentó Juliana, cosa que tomó desprevenida a Valentina. Era verdad. El GPS de la camioneta marcaba que estaban a unos diez minutos de llegar. El paraje se había vuelto más boscoso y solitario, aunque también era cierto que siendo cerca de las once de la mañana en un día normal de la semana, la carretera no sería muy transitada. Juliana bajó la velocidad considerablemente mientras observaba con atención el camino y por los espejos laterales y el retrovisor. 

\- ¿El accidente fue por la noche verdad? - le preguntó a Valentina. 

\- Por la tarde... casi al anochecer. A las 6:45 de la tarde, para ser exacta. 

\- A esa hora y en esa época del año está oscuro casi por completo. ¿Llovía?

\- No en ese momento, pero el informe dice que había llovido. 

Juliana asintió, y continuó conduciendo cada vez más lento. 

\- ¿Qué estamos buscando?

\- El límite de velocidad es de noventa kilómetros por hora. ¿Sabes si lo respetaron?

\- No, iban a ciento veinte según los informes periciales. 

\- Si era temporada de lluvia eso no me parece muy inteligente. Tiende a haber deslaves en el terreno. No se necesita ser un experto para saber eso. 

Valentina se quedó en silencio mientras observaba el camino. Había mucha vegetación e incluso señalamientos precautorios que indicaban que lo que decía Juliana era cierto. 

Les llevó unos quince minutos más llegar al punto exacto. A Valentina le retumbaba el corazón en el pecho. 

\- Creo que es aquí. - le dijo Juliana, aunque el comentario era innecesario porque el GPS de la camioneta lo confirmaba. 

Aparcó el vehículo en el acotamiento y apagó el motor. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y observó a Valentina mientras hacía lo mismo. La música había dejado de escucharse y de pronto el silencio le pareció un poco inquietante. 

\- Se me pasó un detalle... ¿iban o regresaban a la ciudad?

\- Regresaban a casa. 

Juliana asintió. 

\- Del otro lado entonces. Voy a caminar un poco en esa dirección. - añadió, señalando el camino.

\- Sí, vamos. 

Bajaron de la camioneta y luego de que Juliana se aseguró que ningún automóvil estaba cerca, cruzaron con cuidado la vía. Era uno de esos tramos en donde no había barras de contención que dividieran ambos sentidos. 

\- Debe ser aquí. - le dijo Valentina, señalando un desfiladero, y sacó su teléfono para mostrarle unas fotografías del accidente provenientes de un artículo publicado en internet. Juliana las comparó con el lugar y asintió. En la fotografía se veía un conjunto de árboles que seguramente habían sido derribados por la camioneta accidentada, y aunque ya habían pasado varios meses, algunos de los troncos yacían olvidados en el lugar, aunque cubiertos por hojas secas y vegetación. Observó por unos segundos a Valentina. No le dijo nada, al menos no en voz alta porque su mirada lo dijo todo. Valentina se quedó observando el lugar. Estaba tratando de descifrar sus emociones en ese momento. Le dieron ganas de llorar pero no estaba segura si era rabia o tristeza. 

\- Pero a la velocidad que dijiste, debieron perder el control mucho antes. - le dijo Juliana. 

\- Supongo. 

\- ¿Sabes en que se basaron para decir que fueron fallas mecánicas las causas del accidente?

\- El auto quedó desecho, y además estuvo en llamas por mucho tiempo antes de que llegara alguien a auxiliarlos. Prácticamente todo se quemó, dijeron que de los restos no podían conseguir mucha información. Pero determinaron que las marcas de los neumáticos en el asfalto lo indicaban. 

\- Bueno, supongo que debe haber fotografías de eso. 

Valentina asintió. 

\- Pues parece que no hay nada más.

Valentina puso cara de resignación y suspiró. Después de todo, se lo esperaba. Juliana empezó a caminar por la orilla de la carretera, examinando el camino. En todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí sólo habían pasado un par de autos. Hacía un poco de frío y el viento corría con fuerza. Juliana siguió caminando y caminando, mientras Valentina se preguntaba hasta donde pensaría llegar. Se apresuró para no ir detrás de ella y caminar a la par. 

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Todavía no sé. 

Llegaron a un área cuya orilla estaba protegida por una barra de contención. Era de metal pero se veía un poco deformada en ciertos lugares. 

\- Yo creo que estos daños son más o menos recientes. Con recientes quiero decir que tienen más o menos el mismo tiempo que el accidente de tus padres. Se supone que todos estos daños tendrían que haberlos reportado, porque incluso esto lo puede pagar un seguro aunque sea una vía federal. Eso me lo enseñó mi papá. - comentó, como no queriendo. El papá de Juliana no era precisamente alguien de quien la chica se sintiera orgullosa. - En fin... pero si no los han reparado quiere decir que es porque no los reportaron, o fueron después a causa de otro percance. 

Juliana se quedó observando la barra de contención. 

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó.

\- ¿De qué color era el auto donde viajaban tus padres?

\- Negro. También el del auto que los escoltaba. 

\- Esto no es negro. - le dijo, señalando una especie de tallón sobre el material de la barra. 

\- Pues no, pero... ¿te das cuenta que no sabemos si eso estaba ahí desde antes o después del accidente?

\- Ya sé. Te voy a decir las cosas que no encajan, para mí. Primero, que no hayan respetado los límites de velocidad. Ya te dije lo que pienso de eso, no tiene sentido que hubieran ido tan rápido exponiendo su seguridad. Segundo. Aquí dice que el auto volcó. A mí me enseñaron que cuando se te revienta un neumático, lo primero que debes hacer es mantener firme el volante y frenar de a poco. De lo contrario, te puedes volcar. Se me hace muy raro que quienes conducían el auto no lo hubieran sabido. Y esto es el impacto de otro coche que no era el de tus padres o el de su auto escolta.

\- Entonces... 

\- Es posible que el accidente fuera provocado por otro auto.

\- Y si todo esto fue premeditado nadie iba a decir nada de ese otro auto. 

Juliana asintió con la cabeza. Valentina observó a su alrededor, sin saber qué decir. Era cierto que tenía ciertas sospechas, que no habían empezado con lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero en el fondo hubiera deseado que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo. 

\- Pero todo esto son suposiciones. - aclaró Juliana, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Un vehículo pesado pasó a su lado y el cabello se le revolvió a causa del viento originado. Se apartó los mechones que le habían caído sobre del rostro con una mano y se mordió el labio inferior. Esperó a que el ruido ocasionado cesara para poder hablar. 

\- Bueno, vámonos. Ya no hay mucho que ver aquí. - le dijo a Juliana, que puso cara de que estaba de acuerdo y asintió con la cabeza. Valentina se dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia la camioneta. Juliana dio un último vistazo al lugar, y se fue detrás de ella. 

Le dirigió una última mirada al lugar en donde había ido a parar el vehículo de sus padres y sintió que algo le oprimía el corazón, pero apretó fuerte los puños y tomó aire antes de que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Cruzaron con cuidado la carretera y Juliana se apresuró a abrirle la puerta. 

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerles daño?

\- Eso no lo sé. 

Valentina abrió la boca pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Lo que sí se le escaparon fueron un par de lágrimas. Juliana tenía cara de que también se la estaba pasando mal por verla así. 

\- Creo que tienes suficiente información para ir con la policía.

\- La mayoría son puras conjeturas y suposiciones. No sé si sirva de algo.

\- Es una línea de investigación, tienen que hacer su trabajo y agotar todas las posibilidades. Claro que va a servir de algo.

\- Muchas gracias Juliana. - le dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas. - No sé qué haría sin ti. 

\- Meterte en problemas a cada momento, sin protección. 

Valentina intentó sonreírle sin éxito.

\- No me gusta verte así. - confesó Juliana. 

Valentina puso cara de resignación y se acercó para abrazarla. Juliana siempre olía bien, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero así era. Su aroma era como un tónico reparador. Suspiró cuando la joven le pasó los brazos por la espalda y la aferró con la fuerza suficiente para sentirse reconfortada, segura. Se quedó así un buen rato, y le hubiera gustado quedarse así el resto del día. Finalmente, se separaron, pero Juliana colocó las manos sobre el rostro de Valentina y le secó las lágrimas con ambos pulgares. 

\- ¿Vas a seguir llorando? ¿Princesa?

No podía molestarse con Juliana diciéndole princesa. Era de esas cosas que no sonaban bien en los labios de algunos pero amabas en los de otros. Suponía que fue la manera en la que le sonrió y el tono no condescendiente en el que se lo dijo. Negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba recomponerse y sonreía. 

\- Bueno, vámonos. 

Valentina subió a la camioneta. Y Juliana hizo lo mismo, poniendo en marcha el motor. Avanzaron por un par de minutos. Juliana volvió a poner música y se le escapó una risa a Valentina cuando empezó a sonar el ritmo cadencioso del reggaeton. 

\- Te traje esto. - le dijo a Valentina, estirando una mano y entregándole una bolsa que Valentina no había visto hasta ese momento. 

Valentina tomó la bolsa y la abrió. 

\- Ya tienes una nueva libreta con el mismo empastado que la que te regaló tu papá. - Le dijo - Y las notas que habías hecho las puedes seguir viendo en la otra. 

Valentina observó las dos libretas con una sonrisa. De verdad Juliana parecía llegar siempre con las palabras o acciones correctas, en los peores momentos. Algo tenía que haber hecho muy bien para conocer a alguien como ella. Una notificación de su teléfono llamó su atención.

\- Es un mensaje de Camilo. Dice que encontró el nombre de un conocido de mi padre cuando estuvo en Nigeria.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Se llama Johny Corona. 

\- ¿Lo conoces? 

\- Me suena familiar su nombre. Me queda claro que no es de Nigeria, pero a lo mejor era compañero de trabajo o algo. Tal vez tenga su contacto. 

\- ¿Vas a hablar con la policía?

\- Sí. Y con mis hermanos. 

\- Es lo mejor. 

Valentina asintió con la cabeza para darle la razón, y se quedó observando la libreta reconstruida por Juliana. Todo esto resultaba agotador, pero era más su deseo de llegar al fondo de las cosas para que se hiciera justicia, que cualquier otro sentimiento. 

\- ¿Vamos a las oficinas del diario entonces?

\- Creo que lo voy a posponer para mañana. Tampoco era tan importante. Unos documentos que tenía que firmar pero nada urgente. - Comentó, mientras parecía buscar algo en su celular - ¿Me puedes llevar aquí en vez de eso? - le dijo, mostrándole una ubicación en su celular.

\- Sí. Claro. 

Valentina asintió y se recargó en su asiento, observando por la ventanilla. No había visitado el lugar en donde estaban las cenizas de sus padres desde hacía varios meses, y en ese momento lo estaba necesitando. 

...


	13. Capítulo 13

A nadie le gustaban los cementerios o mausoleos, esa era la realidad. Pero al menos, Juliana aceptaba que la calma que se respiraba en ese tipo de lugares era algo especial. Especial porque recordaba lo inevitable que era la muerte. Habían llegado un poco después de las tres de la tarde, tras varias horas de camino de regreso a la ciudad. Juliana nuevamente tuvo que conducir atravesando el tráfico porque el lugar donde descansaban las cenizas de los padres de Valentina estaba al sur de la ciudad. En total llevaba poco más de seis horas manejando y por eso al descender estiró los músculos que ya traía ligeramente adoloridos. Valentina la observó con una sonrisa.

\- Perdón por hacerte conducir tanto tiempo.

\- No estoy muy acostumbrada, pero no te preocupes.

Valentina asintió y caminaron al interior del lugar. Era muy grande (como todos los cementerios), pero el espacio reservado para las urnas que contenían las cenizas de los difuntos, se encontraba un tanto alejado de la entrada principal, así que había que cruzar el cementerio para llegar a él. Era un edificio grande, de paredes altas, frío, solitario (al menos en ese momento) y de grandes ventanales a los costados, con vista a un jardín cuidadosamente mantenido. Una persona iba saliendo pero además de ella, no parecía haber alguien más. Valentina entró y caminó hacia uno de los pasillos. Se podía decir que el lugar era bonito, sobrio, bien iluminado y silencioso.

\- Es por acá. – le dijo, señalando un espacio al fondo.

Ambas caminaron mientras sus pasos hacían eco por todo el edificio. Finalmente, llegaron a donde se hallaba una especie de vitrina y Valentina observó las urnas de sus padres, mientras suspiraba. Juliana se limitó a permanecer a varios metros de distancia porque no quería entrometerse en algo que consideraba un asunto muy personal. Mientras tanto, se puso a curiosear en las otras urnas. El lugar estaba vacío. Recordó que Jacobo le decía que quizá lo más triste de morir no era morir, sino ser olvidado.

_"¿No te inquieta eso?_

_\- ¿Morirme?_

_\- No tanto morirte. Ser olvidada. Imagínate que pasas por este mundo sólo para morirte y que te olviden. Como si nunca hubieras existido. Eso es muy triste._

_\- No lo había pensado. Bueno, no todos somos Einstein o Gandhi para trascender y ser recordados por la eternidad._

_\- Pues no. ¿Has escuchado eso de que tienes que plantar un árbol, escribir un libro o tener un hijo? Pues es por eso. Todos queremos dejar algo aquí para ser recordados. ¿Si me muero pasa de vez en cuando a dejarme flores no?"_

Juliana suspiró y soltó una risa un poco amarga. Nunca había visitado la tumba de Jacobo y se empezó a sentir culpable.

\- ¿Juliana?

Valentina asomó la cabeza por el pasillo en donde estaba y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

\- Ven, te voy a presentar con alguien.

Juliana no había visto a nadie en el pasillo y puso cara de confusión mientras caminaba hacia ella. Hasta que Valentina la acomodó frente a las urnas de sus padres.

\- Juliana Valdés, mi escolta personal.

Juliana le dirigió una mirada a Valentina pero intentó por todos los medios que fuera lo más normal posible. Eran los padres de Valentina. Bueno, sus restos, y cada quien tenía maneras diferentes de afrontar este tipo de cosas. Valentina hablaba con las cenizas de sus padres. Ella ni siquiera era capaz de visitar la tumba de Jacobo, o incluso la de su padre.

\- Di algo. – le dijo Valentina, alzando las cejas.

\- Hola. – un segundo y ya se estaba avergonzando a sí misma - Bueno. Mucho gusto. – Continuó, pasando saliva con dificultad - Perdón. Es que no hago esto muy seguido. – dijo observando a Valentina. Que estaba sonriendo como si estuviera satisfecha con el papelón que estaba haciendo - Estoy aquí para proteger a su hija. – Continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose sólo al frente - Aunque generalmente es muy necia creo que vamos bien, - pudo ver de reojo que Valentina frunció el ceño - Ella ha sido muy amable conmigo, incluso ya somos amigas. Les prometo que nada malo le va a pasar mientras yo esté con ella.

Valentina la observó con un gesto de confianza y satisfacción. Luego desvió la mirada hacia el piso de baldosas blancas y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Juliana hizo lo mismo.

\- No vayas a pensar que estoy loca. – le dijo.

\- ¿Por hablar con tus padres?

\- Con sus cenizas.

\- No le veo algo malo.

\- Di la verdad.

\- Ni siquiera es raro. Hasta mi mamá le habla a mi papá después de tantos años muerto. Generalmente sólo para reclamarle algo.

Valentina sonrió.

\- Ojalá los hubieras conocido. – le dijo, observando con nostalgia las urnas, pero con los pensamientos seguramente en un lugar mucho más lejano.

\- Si ellos estuvieran vivos, tal vez yo no estaría aquí.

\- Buen punto. La vida te da y te quita ¿no? – le dijo Valentina.

Juliana asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

\- El día que nos avisaron del accidente nunca lo voy a olvidar. Esto nunca se lo dije a nadie pero antes de que nos dieran la noticia... ya sé que va a sonar tonto y a lo mejor no me crees. Pero sentí algo. ¿Has escuchado que la gente dice que a veces las cosas se presienten? Nunca me había pasado hasta ese momento. Es como si te arrancaran algo de golpe y no supieras qué es. Pero te queda ese vacío inexplicable acá adentro, como angustia. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?

Juliana negó con la cabeza.

\- Que bueno, ojalá que nunca te pase. - Valentina suspiró - Ni siquiera traje flores.

Juliana no supo que decir. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato. El sonido del celular de Valentina llamó la atención de ambas porque se escuchó más ruidoso en la tranquilidad de aquel lugar. Al parecer era un mensaje.

\- Es Ángel. Insiste con eso de la cita.

\- Bueno, no te voy a decir que hacer. – comentó Juliana, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras observaba a Valentina escribir la respuesta.

\- Pues ya le dije que no. – le dijo Valentina, después de enviar el mensaje. - Sabes, el último novio que tuve fue un desastre. Ni siquiera sé si vale la pena llamarle novio. Salimos tres meses.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Nada. No pasó nada. Ese era el problema. No había chispa. Nada. De flojera.

\- Bueno mi última historia ya la sabes, se llamaba Liliana y desapareció más rápido que mi salud mental cuando se dio cuenta con lo que tenía que lidiar.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Eres increíble. No sé cómo alguien no querría estar contigo.

\- Es que a veces las piezas no encajan, por más que lo desees. Eso dice mi mamá.

\- Puede ser. Oye... ¿Tu mamá sabe?

\- Sí... pero se quedó en la etapa en la que piensa que todo esto es una fase.

\- Una fase...

\- Sí, ya sabes, está esperando a que se me pase, que me dejen de gustar las mujeres. – Juliana soltó una risa - No lo ha aceptado del todo. Me da tristeza decirlo pero creo que después del accidente cambió un poco respecto a eso, y para bien.

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso. No lo del accidente, lo otro. Dale tiempo.

La joven escolta negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Más? Lleva años pensando de esa manera. Pero bueno, parece que vamos avanzando.

\- Eso es lo importante... supongo. En fin, ¿nos vamos? – le preguntó Valentina.

\- Cuando gustes.

Valentina dirigió una última mirada a las urnas con las cenizas de sus padres, y después se encaminó hacia la salida.

\- Mañana tengo una gala de beneficencia – le dijo a Juliana mientras salían – es por la noche así que no tengo problema en que llegues por la tarde.

\- Leí la agenda pero no que era gala, y no mandé mi vestido a la tintorería.

\- Mira te podría prestar uno, ¿pero dónde vas a guardar el arma femme fatale?

Juliana sonrió. Obviamente era broma. Aunque si era un evento de gala podía optar por uno de sus trajes. Tampoco es que fuera a llevar de la mano a Valentina, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

///

Al día siguiente, Juliana tocó el timbre del departamento de Valentina y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran mientras se sacudía un poco el traje que llevaba puesto. Valentina tardó un poco, la escuchó decir algo parecido a "Ya voy" desde el interior, y se quedó boquiabierta cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró con Valentina de frente. Llevaba un vestido largo color negro, con una abertura en un costado que llegaba hasta sus muslos y dejaba ver parte de sus piernas, los hombros descubiertos, el cabello ondulado, suelto, y Juliana tuvo que esforzarse para cerrar la boca.

\- Perdón, estaba terminando, - le dijo – Pero ya estoy lista, voy por mi bolso y abrigo. – continuó, regresando al interior.

Fue un alivio porque ella se había quedado sin palabras. Valentina era de esas personas que no tenían que esforzarse mucho para lucir bien, y cuando se arreglaba de esta manera era simplemente deslumbrante. ¿Cómo diablos alguien iba a estar con ella y no tener "chispa"? como le había dicho Valentina acerca de su última relación. A ella simplemente le bastaba una mirada y era mucho más que "chispas" lo que le hacía sentir. Pero se estaba distrayendo, otra vez.

\- Listo. – le dijo Valentina cuando regresó - Vámonos. Por cierto te ves muy bien.

¿Ella? Ella sólo se había puesto un traje negro y una camisa blanca, porque tenía que ser discreta y formal. Se había recogido el cabello, dejado algunos mechones sueltos y maquillado ligeramente, no es que fuera a ser la anfitriona del evento. La que iba a robar todas las miradas sería Valentina, sin duda.

\- Gracias... - le dijo, mientras caminaban al elevador - Oye, ¿alguna vez has pensado en ser modelo? Es que... wow.

Valentina le dio un codazo mientras sonreía. El elevador llegó, y ellas entraron.

\- No me interesa la verdad. Pero gracias por el wow.

\- Te ves preciosa. Hasta siento que debí traer flores.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada. Valentina negó con la cabeza y observó el piso, ligeramente sonrojada. ¿Se estaba excediendo? No quería incomodarla y que luego sintiera que tenía que mantener la distancia por culpa de sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Pero todo esto era como luchar contra la marea cuando ya tenías el agua hasta el cuello.

\- Bueno, que galante.

Se sintió un poco aliviada, y entre risas, salieron del elevador y después subieron al auto para marcharse.

///

El lugar donde sería el evento estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era un museo de arte de estilo colonial que contaba con un salón bastante grande, en donde se reunirían los invitados, llegaron justo a tiempo y cuando la mayoría de los asistentes estaban haciendo acto de presencia. La gente vestía con ropa elegante y hasta la hicieron sentir un poco fuera de lugar por lo sencillo de su atuendo, pero luego recordó que ella no era una invitada, sino la escolta de Valentina y superó esa sensación.

\- Ojalá y te hubiera podido conseguir un boleto. – le dijo Valentina mientras caminaban por un pasillo para llegar al salón. – Pero los organizadores son muy especiales y me lo negaron.

\- ¿A mí? No, claro que no. ¿Además que iba a hacer yo de invitada en esto? No, así está perfecto. ¿Cuántos miles de dólares cuesta el boleto?

Valentina sonrió.

\- No exageres, tampoco estamos en la MET Gala de Nueva York. Ok, mira, esa de allá es mi mesa... te puedes acomodar a un costado. – le dijo, señalando un lugar el fondo del salón.

Juliana asintió y caminó hasta el lugar indicado. Estaba atenta pero también era consciente de que un lugar tan lleno de gente, y algunos de ellos personalidades importantes, incluso políticos, tendría que haber seguido un protocolo de seguridad adecuado para dar acceso a los invitados. Ella no podía supervisar todo lo que tenía que ver con el evento porque no le correspondía, y además, la tarea era imposible para una sola persona. El ambiente era más o menos festivo, la gente hablaba animadamente, se saludaban unos a otros antes de ocupar sus lugares. Había una orquesta en un extremo del salón, una exhibición de arte en el otro, y todo parecía bastante normal.

Valentina llegó saludando a medio mundo. Muchos parecían conocerla y la recibían con una sonrisa, y uno que otro abrazo. Se sentó en la mesa donde su lugar estaba reservado y empezó a platicar con un grupo de personas animadamente mientras sonreía sin parar. La orquesta empezó a tocar fox trot y al menos eso le sirvió para distraerse un poco y que la espera no fuera tan monótona. Pasaron casi tres horas durante las cuales Juliana esperó pacientemente. Al menos con tanta gente, tenía muchas cosas que vigilar. Una melodía empezó a sonar y un joven sentado en la misma mesa que Valentina la invitó a bailar. Ella se negó al principio, pero él insistió y la joven accedió al poco tiempo. La observó bailar de manera un poco torpe, pero más o menos lo pudo disimular. La realidad era que él no bailaba muy bien y Valentina nunca se pudo acoplar a su ritmo. Finalmente se sentaron y Juliana suspiró, preguntándose si aun faltaría mucho tiempo para que todo terminara. Estaba un poco aburrida y ya le dolían algo los pies por estar de pie.

Valentina alzó la mirada y buscó a Juliana entre la multitud. Ella entendió el mensaje y le sonrió ligeramente mientras Valentina se acercó al lugar en donde estaba.

\- Creo que ya es hora de irnos, voy a despedirme y te veo en el pasillo ¿me das un minuto?

\- Claro.

Juliana se retiró hasta donde dijo Valentina. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar las voces y el tono un poco decepcionado de los demás invitados en su mesa cuando ella les anunció su partida. Esperó pacientemente a que terminara de despedirse y, ya alejada de la gente, la observó caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Listo. ¿Viste cómo hice el ridículo bailando?

\- No se vio tan mal.

\- ¡Pisé al chico como cuatro veces!

\- Él no se veía molesto por eso.

\- Porque es muy educado.

\- Porque estaba bailando con la reina de la noche.

 _"Diablos Juliana, ya cállate de una vez."_ pensó, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

\- Mira Juliana, un halago más y voy a empezar a creer que te estás burlando. Deja de estar jugando.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Que dejes de estar jugando.

Se quedó en silencio.

\- Perdón no quise incomodarte.

\- No me incomoda, es sólo que... mejor ya vámonos.

\- ¡Valentina!

La voz del joven que la había sacado a bailar las interrumpió.

\- Olvidaste esto. – le dijo, acercándose a ella mientras le entregaba un objeto, que parecía un arete.

\- Muchas gracias Iván, se me debió caer durante el baile.

\- Sí, puede ser.

Se volvió para observar a Juliana.

\- Disculpa, ¿te he visto antes?

\- No creo...

\- Sí... creo que sí. Me acuerdo de ti. Trabajabas con Jacobo.

\- ¿Lo conociste?

\- ¿La persona que custodiaban? ¿Julián Sandoval? Es mi tío. Es una pena lo que sucedió con Jacobo, lo lamento mucho. Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que alguien se haya descuidado tanto como para dejar pasar a los matones esos. Una falla terrible, de no ser por eso, Jacobo seguiría vivo.

\- Bueno... ya nos tenemos que ir, es muy tarde. Hasta luego Iván. – le dijo Valentina.

El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo de decir adiós porque Valentina se dio media vuelta para caminar por el pasillo y alejarse de ahí tan rápido como pudo, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la espalda de Juliana.

\- ¿Que pequeño es el mundo no? - le dijo Valentina.

\- Si.

\- Juls...

\- Estoy bien.

\- Oye, ven. – le dijo, sujetándole un brazo y acercándose a ella. - ¿Ya lo hablamos no?

Juliana asintió, aunque no podía dejar de observar el piso. Las manos de Valentina le levantaron el rostro. Estaba muy cerca y se puso un poco nerviosa.

\- En serio. No te preocupes. – Le dijo Juliana – Hace unos meses hubiera ido a meterme a mi cama y no hubiera salido de ahí en tres días. Estoy mejor.

\- Me alegro. – le respondió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Ya vi que tienes mala suerte con tus galanes, primero Ángel y ahora este.

\- Se llama Iván.

\- Como sea. No sabe bailar.

La risa que soltó Valentina fue de esas que conseguían mejorarte un mal día con el simple sonido.

\- Se me olvidaba que estás a un paso del ballet Bolshoi.

Juliana sonrió. Este tipo de cosas, que Valentina consiguiera hacerla sonreír a pesar de todo, que lograra darle un vuelco a sus emociones en un segundo... y que inexplicablemente no dejara de sostenerle el rostro mientras le hablaba, era lo que le hacía pensar en las mil cosas que no podían ser.

\- ¿Y soy yo la que se burla? – Le cuestionó – Yo sí hablo en serio cuando digo que eres muy bonita.

Valentina dejó de sostenerle el rostro. Juliana pensó que ahora sí se había pasado. Sinceramente era su costumbre decir algunas cosas sin pensar. Buenas y malas. No lo había dicho en tono molesto así que no se explicó la reacción de Valentina.

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Pues eso... ¿No estoy hablando en clave o si?

Parecía que si lo estaba haciendo, a juzgar por la expresión de Valentina. En un impulso, le quitó el arete que traía en la mano y se acercó para colocarlo en su lugar, tomó con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja y le acomodó con cuidado la pequeña pieza de joyería. Valentina no dijo nada, sólo la observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Ella apretó los labios y le acomodó el cabello que se le había venido un poco sobre el rostro. Se acercó un poco más y Valentina se mordió el labio inferior. Se preguntó si el azul de sus ojos siempre había sido así de luminoso. Sentía que estaba a punto de arruinar todo de manera espectacular.

///

Juliana estaba tan cerca que vio con claridad como pasó saliva con dificultad. Valentina pensó que esto definitivamente ya lo había vivido, y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Desde que había bailado con ella y la había sentido tan cerca que se le olvidó la definición de espacio personal. Sinceramente, no entendía nada en ese momento. Sólo le quedaban claras tres cosas. Uno, Juliana Valdés era una mujer increíble. Dos, Juliana era muy bonita. Y tres, la tenía demasiado cerca y era imposible ignorar el hecho de que, definitivamente, estaba a punto de besarla. La cantidad de alarmas que se encendieron en su cabeza no fueron suficientes para alejarla. Juliana se acercó y alzó una mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello del rostro. Le sonrió con dulzura pero también con otra cosa que no pudo descifrar enseguida.

\- Entonces... - le dijo Valentina en voz baja. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué decir.

Juliana no dijo nada, pero bajó los brazos y la tomó de la cintura y aunque una pequeña (muy pequeña) parte de ella le decía que tenía que mantener distancia, al final no hizo nada.

La mirada de Juliana estaba fija en su rostro, pero de repente se desvió un segundo observando algo detrás. El semblante le cambió en un instante, y Valentina se preguntó si había hecho algo mal y luego se dijo que era absurdo pero Juliana la hizo a un lado con fuerza, metió una mano debajo de su saco y extrajo el arma en menos de un segundo. No supo que estaba sucediendo hasta que escuchó los disparos, provenientes del arma de Juliana y de alguien más. Gritó y no supo que más hacer porque Juliana estaba frente a ella y obstruía su visión.

\- ¡Juli-!

\- ¡Para allá! – gritó, señalando otro pasillo que estaba a un par de metros, y que al parecer conducía a la salida.

Observó otra vez a Juliana y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había un hombre tendido en el piso, sangrando abundantemente. ¿Lo habría matado?

\- Rápido. – le dijo Juliana, con urgencia, y la tuvo que empujar un poco para que caminara. Se le torció un poco el tobillo en el trayecto.

Entonces, otro desconocido salió del pasillo. Estaba armado. Levantó la pistola y Valentina pensó que eso era todo. Le iba a disparar y adiós. Pero Juliana volvió a interponerse y fue más rápida. Un solo disparo y el hombre cayó al suelo al instante. Juliana corrió hacia él y le quitó el arma de la mano, extrajo el cargador y levantó la mirada hacia Valentina.

\- Por acá. – le dijo, jadeante.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Juliana estaba sangrando. Pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque la joven caminó hacia ella y la jaló de un brazo para que caminara. Los señalamientos de una salida de emergencia era lo que estaban siguiendo.

\- Juls.

\- Rápido, aquí no es seguro.

Siguieron caminando lo más rápido posible, y Juliana en algún momento extrajo su celular y marcó el número de emergencia tan rápido como pudo. Hablaba por medio del manos libres y reportaba todo lo sucedido. Valentina sentía que se le doblaban las rodillas, ella no hubiera podido reaccionar tan rápido y tan bien. Se detuvieron cerca de la salida y fue entonces cuando las personas que vigilaban la entrada se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. Juliana se apoyó en la pared. Estaba pálida y sangrando demasiado de un costado del abdomen.

\- Voy a hablarle a una ambulancia.

\- Ya está, la policía ya está enterada, ya vienen para acá.

Valentina tenía ganas de llorar, o gritar, no lo sabía con exactitud. Alguien se acercó y dijo que llamaría una ambulancia. No le importaba que llamaran a varias mientras llegara lo más rápido posible.

\- Siéntate. Déjame ver.

Todo lo que Valentina sabía era que tenía que parar la hemorragia de alguna manera, pero no tenía con que hacerlo. Se limito a colocar una mano sobre su herida y presionar con fuerza, pero tampoco quería lastimarla más.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Val!

\- Perdón, es que estás sangrando demasiado.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Mira me torcí un tobillo por los estúpidos tacones pero voy a sobrevivir.

\- Ok yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Se le escapó una risa un tanto angustiada.

\- Cállate. ¿En dónde está la estúpida ambulancia? ¿Estás segura que viene para acá?

Juliana asintió. Se veía cada vez más pálida y la presión que estaba aplicando Valentina sobre la herida parecía no servir de mucho. Ahora si tenía ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Juls qué hago? Estás sangrando mucho. – le dijo, y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

\- Primero, no te pongas a llorar. Segundo, sigue presionando. Y si me muero-

\- Cállate, no te vas a morir.

No se veía nada bien. Estaba muy pálida y parecía aturdida. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos. Para entonces varias personas, que no tenía idea de dónde habían salido, ya observaban la escena con un poco de preocupación y otro tanto de morbo.

\- ¿Juls? No te vayas a desmayar. ¡Juliana!

No es como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. La sostuvo y rogó para que la ambulancia llegara lo antes posible.

///

Quizá Valentina en un futuro recordaría ese momento como uno de los peores de su vida. Cuando llegó la ambulancia Juliana ya estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba y tenía pulso. Los paramédicos empezaron a hacer su labor mientras ella se limitaba a observar y rogar por que todo saliera bien. La policía llegó y las cosas empezaron a ponerse caóticas entre el desalojo de los asistentes a la gala, las ambulancias, los hombres que le habían disparado y que no sabía si habían sobrevivido, y hasta algunos reporteros que ya habían llegado al lugar. Valentina decidió no separarse de Juliana cuando la subieron a la ambulancia y ella se fue a su lado con todo y el vestido arruinado con la sangre de la joven Valdés. La declaración, denuncia o lo que fuera con la policía podía esperar. Marcó el teléfono de Mateo y le contó todo lo sucedido, él intentó tranquilizarla y le dijo que daría aviso a su agencia de seguridad para que informaran a su familia. Valentina no tenía idea de qué harían respecto a eso, si su mamá no estaba enterada de lo que hacía, pero no quiso preocuparse de eso mientras Juliana se encontraba en terapia intensiva. Ya en el hospital, se sentó en una silla de metal bastante incómoda, sin importarle en absoluto las miradas curiosas de la gente en la sala de espera de urgencias. Claro, iba con un vestido largo, y las manos todavía manchas de sangre. Tenía que ser una vista bastante inquietante. Al cabo de un par de horas llegó Mateo, con Eva.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – fue lo primero que le preguntó su hermana.

\- Yo estoy bien, pero no sé nada de Juliana todavía.

\- Bueno, vamos a casa para que te cambies.

\- No, Eva. Yo no me voy a ir hasta que me den informes y pueda ver a Juliana.

\- Valentina...

\- Me lo imaginé. – intervino Mateo - Te traje ropa, la tengo en el auto. Voy por ella para que te cambies.

\- Gracias Mateo.

Su cuñado se retiró y ella se quedó a solas con su hermana.

\- ¿En serio vas a quedarte aquí?

\- Sí.

\- Valentina, ¿si te das cuenta que intentaron matarte?

\- No voy a dejar sola a Juliana, ¿si captas que estoy viva gracias a ella? y no sé si va a - se le quebró la voz. – Si va a estar bien. No sé nada.

Justo en ese momento, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, moreno, corpulento y de barba, entró observando a su alrededor. En cuanto vio a Valentina se acercó a ella sin dudarlo.

\- ¿Valentina cierto? – le preguntó, cuando estuvo frente a ella.

La joven asintió.

\- Soy Francisco. Me llamaron para decirme lo que sucedió, ¿cómo está Juliana?

\- No sé, hace horas que está en urgencias y nadie me dice nada. Usted es...

\- Un amigo, trabajo en la misma agencia que Juliana... sólo que su mamá...

\- Entiendo. – le dijo Valentina, que no quería que Eva se enterara de más detalles acerca de Juliana.

\- ¿La herida era grave? – preguntó Francisco, con gesto de preocupación.

\- Eso parecía. Estaba sangrando demasiado y luego perdió el conocimiento.

El hombre se quedó en silencio. En ese momento Mateo regresó con la ropa para Valentina, se la entregó y ella se fue directo al sanitario del hospital para cambiarse y limpiarse las manos. Lo hizo rápidamente y cuando regresó sólo estaban Mateo y Francisco.

\- Eva dice que no entiendes razones y que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, porque no te vas a ir. – le dijo Mateo.

\- Bueno, hasta que dijo algo más o menos razonable.

\- No me agrada la idea de dejarte sola después de lo que pasó...

\- No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Hay vigilancia aquí, ¿no se atreverían a hacer algo o si?

\- Esos tipos no conocen límites.

\- Voy a estar bien Mateo, no te preocupes. Estaré en constante comunicación.

Mateo asintió aunque no quedó muy conforme. Al final se fue diciéndole que volvería al día siguiente temprano y que le informara de cualquier novedad.

Valentina se sentó a un lado de Francisco, que le sonrió amablemente. Parecía buena persona.

\- ¿Será conveniente avisarle a su mamá? – le preguntó Valentina.

\- Yo creo que sí.

La joven se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Y si le pasa algo? No sé qué voy a hacer.

\- Bueno, la agencia se encargaría de-

\- ¡No estoy hablando de eso! – exclamó, ligeramente alterada, pero se calmó enseguida – Juliana... mira Francisco-

\- Me puedes decir Panchito. – la interrumpió.

\- Ok, Panchito. Juliana... tengo poco tiempo de conocerla, pero nos hicimos buenas amigas. Es... es una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido. Y mira que conozco mucha gente.

Panchito esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Te creo.

\- Ni siquiera quiero pensar que algo peor pueda pasarle.

\- Tranquila. Esa niña es muy fuerte, va a salir de esto.

Sabía que las palabras de Panchito sólo eran para tranquilizarla, porque nadie podía estar seguro de eso, al menos no hasta que les dieran algún tipo de informe. Se quedaron en silencio y se prepararon para una larga noche.

Valentina estaba segura de que iba a tener pesadillas con la imagen de Juliana desangrándose frente a ella sin que pudiera hacer nada. Quería borrarla de su memoria, para siempre, y sustituirla con la de sus ojos color café observándola atentamente, cercanos, brillantes y enigmáticos. 

... 


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___
> 
> hola :D aquí les dejo el otro capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo! (pronto)
> 
> \---

\- Disculpa Valentina, pero me estás poniendo más nervioso. – le dijo Panchito, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera, que ahora estaba semivacía luego de que habían dado de alta a la mayoría de los pacientes durante la noche.

Eran las 3:35 de la madrugada y todavía no tenían ningún tipo de noticias. Valentina inhaló y exhaló aire para tratar de relajarse, se sentó y empezó a mover los pies nerviosamente. Ya había preguntado por el estado de Juliana al menos dos veces a las personas que estaban sentadas detrás de un mostrador, sin obtener ninguna información. Sólo le habían dicho que los médicos la estaban atendiendo y en cuanto hubiera información se la darían.

\- Valentina…

\- Perdón… ¿es qué por qué tardan tanto? ¿Es muy complicado decir algo?

\- Si no te dicen nada es que no hay novedades, se paciente. Además… si estuviera muy grave creo que ya nos habrían informado.

La joven Carvajal suspiró y se recargó en la silla. Se frotó los ojos mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Juliana malherida en una camilla de urgencias.

\- ¿Qué le vamos a decir a su mamá? – preguntó. Al parecer no podía mantener su mente alejada de algo que tuviera que ver con Juliana, al menos por el momento.

Panchito suspiró, con aire agotado.

\- Para ser sincero nunca he estado muy de acuerdo en que Juliana le oculte esto. Es imposible que permaneciera siempre en la ignorancia. Creo que tendremos que decirle la verdad, o al menos avisarle que estamos aquí.

\- Tal vez podamos hablar con ella y dejar que Juliana le cuente todo… cuando esté mejor. Porque se va a poner mejor. Podemos decirle que fue un accidente o algo.

Panchito puso cara de que no creía que eso funcionara, se puso de pie y estiró un poco los músculos.

\- Esa es una opción pero no sé si funcione. Bueno… voy por un café, ¿quieres uno? – le dijo.

Era como el tercero de la noche, y Valentina lo aceptó. Cuando Panchito regresó lo bebieron en silencio y siguieron esperando.

Tuvieron que pasar otras tres horas más para recibir informes. Una enfermera salió de la sala de urgencias, con una lista en las manos, y observó a su alrededor antes de hablar.

\- ¿Familiares de Juliana Valdés?

Valentina se puso tan rápido de pie que pareció que había sido impulsada por un resorte desde la silla hasta donde se encontraba la enfermera.

\- Sí, ¿cómo está?

\- ¿Disculpe cuál es su parentesco con ella? – le preguntó la mujer, observándola.

\- Soy su amiga… y trabaja conmigo.

\- ¿No hay alguien más cercano?

Valentina dejó escapar el aire, impaciente.

\- No por ahora.

\- Ok… - cedió la enfermera - Está en observación, su condición es delicada pero no está grave. Llegó en shock, con una herida de bala que no se alojó en el tejido. Perdió mucha sangre. Logramos estabilizarla, pero como le dije, continúa en observación. Aunque el pronóstico es bueno.

Valentina suspiró. Se sintió más tranquila de inmediato.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos verla?

\- En un par de horas en cuanto los médicos den la autorización.

Valentina y Panchito sonrieron. Saber que estaba fuera de peligro les daba una enorme tranquilidad. La enfermera se retiró y ambos volvieron a sus asientos.

\- Creo que es momento de marcarle a Lupita. – comentó Panchito, y Valentina estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Me siento responsable de esto… dame su número y yo lo haré. Lo que no sé es exactamente qué le voy a decir.

Panchito le compartió el número y Valentina sólo lo pensó muy poco tiempo antes de marcar. El teléfono llamó por unos segundos, era muy temprano y seguramente la despertaría. Tras unos segundos la mamá de Juliana tomó la llamada. Su voz sonó adormilada y un poco confundida.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola Señora, buenos días, disculpe que le marque tan temprano. Soy Valentina, Juliana trabaja para mí.

\- Valentina… ¿Valentina Carvajal verdad? Buenos días, ¿cómo está?

\- Bien… gracias. Señora, antes que nada, quiero decirle que Juliana está bien, pero hubo un incidente y estamos en el hospital. Disculpe que no le haya avisado antes, pero es que tampoco tenía mucha información.

\- ¿Qué?

Valentina se humedeció los labios, un poco nerviosa.

\- Creo que Juliana tiene que ser quien le de los detalles, aunque por el momento no puede hacerlo, pero le aseguro que ella está fuera de peligro. Puedo enviar a alguien por usted para que pueda verla, creo que va a estar algunos días en el hospital.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasó? ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué no me avisó ella?

\- Es que está en urgencias…

\- No entiendo nada. Necesito verla, o hablar con ella.

\- Deme un par de horas, y enviaré a alguien por usted. Sé que es un poco complicado que se traslade. Le prometo que voy a estar en contacto, por favor guarde mi número, es este. Le enviaré mensajes cada vez que sepa algo. Señora por favor quiero que esté tranquila, Juliana se está recuperando y va a estar bien.

\- No sé qué está pasando, por favor dame todos los datos, necesito estar ahí cuanto antes. Pediré un taxi o algo, pero no voy a esperar aquí sin hacer nada.

Valentina observó a Panchito, un poco sacada de balance.

\- Señora… ya sé que no nos conocemos en persona, mire, Panchito está conmigo, es amigo de Juliana, ¿quiere hablar con él? – le preguntó. Quizá eso la tranquilizaría un poco.

\- Pásamelo por favor.

Valentina le dio el teléfono a Panchito, que la observó con gesto resignado y tomó la llamada. Se alejó un par de pasos para hablar un poco más en privado, mientras Valentina se decía a sí misma que darle aviso a la mamá de Juliana acerca de lo que había ocurrido era la mejor decisión.

Cuando Panchito regresó le dijo que había logrado tranquilizarla, que esperaría noticias y a alguien que la pudiera llevar al hospital, siempre y cuando lo hicieran lo más rápido posible. Para Valentina no era problema conseguirle un medio de transporte adecuado.

\- Valentina, ¿por qué no vas a desayunar? yo estaré aquí pendiente. – le dijo Panchito.

La joven tomó aire. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, suponía que se podía tomar unos minutos. Aceptó la propuesta de Panchito y se fue a la cafetería para desayunar algo. Lo ordenó y se lo entregaron enseguida. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar recibió una llamada de Guille, su hermano.

\- Valentina, ¡me acabo de enterar de lo que sucedió, me avisó Eva y lo vi en las noticias! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Guille, buenos días.

\- Perdón… buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

\- Pues yo estoy bien, en el hospital esperando poder ver a Juliana.

\- Tu escolta…

\- Sí.

\- Que suerte que haya estado contigo. Y tú que no querías tener seguridad.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso… o pensaba. La verdad es que Juliana ha resultado ser una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado.

\- Seguro que sí… Val, ten mucho cuidado, eso que pasó no lo puedes tomar a la ligera.

\- No te preocupes Guille, tu sigue feliz viajando por Europa con Renata. Aquí todo está en orden.

\- Solo me quedan unas semanas más, no pienses que no me vas a ver pronto, monstruo.

Valentina sonrió.

\- Te voy a estar esperando con tus mejores anécdotas vergonzosas para contárselas a Renata.

\- Ni se te ocurra. Bueno, hasta luego Val. Cuídate mucho, y dile a Juliana de mi parte que estoy muy agradecido con lo que hace. Ya quiero conocerla.

\- Claro. Cuídate, saludos a Renata y nos vemos pronto.

Valentina cortó la comunicación y empezó a desayunar. Lo hizo rápidamente porque a pesar de todo, no quería mantenerse alejada por si daban algún informe de Juliana. Así que probablemente no le llevó más de 20 minutos y ya estaba de regreso con Panchito.

\- ¿Hay noticias?

\- Valentina sólo han pasado 20 minutos. No hay nada todavía.

\- Ok.

Tal y cómo les había dicho la enfermera, tuvieron que pasar aproximadamente dos horas más para que pudieran ver a Juliana. Valentina se ocupó en solicitar un taxi para la mamá de Juliana que pudiera trasladarla junto con su silla de ruedas sin problemas, lo programó a cierta hora para dar tiempo a que todo se preparara.

Cuando les dijeron que podían pasar a ver a Juliana, quizá Panchito notó su impaciencia y la dejó ir primero. Valentina tenía que aceptar que se hubiera indignado mucho si no hubiera sido así.

La habían trasladado a un primer piso y su habitación estaba casi al final de un largo pasillo. Valentina caminó sintiendo que el corazón le latía un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. No sabía exactamente que esperar, pero ya la quería ver. La puerta estaba cerrada y ella la abrió cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera incomodar ni siquiera con el movimiento de la misma.

Encontró a Juliana en la cama, cubierta hasta la cintura con una sábana blanca y aparentemente durmiendo. El ambiente olía a antiséptico y ese “algo más” que sólo se podía percibir en los hospitales. La joven Valdés se veía pálida, le administraban medicamentos vía intravenosa y a Valentina se le rompió un poco el corazón por verla así. Juliana abrió los ojos lentamente, quizá porque la había escuchado o simplemente había percibido su presencia.

\- Hola. – le dijo, y su voz sonó áspera, pero no con ese tono agradable y ligeramente profundo que siempre tenía. Tosió un poco y puso un gesto de dolor al hacerlo, llevándose una mano al costado en donde le habían disparado.

\- Hey. – le respondió, sonriendo levemente. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Juliana asintió y ella se apresuró a darle agua en un vaso, sirviéndola de una jarra que estaba en una mesita. Valentina tomó una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó sin dejar de observar a la otra chica mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

\- ¿Fue una bala o un tren?

Aquello consiguió provocarle una leve sonrisa a Valentina.

\- Una bala, definitivamente.

Juliana suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Pues me siento fatal. Tengo náuseas, estoy mareada y me duele.

\- Es por la anestesia y los medicamentos. Es normal que tengas un poco de dolor pero le voy a decir a las enfermeras para que te revisen.

Juliana volvió a abrir los ojos y la observó. A pesar de que debía de sentirse mal, le sonrió.

\- ¿Pasaste toda la noche aquí?

Valentina asintió.

\- Me asustaste mucho. – le dijo.

\- Yo también me asusté. Sinceramente hubo un momento en el que pensé que me iba a morir y que había dejado un millón de cosas pendientes. No es una sensación muy agradable.

Juliana observó la palma de su mano y la abrió, luego levantó la mirada y Valentina entendió el gesto. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Juliana. Estaban un poco fríos, y se preguntó si era normal este tipo de lenguaje entre las dos. ¿En dónde había quedado la Juliana que se refería a ella como _“Señorita”?_ No lo sabía y tampoco quería que apareciera de nuevo.

\- Ya te debo dos. – le dijo Valentina, sin separar la vista de sus manos.

\- No me debes nada porque para eso estoy.

\- Esto se está volviendo muy angustiante, no quiero que te hagan daño.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que me hagan daño. – Comentó, provocándole una sonrisa - Pero a ti tampoco te deben de hacer daño. Y si para eso me tiene que pasar a mí…

Valentina resopló ligeramente.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente responsable con tu trabajo?

\- ¿Hay otra manera de hacerlo? Tú no vas a dejar de hacer lo que haces, y yo no voy a dejar que te lastimen.

\- Carajo.

En verdad Valentina no podía explicar el sentimiento de temor que le ocasionaba la mera posibilidad de que Juliana no saliera bien librada de todo esto.

\- Nada más prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que podía pasar algo así en una gala de beneficencia. Sabes… quizá todos tienen razón, y una persona no es suficiente…

\- Definitivamente no soy suficiente.

\- Juls, no lo estoy diciendo en un mal sentido.

\- Yo tampoco, pero es la verdad. Quizá las cosas no serían tan peligrosas si tuvieras un equipo de seguridad más grande.

Valentina suspiró. Había tanta razón en eso, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de estar rodeada de seguridad. Lo único bueno que veía en todo eso es que Juliana no tendría que arriesgarse tanto si hubiera más personas a su alrededor que se encargaran de cuidarla. Era ridículo, pero sentía que romperían un poco su dinámica. ¿En dónde iba a quedar el hábito de comer juntas, bromear o confiarle cosas que no le confiaba a nadie más? Era totalmente absurdo. Iba a extrañar a su amiga y no a su escolta. ¿En qué momento había transitado hasta ese punto? No quería hacerlo y se sentía egoísta por ello.

\- Val…

\- ¿Cuándo decidiste llamarme Val?

\- Fue un momento de pánico cuando me desangraba y casi me metiste el puño en la herida.

Valentina cerró los ojos recordando el momento. Se sintió un poco mal por haber reaccionado de esa manera, pero en su defensa podía decir que estaba desesperada.

\- Perdón, es que no sabía que hacer.

\- No hay problema… ¿te molesta que te diga así? 

\- No, para nada. – le dijo con sinceridad - Respecto a lo de la seguridad, lo voy a pensar ¿ok? 

Juliana asintió.

\- Lo que sea mejor para ti. Aunque creo que si contratas a más personas te va a salir muy caro invitarlos a comer a todos.

Valentina soltó una risa.

\- Ese es un privilegio del que sólo tú gozarías.

Juliana se pasó una mano por la frente y soltó un silbido de alivio. Un poco en serio y un poco en broma. Luego, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó Valentina, ligeramente preocupada.

\- Algo cansada.

\- Perdón, creo que lo mejor es que descanses. Por cierto… Panchito está aquí.

\- Ya lo conociste entonces. Es un buen amigo, me ha ayudado mucho.

\- Sí, está allá afuera y creo que me voy a ir para que pueda pasar a verte…

En el aire quedaba otra conversación pendiente, ambas lo sabían y la estaban evitando.

\- Val…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo sé que tenemos algo pendiente… que nada tiene que ver con el trabajo.

La joven de ojos azules se acomodó en la silla, aunque para eso tuvo que soltar a Juliana. Extrañó el contacto enseguida y hubo unos segundos de silencio tenso. No estaba del todo preparada, pero que más daba.

\- Val… yo creo que me confundí. – le dijo Juliana - O sea – suspiró – no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

Valentina no entendió respecto a qué estaba confundida Juliana. En todo caso, la que traía un lio en la cabeza era ella, aunque incomodidad era una de las últimas cosas que estaba sintiendo. Lo único que le quedaba claro es que nunca había experimentado algo como esto, y que, por un lado, que Juliana le despertara este tipo de sensaciones era algo que no se hubiera esperado. Por otro lado, no se imaginaba que hubiera tenido que ser de otra manera, si tomaba en cuenta lo maravillosa que era. También sabía que no era perfecta pero hasta eso tenía su encanto.

\- No me siento incómoda.- le dijo, y pensó que no se le pudo haber ocurrido una peor respuesta, porque de todo lo que tenía que decir… aquello sonaba muy tonto. Quizá era esa manía que tenía de alejar a las personas cuando las percibía demasiado cerca, un mal hábito tratando de abrirse camino ante un avalancha que se llamaba Juliana Valdés, que avanzaba de manera estrepitosa en su vida, sin siquiera proponérselo.

Juliana la observó sin saber qué decir. Parecía que la plática no estaba ayudando a aclarar mucho. Juliana estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento Panchito se asomó por el marco de la puerta y las interrumpió. No pudo haber tenido peor timing.

\- Perdón… pero unos policías están buscando a Valentina. Dicen que necesitan unos datos de lo que sucedió ayer. También quieren hablar contigo Juliana, pero les dije que no era prudente ahora porque estabas en recuperación.

Valentina dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y observó a Juliana un poco decepcionada.

\- Ve. – le dijo la joven escolta.

\- Ahora vuelvo.

Valentina se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. A pesar de todo, no sentía que se estuviera salvando de la conversación.

Se encontró con los policías y un agente en la sala de espera. Sinceramente, no tenía ánimos de hablar con la policía, pero no le quedaba de otra.

///

Panchito terminó de entrar en la habitación. Le daba gusto verlo pero también sintió un poco de frustración por no haber podido continuar su conversación con Valentina.

\- Me alegra verte bien.

\- ¿Me veo bien? Porque siento que me pasó un tren encima.

\- Bueno, me da mucho gusto verte viva.

\- Eso estuvo cerca Panchito.

\- Lo sé. Afortunadamente estás bien. Y Valentina también. Excelente trabajo.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Escuché disparos y no entré en pánico. Sí, tuve miedo en algún momento… pero sabía que su seguridad dependía sólo de mí y que no podía fallarle.

\- Esa niña tuvo mucha suerte de que terminaras siendo su escolta. – comentó Panchito, asintiendo con la cabeza, como dándose la razón él mismo.

\- No, la suerte es mía. No te imaginas lo genial que es, la manera en la que me ha tratado es… definitivamente la suerte es toda mía.

Panchito se cruzó de brazos y le regaló uno de esos gestos que parecían decir que sabía algo que ella no.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es muy bonita, no la conocía en persona. Solo en fotos.

\- ¿Cómo que es muy bonita? Es muy joven para ti. Podría ser tu hija.

Panchito soltó una risa.

\- Tranquila Juliana. Eres muy buena para ocultar cosas, y a veces también muy mala.

\- ¿Ocultar?

\- Valentina.

\- ¿Qué tiene?

\- No quiero sacar conclusiones pero… ¿te gusta?

\- Panchito… ¿Cómo me va a gustar si trabajo para ella? – Juliana intentó verse genuinamente sorprendida. ¿Era en serio que Panchito sólo había necesitado un par de minutos para darse cuenta de todo?

\- Juliana, dame un mejor argumento.

Al parecer no funcionó, así que lo intentó otra vez.

\- No es mi tipo.

La carcajada de Panchito, en lugar de ofenderla, la divirtió.

\- Ay Juliana. – le dijo, soltando un suspiro - Ok, pero hablando en serio… ella no… ya sabes.

\- Oye dilo, no tiene nada de malo.

Panchito resopló ligeramente y desvió la mirada. Lo apreciaba mucho, aunque era de esas personas que a veces prefería no tocar el tema.

\- No es lesbiana, no le gustan las mujeres. – le ayudó Juliana, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, eso. Perdón es que…

\- Sí, ya sé. No te preocupes. Mira… tengo tan mala suerte que aunque le gustaran no se fijaría en mí.

\- Se ve que te adora. Estaba muy preocupada, iba y venía en la sala de espera.

\- Nos hicimos amigas, y es muy noble, pero nada más.

_“Y estuve a punto de besarla, pero nada más.”_ Pensó, como no queriendo. Además, se le quedaron en la punta de la lengua las otras cualidades de Valentina porque no quería que se le notara la euforia al hablar de ella.

\- Bueno… creo que lo mejor es que te deje descansar. Creo que tu mamá va a llegar en un momento.

\- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Juliana, sorprendida.

\- Valentina habló con ella para contarle que estabas en el hospital…

En ese momento, Valentina regresó. Entró con gesto agotado y le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Ella no pudo sonreír mucho, porque estaba pensando en el problema que se le venía encima con su mamá.

\- Listo.- les dijo Valentina - Todavía tengo que ir a presentar mi denuncia y declaración formal pero al menos ya avanzamos un poco. Además tengo noticias… los dos hombres sobrevivieron, aunque uno está muy grave todavía. No es que sienta pena por ellos pero… eso significa menos problemas para ti Juls. Si los hubieras matado… ¿por qué tienes esa cara? – le preguntó, notando seguramente su gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Le dijiste lo que pasó a mi mamá? – preguntó.

\- Le dije que estabas en el hospital pero no los motivos… no sabía qué hacer, me pareció lo más conveniente. No le di los detalles sólo mencioné un incidente, Panchito también habló con ella.

\- ¿Ahora qué le voy a decir? No debiste decirle nada.

\- Vas a estar días aquí, y estás herida, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? No sabía nada de tu estado, te estabas desangrando y por lo que sabía hasta te podías morir.

\- No sé, pero eso ya dependía de mí.

\- ¿Cómo va a depender de ti si estabas en estado grave? Claro, como tú no llevas más de un día sin dormir y angustiada permanentemente-

\- Pero es mi asunto-

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que le estés mintiendo a tu mamá.

Valentina había alzado el tono de voz y ella sentía que esta discusión se podía salir de control con facilidad. Pero como solía suceder en estos casos, su lado impulsivo le ganó la batalla.

\- Precisamente por eso es que no debiste decirle nada, hasta que yo despertara.

\- Bueno, yo espero que no haya una próxima vez porque si terminas en un hospital te las vas a tener que arreglar tú sola.

\- Oye Juliana creo que Valentina tiene razón.

\- Mira Panchito tu mejor no digas nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Juliana reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba alterando con ellos, cuando en realidad sólo se habían preocupado por su bienestar.

\- Tu mamá va a llegar en poco tiempo. Yo… regreso después. 

Se puso de pie y caminó a la salida de la habitación, sin decir otra cosa.

\- Valentina lo sien-

No escuchó el resto de la oración. Panchito la observó y daba la impresión de que estaba conteniéndose para no decirle que se había equivocado.

\- Diablos. – murmuró Juliana.

\- Se pasó toda la tarde de ayer y la noche de un lado a otro pidiendo informes. De verdad se veía mal, muy preocupada. ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer? Tu mamá tiene derecho a saber lo que está pasando, nunca te habían herido de gravedad, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de todo, era inevitable. Valentina no se merecía que le hablaras así, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido preocuparse por ti.

\- Lo dije sin pensar yo… ya sé que no se lo merece…

\- Intenta hablar con ella, no la conozco pero tal vez se le pase pronto.

\- Eso espero.

De repente se sintió más agotada. Cerró los ojos y pensó en mil maneras de disculparse, porque Valentina no era responsable del desastre que había hecho con su vida.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---  
> :D  
> \---

Valentina salió de la habitación de Juliana y caminó por el pasillo, molesta. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Tenía que tomar una decisión y Juliana podía-

\- Sí, Juliana Valdés. Es mi hija.

Valentina se detuvo en seco y observó a la mujer en silla de ruedas casi frente a ella y que pedía informes en el mostrador. Era la madre de Juliana que había llegado y se encontraba solicitando información. Se acercó lentamente, esperando a que se desocupara. Cuando la mujer se dio media vuelta en la silla, Valentina la observó sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Disculpe, ¿es la mamá de Juliana?

\- Sí. Usted es…

\- Valentina Carvajal, mucho gusto señora.

Extendió una mano para saludarla. La mujer le sonrió amablemente.

\- Mucho gusto Valentina. ¿Me dicen que mi hija está por ese pasillo?

\- Sí, claro, yo la llevo. Panchito está con ella, también estuvo toda la noche.

\- Siempre está pendiente de nosotras… pero si sabe algo que yo no, me las va a pagar.

La joven alzó las cejas, suponiendo que no le iba a ir muy bien al pobre. Valentina tomo la silla de ruedas y la condujo por el pasillo, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

\- Disculpe que no le haya dado muchos detalles, pero creo que le corresponde a Juliana explicarle. Sólo déjeme decirle que su hija ha hecho muy bien su trabajo hasta ahora. Sabe muy bien lo que hace y yo no podría estar más agradecida con ella. Es por aquí… al fondo, la cama 107. Yo tengo que irme… pero si necesita algo no dude en decirme, de verdad, lo que sea.

\- Sigo sin entender mucho y cada vez estoy más preocupada.

\- La entiendo. Por ahora lo más importante es que ella va a estar bien.

La madre de Juliana asintió.

\- Señorita, ya sé que pasó hace tiempo, pero siento mucho lo que sucedió con sus padres… lo vi en las noticias.

Valentina movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

\- Muchas gracias... puede decirme Valentina. Bueno, la dejo… tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Quizá vuelva más tarde.

Se despidieron y la madre de Juliana se fue en su silla por el pasillo. Valentina esperaba que todo esto terminara de la mejor manera para ambas. Bostezó y añoró por un momento su cama o cualquier superficie que fuera suave para poder descansar.

///

\- Mamá…

Cuando Juliana vio entrar a su madre a la habitación tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se sentía bien tener a su lado a la única familia que le quedaba después de que había estado a punto de morirse. Por otro, todavía no había preparado lo que iba a decirle respecto a lo que había sucedido. 

\- Juliana, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasó? Por favor explícame que está pasando, porque no entiendo nada. – le dijo, observándola a ella y a Panchito alternativamente.

La mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Juliana tomó aire, preparándose. Todavía podía inventar una historia para seguir disfrazando todo, pero sinceramente estaba cansada de ocultar las cosas. Algunas mentiras pesaban demasiado.

Panchito observaba nerviosamente el panorama.

\- Voy a esperar afuera.

\- ¿Tú sabes algo verdad? – le preguntó Lupe.

\- Mamá, si él no te dijo nada fue porque yo se lo pedí. – intervino Juliana – Gracias por todo Panchito, también deberías ir a descansar… sé que estuviste con Valentina toda la noche.

El hombre asintió y les dijo que así lo haría, se despidió de ambas dejándolas solas. Parecía aliviado de librarse de la discusión.

\- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué pasó? – le dijo su mamá.

\- Ok… ¿en resumen? Alguien atentó contra la vida de Valentina y… yo estaba ahí. Me dispararon.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? Ya sé que trabajas para ella pero…

\- Soy su escolta personal.

\- ¿Su escolta?

\- Sí, ya sabes… tengo que asegurarme de que esté a salvo, la cuido…

\- Dijiste que trabajabas en seguridad pero…

\- Mamá… siempre he hecho esto. Te oculté algunas cosas. Lo del asalto cuando llegué con un golpe en la cara… bueno, no fue un asalto. También fue un ataque dirigido a Valentina.

\- ¿Algunas? ¿Algunas dices? ¿Eres una de esas personas que están armadas y cuidan a otras?

\- Sí… pero…

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- No quería preocuparte…

\- Pues mira cómo estás, ¿crees que eso está bien?

\- Mamá, es un trabajo riesgoso pero me pagan bien, necesitamos el dinero… y me gusta lo que hago.

\- Esto es culpa de tu padre.

\- Es muy fácil culpar a un muerto, ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?

\- Si no hubiera terminado como terminó, tú hubieras tenido un trabajo decente. Y no me hables así Juliana.

Aunque tenía veinticinco años, Juliana a veces se sentía como de doce cuando su mamá la regañaba.

\- Mamá, por favor…

Juliana tomó aire e intentó relajarse. No quería que por segunda vez en el día, una discusión que estaba teniendo con alguien a quien quería, se le fuera de las manos.

\- Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes. Solo quiero que trates de entender mis razones, y también quiero que sepas que no lo voy a dejar de hacer.

\- Mira cómo estás. ¿Te imaginas si te hubieran matado?

\- Estoy bien.

Su mamá negó con la cabeza. Se veía molesta, decepcionada, angustiada, y no parecía que era algo que se le fuera a pasar pronto.

\- Conocí a Valentina. – le comentó, quizá para destensar un poco el ambiente, y a pesar de todo, Juliana sonrió simplemente al escuchar su nombre.

\- Eso es otro tema, tuve mucha suerte de empezar a trabajar para ella. Me ha tratado muy bien, se preocupa por mí. Ha estado muy pendiente de todo.

\- ¿Y quién más es su escolta?

\- Sólo yo.

\- ¿Sólo tú? ¿No es muy peligroso?

\- Es posible que a raíz de esto contrate a más personas. ¿Ves? no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

\- Cómo no me voy a preocupar. Juliana… ¿Por qué no buscas otro trabajo?, esto es muy arriesgado. Tu papá tenía conocidos.

\- No voy a meterme en esa porquería en la que él trabajó.

\- Juliana.

\- Perdón. Pero ya sabes lo que pienso. Estoy bien aquí mamá.

\- Por lo menos me queda claro que sigues igual de necia, ya te debes sentir mejor. Al menos tengo que aceptar que Valentina se ve como una buena persona.

\- Valentina es lo mejor que me ha pasado últimamente.

Su mamá la observó como si sospechara algo, y ella se apresuró a tomar un poco de agua para no tener que hablar por si le preguntaba algo. Juliana pensó que nunca iba a aprender a quedarse callada cuando tenía que hacerlo. De repente se acordó de la manera en la que la había tratado y se quedó pensativa.

\- ¿Y esa cara? – le preguntó, leyendo sus emociones con la habilidad que solo podía tener una madre. 

\- Nada… lo que pasa es que tuve una pequeña discusión con Val. Ella decidió avisarte que yo estaba aquí y le reclamé, y ahora está enojada conmigo.

\- “Val”... ¿Así le dices?

\- Mamá, eso es lo de menos. – le dijo, intentando por todos los medios sonar indiferente.

\- Mira, yo por lo menos estoy de acuerdo en que haya tomado esa decisión. Se ve que es buena muchacha. Cuando la vi habló tan bien de ti que no parecía que estuviera molesta. Pero sí tienes que ofrecerle una disculpa.

\- Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco, supongo. Y espero verla otra vez lo antes posible.

///

Valentina entró en su departamento y dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá, para irse directo a la cama y desplomarse sobre ella. Estaba exhausta. Parecía que todo el estrés, emociones y cansancio de las últimas horas se le habían venido encima dejándola en pedazos. Al menos Juliana estaba a salvo, y se recuperaría. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que estaría sintiendo si algo más grave le hubiera pasado, o si no hubiera sobrevivido. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo con la mera posibilidad.

Su teléfono se iluminó con una notificación. Tenía varios mensajes sin leer, pero uno era de Juliana. Y otro de Mateo, en donde le preguntaba si seguía en el hospital para alcanzarla allá. Ella se apresuró a decirle que ya estaba en casa. Después leyó el mensaje de Juliana. Estaba molesta con ella pero también sabía que eventualmente lo resolverían. Se esforzó para mantenerse despierta y observó el teléfono para leer el mensaje.

_Lo siento, no debí hablarte así. Ya sabes que lo de mi mamá es un asunto complicado… por cierto le caíste muy bien. ¿podemos hablar? ¿ya estás en casa? Cuídate mucho._

La joven sonrió. Juliana preocupándose por su bienestar aun cuando la que estaba hospitalizada y herida de bala era ella. Cerró los ojos y estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida enseguida, y la intención de contestarle el mensaje se desvaneció en cuanto cayó presa del sueño.

Cuando despertó, varias horas después, se encontró con que Juliana había enviado más mensajes. En la mayoría de ellos recalcaba lo apenada que estaba y lo acentuaba con emojis tristes, stickers llorando y pidiendo perdón. Le dio tanta risa que casi olvidó por completo el enojo que todavía sentía. Bostezó, se incorporó, y se sentó en la cama para responderle.

“Me quedé dormida, ¿por qué tan dramática?“

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha. Cuando terminó Juliana ya le había respondido.

“Pensé que seguías enojada.”

“Sigo enojada. “

“L”

“¿Qué pasó con tu mamá? Me estoy preparando para regresar al hospital.”

“Deberías descansar, todo está en orden aquí. Tal vez en uno o dos días me den de alta. Eso dijo el médico. Y mi mamá no reaccionó muy bien pero eso ya me lo esperaba. Es todo un tema, supongo que con el tiempo lo aceptará.”

“Menos mal. Nos vemos en un rato.” Le respondió Valentina, ignorando la sugerencia de que permaneciera en casa “¿Por qué tienes un celular si se supone que no se los permiten a los pacientes?”

“Contrabando cortesía de Panchito.”

Valentina negó con la cabeza, un tanto divertida, y se dispuso a prepararse para ir al hospital. Tenía que pasar a comprar algo antes.

///

Valentina llegó algunas horas después. La mamá de Juliana seguía ahí, aunque ahora estaba en la sala de espera y la recibió con una sonrisa cuando la vio llegar. También le dirigió una mirada un poco confundida cuando se percató de que llevaba flores.

\- Señorita Valentina. – le dijo, a manera de saludo.

\- Buenas tardes señora, ¿Cómo sigue Juliana?

\- Un poco mejor, los médicos dicen que todo está en orden y que en un par de días la darán de alta. Pero va a necesitar reposo durante algunas semanas. Ahora mismo está durmiendo.

\- Me alegro. La verdad es que yo no tengo problema, lo importante es que ella se recupere. Esto no se trata de un simple golpe en la cara. Señora... si quiere ir a descansar yo puedo quedarme durante la tarde y la noche, por si algo se ofrece, de verdad no hay problema.

\- Me gustaría estar aquí todo el tiempo pero - movió las manos para señalar su condición en la silla de ruedas. – la verdad sí estoy un poco cansada.

\- Y la entiendo. Puede irse tranquila, y mañana puedo enviar por usted otra vez, a la hora que me diga. 

\- Valentina no tengo como agradecerle…

\- Señora, no diga eso… Juliana me salvó la vida, eso sí no tiene como agradecerse.

\- Todavía no me hago a la idea de que todo este tiempo me lo haya ocultado. Yo sé que lo hizo para no preocuparme pero… - suspiró – desde que su papá murió creo que tiene esa idea de que debe cargar con todas las responsabilidades. Yo sé que no puedo ayudarle mucho pero…

\- A veces sólo compartir las cosas ayuda muchísimo.

Lupita asintió. Todo parecía indicar que tampoco estaba enterada de lo que había sucedido con Jacobo, y sinceramente, ella prefería ya no pensar demasiado en eso porque era asunto de Juliana. No estaba de acuerdo, pero respetaría su decisión.

Lupita la observó con una sonrisa, dirigiéndole también una mirada a las flores.

\- Son para Juliana… es… en agradecimiento.

Sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro y lo quiso disimular desviando la mirada. Sólo consiguió verse peor, mucho más avergonzada.

\- Alguien me dijo que no dejaban pasar flores.

\- ¿En serio? Diablos… - murmuró, observando el ramo. Se había tardado como media hora en elegir cada flor. - Bueno… ¿se las quiere llevar? No quiero echarlas a la basura.

\- Sí, claro. Dámelas. Déjame tomarte una foto para mandársela a mi Juls. Al menos que no pase desapercibido el gesto.

Valentina pensó que no era necesario, pero no tuvo el valor para decirle que no y sonrió mientras le tomaba la fotografía. Le entregó el ramo a Lupita, que se retiró algunos minutos después cuando llegó el taxi. Se quedó con las manos vacías pero enseguida se le ocurrió algo más, así que se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera y sacó una de sus libretas. Arrancó una hoja y empezó a realizar algunos dobleces con la misma, esperando recordar los pasos. Le llevó unos cinco minutos y observó el resultado satisfecha, así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba Juliana. En esta ocasión, la puerta estaba abierta y Juliana dormía profundamente. No la quiso despertar, así que se sentó en la silla a un lado de la cama y sacó su agenda para escribir algo.

Transcurrió aproximadamente una hora. La calma de la habitación sólo fue interrumpida cuando una enfermera pasó a revisar que los medicamentos que le administraban vía intravenosa estuvieran bien dosificados, y que sus signos vitales fueran normales. Todo estaba en orden y Juliana seguía durmiendo. Valentina la observó dormir, preguntándose si estaría soñando algo. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y en un impulso, colocó su mano sobre la de ella y le masajeó suavemente el dorso de la misma con el dedo pulgar. Aquello consiguió suavizarle el gesto, aunque no por completo. Entonces alzó la mano y le acarició la frente. No tenía fiebre ni nada, Juliana movió un poco la cabeza, visiblemente con el gesto más relajado y abrió los ojos. Ella apartó la mano rápidamente.

\- Perdón. Te desperté. - le dijo.

\- Hola. No te preocupes.

\- Hola.

\- Mi mamá…

\- Se fue, se veía un poco cansada… le dije que yo estaría pendiente.

\- Sí, pobre. Gracias.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que parecía que ambas estaban pensando que decir.

\- Val… perdón por lo que te dije en la mañana. Entiendo que tenías que tomar una decisión y que no tienes la culpa de lo que yo le oculté a mamá. Es mi talento decir cosas sin pensar y arrepentirme después.

Valentina no la iba a contradecir.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?

\- Discutimos, como lo esperaba… y por supuesto no está de acuerdo, como también lo esperaba. Pero al menos ahora ya lo sabe.

Valentina asintió.

\- Te traje un origami. – le dijo, entregándole una pequeña flor hecha de la hoja de papel que había tomado de la libreta que le había regalado Juliana - No me dejaron pasar las flores reales, porque las bacterias y gérmenes y no sé qué más.

\- Las vi en la foto. – le dijo.

\- Me dio mucha vergüenza que tu mamá me tomara una foto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me vio como bicho raro.

\- No creo, le simpatizas. Flores... que galante.

\- Es la cortesía Carvajal. ¿Te gustan las flores?

\- Me gustan. ¿A quién no le gustan las flores?

\- A mi papá no le gustaban. A mi mamá le encantaban y siempre se quejaba de que no le regalaba, ni en su aniversario. Él decía que las flores son de la naturaleza y no para adornar un cuarto. Siempre le estaba regalando hojas.

\- ¿De papel?

\- No, de árboles.

Juliana frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, mi mamá ponía esa misma cara cada vez que le daba una. Decía que la llenaba de basura pero yo sé que las guardaba en un libro porque la verdad tenía buen gusto para escogerlas, hojas de haya, flores de cerezo, roble, las recogía en otoño y le decía que así ya no tenía que estar arrancando flores de un jardín. Y que al fin y al cabo también eran plantas.

Juliana no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, escuchar las historias de tus padres siempre es muy interesante. - bajó la mirada para observar la flor de papel que le acaba de dar - Es linda ¿Quién te enseñó?

\- Adivina.

\- ¿Tu mamá cuando vivieron en Japón?

\- Correcto.

\- Le aprendiste muchas cosas en ese país.

\- Le aprendía muchas cosas siempre. Mi mamá no era diplomática, casarse con mi papá fue como… dejar su vida aquí para estar con él. En algún momento él le propuso que se quedara aquí, en su país, que no tenía necesidad de andar en el ajetreo de toda la vida, de un lugar a otro. Pero fue su decisión permanecer a su lado. Hasta el último momento.

Valentina se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada.

\- Debe ser lindo encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de sacrificios por amor.

\- Debe ser lindo encontrar a alguien que no lo vea como sacrificio porque está contigo.

Juliana asintió, dándole la razón.

\- Buen punto. Oye… - Valentina alzó la mirada – no te pongas triste. Seguro que en vida fueron muy felices.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Quieres oír algo deprimente?

\- No, Juliana…

\- Me va a quedar una cicatriz.

\- Eso no es deprimente.

\- ¿Cómo no? Adiós trajes de baño de dos piezas.

\- No seas dramática. Seguro es pequeña.

\- Por lo menos no fue en la cara.

\- Sabes, hay mujeres que lo pueden encontrar atractivo. La técnica perfecta para que les cuentes cómo saliste herida en el cumplimiento de tu deber y quedar como heroína.

\- No quiero quedar como heroína, nada más que no salgan corriendo cuando les invito un café y les hablo un poco de mí. - Eso consiguió provocarle una sonrisa. – cambiando de tema… necesito escuchar que estoy disculpada, por lo que te dije en la mañana.

\- Estás disculpada.

\- Pensé que me iba a costar más trabajo.

\- Creo que si me salvaste la vida, es lo justo. Unas por otras. Pero tengo curiosidad… ¿en qué estabas pensando para que te perdonara?

\- Flores, pero te me adelantaste. – le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. - Val… ¿me ayudas a ponerme de pie? Necesito caminar un poco. Ya me duele la espalda.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿No es muy pronto?

\- No hay problema, ya le pregunté al médico.

\- Ok…

Juliana se incorporó lentamente con la ayuda de Valentina, que le pasó un brazo por la cintura y con el otro la sostenía de una mano. Tenía una complexión tan ligera que no daba la impresión de ser capaz de derribar a un hombre de un solo golpe, y a Valentina le hubiera costado trabajo creerlo si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí. Todavía me mareo un poco, pero voy mejorando.

Paso a paso avanzaron unos cuantos pasos, únicamente alrededor de la cama.

\- Aquí está bien.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Segura.

\- Ok.

\- Ouu… - se quejó, cuando por accidente Valentina presionó un poco de más el lugar en donde estaba herida.

\- ¡Perdón!

\- No pasa nada.

\- No soy muy buena enfermera.

Juliana apretó los labios.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

\- Algo ibas a decir.

\- Nada importante.

\- No seas así, dime.

Juliana suspiró, con una resignación que sólo consiguió que aumentara la curiosidad de Valentina.

\- Iba a decir que… no te vayas a reír… Que cualquiera pasaría por alto tu falta de habilidades como enfermera con unos ojos tan bonitos.

Valentina soltó una risa.

\- Bueno, ¿de dónde sacaste esa habilidad para coquetear?

\- Perdón, es que me sale natural contigo. Generalmente soy un desastre. Lo que pasa es que sé que contigo no va a ir más allá. Es como una broma.

Valentina se quedó en silencio, sin idea de qué decir.

\- Aunque no es una broma que tienes ojos bonitos. – Aclaró, como si estuviera reflexionando lo que acababa de decir – pero -

\- Ok, déjalo así… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Juliana asintió - ¿También era una broma la manera en la que me miraste justo antes de que empezaran los disparos?

\- ¿Cómo te miré?

\- Juls…

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. No eran unas adolescentes como para estarle dando tantas vueltas al asunto. Básicamente danzando alrededor de un sentimiento que estaba ahí, esperando a ser nombrado para no desvanecerse. Aunque sinceramente, ella presentía que estaba lejos de esfumarse. Era todo lo contrario.

\- No. No era broma.

\- Ibas a besarme. – se aventuró a decirle.

\- No sé si iba…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Digamos que estaba esperando una señal. Luego vinieron los disparos, supongo que esa fue la señal para aclarar que hubiera sido muy mala idea. Ya dije que no quiero que te sientas incómoda, vamos a pasar página y hacer como que no sucedió-

Valentina la interrumpió, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

\- Yo no puedo hacer como que no sucedió.

\- Val…

\- ¿Qué?

\- A ti no te gustan las mujeres. – el tonó en el que se lo dijo sonó tan decepcionado que no había manera de negar que, si eso la ponía así, era porque en realidad sentía algo.

Juliana parecía un cofre de secretos pero era como si ella hubiera encontrado la llave y ahora fuera un libro abierto.

\- La verdad es que no sé qué me está pasando contigo. Ni siquiera son _las mujeres_. Eres tú.

\- ¿Yo? Yo no estoy aquí para que experimentes porque eso puede salir muy mal.

Valentina dio un pequeño paso al frente, sin quitar la mano de su mejilla. A esa distancia podía ver cada detalle de su rostro, lo que sólo consiguió confirmar que le fascinaba. Aun con la palidez y el velo sutil del cansancio que traía encima, Juliana era una de las personas más bonitas que había visto en la vida. Se le ocurrían muchas metáforas para describirla. Juliana no era ningún experimento porque ya estaba segura de que lo que sentía no era simple amistad. Eso había dejado de ser una hipótesis desde que notaba detalles que definitivamente una amiga pasaría por alto, como el timbre rugoso de su voz, o su sonrisa, o sus ojos, o las curvas de su cuerpo, o la manera en la que se le arrugaba la frente cuando escuchaba una tontería, o como curvaba los labios y sonreía de lado cada vez que se contenía para decir una broma.

\- No vayas a hacer algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir.

Valentina sonrió. Si supiera que Juliana había conseguido que le importaran poco las consecuencias, los riesgos de equivocarse, o el miedo a necesitarla, no le estaría diciendo eso. A punto estaba de terminar con la distancia que las separaba, cuando fue Juliana quien se encargó de eso. El primer contacto de sus labios fue suave, tentativo, como esperando que alguna de las dos diera un paso atrás, cosa que no sucedió. Y sí, Juliana tenía los labios un poco resecos en ese momento, y se tardó en responder porque quizá la tomó por sorpresa, y Valentina estaba en una posición incómoda y hasta preocupada porque no quería lastimarla, pero aun así, fue uno de los besos más tiernos que le habían dado en toda su vida, porque Juliana lo hizo como si no quisiera romperla, a pesar de que, de alguna manera, podía sentir que temblaba un poco para contenerse. Valentina nunca se hubiera imaginado que besar a otra mujer podía ser tan maravilloso… que besar a otra persona pudiera sentirse así, en realidad lo que lo hacía tan increíble era lo simple que resultaba, lo fácil que fluía. Juliana tenía razón: _“Me sale natural contigo.”_ Se separó un poco y sintió el aliento de Juliana golpeándole el rostro. Volvió a acercarse buscando el roce de sus labios. Eran tan cálidos que embriagaban. Esto era, la adicción de la que hablaban todos los poetas.

\- Estoy un poco mareada. – le dijo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad porque Valentina no dejaba de besarla.

Sinceramente no se hubiera podido imaginar, ni en el más surrealista de sus sueños, que en algún momento iba a besar a otra mujer, luego de todo lo que había sucedido, y que esa mujer iba a ser su escolta. Era una de esas cosas que te quedabas contemplando mientras te preguntabas la existencia de quién estabas viviendo, porque la vida, tu vida, no podía ser tan perfecta. ¿Esto realmente estaba sucediendo?

\- Perdón… - dijo, empezando a abrir los ojos, sosteniéndola de los hombros – siéntate.

Juliana se sentó en la cama.

\- Voy a decirle a la enferm-

\- No no no… se me va a pasar. No te vayas. – le dijo, sosteniéndola del antebrazo porque ella ya estaba a punto de irse.

Juliana dejó escapar el aire y se quedó ahí sentada como si estuviera contemplando todos los secretos del universo.

\- A lo mejor sí me morí y esto es el cielo. Qué curioso es todo. – observó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Juls, no te moriste.

\- Estoy alucinando por los medicamentos.

\- No, tampoco.

\- Entonces… wow. – El wow fue como un suspiro, y negó con la cabeza como si todavía no pudiera creerlo - ¿Y ahora qué?

\- ¿Cómo?… ya empiezo a entender por qué sigues soltera.

\- Te dije que soy un desastre.

Valentina negó con la cabeza y a punto estuvo de decirle que ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, pero en ese momento una enfermera asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

\- Perdón que las moleste… es otra vez la policía… quieren hablar con Juliana Valdés.

Juliana y Valentina se observaron.

\- Dígales que pasen, por favor. – le dijo Juliana.

La mujer asintió y se retiró sin decir nada más. Juliana por fin observó a Valentina mientras le sonreía.

\- Todavía estoy pensando en todo lo que tuve que pasar para terminar aquí. Contigo.

Valentina le iba a preguntar si había valido la pena, pero la policía llegó y ella tuvo que retirarse porque los agentes se lo pidieron. Apretó un poco la mano de Juliana antes de salir y regresó a la sala de espera sintiéndose como en una nube. Juliana se las iba a pagar porque ella funcionaba bien antes de ese beso y ahora no podía dejar de sonreír como estúpida. 

En ese momento, le llegó un mensaje de Mateo, preguntándole cómo estaba todo. Se quedó un rato contemplando el celular y al final se puso a platicarle los detalles por medio de audios, menos lo del beso, claro estaba. Y después observó que los agentes salieron de la habitación de Juliana y se retiraron del hospital.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y regresó con ella.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le dijo.

\- Sí. Algunas formalidades, querían ver mi permiso para portar arma, entre otras preguntas. Val… estaba pensando que no es necesario que te quedes toda la noche. Me siento mejor y tú necesitas descansar.

\- Que manera tan sutil de echarme de aquí.

\- No te estoy _echando._

\- Es broma… ¿pero estás segura?

\- Claro. Me voy a aburrir pero no pasa nada.

\- Me quedo otro poco entonces.

Valentina la tomó de la mano. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo proceder.

\- ¿Y ahora que procede?

Juliana soltó una carcajada. La contagió y empezaron a reírse como bobas.

\- ¿La verdad? Todavía lo estoy asimilando.

\- Juliana… - le dijo, poniendo un gesto serio - creo que te gustan las mujeres.

\- Estoy en shock. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo la verdad sólo tengo claro que me encanta mi escolta personal. Mi Centinela.

Juliana sonrió.

\- Suena mejor cuando lo dices tú.

Valentina le apretó la mano mientras también sonreía.

///

\- ¿Entonces está bien?

\- Sí. Resulta que tiene seguridad personal. Y contuvieron el ataque.

\- ¿Tuvo mucha suerte no?

\- Eso, o enviaron a unos imbéciles a matarla.

\- Mantenme informado. ¿Cuánta gente la está custodiando?

\- Sólo uno. Bueno, es mujer. Y bastante joven.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Es broma no?

\- No, ya lo confirmamos. Se llama Juliana Valdés.

\- Ay Valentina, Valentina. Bueno, si esos imbéciles lo vuelven a intentar mejor para nosotros. Nos ahorran el trabajito. Pero no quiero sorpresas. Sigan vigilando todos sus movimientos. Las cosas no se ven muy bien últimamente, y el bueno para nada de tu compañero habló con el tal Ángel. Ya vamos a tomar medidas un poquito más drásticas. Adiós José. Saludos a tu familia.

José cortó la comunicación. Este hombre sonaba muy amable pero lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que lo único que había detrás de su “Saludos a tu familia” era la amenaza permanente de que les podía hacer daño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Últimamente su vida era como un infierno, desde que León Carvajal y su esposa habían muerto, no conocía lo que era la tranquilidad. Hubiera querido escaparse de eso, pero ahora ya parecía un laberinto sin salida. Lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz, y que no le hicieran daño a sus seres queridos. Pero era como si hubiera hecho un pacto con el diablo y sabía que romperlo le iba a costar sangre. Ahora lo único que le importaba era que esa sangre no fuera la de su familia, o la suya, y estaba dispuesto a poner en medio a quien fuera necesario para evitarlo.


	16. Capítulo 16

Si a Juliana le hubieran dicho hace poco más de un año, lo que sería su vida en el futuro no tan lejano, definitivamente no lo hubiera creído, pensó, mientras observaba el techo de la habitación del hospital en donde estaba. El celular, que tenía escondido entre las sábanas porque no le permitían tener uno, vibró cuando le llegó un mensaje. Lo sacó con cuidado y observó en la pantalla que era de Valentina.

_“Ya estoy en casa. Descansa.”_

Como Valentina le había compartido su ubicación en tiempo real, ella ya lo sabía. Juliana suspiró mientras sonreía y envió su respuesta.

_“Tú también. ¿Te veo mañana?”_

Juliana no quería parecer ansiosa, pero no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo.

_“Todavía no sé a qué hora, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible.”_

Juliana sonrió. Esto tenía que ser una de esas maravillosas jugadas de la vida, en las que ella generalmente no creía porque nunca le sucedían cosas tan buenas (sin contar las veces que había salido lastimada o herida de bala) Valentina Carvajal, una de las mujeres más maravillosas que había conocido en la vida, ¿realmente estaba interesada en ella? La respuesta era sí y todavía traía los pensamientos en las nubes. No sabía si algún día se iba a bajar de ahí.

Antes de irse, Valentina se había quedado un poco más acompañándola y sinceramente recordaba poco de su plática (trivial al fin y al cabo) porque la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado observando sus labios. No era culpa suya que fueran tan lindos y que la distrajeran con tanta facilidad. Daba la impresión de que Valentina no se daba cuenta de lo que era capaz de provocarle, porque le sonreía y la observaba con curiosidad cada vez que a Juliana se le iba el hilo de la conversación, y eso sólo conseguía distraerla más.

_\- Ni siquiera me estás poniendo atención. – le dijo, y la verdad era que sí le estaba poniendo atención en ese momento (por suerte)._

_\- Sí, que conoces un lugar secreto en Nueva York donde las hamburguesas son deliciosas._

_\- Pero…_

_\- ¿Pero qué?_

_\- ¡Juliana! – exclamó, dándole un leve golpe con la palma de la mano sobre el brazo._

_Ella suspiró mientras sonreía._

_\- Pero nada se compara con las del puesto callejero a donde te invité._

_Valentina sonrió satisfecha._

_Así había pasado el tiempo hasta que Valentina le dijo que se tenía que ir. A Juliana no le gustaba que estuviera sola en un momento como este, y no se trataba de sobreprotección. Ya eran dos ataques directos en su contra, y eso sólo le dejaba claro que no pretendían detenerse nada más porque sí._

_\- No te preocupes._

_\- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Atentaron contra tu vida… por favor Val, ten mucho cuidado. Todavía no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar en recuperación, si por mi fuera mañana mismo estaba otra vez contigo._

_\- Juls, no empieces por favor. No vas a regresar hasta que estés cien por ciento recuperada._

_\- Ya sé. De todos modos la agencia de seguridad puede conseguir un reemplazo._

_Juliana se cruzó de brazos y fue consciente de que estaba haciendo un puchero._

_\- Nada de reemplazos. – le dijo Valentina._

_\- Es por tu seguridad… sería algo temporal._

_\- Te prometo que voy a cuidarme._

_\- Piénsalo. Yo sé que intentas cuidarte pero no hay mucho que puedes hacer si alguien te dispara._

_La joven puso los ojos en blanco. A veces Juliana no entendía esa necedad que rayaba en la imprudencia._

_\- Lo pensaré. Por el momento no te preocupes. Mateo me dijo que enviará a alguien de confianza a recogerme. Que por cierto creo que ya me está esperando… – le dijo, mostrándole su teléfono – Así que me tengo que ir._

_Ella puso cara de resignación y Valentina sonrió de manera dulce mientras se acercaba a ella para despedirse. A Juliana le dio la impresión de que dudó un poco al principio, como si no estuviera segura de dirigirse hacia sus labios o mejilla. Generalmente, Juliana no era de las que daban un paso atrás cuando tomaba una decisión. Extendió una mano para tomar su rostro y terminar de guiarla. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y después deslizó la misma mano detrás de su cuello para que no se separara tan rápido. Si por ella fuera, no la soltaba nunca. No había manera de tener suficiente de sus labios._

_Se separaron con un suspiro resignado. Quedaba claro que ninguna de las dos quería hacerlo._

_\- Por favor ve con cuidado._

_\- Juls, tranquila. Te mando mi ubicación en tiempo real, ¿eso te tranquiliza?_

_\- No mucho, pero está bien._

_Finalmente, Valentina dijo adiós y ella se quedó ahí, extrañándola desde el segundo uno._

Sí, definitivamente no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su vida.

///

Al llegar a casa, Valentina dejó su teléfono sobre su mesa de centro, después de decirle a Juliana que haría todo lo posible por verla al día siguiente. Se sentó en el sofá y recargó la cabeza sobre el mismo, observando el techo. Se llevó una mano a los labios, sin poder apartar de su mente el recuerdo del beso con Juliana. Sonrió involuntariamente y se cubrió ambos ojos con las manos. No recordaba haberse sentido así en mucho tiempo, o más bien nunca. Todavía estaba tratando de entender en qué momento había sucedido todo esto, en qué momento la chispa se había convertido en fuego. Y además de todo, con una mujer. Entre más lo pensaba más se convencía de que en realidad no tenía problema con eso, sólo, quizá, algo de miedo por no saber la manera en la que reaccionaría el resto de su familia. Eva se iba a morir del disgusto y quien sabe que más, eso era seguro. Decidió no pensar demasiado en eso en ese instante, y entonces, su teléfono empezó a sonar cuando entró una llamada. Era Camilo Guerra.

\- Hola Camilo.

\- Hola Valentina. Disculpa que no te haya llamado antes, me enteré de lo que pasó en la gala un poco tarde... ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, a mí no me pasó nada. Juliana, mi escolta, fue la que salió herida.

\- No me digas… ¿es grave?

\- Estuvo grave, sí. Pero afortunadamente ya se está recuperando.

\- Me alegro. Pobre muchacha. Supongo que apenas estaba saliendo de lo otro.

\- Sí… la verdad es que estaba muy preocupada por ella.

\- Bueno, es su trabajo y son los riesgos.

\- Ya sé… pero es muy buena persona, me cae muy bien. Nos… hicimos buenas amigas.

Valentina frunció el ceño. Se sentía mal decir que eso era lo único que eran.

\- Siempre encariñándote con las personas desde el inicio.

\- Es que Juliana no ayuda, es un amor.

La risa con tono grave de Camilo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Valentina sonrió, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más iba a poder disimular todo esto que sentía por Juliana y que se le escapaba por los poros.

\- ¿Un amor? Se ve un poco seria.

\- Sí, también. Pero ya sabes que las apariencias engañan.

\- Me imagino.

\- Oye… aprovechando tu llamada, ¿recuerdas lo de Johny Corona?

\- Sí. El amigo de tus padres en Nigeria.

\- Sí… ¿tendrás algún contacto de él? ¿Sabes si sigue allá?

\- Todo lo que sé es que conoció a tu papá aquí, y después se mudó porque tenía algunos negocios por allá. Lo recordé porque se reunió un par de veces con tu papá aquí.

\- ¿Nigeria es un país un poco complicado para emprender o tener negocios no? ¿En qué trabajaba?

\- La verdad es que no sé muy bien. Algo referente a venta o renta de maquinaria, pero no estoy muy seguro.

\- Bueno… voy a buscar algo en los documentos de papá.

\- Claro. ¿Y me vas a decir en realidad por que tanto interés con ese tema?

Valentina se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber que decir. 

\- Pues ya te dije…

\- Sinceramente Valentina, no creo que esa sea la verdad.

La muchacha suspiró.

\- Es una historia larga Camilo. 

\- ¿Y me la vas a contar? Tengo tiempo.

\- Quizá es más conveniente que te cuente en persona.

\- Claro, cuando gustes.

\- Sí, me gustaría… antes de hablar con mis hermanos. De hecho… ¿crees que pueda ir mañana?

Valentina no tenía mucha gente de confianza, quizá Mateo, sus hermanos, y Camilo eran los únicos que consideraría dignos de tal cosa. Y por supuesto, ahora Juliana.

\- No tengo problema mañana, ¿pero no es riesgoso salir para ti después de lo que pasó?

Valentina recordó las advertencias de Juliana. 

\- Sí… supongo, ¿puedes venir a mi casa para platicar?

\- Claro. Te veo mañana entonces.

\- Si puede ser temprano, mejor para mí. Tengo que visitar a Juls en la tarde.

\- Juls, claro. No te preocupes, déjame revisar mis compromisos y te mando un mensaje en un momento con la hora.

Sin mucho que agregar, terminaron la conversación y Valentina se quedó observando un momento el celular, antes de irse a dormir.

///

El día siguiente llegó un poco más rápido de lo que ella hubiera querido, sobre todo porque seguía sintiéndose ligeramente cansada y dormir un poco más no le habría caído nada mal. Se despertó, se dio una ducha, le envió un mensaje de buenos días a Juliana, que ella respondió casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, desayunó y después esperó a Camilo mientras revisaba algunos correos con información que le habían enviado y se bebía un café. Tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes. Una de las personas con quienes se había reunido recientemente y que eran extorsionadas por los taladores de árboles, le hizo llegar algunas fotografías de los terrenos deforestados recientemente. Estaban empezando a organizarse para vigilar los bosques durante la noche y evitar que continuaran con esa actividad. Pero las fotos eran de mala calidad y los videos aún peores, no se podía identificar a nadie con eso. Sin contar lo arriesgado de deambular por un bosque durante toda una noche para dar con los culpables, sin embargo, las autoridades no hacían mucho para evitarlo, así que no había muchas opciones. Se quedó un momento meditando que hacer al respecto. Si no detenían a los culpables, a los líderes de todo esto, sería una historia de nunca acabar. El hecho de que no la dejaran en paz sólo era señal de que estaban cerca de dar con los culpables. A punto estaba de darles una respuesta cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Valentina corrió por sus llaves para abrir, después de asegurarse que era Camilo.

Lo invitó a pasar y después de intercambiar saludos y ofrecerle un café, le contó todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Le habló de Ángel, hijo del guardaespaldas asesinado en un supuesto asalto, la conversación con el otro escolta en donde le advertían a Ángel no seguir investigando, la llamada sospechosa de Nigeria, la visita al lugar en donde había ocurrido el “accidente” de sus padres, y Camilo parecía cada vez más sorprendido con cada cosa que le revelaba.

\- Todo eso es muy grave. – le dijo, cuando finalmente terminó de narrar todo.

\- Sí, lo sé. 

\- Se lo tienes que decir a la policía cuanto antes.

\- También lo sé. Primero quiero hablar con mis hermanos.

\- No les va a gustar nada que se los hayas ocultado. ¿No vas a esperar a que Guille regrese de Europa o si?

Valentina negó con la cabeza.

\- Hoy mismo quiero comunicarme con los dos. Creo que esto ya no puede esperar. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

\- Estaba pensando. Tienes los documentos de tu papá, ¿me dejas corroborar algo?

\- Claro, dame un minuto.

Valentina se levantó y se fue por los documentos, que le entregó a Camilo para que los revisara.

\- La verdad es que con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido tiempo de revisarlos. – le dijo, mientras Camilo los hojeaba.

\- Entiendo…

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Camilo encontrara algo y se lo mostrara a Valentina.

\- Creo que no puede ser coincidencia. – le dijo, mientras le entregaba una hoja.

Valentina lo leyó con cuidado. Era una hoja un poco maltratada, un fax enviado a su padre con una dirección (en Nigeria) de un restaurante y una hora. Quizá la confirmación de alguna cita o reunión, pero no había más datos. La fecha coincidía con el periodo de tiempo en el que su padre había estado en ese país.

\- Esto puede ser muchas cosas. ¿Pero un fax? ¿Quién se comunica por fax hoy en día?

\- Aunque no lo creas en algunas situaciones es obligatorio, por cuestiones de seguridad y confidencialidad. No creo que sea el caso pero… digamos que es más seguro porque es una comunicación un poco más difícil de rastrear que un correo electrónico o una llamada, o un mensaje por celular.

Valentina se cruzó de brazos.

\- Necesito saber más del tal Johny Corona. – dijo Valentina.

\- La policía tiene que averiguarlo, es su trabajo.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Ya sabes que si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo sin dudar. – Le dijo Camilo – seguramente la policía te va a pedir copia de estos documentos.

\- Lo sé, muchas gracias…

\- Bueno Valentina… tengo que irme.

Camilo se despidió tras un par de minutos, y Valentina se quedó observando el fax con más preguntas que respuestas. Tomó su celular para empezar a hablar con sus hermanos, esperaba que la diferencia de horario con Guille no fuera un problema, y aunque lo fuera, ya no podía perder más el tiempo.

///

A partir del momento en el que le confesó todo a sus hermanos su nivel de estrés aumento más o menos al doble. Eva, como de costumbre, encontró la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo irresponsable que era para arriesgarse así, y Guille se mostró muy preocupado y sorprendido de todo, aunque también se molestó por el hecho de que Valentina hubiera actuado de esa manera. Al final, ambos tuvieron que aceptar que esa nueva información era algo que no se esperaban, y no lo dijeron, pero Valentina estaba segura de que el sentimiento y necesidad de que se hiciera justicia era algo que los tres compartían.

\- Ahora mismo tenemos que ir con la policía. – le dijo su hermana, y Valentina estaba de acuerdo aunque por un instante pensó en Juliana y su casi promesa de que la visitaría ese día.

\- Sí… creo que no hay tiempo que perder.

\- Paso por ti, te veo en una hora. – le dijo Eva, y salió de la videoconferencia sin decir nada más.

La cara que puso su hermano en ese momento era una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y desesperación.

\- Guille, quita esa cara.

\- Tengo que regresar…

\- No te precipites. Vamos a ir con la policía, espera a que nos den indicaciones y después vemos si es necesario.

El muchacho puso cara de angustia.

\- Esto es una pesadilla.

\- Ya sé. Sólo quiero que atrapen a los que hicieron esto.

\- Val, ten mucho cuidado.

\- Estoy tomando precauciones, tranquilo. Juliana ha hecho muy bien su trabajo, ahora no está conmigo pero te aseguro que sabe lo que hace.

\- Seguro que sí, me da mucha curiosidad saber cómo es.

Valentina apretó los labios porque estuvo a punto de decirle que era muy bonita, inteligente, fuerte, simpática y un sin fin de adjetivos más que la hubieran hecho sonar como una adolescente enamorada. 

\- Es super cool. – terminó por decir.

Guille sonrió un poco.

\- Super cool.

\- Sí. Sabe muchas cosas. Defensa personal, maneja armas, cosas de seguridad. La lista es larga.

\- Como un ninja. Uff, me imagino que mide como dos metros.

\- No te burles. Es muy bonita. – se llevó una mano a la cabeza para acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja – o sea, si la ves seguro no encaja para nada en lo que tu cabecita con poca imaginación está pensando en este momento.

\- Yo no tengo poca imaginación.

\- Sí señor siempre-pidiéndome-consejos-para- los-regalos-de-su-novia.

\- Cállate te va a oír.

Valentina se rio.

\- No me importa, que sepa lo que se consiguió de novio.

\- Mira Valentina, la próxima vez que me pidas ayuda para distraer a tu novio porque le estás organizando una fiesta sorpresa no lo voy a hacer.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso… no va a suceder. Por el momento.

\- Por el momento… ¿o sea que ya estás saliendo con alguien?

Valentina tomó aire y desvió la mirada. Las persianas de su ventana se veían muy interesantes.

\- Define salir.

\- Eso es un sí, ¿quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

\- Noo, Guille. Déjalo así. Sólo te voy a decir que es… es algo que apenas empieza ¿ok? No quiero arruinarlo, voy con calma.

\- Ok, como quieras. Igual quisiera saber a quién le tengo que romper la cara si te rompe el corazón.

Aunque lo intentó, Valentina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Eso va a estar un poco difícil, que le rompas la cara.

\- Ya veremos. Oye… Val, me tengo que ir… por favor manténganme informado de todo ¿si? Si necesitan que regrese antes de lo planeado lo hago sin problema.

\- Si hermanito. No te preocupes.

Cortaron la comunicación y Valentina se volvió a reír con tan sólo imaginar la escena de su hermano queriéndole romper la cara a Juliana. Amaba a su hermano con todo el corazón, pero si fuera una apuesta, ella no tenía dudas de quién ganaría. 

Finalmente, se levantó del sofá y se alistó para irse con su hermana. Entre más rápido terminaran con esto, mucho mejor.

///

Valentina odiaba esto, definitivamente. Llevaban más de cinco horas en las oficinas de la Procuración de Justicia y todavía no había indicios de que estuvieran por terminar. Estar rodeada de abogados, agentes, policías y demás, la estresaba demasiado, como a casi todo el mundo.

Primero, cuestionaron tanto sus motivos por no haber acudido antes con ellos que la hicieron sentir como sospechosa en lugar de víctima, después pasaron a cuestionarle cada detalle de la información que les dio, en donde irremediablemente terminaron por involucrar a Ángel. Le enviarían un citatorio para que también declarara y finalmente, terminaron por decirle que continuarían con la investigación.

\- En cuanto tengamos algo concreto le avisaremos. – les dijo el agente Montilla, encargado del caso.

\- Necesitamos que encuentren a los culpables.

\- Es lo que estamos intentando señorita Valentina, pero estas cosas llevan tiempo.

\- ¿Si se da cuenta de todo lo que pude conseguir en unos cuantos días?

\- Señorita Valentina, espero que esté consciente de que lo que hizo se puede considerar obstrucción de la justicia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es su labor hacer investigaciones policiacas. Déjenos hacer el trabajo.

\- Discúlpela, Valentina tiende a hacer cosas que no le corresponden, ella solo quería ayudar con el caso de mis padres. Ya aceptó que se le fue un poco de las manos pero la intención no era mala. – intervino Eva.

\- Entiendo, pero de ahora en adelante cada cosa que sepan la deben comunicar de inmediato. Ahora sólo denme un momento para que revisen y firmen su declaración. Y en otro asunto totalmente diferente… Señorita Valentina. Referente a lo que pasó en la gala, ya tenemos indicios de los culpables. No puedo darles muchos detalles pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo para atraparlos.

\- Eso espero, porque la verdad no he visto mucho avance, hay gente que se está arriesgando demasiado para que esos delincuentes no sigan haciendo de las suyas. Y sinceramente estaba pensando en ayudarles.

\- No se meta en problemas.

\- No quisiera hacerlo, pero tampoco es que ustedes estén ayudando mucho.

Montilla tomó aire. Daba la impresión de que Valentina lo sacaba de sus casillas pero tampoco se iba a quedar callada para su comodidad.

\- Esa gente es peligrosa, si tienen que quitar a alguien del camino para protegerse, lo van a hacer. Tenga mucho cuidado Valentina.

\- No se preocupe. – le respondió Valentina con una sonrisa.

Finalmente, Montilla salió de la oficina.

Valentina se fijó en la hora, era muy tarde y con certeza ya no tendría tiempo para visitar a Juliana. Suspiró decepcionada, porque con todo el ajetreo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de avisarle.

\- Voy afuera a hacer una llamada. – le dijo a su hermana, mientras se ponía de pie para salir de la pequeña oficina en donde estaban. Además le serviría para despejarse porque el lugar estaba tan atiborrado de expedientes que sentía que le faltaba el aire.

\- Sí, no tardes. – le respondió Eva.

Valentina asintió mientras sacaba su celular y empezaba a marcar el número de Juliana. Mientras caminaba a la salida, ella le contestó.

\- Hola Val.

\- Hola Juls, perdón… no pude pasar a verte hoy.

\- Creo que ya me di cuenta, ¿Está todo bien?

\- El tema de mis padres, vine a decir todo lo que sabía a la policía, y mis hermanos también ya están enterados… todavía estoy con la policía. Es muy tarde, tengo hambre, estoy harta y además no voy a poder verte. El día no podría ser peor.

\- No te preocupes, tal vez mañana tengas tiempo. Yo voy a seguir aquí, al menos hasta que me den de alta. Y todo eso que estás haciendo era necesario.

\- Ya sé. – le dijo, y se mordió el labio inferior - Te extrañé.

\- Yo también, pero te veo mañana, espero.

\- Sí… es un hecho, lo haré temprano. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte.

\- No te preocupes, mi mamá vino a visitarme con Panchito, así que sola no estuve.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu mamá?

\- Creo que está aplicando lo mismo que con el tema de que me gustan las mujeres. O sea, no ha mencionado nada.

\- Eventualmente entenderá. Ambas cosas.

\- Pues si… oye…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Ya pensaste lo de mi reemplazo?

\- No quiero a nadie más.

\- Val… es lo más sensato. La agencia se va a comunicar contigo en cualquier momento. Yo estaré incapacitada por lo menos dos semanas.

Valentina se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Pero y si después se complica que te asignen otra vez conmigo?

\- Tú pagas, tu mandas. Eso no va a suceder si tú se los pides. 

\- Ok… pero te voy a extrañar mucho.

\- Van a ser unos días solamente.

\- Mira, si me ponen a un gorila mal encarado…

\- ¿Eso pensaste antes de conocerme? Que grosera.

\- La verdad sí. Pero la vida siempre te sorprende.

\- Cuando sepas quien es, me lo dices por favor.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tal si es guapo?

\- No estoy calificada para decirte eso.

\- O guapa… ¿hay más mujeres?

\- Sí, hay algunas. Aunque todavía somos minoría.

\- ¿Te vas a poner celosa?

\- Mira Valentina, no estás ayudando.

\- Es broma. Seguro que no hay nadie como tú.

\- Valentina, Montilla te está esperando. – la interrumpió Eva en ese momento.

\- Sí, perdón. Ya voy. – le dijo, observándola y luego regresando a la conversación por teléfono - Bueno hasta luego, ¿estamos en contacto si? Cuídate mucho.

\- Adiós Val. – respondió Juliana.

Ella cortó la comunicación.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas?

Valentina hubiera podido decirle que con Juliana, utilizar alguna justificación acerca de que estaba pendiente de su recuperación. Pero se limitó a sonreírle a su hermana y a quedarse en silencio mientras regresaba a la pequeña oficina colmada de expedientes.


	17. Capítulo 17

Si Valentina se creía cansada después de hablar con Juliana, descubrió que lo podía estar todavía más cuando terminaron el papeleo en las oficinas de la policía. Perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de hojas que firmó, y para cuando los abogados terminaron de hablar con Eva y con ella de todo lo referente al caso, ya sentía el cerebro medio frito.

\- Mateo envió a uno de los choferes, te pasamos a dejar primero. – le dijo Eva.

\- Sí, gracias. Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿quieres cenar algo?

\- Estoy muy cansada, prefiero dormir la verdad. Cenaré algo ligero y nada más.

\- De acuerdo...

Valentina se decepcionó un poco, aunque ya se lo esperaba. Le hubiera gustado hablar con alguien de otra cosa que no fuera lo que había pasado en el día, alejar un poco su mente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Eva no era precisamente la candidata perfecta.

\- Bien... entonces vámonos. – le dijo, caminando rumbo a la salida, en dirección a la camioneta que ya las esperaba.

El trayecto fue en silencio y Valentina empezó a creer que en cuanto llegara a casa sería más probable que se quedara dormida sin probar alimento. La dejaron en la entrada del edificio donde vivía, se despidió de Eva y cuando finalmente entró en su departamento se fue directo a su cama. ¿Sería muy tarde para ordenar algo de cenar? Pensó, cuando su estómago hizo un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido, pidiendo alimento. No tenía ánimos para preparar nada, y lo único que quizá encontraría a esa hora sería pizza o algo similar.

Tomó su teléfono y ordenó lo primero que se le ocurrió, se puso de pie para ponerse ropa más cómoda, y luego se sentó en el sofá pensando si Juliana estaría despierta, si sería muy tarde para enviarle un mensaje, o marcarle. Su respuesta le llegó algunos minutos después, cuando ella todavía estaba decidiendo qué hacer, y a manera de mensaje. Sonrió en automático al darse cuenta que era de Juliana.

**_"Buenas noches, ¿todo bien?"_ **

**"Hola Juls, sí, al menos ya estoy en casa."**

**_"¿Comiste algo? Yo cené hace un rato y la comida estaba bastante mala."_ **

**"Ordené una pizza."**

**_"Muero por una pizza."_ **

**"Cuando salgas del hospital te compro una."**

**_"Te la acepto."_ **

Valentina sonrió. Hace apenas unos días tenía que rogarle para que comiera con ella.

**_"Por cierto... me dijo Panchito que la agencia de seguridad te estará contactando mañana para tratar lo de mi sustituto temporal."_ **

**"Bueno, estaré esperando. Aunque no muy ansiosamente la verdad... te veré mañana temprano, necesito contarte lo último que Camilo encontró entre los documentos de mi padre... oye, ¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo?"**

**_"Quería saber si estabas en casa. O sea no es que quiera saber cada movimiento tuyo... sólo estaba preocupada. Normalmente no soy así. Es decir, si me preocupo, pero no tanto."_ **

Valentina sonrió mientras observaba en la pantalla que Juliana seguía escribiendo.

**_"No te quiero asfixiar, perdón."_ **

**"Tranquila, se siente bien que se preocupen por ti. Tampoco es que sea normal que te intenten matar de un disparo. Ya estoy en casa, no te preocupes."**

**_"_ ** **_😊_ ** **_"_ **

Tras un par de mensajes más, se despidieron y Valentina se esforzó para mantenerse despierta mientras llegaba su pizza. Después de aproximadamente media hora, el repartidor llamó a la puerta, era un muchacho muy joven y con cara de que le hubiera gustado estar en cualquier otro lugar a esa hora, menos repartiendo una pizza. Le entregó su pedido y se fue sin decir nada. Valentina se sentó en el sofá, y sólo alcanzó a comerse un par de rebanadas antes de que el cansancio la venciera y se quedara dormida. Esa también fue la razón de que no viera los mensajes de Ángel, el hijo del escolta presuntamente asesinado, sino hasta el día siguiente por la mañana.

///

Juliana abrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana. No era un amanecer romántico ni nada. Durante la madrugada la habían despertado dos veces para revisarla, darle medicamentos, y preguntarle cómo se sentía, entre otras cosas. Así que la mañana sólo parecía ser la culminación de una noche poco placentera y el comienzo de otro día en el hospital. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, así que rogó para que los médicos la dieran de alta lo antes posible. Ella ya se sentía bien, ligeramente adolorida pero ya no sentía ese malestar permanente del primer día. Quería estar en su casa, con su mamá, y recuperarse lo antes posible para regresar a trabajar. Sacó su celular de donde lo tenía oculto, pero no tenía ningún mensaje importante.

\- ¿Le dijeron que no están permitidos esos aparatos para los pacientes señorita? – le dijo una enfermera que acaba de entrar a la habitación.

Juliana cerró los ojos al sentirse descubierta.

\- Lo necesito para...

\- Por favor démelo, cuando la den de alta se lo entregarán.

La enfermera le quitó el teléfono y ella se quedó ahí con los brazos cruzados sin saber qué decir. Iba a ser un día muy largo. No quería ser extremista, pero quizá lo único que lo mejoraría era que Valentina llegara en poco tiempo, pero lo que llegó primero fue el desayuno y ella tuvo que seguir esperando.

Un par de horas después, quien hizo su arribo fue su madre acompañada de Panchito, algo que ella agradeció infinitamente porque ya no sabía qué hacer para distraerse.

\- Hola hija, ¿por qué no contestas los mensajes?

\- Me quitaron el teléfono. – le dijo con tono resignado. Se sintió un poco como una estudiante a la que el profesor le había quitado el celular por estar distrayéndose en clase.

\- Bueno, era de esperarse. – le dijo su mamá.

\- No te preocupes, falta poco para que salgas de aquí. – agregó Panchito.

\- Eso espero Panchito... ¿sabes algo de Valentina? dijo que llegaría temprano.

\- Nada. ¿Quieres que me comunique con ella?

\- Seguramente tiene otros asuntos que atender Juls. No va a estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.

Juliana apretó los labios ante la afirmación de su mamá, y asintió, un poco a la fuerza.

\- Sí, seguro. Sólo quería saber si se había puesto en contacto con ustedes porque como no tengo el teléfono...

\- Si en un rato no ha llegado la contactamos. – le dijo Panchito, y ella asintió con la cabeza – Por cierto, los abogados de la agencia ya están listos para que se inicie todo el proceso en contra de los hombres que atacaron a Valentina. Obviamente necesitan tu declaración, en cuanto estés en condiciones.

Juliana asintió.

\- ¿Sabes cómo están?

\- Recuperándose en un hospital y custodiados por varios policías. Uno de ellos saldrá mañana, casi seguro. El otro tardará más pero ya está fuera de peligro.

Juliana asintió. Por un momento el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido se le vino a la mente y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando olvidarlo. No quería aumentar su ansiedad pensando en las mil maneras en la que aquello hubiera podido ser peor. Porque siempre podía ser peor.

\- Supongo que en unos días estaré en condiciones de ir a dar mi declaración. – le dijo Juliana.

\- En cuanto estés lista, me avisas y arreglo todo.

Juliana sonrió levemente y observó de reojo a su mamá. Se sentía bien hablar de su trabajo sin tener que ocultarle nada. En ese momento, el teléfono de Panchito empezó a llamar.

\- Es Valentina. – le dijo tras observar la pantalla.

Juliana intentó que su sonrisa no fuera tan amplia, porque _todavía_ no podía hablar de todo frente a su madre. Panchito contestó.

\- Hola Señorita Valentina. Sí. Bien, gracias. Justo estoy con ella. No, todo está en orden. No se preocupe... claro, deme un segundo.

Panchito observó a Juliana y le entregó el celular.

\- Dice que no le contestas los mensajes y estaba preocupada.

Juliana, por todos los medios, evitó la mirada de su mamá mientras sonreía inocentemente.

\- Es que se preocupa por mí. – comentó en voz alta, aunque mejor hubiera sido que no dijera nada, porque podía sentir la mirada inquisidora de su madre. Al final tomó la llamada.

\- Hola Val. Val...entina. – se llevó una mano al cabello, maldiciendo su pésimo talento para disimular las cosas.

Le hubiera querido decir que estaba esperándola, preguntarle si había dormido bien, qué había desayunado, o cómo se sentía. Pero la presencia de Panchito y su mamá se lo impidieron. No quería que las cosas fueran así, pero todavía no tenía idea de cómo afrontar la situación.

_\- ¿Cómo estás Juls?_

\- Bien, gracias... pero me quitaron el teléfono.

\- Que mala suerte... quería avisarte que no pude llegar temprano porque Ángel vino a verme.

Juliana frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Para? ¿Tiene más información?

_\- No, pero se enteró de lo que pasó y estaba preocupado. Ayer me envió un mensaje y hoy vino a visitarme. Además hablamos de que fui a declarar todo lo que sé con la policía. Creo que no le gustó mucho esa parte pero está entendiendo que es lo mejor._

\- Sí... bueno. Me alegro.

No era precisamente alegría lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

_\- Bueno, ya casi voy para allá._

Eso sí le alegraba, esta vez sonrió con entusiasmo.

\- Con cuidado, te veo en un rato.

_\- Sí... bye._

Terminó la llamada y le entregó el teléfono a Panchito. No podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro. Eso de mantenerlo en secreto no iba a ser una estrategia muy exitosa.

\- Que ya viene para acá.

Panchito sonrió, su madre no, y ella se quedó pensando que el secreto se le iba a ir de las manos en cualquier momento.

///

Tras un buen rato, Valentina asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Su madre y Panchito la habían dejado sola porque se habían ido a la cafetería, así que ella estaba ocupada contando las arrugas de sus sábanas, pero lo dejó de hacer en cuanto Valentina hizo su aparición.

\- Hola ¿Cómo estás?

No quería sonar cursi, así que no le dijo que su día ya había mejorado con tan sólo ver su rostro.

\- Hola. Mucho mejor, ya casi no me duele. El médico que vino hace un rato me dijo que me estoy recuperando muy rápido. Quizá mañana me den de alta.

\- Que bueno. – le dijo, caminando hacia ella.

Definitivamente, había algo en la manera en la que se observaban. Las cosas habían cambiado, y al mismo tiempo, no del todo. Valentina se acomodó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y la tomó de la mano. Era un gesto simple, de esos que dicen mucho.

\- ¿Y tú cómo estás? – le preguntó Juliana.

\- Mejor porque ya te pude ver. – le dijo, y Juliana se arrepintió un poco de no haber sido cursi en su oportunidad. – La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada después de todo lo de ayer. Hablé con mis hermanos acerca de lo que pasó... Eva armó un drama, mi hermano no tanto.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Tu hermano me parece un ser relajado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Luego hace sus tonterías pero es buena persona, no te lo voy a negar. – a Juliana se le escapó una risa - No, en serio. Si lo quiero mucho, y a Eva también a pesar de todo. Bueno, después de eso fuimos con la policía y me cuestionaron todo, casi como si yo fuera sospechosa.

Juliana suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Es delicado que no se los hayas dicho enseguida, pero ahora el asunto ya está en sus manos.

\- Si ha habido avance es por lo que yo he podido investigar. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa encontró Camilo entre los documentos de mi padre? Un fax con una dirección en Nigeria.

\- Tus padres eran importantes, seguro le dan prioridad. No van a querer que se arme un escándalo.

Valentina suspiró.

\- Privilegios.

Juliana ladeó un poco la cabeza, dándole la razón.

\- No está bien pero...

\- ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de gente que está esperando que se haga justicia con algo?

\- Me imagino, sí.

\- Estoy muy preocupada con el tema de la tala ilegal. Hoy en la mañana revisé unos correos que me enviaron. Se están organizando para custodiar los terrenos protegidos, y uno de ellos me informó que desapareció una de las personas que lo hacía. Estoy temiendo lo peor, la verdad. Me gustaría ir a ese lugar y quedarme unos días para poder documentar todo. Publicarlo en mi blog, en el diario, redes sociales. Quizá hasta puedo hacer un reportaje que se transmita en la televisión. Como Mateo es publicista conoce gente, seguro me ayudaría. Tengo que hacer ruido o las cosas van a seguir igual.

\- Tendrían que pagarme extra por estar cuidando a alguien que se involucra en ese tipo de situaciones a cada momento.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo un aumento?

Juliana sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, para nada. Todavía no.

\- Te lo tienes que ganar.

\- Estoy aquí por hacer mi trabajo ¿Qué más quieres?

\- No sé, tú dime... tiene que ser una negociación ganar-ganar - le dijo sonriendo.

\- Se me ocurren algunas cosas...

\- Estoy hablando de trabajo.

\- Yo también estoy hablando de trabajo, ¿de qué otra cosa? Aunque pasando a otros asuntos, ¿no me vas a saludar?

La risa que soltó Valentina fue de esas que conseguían hacer resonancia en algún lugar entre el corazón y la boca del estómago. Linda y excitante por partes casi iguales.

\- Ya te saludé, dije: _hola cómo estás._

\- Vaal. – le dijo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la parte posterior de la cama, para observar el techo.

Valentina se levantó de la silla y en esta ocasión no dudó un segundo para besarla en los labios. Fue un contacto que empezaba a sentirse familiar, tan placentero que Juliana se perdía un poco en las sensaciones. Cuando se separaron Valentina se quedó observándola como si la acabara de ver por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Todavía es... como raro.

\- ¿Estás confundida? – le preguntó Juliana, y tuvo miedo de que le dijera que sí y la bajara de la nube de una patada.

\- No, no es eso. Te lo juro.

Sintió tanto alivio que apenas pudo contener un suspiro.

\- Es que nunca me habían dicho que era raro besarme.

\- No lo dije con mala intención... no me refería a eso, perdón. Besas muy bien... pero me estoy desviando del tema, imagínate que toda tu vida te han gustado las mujeres y de repente sientes algo por un hombre. ¿Cómo te sentirías?

\- No, Val. Es muy diferente. Si eso me pasara, creo que me haría la vida más fácil. No es tu caso. Por eso quiero que estés segura.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan linda? - A veces Juliana no sabía cómo responder a los cumplidos, así que sólo se encogió de hombros - Estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ti, afortunadamente mis padres me enseñaron que hay muchas formas de amar, no tengo problema con eso pero... nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar a mí. O sea es como si te dijeran que te puedes sacar la lotería, que hay gente que se la gana, que pasa... y luego la ganaras y no supieras que hacer con el dinero. - Juliana soltó una carcajada. – No te rías, Juls. Ni por aquí se me había ocurrido que tenía el boleto ganador. Además... tengo que aceptar que sí tengo un poco de miedo por la manera en la que vayan a reaccionar mis hermanos.

\- Te entiendo. Ya pasé por eso. Aunque a mí nunca me dijeron que era como ganarse la lotería, sino todo lo contrario.

Valentina suspiró. Bajó la mirada y le acarició el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar mientras ponía una expresión un poco triste. Una de las tantas cosas que admiraba de Valentina era esa empatía tan genuina que poseía. A veces parecía tan afectada por cosas que no le sucedían a ella que uno terminaba no sintiéndose tan mal.

\- Lamento eso.

\- No te preocupes. Además, ahora sí creo que soy muy, muy afortunada porque estoy con alguien que piensa que beso muy bien.

Valentina se sonrojó. Juliana todavía no podía creer que tuviera ese efecto sobre ella y le encantaba.

\- Oye... volviendo al tema del activismo, eres muy valiente. Sinceramente nunca me había involucrado en este tipo de cosas... la labor de los activistas es muy noble, y sacrifican demasiado. Pero no quiero que te conviertas en una de esas historias de sacrificio donde te matan y entonces se obtiene la atención deseada para que hagan justicia. No lo voy a permitir.

\- Te escuchas muy bien cuando te pones así.

Juliana puso cara de que en otras circunstancias, el comentario le hubiera hecho gracia.

\- Val, es una conversación seria.

\- Ya sé que lo es, sólo trato de aligerar un poco la tensión. Juls, también estoy preocupada, y definitivamente no me quiero morir todavía. Mucho menos de esa manera.

\- Es muy peligroso.

\- A las autoridades no les interesa, ya estarían haciendo algo. Pero no les importa que alguien más se esté arriesgando por hacer el trabajo que ellos tendrían que hacer.

\- ¿Podrías no intentar nada hasta que pueda estar contigo?

Valentina le sonrió.

\- Trato hecho.

Juliana asintió. En ese momento, su madre entró en la habitación. Valentina echó un vistazo hacia sus manos entrelazadas y luego observó a Juliana. Se soltaron casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Hola mamá. – le dijo Juliana con una sonrisa que le costó trabajo esbozar.

Su madre sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella en la silla de ruedas y Valentina se hacía un lado para dejarla pasar.

\- Hola hija, venía a despedirme. Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero estoy un poco cansada. Perdón, buenas tardes Valentina.

Ella le devolvió el saludo y una sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes mamá, no pasa nada. Espero poder salir mañana de aquí.

\- Espero que sí, así te voy a poder cuidar yo.

\- Mamá, no te preocupes, me puedo cuidar sola.

Valentina, que se encontraba detrás de su mamá, sonrió al escucharla decir eso.

\- Ya sé que parece que soy una inútil pero no es así. – le dijo su mamá.

\- No es eso mamá...

\- Pues déjame hacer lo que pueda. Además, esto no hubiera sucedido si no trabajaras en esto.

Valentina observó el piso, parecía que se sentía un poco incómoda y fuera de lugar.

\- Mamá, ya lo hablamos.

\- Me gustaría que consideraras otras opciones.

\- Mamá, no hay otras opciones por ahora.

\- Sí las hay, Juliana.

La joven echó la cabeza para atrás.

\- Mamá, no voy a dejar esto ¿ok? A menos que Valentina me despida.

Valentina le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que su comentario no había sido necesario, y que más le hubiera gustado salir de la habitación cuando había tenido la oportunidad, pero se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Señora, no voy a despedir a Juls. – Les dijo – Ha hecho muy bien su trabajo. Creo que esto es su decisión. A mí también me preocupa que algo le pueda suceder porque la aprecio mucho... - Juliana la observó con gesto impasible. Ese que ponía y que era imposible de descifrar – No me gustaría que algo le sucediera... pero si ella quiere seguir a mi... a mi servicio, está bien. ¿Y si las dejo para que hablen?

\- Val, no te vayas. – le dijo Juliana. – ya no hay mucho que decir.

\- Disculpe señorita, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted. – intervino Lupe.

\- No se preocupe señora. Voy por un café, ¿le traigo algo?

\- No, muchas gracias.

Valentina salió y Lupe esperó hasta que ella se había ido por completo para hablar nuevamente.

\- Juls.

\- ¿Si?

\- Te dice Juls.

Juliana se encogió de hombros.

\- Nos tenemos confianza, es normal, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

\- Tampoco es que tengan tanto tiempo de conocerse. Además te conozco, tú no haces amigos con mucha facilidad.

Juliana no supo si negar o confirmar que eran amigas.

\- Mamá, no hacía amigos porque medio mundo se hizo a un lado cuando se enteraron que mi papá estaba en la cárcel y después se "suicidó".

Lupe suspiró y Juliana decidió que ya tenía que callarse, aunque era cierto.

\- Lo siento. Valentina ha sido muy buena conmigo, es eso.

\- Sí, no lo dudo. Parece buena persona.

\- Lo es.

Juliana sonrió casualmente. No sabía exactamente qué pensar. ¿Su mamá sospecharía algo? Era todavía un tema que no mencionaba mucho, que se sintiera atraída por mujeres, pero quizá...

\- Yo nada más quiero que pienses que después de todo trabajas para ella. – le dijo Lupe - Al final, si se siente en peligro te va a echar a ti por delante.

\- Técnicamente para eso estoy.

Lupe suspiró. Aquello era claramente una discusión que podía durar una eternidad.

\- Vamos a dejar el tema mejor.

\- Sí, mejor.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir hija. Panchito me va a acompañar. Te veo mañana temprano.

Juliana asintió y se despidieron. Valentina regresó unos minutos después, seguramente ya se había bebido el café porque llegó con las manos vacías. O quizá solo había sido un pretexto para dejarlas solas.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí. Por un momento pensé que sospechaba algo.

\- Eventualmente lo va a saber. – le dijo Valentina. – Si tú quieres decírselo. – agregó, como no queriendo.

\- Sí quiero... sólo que... no ahora.

Juliana entendía que todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor era un caos y esto que tenía con Valentina era su refugio. No quería que nadie más entrara en él. Al menos, por el momento.

\- Mejor salúdame otra vez.

\- Perdón pero ya te saludé, ¿dos veces?

\- No me acuerdo. – le dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- No finjas demencia. Mejor dime que quieres que te bese otra vez.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Llegar a este nivel de confianza con alguien era algo que no se imaginó capaz de conseguir. Valentina sonrió y se acercó, acortó la distancia en poco tiempo y empezó a besarla lentamente, le encantaba que fuera así, que se tomara su tiempo y que aquello fuera escalando como el vaivén de una marea incontrolable. Juliana le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, Valentina gimió y apenas tuvo cabeza para no irse encima de ella recordando que... bueno, que estaban en un hospital y que en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien, y que ella estaba recuperándose de una herida de bala. Se separó ligeramente de ella.

\- Tu también besas muy bien.

La joven de ojos azules sonrió y desvió la mirada.

\- Juls. Si te dan de alta mañana... ¿puedo visitarte en tu casa?

\- ¿Con una pizza?

\- Trato hecho.

Valentina volvió a besarla para cerrar el trato.

///

Resultó que el día siguiente sí dieron de alta a Juliana, y aunque Valentina no pudo acompañarla cuando salió del hospital porque había tenido una reunión en la agencia de seguridad para el trámite de la persona que sustituiría temporalmente a Juliana, estuvo en su casa durante la tarde, por supuesto con la pizza prometida.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años la recibió. Era la persona que les ayudaba para estar pendiente de la madre de Juliana. Sin embargo, se despidió pocos minutos después porque su jornada había terminado. Lupe parecía un poco agobiada, le preguntó si quería algo de beber pero la realidad era que ella no quería molestarla en absoluto, así que solo le pidió un poco de agua para que no pasara desapercibida su atención.

\- Juliana está en su cuarto, puedes pasar a verla. Es por el pasillo a la izquierda.

\- Gracias señora.

El departamento donde vivían era de buen tamaño, estaba ordenado y decorado con algunos cuadros, fotografías y una que otra planta cerca de las ventanas. Ella caminó por un pasillo corto que llevaba hasta la habitación de Juliana, encontró la puerta abierta y a la joven recostada en la cama, con la televisión encendida aunque no le estaba poniendo atención porque tenía un libro en las manos. Se veía mucho mejor, había recuperado color y se notaba mucho más relajada que en el hospital. Llevaba un pantalón de algodón tipo deportivo color negro que le quedaba un poco grande, y una playera blanca con un cactus estampado en el centro que también le quedaba grande y que la hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era. Tenía un aspecto frágil que motivaba a abrazarla. O quizá sólo era Valentina y su necesidad de estar cerca de ella, porque bien sabía que no había nada frágil en ella.

\- Hola otra vez.

El semblante de Juliana se suavizó aún más al verla. Se movió lentamente para levantarse de la cama y lo hizo con relativa facilidad.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Yo bien, ¿y usted señorita?

\- Mucho mejor.

\- Me alegro, porque tu pizza está esperando.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿pero te puedo pedir un favor antes?

\- Dime.

\- Hace un rato lo intenté con mi mamá pero se le complica un poco, cambiarme los vendajes. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

\- Con gusto. La enfermería es mi pasión.

Juliana le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Eso no salió muy bien la última vez.

\- Según recuerdo sí salió muy bien. – Le dijo sonriendo - ¿Dónde están las vendas?

Juliana señaló uno de los cajones de su closet y ella se fue directo a buscarlas. Extrajo una bolsa con vendajes nuevos y después se dirigió a Juliana, que ya estaba de pie quitándose la playera. Le preguntó en donde estaba el baño para lavarse las manos, y luego de hacerlo, regresó con ella.

\- Primero me quito esta. – le dijo Juliana, mientras Valentina la observaba con atención. Debajo de la playera llevaba un top color negro, y claro, los vendajes que se empezó a quitar con cuidado - Sólo los tendré un día más, después bastará con esto. – le dijo. Debajo de los vendajes llevaba unas gasas cubriendo su herida. Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada atenta de Valentina sobre su torso - ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

Juliana dejó escapar una risa entre nerviosa y divertida.

\- Te ayudo.

Valentina se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos para terminar de quitarle el vendaje que le cubría parte del torso.

\- Si te lastimo me dices.

\- Para nada.

La tenía muy cerca, y además, se tenía que inclinar un poco para poder quitarle la venda. Era verdad que siempre olía muy bien, aún casi recién salida del hospital.

\- Hecho. – le dijo, cuando terminó - ¿Ahora sigue esta? ¿Hacemos algo con eso? - Le dijo, señalando lo que cubría su herida.

\- Pensé que la enfermería era tu pasión.

\- Creo que falté a esa clase.

\- Bueno, no hacemos nada. Sólo la venda. Tendré que ir pasado mañana al hospital para que me revisen.

Ella se quedó un momento observando la piel lastimada de Juliana.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Casi no.

Puso cara de que en realidad lamentaba que hubiera sufrido por una bala que se suponía era para ella. Se acercó con la venda y empezó a colocarla con cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué estás temblando? – le preguntó Juliana, y ella sonrió disimuladamente.

\- Es que no te quiero lastimar.

Era una verdad a medias. El contacto de sus dedos con la piel de su abdomen la ponía ligeramente nerviosa. Su piel era cálida y suave, aunque las marcas de los vendajes se le habían quedado un poco.

\- No me voy a romper.

\- No me voy a arriesgar. – le dijo, continuando con su tarea.

\- Tiene que ser un poco cruzado...

\- Ya sé... la enfermería-

\- Es tu pasión.

\- Claro, aunque tengo otras pasiones también.

Valentina se acercó, colocó una mano sobre su cintura, del lado que no estaba herida, y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla. Juliana, por su parte, no opuso la más mínima resistencia, le rodeó enseguida la cintura con las manos y Valentina supo que este beso era diferente, que la delicadeza y ternura no iban a jugar en esta ocasión desde el momento en el que su lengua rozó sus labios, como pidiéndole permiso para ir un poco más allá. Juliana la aferró con fuerza y ella la dejó hacer, porque no tenía idea de qué tanto podía sujetarla sin hacerle daño. Movió sus manos hasta su rostro, gimió, y de repente Juliana encontró el camino debajo de su sweater y le acarició la piel de la cintura con la punta de los dedos y luego con la mano entera. Era increíble como un solo contacto conseguía que uno se perdiera en un montón de sensaciones. No había mentido, esto era inexplorado y le encantaba. Algo en el fondo de sus pensamientos le decía que no podía ir más allá, lo sabía... pero sólo un poco más, no pasaba nada-

\- Juls... - le dijo, separándose un poco.

\- ¿Ajá?

\- Va a entrar alguien.

No podía dejar de observar su boca. Ya tenía un poco del brillo que se había aplicado en los labios, justo antes de llegar con ella.

\- Aja... - pronunció, dándole un par de besos más y acariciándole la cintura.

\- Deja de...

\- Lo siento.

Juliana se detuvo y su sonrisa reflejaba que no lo sentía en absoluto. Y sinceramente, Valentina tampoco quería que _"Dejara de..."_ Bienvenidos al show de las contradicciones.

\- Juls, ¿Valentina puede ayudarte con los vendajes o les ayudo? - se escuchó la voz de la madre de Juliana a la distancia.

La manera en la que aumentaron la distancia que las separaba fue tan abrupta que hasta dolió un poquito la lejanía.

\- Ya casi mamá. – dijo Juliana, utilizando los dedos de su mano derecha para limpiarse un poco los labios.

Valentina se mordió el labio inferior y se le escapó una risa. Juliana le devolvió el gesto con esa manera que tenía de curvar los labios para sonreír y hacer que le brillaran los ojos. Valentina tomó aire, intentando recuperar el aliento. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando Juliana se recuperara y pasaran más tiempo juntas. Todo el día, prácticamente. No iba a poder quitarle las manos de encima y definitivamente eso era algo bueno... pero aún era complicado dimensionar las consecuencias.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver. Los vendajes.

La joven escolta asintió y ella regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a colocarle la venda con cuidado, y aunque eso no ayudó mucho para calmarla debido a la cercanía que tenía que mantener, sirvió un poco para distraerla de la manera en que el corazón le latía descontroladamente.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

\- Ya tienen a tu reemplazo temporal.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Ni siquiera me acuerdo del nombre. 

Le tocó el brazo cerca del hombro con la mano y luego la deslizó hacia abajo para sujetar la suya, la levantó y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso suave sobre sus dedos.

\- Quiero que te cuides mucho para que regreses pronto.

Juliana asintió sonriendo levemente, Valentina no recordaba haber conocido a alguien que le provocara tanto con tan poco. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de regocijarse en el sentimiento porque en ese momento, sintió la presencia de alguien más. Era la madre de Juliana que las observaba desde su silla de ruedas, justo en la entrada a la habitación de Juliana.

Nadie supo que decir, y la señora se dio media vuelta para irse mientras Valentina observaba a Juliana que tenía un gesto de sorpresa y angustia.

La aferraba con fuerza de la mano pero tuvo miedo de que la soltara para irse detrás de su mamá. La joven se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Perdón no me di cuenta de-

\- No, está bien. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Vamos. - le dijo, mientras la guiaba fuera de la habitación.

...


	18. Capítulo 18

Decir que estaba nerviosa era subestimar lo que estaba sintiendo. Su mamá no las había visto besarse, ¿y si se inventaba una historia de amistad y apoyo entre mujeres? Casi le dieron ganas de soltar una carcajada, o llorar, no estaba muy segura. Tenía veinticinco años, no era una niña, ¿por qué le estaban sudando las manos?

\- Juls... - murmuró Valentina mientras la observaba porque se había detenido a mitad del pasillo. – Es mejor hablar con ella ahora.

\- Sí...

\- No te veo muy convencida.

\- No sé qué me va a decir, y no quiero que sea grosera contigo...

\- No te voy a decir que estoy lista pero... que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Juliana suspiró. Parecía mentira que hace un par de minutos se hubiera estado besando con Valentina y ahora estaba a punto de tener una conversación que sólo Dios sabía cómo iba a terminar con su mamá. Continuó caminando lentamente por el pasillo (no por miedo, sino porque todavía no podía hacerlo muy rápido) y se encontró con Lupe en la sala. Estaba en la silla de ruedas, sostenía un vaso con agua en la mano y tenía la mirada atenta sobre el mismo. Cuando percibió su presencia levantó la mirada y la observó con una seriedad que no le recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Juliana se detuvo a medio camino, no había soltado a Valentina un solo instante, y la otra muchacha se acomodó a un lado y tomó por sorpresa a Juliana cuando empezó a hablar.

\- Señora, ¿podemos hablar con usted?

\- ¿Y qué me van a decir? – le dijo, y a Juliana no le gustó el tono que utilizó. Parecía que estaba a punto de gritar.

\- Mamá, cálmate... ya hemos hablado de esto.

\- No, de esto no. ¿Te estás acostando con ella?

Bueno, esto era justo lo que no quería.

\- ¿Y si así fuera cuál es el problema?

Valentina colocó una mano sobre su brazo como queriéndole decir que esa no era la mejor manera de iniciar la plática. De hecho, era la peor.

\- Mira Juliana, si crees que te voy a aplaudir lo que sea que está pasando con ella, estás muy equivocada.

\- No quiero que me aplaudas nada, ¿hasta cuándo vas a entender que esta soy yo?

\- Señora, por favor escúcheme. – intervino Valentina.

\- Por favor no. – le dijo. Le daba la impresión de que si pudiera caminar, lo estaría haciendo de un lado a otro como un animal salvaje enjaulado. – No quiero tus justificaciones.

\- Las justificaciones son para demostrar que algo no es un error. Su hija es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no tengo que justificar nada.

\- ¿Y estás haciendo esto para hacerle creer que sientes algo por ella? ¿Para tenerla enganchada en este trabajo para tu conveniencia? Cuando le den un tiro por tu culpa y me la maten no te quiero ver la cara.

\- ¡Mamá!

Sus palabras se sintieron como una bofetada. Juliana estaba furiosa, avergonzada, decepcionada y no podía creer que su mamá acabara de decir eso. Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de observar a Valentina.

\- Señora, soy la última persona que quisiera que algo le sucediera a Juliana, y jamás he sentido algo tan auténtico como lo que siento por ella.

A Juliana le sorprendió que Valentina se escuchara tan calmada mientras ella estaba ardiendo por dentro.

\- Si te preocupara tanto no la hubieras enredado-

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Le gritó Juliana - ¡No voy a dejar que le hables así! Si quieres decir otra cosa, dímela a mí.

Su madre la observó con esa mirada que parecía querer decirle un montón de cosas y que no sabía por dónde empezar, apretó la mandíbula, y se retiró tan rápido como pudo en la silla de ruedas. Las dejó solas junto con un silencio incómodo. A Juliana le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

\- Val... perdón.

\- Tranquila.

\- ¿Tranquila? Con todo lo que te dijo... no pensé que fuera a reaccionar así.

\- No la voy a justificar la verdad. Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Juliana negó con la cabeza.

\- Juls, creo que mejor me voy.

La joven suspiró. Lo que hubiera tenido que ser una tarde agradable platicando con Valentina y comiendo pizza, se había convertido en algo muy cercano a una pesadilla. De repente se sintió agotada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Valentina.

\- Sí, no pasa nada.

\- Creo que se cancela eso de venir a visitarte a tu casa.

Juliana se sentó en el sofá más cercano sintiéndose con el ánimo cada vez peor. No sabía qué hacer. Si por ella fuera saldría por esa puerta para olvidarse de todo. Pero era su mamá, y no podía dejarla sola. La amaba a pesar de todo, ¿pero hasta qué punto podía perdonarle el daño que le estaba haciendo?

\- Juls no llores.

Hasta que Valentina se lo dijo fue consciente por completo de que lo estaba haciendo. Se limpió la cara entre molesta y triste. Valentina se acercó para abrazarla con delicadeza, la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó de la manera justa como para sentir que le regresaba un poco la energía.

\- Odio esto, y no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Ella se iba a enterar tarde o temprano no?

\- Sí, pero...

\- Pero vamos a esperar a que se calme y hablamos otra vez con ella.

Juliana negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y si nada cambia?

\- Yo estoy contigo, ¿eso hace alguna diferencia?

Juliana asintió. Eso hacía toda la diferencia. Se separaron del abrazo y Valentina terminó de limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

\- Ya me voy.

\- ¿De verdad no te voy a ver?

\- No creo que sea buena idea venir aquí después de esto, sólo empeoraría las cosas.

\- Cuando esté mejor...

\- Cuando vayas a dar tu declaración, o visites el hospital para alguna revisión. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo. Tampoco será tanto tiempo.

\- Ok...

\- Y cómete esa pizza, ya debe de estar fría.

\- De repente se me quitó el hambre. – le dijo, y era verdad.

-¿Así cómo te vas a recuperar?

Eso consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa.

\- Me voy.

\- Ten mucho cuidado. Revisa que nadie te esté siguiendo, no está de más. Lo mejor que puedes hacer si notas algo extraño es continuar con tu camino, hacer como que no los has notado, no te detengas pero avísale a la policía.

\- Siempre consigues ponerme nerviosa.

\- No es eso, sólo es precaución.

\- Mañana empieza el nuevo escolta, te mantengo al tanto.

Juliana asintió y ambas se pusieron de pie. Esta despedida le sabía muy mal, a pesar de saber que era poco tiempo, que estarían en contacto, y que todo estaba en orden entre las dos, seguía siendo un trago amargo porque alrededor parecía que todo se estaba desmoronando. Alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro.

\- ¿De verdad soy lo mejor que te ha pasado en mucho tiempo?

Valentina le sonrió.

\- Definitivamente.

La besó suavemente en los labios y después la condujo hasta la puerta de su departamento, para finalmente dejarla ir.

///

Valentina alzo la mano a manera de despedida y observó a Juliana mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento. Una vez que estuvo de vuelta en su camioneta respiró profundamente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la madre de Juliana reaccionaría de esa manera, y sinceramente, no le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Juliana. Esto que había sucedido sólo le sirvió para recordarle que sus hermanos todavía no se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando con Juliana y de que no tenía idea de cómo iban a reaccionar. Sin duda, Eva era quien más le preocupaba. Se iba a desatar un verdadero infierno cuando lo supiera. Nada más pensarlo ya le provocaba ansiedad.

Encendió el motor del auto y dio un vistazo a la ventana del departamento de Juliana que daba a la calle. Tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente y quería aprovechar al máximo lo que quedaba del día.

**///**

Para Juliana, el resto del día transcurrió en relativa calma. Especialmente porque su mamá únicamente salió de su habitación para cenar, y la evitó por todos los medios. Ella se fue a dormir temprano pensando que todo eso era ridículo, después de todo vivían en la misma casa y no era como si pudieran eludirse para siempre. Eventualmente tendrían que volver a tocar el tema y eso sólo la hacía sentirse harta de la situación.

Al día siguiente no tenía nada que hacer así que se limitó a desayunar sola antes de que la persona que cuidaba a su madre llegara, lo cual era relativamente un alivio porque le ahorraba tener que interactuar con ella. Paciencia era una de las cosas que a veces le faltaba, y cerca del medio día decidió hablar con su mamá. La buscó en la sala y la encontró leyendo un libro.

\- Mamá, ¿hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así? – le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

\- Tú dime, cuando vas a dejar ese capricho.

Juliana estaba agotada de tener que sostener esta conversación.

\- La verdad es que no voy a tratar de explicarte lo que siento por ella, ya sé que no lo entenderías. Tampoco voy a dejar de ser su escolta. No voy a hacer nada para cambiar esto.

\- Hija... ¿ya te pusiste a pensar en todos los problemas que vas a tener cuando la gente se entere de esto?

\- No me importa. Nunca me había sentido así...

\- Fíjate lo que estás diciendo, estuviste a punto de morirte por su culpa, y puede volver a suceder. ¿Qué te hizo para tenerte así de cegada? ¿Por qué no lo piensas y decides tener una relación normal?

\- No puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto. – le dijo Juliana, negando con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Existir?

\- Juliana...

\- Mamá, si no puedes aceptar que me gusta Valentina, esta plática no va para ningún lado. Ya ni siquiera tengo energía para discutirlo contigo, piensa lo que quieras. Al menos me gustaría que te disculparas con ella por todo lo que le dijiste... se me caía la cara de vergüenza.

Su madre se quedó en silencio. Parecía que eso no iba a suceder.

\- Panchito me envió un mensaje temprano, viene a verte. No debe tardar en llegar. – le dijo su mamá, cambiando de tema abruptamente y sin la menor preocupación.

\- Voy a estar en mi habitación. – le dijo, y se fue mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Iban a ser días muy complicados, pensó, mientras marcaba el número de Valentina para hablar con ella de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba sucediendo con su mamá. La joven le contestó casi enseguida.

\- Hola Val.

\- Juls... ¿cómo sigues? ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu mamá?

Juliana suspiró.

\- Yo estoy mejor, de mi mamá prefiero no hablar por ahora.

\- Bueno...

\- Mañana tengo cita con el médico, espero que me diga cuándo puedo regresar a trabajar.

\- Tú tranquila. Rodrigo ya está conmigo, el nuevo escolta.

\- No lo conozco.

\- Parece buen elemento, la verdad es que estoy tratando de limitar un poco mis actividades mientras regresas. Aunque algunos compromisos son inevitables. Hoy, por ejemplo, tengo que estar en la Procuraduría de Justicia para formalizar mi denuncia de lo que pasó en la gala.

\- Suerte con eso.

\- Odio esto, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Juliana asintió.

\- ¿Crees que pueda verte mañana?

\- Seguro que sí, paso por ti al hospital en cuanto termine tu cita. ¿Está bien?

\- Está perfecto.

\- Me tengo que ir Juls.

Parecía un poco apurada y Juliana no quiso retrasar sus compromisos, así que se despidió y terminó la llamada rápidamente.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos más para que Panchito llegara. El hombre estuvo durante un buen tiempo con su mamá y sinceramente ella no era tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta de que tenía un interés no sólo amistoso con su madre. A Juliana no le molestaba en absoluto, aunque su mamá parecía no mostrar mucho entusiasmo al respecto quien sabe por qué razones. Su padre llevaba años muerto y a veces le daba la impresión de que consideraba tener una relación con alguien más como una especie de carga para la otra persona, por su estado de salud.

En fin, que al cabo de varios minutos Panchito entró en su habitación, sonriente y relajado. Todo lo contrario a como ella se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Hola Juliana.

\- Hola.

\- Estuve platicando con tu mamá.

\- Supongo que te contó todo lo que pasó con Valentina. – le dijo, pensando que si no lo había hecho, ella lo haría.

Panchito asintió.

\- ¿Y?

\- Es complicado.

\- No es complicado, así lo quiere ver ella. Si vienes a decirme que piensas lo mismo que ella...

\- No, no para nada. Es sólo que no conozco a Valentina lo suficiente.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Parece una buena persona.

\- Mi mamá dijo lo mismo y cambió de opinión en cuanto se enteró de que estamos juntas.

\- Entiéndela...

\- No, Panchito. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que mi mamá es la que no me entiende. Si estás aquí para justificarla mejor lo dejamos así.

\- Ok, cálmate. Tu mamá me sugirió que dijera en la agencia que tenías una relación personal con Valentina y que no era ético que trabajaras para ella...

\- ¿Qué? Te juro que-

\- Tranquila. Ya hablé con ella y logré calmarla un poco. Obviamente no voy a decir nada y ella tampoco lo hará. Sabe que las cosas entre ustedes sólo empeorarían si se revela que ambas están saliendo.

Estar saliendo se escuchaba un poco extraño cuando todo lo que habían hecho era besarse en un hospital, y en su casa. Juliana se preguntó cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de hacer lo que hacía una pareja normal... ¿porque eso eran o no? Tampoco lo habían hablado. Había un cúmulo de cosas pendientes en todo esto y ella sólo esperaba que cuando las cosas se calmaran, pudieran compartir más experiencias juntas que no involucraran armas, hospitales, asesinatos o atentados contra su seguridad. Parecía todo un poco irreal y ella estaba rogando porque no terminara de mala manera considerando la avalancha de problemas en la que estaban metidas. No podía evitarlo, a veces su vida parecía una desgracia tras otra y tenía mucho miedo de perder lo que apenas estaba empezando a tener. No iba a dudar de Valentina, ¿pero y si se cansaba de todo esto y decidía dejarlo todo por la paz? No la iba a culpar por no querer complicarse la vida.

\- Juls, yo sé que lo que debes estar sintiendo por Valentina es sincero, y no creo que esté mal. Se nota cuando estás con ella. Y Valentina parece buena persona, supongo que todo esto es bueno para las dos.

Que Panchito le dijera eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Aunque no parecía defenderla con vehemencia, al menos no tenía un problema con todo esto.

\- Voy a ayudarte con tu mamá. Es un poco necia. Se lo heredaste.

Ella soltó una risa amarga.

\- No creo que lo suyo sea necedad.

\- Déjamelo a mí.

Juliana alzó las cejas, después de todo lo que había sucedido tenía todo el derecho de sentirse bastante incrédula al respecto. Todavía recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su mamá cuando le dijo que le gustaban las mujeres, la decepción en su mirada, la manera en la que le dijo una y otra vez que sólo estaba confundida y que ella no la había "educado" de esa manera. Eso y un montón de cosas más.

\- Ya no sé qué más hacer Panchito. A estas alturas, creo que ya no me importa tanto, aunque me sigue doliendo.

\- Yo sé que tu mamá te adora, y se va a dar cuenta de que si eres feliz, es lo único que importa.

\- Me dijo que si me estaba acostando con ella, y que Valentina me había enredado y- ¡nunca me había dado tanta vergüenza y rabia!

\- Tienes toda la razón en sentirte así. Voy a seguir hablando con ella, espero pueda entender... y bueno, de paso déjame felicitarte porque Valentina es muy bonita, ahora si te fuiste a las grandes ligas.

\- ¿Cómo que grandes ligas?... mira Francisco, no empieces a molestarme. Aunque sí tienes razón, es muy bonita.

Ambos soltaron una risa y Juliana se sintió un poco más ligera después de esa breve conversación.

\- Ahora... la principal razón por la que estoy aquí, es que en la agencia los abogados quieren saber cuándo puedes ir a declarar. Estaba tratando de conseguirte tiempo para que no te presionaran tanto, pero ya sabes como son.

\- Si lo que quieren es una fecha, creo que pasado mañana está bien, porque mañana tengo cita en el hospital.

\- Hecho.

\- Panchito, ¿sabes algo del escolta que está con Valentina?

\- Sí, la verdad es que tiene experiencia y que yo sepa no hay nada raro en su expediente. Está en buenas manos, no te preocupes.

\- Eso espero.

\- Ya verás que sí. Me tengo que ir Juls, sólo me escapé un rato del trabajo y hay un montón de papeleo por hacer. Más tarde te envío un mensaje para confirmarte la hora de la cita en los juzgados, cuídate mucho.

\- Si Panchito, gracias por todo.

Panchito se despidió, y Juliana se volvió a quedar sola. El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad, y un poco de tensión cada vez que su madre y ella coincidían, dadas las circunstancias era a cada momento. Sin embargo parecía que todo empezaba a entrar en esa fase en la que nadie mencionaba nada para no incomodar a la otra.

///

El segundo día de Valentina con Rodrigo, su nuevo escolta, estaba resultando bastante tranquilo. Era un hombre en sus cuarentas, serio, formal y que respondía a casi todo con monosílabos. Valentina dejó sus intentos por romper un poco el hielo en poco tiempo. Extrañaba las conversaciones con Juliana, sus miradas por el espejo retrovisor, y la manera en la que reaccionaba a sus bromas fingiendo indignación. Había acordado con Juliana en pasar al hospital cuando terminara su cita con el médico, y llegó minutos antes de lo previsto por lo que ya llevaba un buen tiempo pendiente de su celular esperando el aviso de Juliana de que ya estaba por salir. Cuando recibió la notificación del mensaje, salió de la camioneta y caminó a la entrada principal para encontrarse con la otra muchacha. Rodrigo se fue detrás de ella aunque permaneció a una distancia prudente. Valentina sonrió desde el momento en el que vio caminar a Juliana con paso lento pero seguro saliendo del hospital.

\- Hola Juls. – le dijo, cuando la tuvo cerca, y le dio un breve abrazo aunque hubiera querido besarla justo en ese instante. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Mejor, gracias.

Se sonrieron una a la otra y después se dieron media vuelta encontrándose con Rodrigo, que permanecía serio y ajeno al intercambio porque parecía más pendiente de lo que sucedía alrededor.

\- Juliana, él es Rodrigo. No sé si se conozcan pero te lo presento.

\- Hola Rodrigo. – le dijo Juliana, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes. – le respondió, y extendió la mano para darle un saludo.

La interacción fue breve, y Juliana se volvió hacia ella para hablar.

\- Gracias por venir Valentina.

\- No agradezcas, ¿Nos vamos?

Todo este intercambio se sentía muy raro. Sinceramente al principio no había pensado en ese pequeño inconveniente de que el escolta estaría presente durante su encuentro, y que tendrían que disimular todo lo que ya sucedía entre las dos. Odiaba un poco esta situación. Pero para casi todo existía solución.

\- Oye Rodrigo, ¿puedes llevarnos a mi departamento? Necesito entregarle unos documentos a Juliana y se me olvidó traerlos. Después de eso te puedes ir, ya no voy a salir.

\- Claro señorita.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y Juliana observó sonriente a Valentina.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Muy buena idea. – le dijo en voz baja, mientras ella le sonreía con complicidad.

\- Vamos.

Durante el trayecto se concentraron en hablar de cualquier cosa que fuera lo suficientemente impersonal. El trayecto fue rápido porque no era una hora en la que se complicara el tránsito.

\- Llegamos Señorita. – le dijo Rodrigo.

\- Gracias, te veo mañana temprano. Tenemos la reunión con los ambientalistas.

\- Claro, que descanse.

Ambas descendieron del auto para después dirigirse al interior del edificio.

\- ¿Cómo te va con Rodrigo?

\- Bien, supongo. La verdad es que él se limita a hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿Y yo que hacía?

\- Tu trabajo, y ser tú.

Juliana frunció el ceño.

\- No sé qué pensar respecto a eso.

\- Es sólo que siempre hubo algo que me llamó la atención de ti, es eso.

Caminaron tranquilamente al interior, se subieron al elevador, llegaron al piso donde vivía Valentina y finalmente a su departamento. Valentina dio un suspiro y dejó sus cosas sobre uno de los sofás, para después darse media vuelta y observar a Juliana, que se había quedado de pie en medio de la sala. Le sonrió y caminó hacia ella para después tomarla de ambas manos.

\- Al fin solas.

La risa de Juliana se escuchó fuerte y clara, aunque después hizo un gesto de ligera incomodidad seguramente porque todavía estaba un poco adolorida.

\- Gran frase. Muy original.

\- Es la verdad.

Algo le pasaba con Juliana que sentía la constante necesidad de estar cerca de ella, a niveles que le resultaban un tanto sorprendentes. Era como si no hubiera sabido que era capaz de sentir con tanta intensidad. Como todavía la tenía sujeta de las manos, las guío hasta colocarlas sobre su cintura. Juliana no dejaba de observarla muy a su estilo, sin decir una palabra. Se acercó más a ella hasta que la distancia fue mínima y empezó a besarla con calma, sabiendo que esta vez no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlas. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos, y la trataba con tanta delicadeza que si había un punto de comparación con lo que había sentido hasta ese momento de su vida con cualquier otra persona... ese punto era tan lejano que estaba cerca del infinito. Juliana la aferró de la cintura y consiguió que si había todavía algo de espacio entre sus cuerpos, este desapareciera por completo.

\- Juls... – le dijo, separándose un poco, besándole la mandíbula. Era difícil articular palabra cuando Juliana la tenía sujeta de esa manera, ni siquiera era necesario que lo hiciera con fuerza, bastaba un leve tirón para que ella terminara atraída hacia ella con un magnetismo inevitable.

\- ¿Si? – para Juliana parecía igual de difícil hacer otra cosa que no fuera besarla y acariciarla en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué te dijo el médico? - preguntó, cuando consiguió separarse un poco más.

\- Que estoy mucho mejor, pero que todavía tengo que guardar reposo de manera parcial, y que no debo hacer esfuerzos físicos excesivos...

\- Ok... que bueno que estés mejorando rápido.

Se quedaron en silencio. Era claro lo que ambas estaban pensando.

\- ¿Y si nos sentamos? – le dijo Juliana, con cara de resignación, mientras señalaba el sofá más cercano.

Esta vez, quien soltó una risa fue Valentina, pero terminaron por acomodarse en el sillón.

\- Juls...

\- Si, ya sé... me muero de ganas por estar contigo...

Valentina suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Yo estaba pensando en las clases de defensa personal, ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¿Te gusta dejarme en ridículo verdad?

Valentina negó con la cabeza, le sujetó del rostro y la besó con insistencia hasta que la dejó sin aliento.

\- No, también me muero de ganas.

Juliana inclinó la cabeza y le besó el cuello. El concepto de derretirse en los brazos de una persona jamás le había quedado tan claro. Sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen porque Juliana no dejaba de besarle el cuello. Esto definitivamente no era contribuir con la causa de tener que esperar.

\- Diablos señorita.

Juliana soltó una risa y el aliento sobre su piel ligeramente humedecida por sus besos le ocasionó un escalofrío.

\- Ok... - le dijo, separándose un poco aunque parecía que le costaba un mundo de esfuerzo.

\- Supongo que hay que seguir los consejos del médico. – le dijo Valentina, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Se estaba dando cuenta de que le encantaba tocarle el cabello, ya fuera porque casi siempre lo traía recogido y era una nueva sensación, o porque encontraba encantador el gesto relajado de Juliana cuando lo hacía.

\- Supones bien.

\- Mejor cuéntame, - continuó, con un suspiro que solo indicaba que estaba tratando de recuperar la compostura. Porque sí, Juliana tenía la capacidad de desarmarla con un beso - ¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?

\- Nada. Es un poco ridículo porque estamos en la misma casa y no nos hablamos. Por cierto, Panchito ya está enterado de todo.

\- ¿Y qué dijo?

\- Que no tiene problema, y que tratará de que mi mamá lo acepte.

\- Al menos tienes su apoyo. Mi hermana se va a morir cuando se entere. O me va a matar, sí, creo que eso es más probable.

\- Tal vez te sorprenda su reacción, y no sea tan mala.

\- Como si no la conociera. Pero no pensemos en eso en este momento, suficientes problemas tengo. – Valentina suspiró - Juls, pasó algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Encontraron muerto a uno de los hombres que ayudaba a vigilar los bosques, me avisaron esta mañana.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No habían pasado de amenazas pero ahora todo se vuelve peor. Algunos han decidido dejar todo por la paz, otros están dispuestos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Están divididos y eso no es bueno. Van a organizar una protesta y quieren que los acompañe, porque la última vez que nos reunimos con las autoridades prometieron muchas cosas y no han cumplido nada.

\- ¿Cuándo es eso?

\- Lo antes posible... de hecho es mañana.

La muchacha tomó aire mientras la observaba atentamente.

\- Ya sé lo que estás pensando Juls.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues voy a ir. No los puedo dejar solos.

Juliana se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo en silencio. Bien sabía que a esto se dedicaba Valentina y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

\- Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Tu camioneta tiene GPS verdad?, le voy a pedir a Panchito que esté pendiente, tiene comunicación con la central de monitoreo.

\- Ya deja de preocuparte tanto Juls. No lo puedes controlar todo.

Juliana destensó los hombros porque Valentina le acarició el rostro y luego el cuello de manera suave, un poco para relajarla, y otro poco para disfrutar del contacto de su piel con la suya.

\- Se supone que para eso estoy. Soy tu escolta.

\- Sí, pero "mi escolta" no es lo único que significas para mí... bueno, ¿qué tal si pedimos algo para comer? ¿O tienes otra cosa que hacer?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Valentina le sonrió y le entregó su celular para que ordenara algo de comer.

\- Tú eliges esta vez. ¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo?

\- Te acepto el jugo.

\- Claro. Dame un minuto.

\- Te ayudo.

\- Eres mi invitada. Quédate donde estás.

Juliana sonrió y obedeció, se quedó sentada mientras Valentina iba a la cocina por el jugo y pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir. _"No es lo único que significas para mi..."_ había preparado un discurso para decirle _todo_ lo que significaba para ella, pero al final se había acobardado porque no quería abrumarla con su efusividad. Sí, definitivamente se encariñaba muy rápido con las personas y luego dolía mucho cuando se iban. No quería perder a Juliana, y en la otra chica no había rastro de que se quisiera alejar. ¿Pero y si hacía algo mal y se iba todo al carajo? No le había mentido a su hermano cuando le dijo que no quería arruinarlo. Estaba tratando de tomar las cosas con naturalidad y dejar que fluyeran como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona, pero era innegable que esto era diferente. Tan intenso que le asustaba un poquito.

\- ¿Estás sembrando las naranjas para el jugo? – le dijo Juliana, observándola desde la puerta de la cocina porque ya se había tardado un poco de más.

\- La verdad es que es jugo de caja, no tengo naranjas.

\- No hay problema.

Valentina sacó la caja del jugo del refrigerador y sirvió un poco en dos vasos, le entregó uno a Juliana y empezaron a beber.

Juliana la observaba atentamente.

\- ¿Todo bien? Le preguntó.

\- Ajá... estaba, pensando en la reunión de mañana. – mintió.

\- Todavía puedes cancelarla. Sería totalmente entendible después de lo que pasó. De hecho, es lo que yo te recomendaría.

\- Yo me salvé porque tú me salvaste la vida, el otro pobre hombre está muerto, y los van a seguir matando si no se hace algo al respecto. No voy a dejarlos solos.

Quizá Juliana ya se lo esperaba porque no dijo nada. Continuaron bebiendo el jugo en silencio.

\- Mi activista favorita.

\- La única que conoces.

\- Sí, también.

Ambas sonrieron y Juliana se acercó a ella, aunque esta vez sólo la abrazó por la cintura y dejó que Valentina hundiera el rostro en su cuello. No había exagerado al decirle que moría de ganas por estar con ella, pero por ahora, esto era suficiente.

...


	19. Capítulo 19

\- La última vez que estuvimos ahí las cosas se pusieron un poco feas, un grupo de personas intentó agredirme y Juliana terminó siendo golpeada, ahora no dudaría que intentaran otra cosa aunque nos reuniremos en la reserva ecológica. – le dijo Valentina a Rodrigo mientras estaban por llegar al punto de reunión con las personas que cuidaban de los bosques.

\- Sí, estoy enterado, no se preocupe.

Valentina asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba por la ventana de la camioneta. Era un camino lleno de curvas y boscoso, estaba ligeramente nublado y un poco solitario. Solo había visto unos cuantos autos transitar la vía y pensó en lo que había dicho Juliana alguna vez referente al “accidente” de sus padres; _“El lugar perfecto si te quieres deshacer de alguie_ n”. Pero estaban cerca y hasta ahora no había nada que indicara que corrían algún tipo de peligro. De todos modos, le urgía llegar al lugar del encuentro. Estaba un poco nerviosa y tenía razones para eso, no quería dudar de la capacidad del escolta pero ojalá Juliana estuviera con ella. La notificación de un mensaje de Juliana le llegó una hora después porque la señal era mala, iba y venía de manera intermitente.

**_“¿Todo bien?”_ **

**_“Hasta ahora sí, todo en orden.”_ **

Le respondió Valentina rápidamente, pero aparentemente el mensaje no salió porque enseguida se perdió nuevamente la señal. Ya llegaría, pensó mientras observaba el camino y respiraba profundamente. Continuaron así durante media hora más hasta que Rodrigo rompió el silencio.

\- Señorita, no se alarme, pero creo que nos están siguiendo.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Valentina, volteándose para observar hacia atrás. Había un auto color negro a varios metros de distancia. Era posible que los estuvieran siguiendo, pero no podía asegurarlo.

\- Sí. Ya tuvo oportunidad de rebasarnos pero no lo ha hecho. Voy a acelerar un poco.

Así lo hizo. Valentina no alcanzaba a distinguir las placas, tampoco cuántos pasajeros iban a bordo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Creo que no estamos lejos del lugar en donde la están esperando, voy a enviar una alerta a la policía.

No creía que sirviera de mucho porque estaban casi en medio de la nada pero no podían hacer otra cosa. Rogó por que en algún punto del camino encontraran vigilancia, pero sabía que sus posibilidades eran mínimas. Tomó su celular y empezó a enviar un mensaje a Juliana.

**_“Creo que nos están siguiendo, pero ya estableció contacto con la policía. Ni siquiera te puedo enviar la ubicación porque no hay señal, pero estamos cerca del mismo lugar que la vez pasada, hay una reserva ecológica ¿recuerdas?”_ **

Envió el mensaje a Juliana aunque no le sorprendió cuando no salió a su destinatario. Le tomó una fotografía al auto de atrás y se la envío también. Ya no sabía que pensar y más valía prevenir…

///

Juliana se recargó en la silla que se encontraba en la sala de espera de la Procuraduría de Justicia mientras esperaba que la volvieran a llamar para firmar su declaración. Estaba un poco cansada de estar sentada y la herida le molestaba ligeramente por estar en la misma posición durante mucho tiempo. Un abogado que le había asignado su agencia de seguridad, texteaba en su celular mientras esperaba junto a ella. Volvió a revisar su celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo pero no había nada. Al menos su mensaje preguntando cómo estaba todo ya había sido leído por Valentina, ahora sólo había que esperar a que le respondiera, o quizá ya lo había hecho y tardaría en llegar. Sabía que en el lugar en donde se encontraba la comunicación era difícil, así que optó por enviarle un mensaje a Panchito.

**_“¿Hola cómo estás? ¿Sabes si todo está en orden con Val?”_ **

**_“Nada fuera de lo normal, pero déjame investigar.”_ **

Juliana suspiró. El abogado a un lado de ella ya debía estar aburrido porque la observó de reojo y continuó con su celular. Un par de minutos después, le llegó otro mensaje de Panchito.

**_“No han tenido contacto con ellos, pero es normal. En un rato vuelven a intentarlo.”_ **

En ese momento un licenciado volvió a llamarlos y ambos se pusieron de pie. Como siempre, el papeleo era tedioso pero se tenía que hacer, tuvo que firmar varias hojas durante un buen rato y después le explicaron que los responsables de todo se habían declarado culpables (no había mucho que pudieran hacer con la evidencia de los videos de seguridad y los testigos) y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los sentenciaran. Finalmente, salió de la pequeña oficina justo en el momento en el que llegaron más mensajes de Valentina. El primero decía que todo estaba en orden pero los otros dos eran todo lo contrario y uno incluía una foto. El corazón le dio un salto desagradable y sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo que los estaban siguiendo? Marcó rápidamente el teléfono de Valentina pero todo lo que escuchó fue un mensaje de que el número marcado estaba fuera del área de servicio, o apagado. Decidió hablar a su agencia sintiendo que las manos le temblaban ligeramente, Panchito le contestó casi enseguida.

\- Panchito, Valentina me envió un mensaje en donde dice que los estaban siguiendo… no sé decirte hace cuánto tiempo pasó esto, no tiene señal y tal vez fue hace una hora o más… en este momento te estoy reenviando los mensajes.

\- ¿Cómo? Tranquila, respira. Le estoy marcando a Rodrigo, no hemos recibido informes… ok, olvídalo. Dame unos minutos, necesito hablar con unas personas.

\- Pero-

Panchito la dejó en la línea y ella se quedó ahí, dando vueltas en el pasillo mientras el abogado que la acompañaba la observaba un poco confundido. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza e intentó regular su respiración.

\- Señorita Valdés, - le dijo el abogado - de mi parte es todo, ¿necesita algo más? Tengo que ir a una audiencia y… - observó su celular – se me hace algo tarde.

\- Gracias por todo. – le dijo, porque en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar si tenía alguna otra cosa que tratar con él o no.

El abogado se despidió y lo observó irse mientras ella se quedaba esperando que Panchito le diera más noticias. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la comunicación se reanudó.

\- Juls… al parecer el escolta mandó una alerta de que estaban siendo perseguidos, y ya pudieron localizar la camioneta con el GPS, está detenida en algún punto cercano a una reserva ecológica.

\- Sí, ese debe ser el lugar.

\- La policía ya va para allá. Y ya se están comunicando con la familia de Valentina. Tengo que colgarte, te marco en unos minutos…

\- Pero-

No pudo decir nada más porque Panchito cortó la llamada. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue ir a la agencia, porque ahí al menos recibiría información de manera más rápida. En el trayecto de ida, marcó una y otra vez el número de Valentina, envió mensajes pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Estaba empezando a sentir esa angustiante opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien, y deseó que en cualquier momento recibiera una llamada o mensaje de Valentina diciéndole que se tranquilizara porque estaba bien, que se preocupaba por todo.

Pero eso no pasó, y cuando llegó a la Agencia se fue directo a la oficina de Panchito.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó Panchito cuando la vio entrar.

\- ¿Sabes algo más? – le dijo. No tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones.

\- No. Pero se están dirigiendo al punto donde se encuentra la camioneta. Juls, tendrías que estar descansando.

\- ¿Tú crees que me voy a quedar tranquila? No me muevo de aquí hasta que aparezca. – respondió.

\- Ok, siéntate. – le dijo, señalando una silla junto a su escritorio – hay que esperar un poco. La policía ya va en camino, pero tardarán en llegar.

\- ¿Y sus hermanos?

\- Ya están enterados, creo que Eva Carvajal viene para acá.

Juliana tomó aire. La ansiedad iba en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba, y era aún peor porque no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar. Sólo esperar. Le pareció una eternidad hasta el momento en el que les avisaron que la policía había llegado al lugar donde estaba la camioneta, pero después de ese anuncio lo único que pudieron hacer fue seguir esperando a que les dieran más información. Ojalá pudiera estar ahí para saber exactamente qué estaba sucediendo.

\- Pregúntales si saben algo más. – le dijo Juliana a Panchito.

\- Juls, me avisarán si es así.

Juliana dejó escapar el aire y se cruzó de brazos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. En ese momento escuchó voces en el pasillo, un pequeño alboroto y Panchito y ella se observaron mutuamente. Sólo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que reconociera la voz de Eva Carvajal. Se puso de pie y se asomó al pasillo justo en el momento en el que Eva pasaba por ahí. Se quedó observándola unos segundos sin saber que decir.

\- Tú eres Juliana, ¿qué sabes de mi hermana?

\- Nada todavía.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿No se supone que estás a cargo de su seguridad?

\- Sí, pero-

\- Como sabe, Juliana no está a cargo en este momento, le dispararon hace unos días y se está recuperando. – intervino Panchito, a lo que Eva solo les dirigió un gesto que parecía indicar que eso no le importaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Quién me va a dar informes? – les preguntó.

\- El área de monitoreo está al fondo pero-

Eva no dijo nada más, se fue directo hacia donde señaló Panchito dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

\- Vaya… dime que Valentina no se parece a su hermana. – le dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Para nada. – respondió Juliana.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Panchito llamó y él se apresuró a contestar. Juliana sabía que no estaba entre las responsabilidades de su amigo darle toda la información que le estaba dando, pero seguramente había pedido que lo mantuvieran al tanto sólo por ella.

\- Sí, dime… que bien… encontraron la camioneta, sí… ¿ninguno de los dos? Entiendo… ajá… - Juliana observaba con aprehensión a Panchito mientras hablaba por teléfono, y él le dirigía una mirada de vez en cuando como si quisiera decirle que no eran buenas noticias, pero tampoco malas.

\- Esto es lo que tenemos hasta ahora… - le dijo, una vez que terminó la llamada - Encontraron la camioneta, y tiene varios impactos de bala pero no hay rastro de Valentina. – Esas eran dos cosas que no quería escuchar – Creo que la buena noticia es que no hay rastros de que alguien haya sido herido… al menos en el interior. Y por lo que me dicen Rodrigo ya fue encontrado, herido pero no de gravedad. La información es un poco confusa todavía. Al parecer cuando los estaban atacando llegó un grupo de ambientalistas y los defendieron, pero… no saben en donde está ella. Me imagino que en ese momento todo era confusión.

\- No puede estar lejos. ¿Y si alguien se la llevó? Tienen que dar aviso para que inspeccionen todos los autos que transiten esa vía y-

\- Juliana, todo eso ya lo saben. Además están buscándola en los alrededores, tranquila. Por el tiempo en el que esto sucedió no puede haberse internado tanto en el bosque, pero es fácil perderse si no conoces el lugar. Las personas que resguardan el bosque están colaborando en la búsqueda, así que esperemos tener noticias pronto. El clima no está ayudando mucho, empezó a llover. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

Juliana se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Tiene que estar bien. Si la hubieran herido… no hubiera podido avanzar mucho, estaría cerca, ya la hubieran encontrado, tal vez sólo se asustó y corrió…

Panchito asintió. No sabía si le daba la razón sólo por tranquilizarla o lo que decía era razonable.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer aquí?

\- Me temo que no.

En ese momento, su teléfono móvil empezó a llamar y ella no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era su mamá. Tomó la llamada enseguida.

\- ¿Juliana dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has regresado? Estaba muy preocupada, todavía no estás del todo recuperada.

\- Perdón mamá… olvidé avisarte. Estoy en la Agencia, pasó algo con Valentina y estoy esperando información.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Desapareció.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No sé mamá, todavía no sé nada. La están buscando.

\- Pobre muchacha. Tranquila, seguro aparece pronto.

\- ¿En serio estás preocupada? Porque la última vez no la trataste muy bien.

\- Juliana no te confundas, tampoco quiero que le pase algo malo.

Juliana suspiró, y hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- Hija, tendrías que estar aquí descansando…

\- Mamá, voy a estar aquí hasta que tenga noticias de ella.

Juliana escuchó a su madre suspirar del otro lado de la línea.

\- Está bien… avísame si necesitas algo, y cuídate. Come algo, seguramente no lo has hecho.

\- Si mamá.

Se despidieron y terminó la llamada mientras Panchito y ella se observaban mutuamente. Él parecía querer decir algo y Juliana prefirió permanecer en silencio.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo para que tengamos noticias.

Juliana tomó aire mientras asentía con la cabeza. Se quedaron esperando un buen rato hasta que recibieron otra llamada telefónica. El habló, asintiendo constantemente con la cabeza e incluso tomando algunas notas, cuando colgó inspiró y exhaló de una manera que inquietó un poco más a Juliana.

\- ¿Qué pasó Panchito?

\- Primero quiero que te calmes. – le dijo, y Juliana sabía que siempre, después de esa frase, seguían malas noticias - Juls, la encontraron.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Te voy a dar los datos del hospital.

\- ¿Cómo que hospital? Panchito, ¿cómo está?

\- Es que no tengo más datos por el momento. Está viva, es lo que sé.

Que estuviera viva no significaba que estuviera bien.

\- Dame la dirección.

\- Sí, te envío la ubicación. Quiero que estés tranquila, entiendo que no es grave porque la van a trasladar a un hospital en la ciudad, lo que significa que está estable. Van a tardar un poco en llegar, ¿por qué no comemos algo y después nos vamos?

\- ¿Vas a acompañarme?

\- Ya casi termina mi turno, y no me gustaría que fueras sola. Todavía no estás al cien.

\- Está bien… pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre. ¿Crees que haya manera de hablar con ella?

\- Lo dudo, pero igual vamos a esperar un poco, quizá podamos establecer contacto más tarde.

Juliana estaba desesperada. Sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba, asegurarse de que estaba bien… aunque dudaba que después de esa experiencia estuviera en el mejor estado. Sin embargo, Panchito tenía razón. No podían hacer mucho más que ser pacientes. Le aceptó la invitación a comer, y los alimentos le supieron un poco como si fueran de cartón, los comió más a fuerza que por hambre. Cuando terminaron decidieron irse directo al hospital y abordaron un taxi para que Juliana maldijera una y otra vez que no avanzara lo suficientemente rápido para llegar en cinco minutos, aunque sabía que el hospital estaba del otro lado de la ciudad y que había demasiado tráfico. Panchito seguía sin tener información y todo lo que le dijo fue que la hermana de Valentina, Eva, iba también en camino a ver a su hermana. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al hospital y Juliana bajó rápidamente seguida muy de cerca de Panchito.

Se fue directo a Urgencias, entró como un bólido y se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró con Mateo y Eva en el pasillo.

\- Hola Juliana - le dijo Mateo, observándola con un poco de sorpresa.

\- Mateo, buenas tardes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Eva.

\- Estoy preocupada por Valentina y quiero saber cómo está…

\- ¿No estabas recuperándote? – le preguntó Mateo, y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya estoy mejor… ¿saben algo de Valentina? ¿Cómo está?

\- La están atendiendo. – Le dijo Mateo - Pero tranquila, no es nada grave. Un leve golpe en la cabeza que no ameritó más que una revisión. Le dio hipotermia por el tiempo que estuvo bajo la lluvia en el bosque, pero ya está mejor. Está en observación, seguramente en un momento la dan de alta.

Juliana se sintió tan aliviada que casi se le doblan las piernas.

\- ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó, conteniendo la urgencia de estar con ella.

\- Claro, - le dijo Mateo - está al fondo del pasillo.

Eva le dirigió una mirada a Mateo que no parecía comunicar nada agradable, pero Juliana decidió ignorarla y se encaminó al fondo del pasillo antes de que sucediera otra cosa. Caminó por el pasillo y al final encontró a Valentina sentada en una camilla, con una manta de color gris cubriéndole la espalda y cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos quizá porque había estado llorando. Se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó sin pensarlo demasiado.

\- Val.

No le dijo mucho, sólo sintió que la aferró con más fuerza al escuchar su nombre.

\- Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Pensé que me iban a matar. – le dijo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Sintió que se le humedeció con sus lágrimas.

\- Pero estás aquí, ya pasó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se separó ligeramente mientras la observaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar descansando.

\- No iba a estar sentada en la sala de mi casa sabiendo que estabas desaparecida. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? - Sabía que no era agradable hablar de algo traumático, así que tampoco quería forzar las cosas.

\- Nos estaban siguiendo y después salió otro auto de la nada, y nos cerró el paso, se bajaron con armas... eran cinco o más, no estoy segura… pero justo en ese momento llegaron las personas que resguardan los bosques y empezó el tiroteo, creo que fue casi un milagro que no saliera herida… no supe que pasó porque yo corrí adentrándome en el bosque. Estaba tan asustada que no supe cuánto tiempo corrí, ni en donde terminé… afortunadamente fueron a buscarme y aquí estoy.

Juliana la observó compasivamente, y la abrazó.

\- No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran llegado. Estaría muerta.

La aferró un poco más fuerte mientras negaba con la cabeza, luego se separó y la besó brevemente en los labios. De reojo, se percató de que alguien más estaba en la habitación, y volteó la cabeza para darse cuenta de que era Mateo.

\- Perdón… - les dijo, y tenía una expresión un poco cómica, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. 

\- Mateo… - murmuró Val.

\- Val… los médicos dicen que ya te puedes ir. Y… bueno… - observó a Juliana, claramente sin saber que decir.

\- Por favor, no vayas a decirle nada a mi hermana. – le dijo Valentina.

El hombre se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé que está pasando pero… no te preocupes, no le diré nada. – las observó unos segundos y luego soltó una risa nerviosa – Es decir si sé qué está sucediendo, es obvio pero-

\- Matthew… yo tampoco entendía nada hace apenas unos días, pero… pasó. Juliana y yo estamos juntas y…

\- Está bien. Tranquila, no voy a decir nada… sólo me tomó un poco por sorpresa, es eso. Pero supongo que… está bien.

\- Sí, está muy bien.

Mateo esbozó una leve sonrisa, y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

\- Cuando Eva se entere…

\- Ya sé…

Mateo apretó los labios, y le dirigió una mirada a Juliana que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el intercambio.

\- Y pensar que no querías seguridad personal, mira nada más.

Juliana contuvo una sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia Valentina, que también sonreía un poco. Verla así, un poco menos angustiada después de todo lo que había sucedido, la reconfortaba casi tanto como una caricia.

\- Bueno, prepárate… tu hermana no quiere que estés sola así que te vas a quedar con nosotros hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Val, no puedes estar sola en tu casa. Después de todo esto es arriesgarse innecesariamente.

Valentina le dirigió una mirada a Juliana, como queriendo pedir que hiciera algo al respecto.

\- Val, tiene razón. Saben dónde vives, no es seguro que estés sola en casa.

\- Hace un momento hablé con el fiscal que está atendiendo el caso y con Montilla, cada vez están más cerca de dar con los líderes de esta mafia, ya sé que es angustiante vivir así pero confío en que pronto se va a terminar todo esto. Bueno… prepárate para irnos, ya tenemos todo listo. Las espero afuera.

Valentina asintió, resignada, y Mateo salió de la habitación dejándolas solas.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermana me reciba en su casa todos los días?

\- Tampoco es que te pueda prohibir la entrada Juls.

\- Conociéndola…

\- Eso no va a pasar, pero tú tienes que recuperarte, así que por ahora no creo que haya muchas oportunidades de vernos…

Juliana hizo un puchero, y Valentina volvió a sonreír para después acercarse para besarla. Definitivamente iba a extrañar esto.

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. – le dijo Valentina, sosteniéndole las solapas de la chamarra de piel color negro que llevaba puesta. – oye, todas estas chamarras de piel…

\- No son de ningún animal, señorita activista.

\- Uff, estaba a punto de decirte que lo nuestro ya no podía ser.

El hecho de que Valentina estuviera empezando a bromear con ella era buena señal.

\- ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a la casa de tu hermana y Mateo?

\- Por favor… contigo ahí quizá se contenga un poco y no me dé el clásico discurso de “Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa antes de que te maten”

\- Me suena familiar ese discurso…

\- Vamos.

Le dijo, y Juliana la ayudó a bajarse de la camilla para, finalmente, dirigirse a la salida.

///

\- Sr. Montilla. – le dijo un joven asomándose por el marco de la puerta de su oficina. Era relativamente nuevo en el trabajo y a veces lo desesperaba un poco aunque también entendía que estaba aprendiendo.

\- _Inspector_ Montilla. – aclaró, haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

\- Perdón Sr. Inspector.

Montilla puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Aquí está la copia de los informes que pidió. – le dijo, entregándole una carpeta con varios documentos.

\- Gracias, es todo.

El muchacho se retiró y él se puso a leer los informes con calma. El nexo entre Johny Corona y León Carvajal era innegable, pero todavía no encontraba algo que lo hiciera sospechar de más. Había intentado concertar una cita con el tal Johny pero aparentemente estaba fuera del país atendiendo uno de sus tantos negocios en el extranjero. Siguió revisando los documentos y se encontró con el informe financiero de su negocio en Nigeria. Parecía que le dejaba mucho dinero eso de la renta de maquinaria para la construcción, había algunos contratos con empresas nigerianas y buscó los nombres en internet para corroborar los datos. Solo que de una no encontró nada y de otra uno de los primeros resultados que generó la búsqueda fue un escándalo de lavado de dinero. Se quedó observando la pantalla de la computadora un buen rato y luego tomó el teléfono para marcar la extensión de su asistente.

\- Oye Juan.

\- José Luis señor, me llamo José Luis.

\- Perdón, soy malo con los nombres… ¿Cómo se llama esta persona que trabaja en la Interpol? Necesito hablar con él para que me consiga información, creo que los vamos a necesitar bastante de ahora en adelante.

\- Claro, lo comunico. Se llama Carlos Beltrán ¿Es referente al caso de León Carvajal y su esposa Elena?

\- Sí.

\- Permítame.

Montilla se quedó esperando en la línea mientras seguía observando la nota de lavado de dinero en la computadora. Después de meses de investigación, finalmente estaba seguro de estar a punto de tener algo importante en este caso.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado 84 años y espero que haya valido la pena 
> 
> .. ..

Juliana encontró un poco incómodo el momento en el que se encontraron con Eva en la salida del hospital. La hermana mayor de Valentina la observó con un gesto muy parecido al desprecio que no se preocupó en disimular, y después se dedicó a ignorarla desde el momento en el que caminaron hacia la camioneta de Mateo.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Panchito, mientras seguía a Juliana.

\- Voy a acompañar a Valentina… no es necesario que vayas Panchito… gracias por acompañarme.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí… de cualquier manera no creo quedarme mucho tiempo. – agregó, dirigiéndole una mirada a Eva mientras caminaba detrás de ella, y Panchito asintió entendiendo la razón.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga algo a tu mamá?

Juliana se dio un golpe en la frente.

\- Cierto, mi mamá… ¿podrías avisarle? No quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir cuando le diga que estaré con Valentina.

\- Claro… bueno, me tengo que ir. Cuídate, que bueno que Valentina está bien.

Juliana le sonrió y Panchito se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro a manera de despedida, para después encaminarse hacia la dirección contraria.

Valentina caminaba junto a su hermana mientras hablaban de algo, y aunque un par de veces le dirigió miradas a Juliana que parecían querer decirle que no tenía que permanecer tan distante, ella se limitó a caminar detrás de ella y quedarse en el mismo sitio.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Mateo abrió una de las puertas trasera para que subiera Valentina, y luego le hizo un gesto a Juliana para indicarle que podía subir por el otro lado. Ella se apresuró a rodear el vehículo e intento ignorar la mirada casi amenazante que le dirigió la hermana mayor de Valentina a su esposo, que se limitó a sonreír inocentemente. Subió rápidamente.

\- Siento que tu hermana quiere echarme de aquí en la primera oportunidad. - murmuró Juliana, antes de que subiera Eva.

\- Es Eva, generalmente no se ve muy amigable. No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

Valentina la volteó a ver con un gesto que intentaba darle confianza.

\- Me decía Eva que Rodrigo se está recuperando, no fue necesario internarlo.

\- Me alegro. – le dijo Juliana.

\- Sí, la verdad es que no le fue tan mal.

El trayecto fue corto y en silencio, Juliana ya no sabía si la tensión era real o simplemente era su imaginación. La casa de Eva y Mateo estaba en uno de esos barrios lujosos con seguridad en la entrada, los jardines y árboles estaban cuidadosamente mantenidos, y todo perfectamente iluminado. Eso tranquilizó a Juliana, que siempre parecía estar pensando en seguridad antes que cualquier otra cosa. No parecía un lugar en donde de pronto se pudieran presentar un grupo de matones para atacar a Valentina, aunque también estaba consciente de que para esa gente no había límites.

Finalmente, la camioneta entró en una de esas casas y avanzó un poco por unos jardines hasta que se estacionó y esa fue la señal para que descendieran.

\- Bueno Val. - le dijo Mateo - ya conoces todo, así que siéntete como en tu casa. – continuó, mientras descendían. – ya enviamos a alguien por ropa y artículos personales a tu departamento, más tarde los traen. Si necesitas algo avísanos.

\- Había una maleta pequeña en la camioneta donde iba… ¿en dónde está?

\- ¿Maleta? – preguntó Eva - Bueno, tuvieron que llevársela para recopilar pruebas, tomar fotografías… después nos encargaremos de enviarla a un taller. Creo que no sacamos nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! Pero tenía documentos importantes y la libreta que me dio J- mi papá. – corrigió.

\- Ah sí, la tenemos. No te preocupes. – intervino Mateo, y Valentina suspiró aliviada y le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Juliana.

\- Te vas a quedar en la habitación de huéspedes. – agregó Eva, mientras caminaban al interior de la casa.

\- Gracias por todo, espero poder regresar pronto a casa.

\- No hay prisa, hasta que no estemos seguros de que vas a estar a salvo la verdad es que lo más conveniente es que sigas aquí. – le dijo Mateo.

\- Bueno, cuando Juliana regrese conmigo estaré mejor. Más segura, quiero decir.

Eva le dirigió una mirada a Juliana.

\- ¿Y que te trae por aquí, no se supone que estabas recuperándote? – le dijo la hermana de Valentina.

\- No seas grosera Eva, yo le pedí que viniera. Necesito platicar un par de cosas con ella.

Valentina la tomó de un brazo y la guio por las escaleras que aparentemente conducían a la habitación de huéspedes, mientras Eva las observaba con confusión y Mateo ponía gesto de no darle importancia. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, Valentina le sonrió mientras entraban en la habitación.

\- No le hagas caso a mi hermana, siempre es así.

\- Me estoy dando cuenta.

Valentina asintió, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Juliana.

\- Cansada, además creo que eso de estar a la intemperie en el bosque me afectó, siento que me voy a enfermar. Voy a darme un baño, no te muevas de aquí. 

Juliana le hizo un saludo militar. Valentina abrió el closet y sacó algo de ropa para cambiarse, para después meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta, dejando a la otra joven examinando el cuarto mientras esperaba a que saliera. Era bastante amplio, y estaba decorado con un par de pinturas de esas que parecían ser arte contemporáneo. El cuarto tenía todo lo necesario, incluso una televisión que encendió para no aburrirse mientras esperaba. Tras unos minutos, escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta y se levantó para abrir.

\- Buenas noches, soy Silvina, les traje esto para que cenen.

Era una mujer mayor que llevaba una charola con dos sándwiches, un poco de fruta y un par de tazas con algo que parecía ser té.

\- Muchas gracias, Valentina se está bañando.

La mujer sonrió levemente, dejó la charola en una mesita que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y después se retiró sin decir nada más. Ella se sentó a esperar que Valentina saliera del baño, cosa que sucedió pocos minutos después. La vio salir con el cabello húmedo y un pijama color gris que le quedaba bastante grande, con el rostro libre de maquillaje se veía mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, pero igual de bonita, pensó Juliana.

\- Trajeron algo para cenar… creo que dijo que se llamaba Silvina.

\- Mmm, sí. Trabaja para la familia desde hace años. – le dijo Valentina, acercándose a la charola. Tomó la fruta y empezó a comer con lentitud.

\- ¿No te sientes bien verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Me duele todo. Creo que me voy a resfriar, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no vas a estar aquí para que me abraces mientras me recupero.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy dramática?

\- Tengo mis razones, ¿ok?

Juliana se acercó para abrazarla.

\- Voy a comprarte algo para que te sientas mejor.

\- No, después se lo pido a Silvina… debe de haber un antigripal o algo. Pero no te vayas.

Juliana sonrió mientras sentía cómo acomodaba el rostro entre su cuello.

\- Estaba pensando en un pretexto para que pudieras venir todos los días, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Además, todavía tienes que descansar para que te recuperes.

\- A mí tampoco se me ocurre nada. Ven, siéntate. – le dijo mientras la soltaba, después, se dirigió hacia la mesita y tomó los platos con los sándwiches uno de los cuales le entregó a Valentina, que lo observó con poco entusiasmo.

\- Come, no se ve mal.

\- No es eso, la verdad es que no tengo hambre.

Juliana empezó a comer el suyo con entusiasmo.

\- No está nada mal.

Valentina le sonrió mientras la observaba comer, y ella también empezó a comer un poco más animada que unos segundos antes.

\- Si estuvieras bien podríamos utilizar el pretexto de mis clases de defensa personal, que por cierto no he olvidado.

\- Si estuviera bien esto no te hubiera pasado. – aclaró Juliana.

\- De verdad creí que me iban a matar. – comentó Valentina, y se quedó observando el vacío, quizá recordando lo que había sucedido.

\- Trata de no pensar en eso. Estás bien, con tu familia. Y cuando esté de vuelta no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

Valentina se quedó observándola un buen rato.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, cuando se volvió un poco incómodo.

\- Tuve mucha suerte al encontrarte. Te besaría pero no te quiero contagiar.

\- Es tarde para eso porque ya nos besamos hace un rato, además estoy comiendo, esto está muy bueno, cómete el tuyo.

Valentina siguió comiendo más a la fuerza que por hambre, y aunque al final no se lo terminó al menos Juliana se quedó un poco conforme de que no se quedara con el estómago vacío.

\- Creo que tengo que irme.

\- Voy a decirle a Mateo que uno de sus choferes te lleve.

\- No es necesario.

\- Estás muy lejos de tu casa y todavía recuperándote, no voy a dejar que te vayas así.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y al parecer Valentina se tomó en serio eso de no contagiarla porque sólo le dio un abrazo a manera de despedida. Uno fuerte y prolongado.

\- Cuídate mucho, te voy a extrañar.

\- Te veo pronto.

La realidad era que ninguna de las dos sabía que tan “pronto” sería eso, y Juliana sólo esperaba que fueran tan sólo unos días.

Finalmente, salió de la habitación acompañada de Valentina y se encontró con Mateo que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, y Silvina, que le servía una taza de café. Eva no se veía por ningún lado y eso la alegró un poco porque no hubiera querido lidiar con sus malos tratos.

\- Mat, puedes pedirle a tu chofer que lleven a Juliana a su casa, no quiero que se vaya sola. Es tarde y está muy lejos.

\- Con gusto. – le dijo el hombre, sonriente. – Chivis, ¿le puedes decir a Felipe que venga?

La mujer asintió y se retiró. Val tenía razón, el contraste de la personalidad de Mateo con la de Eva era abismal.

\- Val, ¿era esto lo que estabas buscando?

Valentina se dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que era Eva, sosteniendo su maleta en una mano y en otra la libreta que le había regalado Juliana.

\- No recuerdo que mi papá te haya dado esto. - le dijo, hojeando la libreta.

Valentina caminó rápidamente hacia ella y le quitó sus pertenencias.

\- No. Esta… me la regalaron. – le dijo, lo más casualmente que pudo. – Pero es igual de importante.

\- La que te dio mi papá estaba toda vieja, que bueno que ya la cambiaste.

\- No la cambié, o sea sí… pero aún la conservo. Juliana… - a veces parecía que no se podía quedar callada – Juliana sabe cómo reciclarlas. Y ella me dio esta. –

 _Qué más da,_ pensó, mientras guardaba la libreta en la maleta. Para su sorpresa, Eva sólo se limitó a observarla y alzar un poco las cejas. Era como si ya estuviera resignada a aceptar que iba a tener que lidiar con esto de manera regular. 

\- Bueno… - intervino Mateo, para su alivio - Espero que nos visites pronto Juliana. – le dijo.

En ese momento Eva se fue por donde había venido.

\- No estoy segura…

\- Mira, si es por Eva ni te preocupes, yo hablo con ella. – le dijo Mateo.

\- No quisiera causar conflicto…

\- Gracias Mat, - intervino Valentina - pero la verdad no sabría cómo explicarle a Eva que Juliana estuviera aquí todos los días.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero piénsalo. Además no se lo vas a ocultar por mucho tiempo ¿o si?

Valentina observó nerviosamente a su alrededor, como esperando que Eva saliera en cualquier momento.

\- No, pero… aún no.

Mateo asintió, comprendiendo. En ese momento, un hombre un poco mayor hizo su aparición. Era Felipe, el chofer, que recibió indicaciones de Mateo para llevarla a su casa. Con un último abrazo para Valentina y un apretón de manos para Mateo, Juliana salió de la casa, esperando que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a verla.

\- - - - - - -

Valentina no se imaginó que pasaría un poco más de una semana sin ver a Juliana. Para su mala suerte, Eva estaba casi todo el tiempo en casa, lo que redujo el número de oportunidades que Juliana hubiera podido estar con ella. En pocas palabras, estaba harta de no poder compartir tiempo con Juliana por miedo a la manera en la que reaccionaría su hermana. Los primeros días fueron complicados, no había podido dormir bien y se enfermó, aunque trataba de disimularlo un poco en las videollamadas con Juliana porque no quería preocuparla de más. El resfriado le duró un par de días, pero el insomnio se negaba a abandonarla, si conseguía dormir un par de horas, despertaba sintiéndose cansada y eso no ayudaba mucho. Conseguía distraerse un poco trabajando, aunque en realidad tampoco podía concentrarse demasiado en eso porque le habían recomendado no involucrarse muy a fondo mientras la investigación continuaba. 

Tuvieron que pasar diez días para que le pareciera prudente hablar con su hermana y Mateo, aunque para ser sincera lo hubiera hecho casi desde el primer momento. Extrañaba demasiado a Juliana, a su vida normal.

Comía con Eva y Mateo cuando se le ocurrió iniciar una conversación.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de que regrese a casa. – comentó, como no queriendo, jugueteando con el puré de papa en su plato para no tener que observarlos a ellos.

\- No me parece muy buena idea. – le dijo Eva, cosa que no le sorprendió. 

\- No me puedo quedar aquí para siempre. Además hablé con Juliana y está a nada de que el médico la dé de alta y pueda regresar a trabajar. Eventualmente tengo que volver a retomar mi vida normal. – comentó, y Mateo bebió de su vaso con agua mientras la observaba con atención.

Lo de Juliana era cierto, se estaba recuperando rápidamente y era cuestión de uno o dos días para que pudiera regresar a sus actividades normales.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó Mateo.

\- Sí, recuerda lo que nos dijo la policía, están a punto de dar con el líder de los tipos que me atacaron. Me sorprende decirlo, pero la investigación sí va avanzando.

\- Eso no significa que vas a estar a salvo. – comentó Eva.

\- Significa que no puedo estar siempre aquí, y que a Juliana la contraté como escolta y ya va a poder regresar a su trabajo.

Eva no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir comiendo.

\- Confías mucho en esa niña. – le dijo al fin.

\- Porque me ha demostrado que es digna de mi confianza.

Su hermana alzó las cejas pero al menos no la contradijo.

\- En fin… como quieras, - le dijo Eva - ya sé que va a ser difícil convencerte de lo contrario, así que cuídate mucho.

\- No te preocupes hermanita.

\- Por cierto, Guille estará de regreso pasado mañana.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Ya era hora!

\- Fue lo que le dije.

Valentina sonrió y continuó comiendo. Le alegraba saber que vería a su hermano pronto, y saber que estaría de nuevo en casa y volvería a ver a Juliana. Si no pensaba demasiado en los recientes acontecimientos negativos de su vida, casi podía sentir que todo estaba mejorando. 

Ese día se dedicó a empacar sus pocas pertenencias para volver a casa al día siguiente, y le envió un mensaje a Juliana para avisarle que por fin la vería.

\- - - - -

\- Mi alta médica. – le dijo Juliana a Valentina, entregándole un papel certificado por un médico y el hospital, que Valentina leyó un poco ausente porque la terminología no era precisamente su fuerte. Al menos entendía que ya se encontraba en condiciones de regresar a sus actividades normales.

\- Gracias, ¿dónde dice que ya me puedes dar clases otra vez?

\- No dice, de hecho es recomendable no hacerlo… al menos una semana más. Un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo requiere de bastante esfuerzo físico.

\- Entonces no estás del todo recuperada, o tienes miedo de que te gane otra vez.

\- Yo creo que no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo señorita. – le dijo con aire autosuficiente.

Valentina dejó el papel sobre la mesa de su comedor y le sonrío. Estar en su casa ya le regresaba en gran parte ese sentimiento de normalidad que tanto añoraba. Se acercó a Juliana y colocó las manos sobre la cintura de la otra mujer. 

Entre las muchas cosas que le encantaban de Juliana estaba esa manera de bromear disfrazada de seriedad que siempre tenía.

\- Ya en serio, me da mucho gusto que estés bien. Te extrañé.

Juliana le sonrió mientras le pasaba el dorso de la mano cerca de la mejilla.

\- Hablábamos todos los días.

\- Obviamente no es lo mismo, ¿tú no me extrañaste?

\- Un poquito.

\- ¡Que grosera! ¿Cómo que un poquito?

\- Pues sí… oye, ¿y esas ojeras?

\- Pasé un par de malas noches, pero ya estoy mejor.

\- ¿Segura? No me habías dicho nada.

\- Segura… ya son menos. No te quería preocupar.

\- Lo que te pasó no fue cualquier cosa.

\- Lo sé…

\- Guardarte eso no está bien.

\- ¿Tú me estás diciendo eso? – le preguntó, Juliana esbozó una sonrisa y bajó la mirada. - Tranquila, te prometo que ya estoy mejor.

Era verdad, aunque todavía le costaba conciliar el sueño, ya no eran noches en vela como al principio, y las pesadillas habían desaparecido. Además ahora que Juliana estaba con ella y empezaba a retomar su vida normal suponía que las cosas mejorarían mucho más.

\- ¿Entonces me extrañaste sólo un poco? – le preguntó Valentina.

Juliana se había quedado observándola mientras le acomodaba el cabello, y Valentina se inclinó para besarla. La manera en la que de inmediato rozó su labio inferior con la lengua no parecía querer decir que la había extrañado sólo un poco. Tras varios segundos besándola se separó de ella, respirando un poco agitada. .Hubiera querido decir muchas cosas, pero no se le ocurrió nada y volvió a acercarse para besarla otra vez.

A partir de ese momento ya no necesitó mucho de palabras, estaban en la sala y todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue tomarla de la mano para llevarla a su habitación. Juliana sonreía. Sonreía porque entendía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder, porque ella también quería que sucediera y porque de cualquier manera Valentina se lo preguntó porque era importante escucharlo.

\- ¿Quieres que paremos?

\- ¿Qué haces si te digo que sí?

\- Pensaría que estás mandando señales muy confusas y me daría un baño con agua fría.

Le encantaba ver sonreír a Juliana, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban y formaban una media luna.

\- Pues no… para nada. 

Valentina se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar su respuesta y Juliana la observó de una manera que la hizo sentirse nerviosa y anhelante al mismo tiempo. Ese día llevaba puesto un sweater blanco y unos jeans porque estaba consciente de que no saldría, y por un momento lamentó no haber planeado nada para este momento… no lo había hablado del todo con Juliana, pero ella creía que la espontaneidad era todo en algunas ocasiones.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó, tras varios segundos en los que Juliana básicamente no hizo otra cosa que no fuera observarla.

\- Que eres perfecta.

\- No, no soy.

\- Sí.

Juliana la besó, le pasó las manos por debajo del sweater y acarició la piel de su cintura. Ella tuvo que interrumpir el beso para suspirar. Sus manos eran cálidas, y más suaves que cualquiera que recordara. Juliana le desabotonó el pantalón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya pasaba sus manos por su cadera, debajo de su ropa interior. La tomó un poco por sorpresa pero le encantó, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y acercó la boca a su oído, mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja y sintió a Juliana estremecerse entre sus brazos. En ese momento ya parecía que toda la ropa le estorbaba, pero suspiró, y aunque el corazón no parecía calmarse, todavía pudo ser capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Se quitó el sweater ella misma para ahorrarle el trabajo a Juliana, que la observó como si acabara de presentarle su postre favorito. Valentina no pudo evitar soltar una risa, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a la manera en que Juliana la miraba.

La otra chica también le sonrió y Valentina llevó las manos hasta sus hombros para quitarle la chamarra, que arrojó a un sofá pequeño que había en su habitación, pero que terminó en el suelo. Se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su arma, y para ser sincera, le dio un poco de miedo poner las manos encima de la misma. Juliana se quitó con facilidad el cinturón que estaba alrededor de su hombro y cruzaba por su espalda, junto con el arma, y la dejó sobre una mesita, no sin antes quitarle el cargador.

\- Listo. – le dijo, sonriendo.

\- Gracias. - respondió, y enseguida se acercó a ella para despojarla de la blusa color negro y sin mangas que llevaba puesta, que también terminó en el piso. Juliana la besó con lentitud, parecía el beso más largo de su vida. Ella todavía no podía escaparse de ese sentimiento de fascinación cada vez que la besaba, y dudaba que en algún momento de su vida pudiera hacerlo. Juliana la tomó de la cintura y la empujó con delicadeza hacia el borde de la cama, hasta que la parte posterior de sus piernas toparon con la misma. Hubiera querido mantener el equilibrio pero se sentó abruptamente sobre la cama y sonrió cuando Juliana se arrodilló frente a ella, entre sus piernas… la observó de la misma manera que un depredador lo haría con su presa, aunque ella sintió todo excepto miedo. La otra chica llevó sus manos hasta el borde de su pantalón y Valentina se levantó un poco para facilitarle la tarea, mientras agradecía que Juliana estuviera ocupada observando sus piernas que descubría poco a poco, en vez de ver su rostro que sentía bastante sonrojado. La joven le quitó también los zapatos para poder deshacerse por completo del pantalón, y cuando terminó levantó la mirada. Parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma, había un brillo en sus ojos que no le había visto nunca. Juliana se puso de pie y fue entonces cuando su abdomen quedó prácticamente a la altura de su mirada, al alcance de sus ojos estaba la herida de bala de hace días. No se veía una cicatriz muy grande, parecía casi un mal sueño recordar que se hubiera podido morir por algo que aparentemente era tan pequeño. Acercó la mano a su cicatriz y la tocó con la yema de los dedos, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño, como si al tocarla existiera el riesgo de volver a vivir ese horrible momento.

\- No te preocupes, ya no me duele. – le dijo Juliana. Su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, pero también se escuchaba un poco más profunda de lo habitual.

\- ¿Segura? – le preguntó, alzando la mirada, y Juliana asintió mientras le sonreía. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero además, le dio un suave beso sobre la piel marcada que ocasionó que Juliana hiciera un sonido al inhalar un poco de aire, aunque definitivamente no era de dolor. Valentina cerró los ojos y depositó un par de besos más sobre su abdomen. Su piel era suave, sus músculos firmes, y se hubiera podido quedar ahí mucho tiempo más. Escuchó a Juliana suspirar por encima de ella y, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Valentina le desabrochó el pantalón y lo deslizó con decisión hacia abajo para quitárselo. Cuando llegó a sus talones se le complicó la vida con las botas de Juliana, y al final, entre risas, la joven tuvo que ayudarla porque los cordones del calzado no estaban siendo muy cooperativos. Eso sirvió para quitarle un poco de solemnidad al asunto, a que se le calmara el corazón que parecía estar latiendo sin control. Una vez le había dicho que se notaba que se mantenía en forma, pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que tan cierto era eso. Su abdomen, sus piernas, su cadera y su cintura… poco le faltaba a Valentina para babear por todo. Llevaba ropa interior color negro, la verdad era bastante sencilla, práctica, se ajustaba a su cuerpo con perfección, y el día que Valentina la viera con algún tipo de lencería sexy se iba a morir de deseo al instante, lo sabía con seguridad porque ya se estaba muriendo ahora.

Juliana se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con pasión, se le fue prácticamente encima y ella no hizo mucho por contenerla, sinceramente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Su cuerpo entero era cálido, ella casi siempre tenía frío pero ahora ni siquiera recordaba esa sensación. Estaba segura de que era esto lo que se sentía el deseo de verdad, y fue como darse cuenta de que había vivido engañada toda su vida. No estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía o dejaba de suceder a su alrededor, mientras Juliana la besaba y la acariciaba no podía enfocarse en otra cosa. Además, acababa de descubrir que sentir su cabello entre las manos era genial. Juliana se incorporó un poco sobre ella, el cabello se le fue encima pero ella lo hizo a un lado con una mano y la observó mientras ambas jadeaban.

\- Si hago algo mal quiero que me digas… - le dijo Valentina.

\- ¿Algo mal? No, no lo creo…

\- Me tienes mucha fe.

Juliana soltó una risa, y ella también se rio. Le quitaba un peso de encima no tener que cumplir con las expectativas de alguien, y esto, una vez más, solo le confirmaba lo diferente que fluían las cosas con ella. Le acomodó el cabello negro detrás de la oreja y la besó otra vez con calma, se separó de ella, se mordió el labio inferior y llevó las manos hacia su espalda para quitarle el sujetador. Rogó para no hacer el ridículo porque un par de veces lo habían hecho mal con ella al despojarla de la prenda, pero cuando se la quitó no tuvo ninguna dificultad. Deslizó la prenda por encima de los hombros de Juliana, que cooperó un poco para terminar de quitársela y pasó saliva con un poco de dificultad. No pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos admirándola, sus pechos eran perfectos, y a estas alturas no es como si tuviera que pedirle permiso para tocarlos, así que lo hizo. La otra joven descendió un poco sobre ella y le besó el cuello mientras Valentina hacía lo suyo. No quería exagerar, pero sí estaba extasiada, era otra vez esa delicadeza y la manera en que Juliana soltó un leve gemido cuando acarició su pezón con el pulgar.

\- No es que sea la primera vez… - murmuró, y Juliana exhaló aire por la nariz, parecía entre risa y suspiro. – O sea, sí es la primera vez. - Juliana succionó ligeramente su cuello - Técnicamente. Técnicamente sí es la primera vez. En esta situación quiero decir. Y se siente genial.

A veces creía que hablaba demasiado y esta era una de esas veces.

\- Supongo que ya sabes que no importa qué número de vez sea. – le dijo Juliana.

\- Ya me voy a callar. Lo que quiero decir es que eres perfecta. – finalizó Valentina.

La forma en la que se suavizaba el rostro de Juliana cuando le decía este tipo de cosas, nunca la iba a superar.

Volvió a besarla con insistencia, sintiendo su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella. La poca ropa que le quedaba ya era definitivamente un estorbo, y cuando Juliana deslizó una mano por su espalda para despojarla del sostén, ella agradeció que estuvieran en sintonía. Aparentemente se lo quitó con una sola mano, y Valentina sonrió en el beso. Hubiera querido decirle que parecía tener mucha práctica, cosa que en realidad no le molestaba, pero Juliana no perdió el tiempo y le acarició un pecho con la mano y se le fundieron un poco los pensamientos. Soltó un gemido, largo, exquisito. Lo que siguió fue que no podía dejar de besarla y acariciarla, de deleitarse con lo suave que era su piel, con la manera en la que la sujetaba o respiraba agitadamente al lado de su oído, con el sonido de sus gemidos, o la forma en la que de repente, no sabía si intencional o accidentalmente, rozaba ligeramente con su pierna entre las suyas. Estaba muy segura de que nunca se había sentido tan excitada.

\- Juls…

No estaba segura de qué era lo que iba a decirle, o quizá sólo quiso pronunciar su nombre. Valentina deslizó una mano hasta el borde de uno de sus pechos, tentando, anticipando, sonriendo cuando Juliana se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca había estado con una chica, pero suponía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, a juzgar por la manera en que Juliana gimió cuando apretó ligeramente uno de sus senos. La joven escolta escondió el rostro en su cuello y volvió a gemir. Le parecía que había encontrado uno de sus puntos sensibles. Entonces, sintió la mano de Juliana llegar hasta el borde de su ropa interior, y se detuvo ahí, como si estuviera dudando. _“No me digas que estás dudando justo ahora.”_ Pensó, mientras se aferraba a ella con decisión. Eso pareció ser la señal que la otra chica necesitó porque deslizó la mano por debajo y Valentina estaba segura de que nunca en la vida se había sentido tan húmeda.

\- Me encantas… - le dijo Juliana al oído, en un tono que pareció mitad afirmación y mitad gemido.

Valentina la sujetó de la parte posterior del cuello y la besó cerca de la mandíbula. Sintió la mano de Juliana deslizarse por debajo de su ropa interior y soltó un suspiro justo antes de que sus dedos entraran en contacto donde más lo necesitaba. Sinceramente, no quería sonar suplicante, pero _por Dios_ , la estaba matando con tanta anticipación. Nunca nadie se había tomado su tiempo con tanta sensualidad. Sí, sí le gustaba pero también sentía que en un par de minutos iba explotar irremediablemente. Algo en el fondo de sus pensamientos le decía que no se iba a sentir muy bien si eso pasaba, pero era Juliana y la excitaba a niveles desconocidos para ella hasta ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Juliana estaba ocupada explorando con sus dedos lo que hasta ese momento era territorio desconocido. Valentina soltó un gemido, ya no se preocupaba en absoluto por contenerlos. Juliana la observó. Estaba sonriendo, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, tenía el rostro sonrojado, era un tono saturado de pasión, los ojos le brillaban y su piel entera parecía resplandecer a causa de una fina capa de sudor. Siempre era bonita, ahora todo esto sólo parecía exaltar su belleza.

\- Está bien si me dices lo que te gusta, y lo que no… - le dijo, su voz sonaba intensa y profunda. Le conmovió que fuera capaz de preocuparse por ella a ese nivel. Ya no estaba nerviosa, ahora sólo quería que esto fuera tan bueno para Juliana como lo estaba siendo para ella.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Juliana se veía un poco sorprendida, como si no se hubiera esperado ese tipo de respuesta. Eso era muy de ella, preocuparse más por Valentina que por sí misma.

Valentina la tomó un poco por sorpresa cuando se incorporó y básicamente la tumbó sobre su espalda y empezó a besarla con avidez. Le mordió un poco el labio y la manera en la que se estremeció entre sus brazos le dejó claro que le había gustado.

Valentina se levantó y se quedó observándola unos segundos. Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre ella, en sus piernas, mientras Juliana no le quitaba la vista de encima. Tenía el cabello revuelto, caía sobre la almohada y le enmarcaba el rostro de una manera que la hacía no querer dejar de mirarla nunca. Le encantaba la vista desde aquí arriba. Llevó ambas manos cerca de su cadera y bajó lentamente la ropa interior mientras se mordía el labio. Juliana respiraba con pesadez. Al final, perdió un poco la paciencia y se deshizo de la prenda lo más rápido que pudo. No podía dejar de pensar en que esto era tan diferente a todas sus experiencias anteriores, que disimular su asombro no era una opción. Juliana acercó las manos hasta su cintura y decidió quitarle la última prenda que la separaba de la completa desnudez, con un poco de ayuda de Valentina por la posición en la que se encontraban. Si antes había pensado que la observaba como un depredador, ahora no sabría cómo describirlo. Juliana le sujetó una mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Valentina estaba extasiada, nunca hubiera querido salir de ahí. Entre la calidez emanando de esa parte del cuerpo de Juliana que se moría por tocar, y la propia, ya no estaba muy en contacto con la parte racional de su cerebro. Todo eran sensaciones. Se movió un poco sólo para facilitarse la tarea de dirigir su mano hacia su entrepierna. Juliana dejó escapar un suspiro, aunque a ella no le quedó claro el motivo porque fue también en el momento en el que su pierna entró en contacto con su propia humedad. No es que estuviera en sus planes disimular lo que le estaba ocasionando y ella sonrío mientras observaba atentamente su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y el gesto inconfundible de que lo estaba disfrutando. Ni siquiera la había tocado.

\- ¿Podrías decirme si lo estoy haciendo bien? – le preguntó, acariciando suavemente su entrepierna.

En realidad no era una pregunta que necesitara respuesta. Juliana soltó un gemido y se revolvió un poco debajo de ella, cuando Valentina finalmente jugueteó con sus dedos cerca de su entrada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Matarme con tanta anticipación?

Valentina sonrió y la volvió a tocar, esta vez un poco más decidida pero con delicadeza, Juliana gimió y la sostuvo del cuello hasta que se convirtió en un manojo de suspiros y gemidos, que ella intentaba interpretar mientras la tocaba con más curiosidad que destreza, o al menos, eso era lo que suponía. Era cálida, húmeda, deliciosa, y cuando encontró su clítoris, lo presionó suavemente y Juliana arqueó ligeramente la espalda. Soltó algo parecido a una risa.

No quería parar, no quería dejar de escuchar los sonidos que salían de su garganta una y otra vez a causa de lo que sus manos le estaban haciendo. Le separó las piernas un poco más y aunque estaba ligeramente preocupada porque entendía que todas las personas sentían placer de manera diferente, en este momento, Juliana era tan transparente que creía entender lo que necesitaba. Quizá la sintió dudar porque le habló con un tono tranquilo en medio de su agitación.

\- Te juro que lo estás haciendo muy bien…

La acarició, le arrebató varios suspiros, acalló sus gemidos con besos.

\- Dios…

\- Me llamo Valentina pero también me puedes decir así.

Juliana se rio, dio pequeños saltitos por la risa entre sus brazos.

\- Sigue… por favor…

Era casi como una súplica para que no se detuviera. Juliana Valdés le estaba suplicando. Esto si era nuevo. Valentina siguió. Estaba perdida en las sensaciones, en la manera en que Juliana jadeaba cerca de su oído. Ella también necesitaba un poco de alivio, pero decidió esperar, por ahora esto era suficiente, mucho más que suficiente. No es que le debiera esto a Juliana, pero había algo en el acto de darle placer que encontraba también muy gratificante. Le encantaba tenerla así, sentir que tenía ese poder tan grande sobre ella.

\- ¿Así? – murmuró cerca de su oído, yendo un poco más allá con uno de sus dedos. La otra joven se limitó a asentir, arqueando la espalda.

Valentina exploraba, experimentaba, trataba de concentrarse y de entender lo que hacía bien para repetirlo. Mentiría si dijera que no hubo un momento en el que poco le faltó para pensar que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue justo en ese instante en que Juliana colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la empezó a guiar un poco, y sí, supuso que sí aprendía rápido porque la entendió, y Juliana se aferró a su espalda y soltó un suspiro que sonó muy parecido a su nombre. Otro más y Juliana volvió a arquearse.

Empezó a mover la mano un poco más rápido y Juliana buscó su boca casi con desesperación. Valentina no se hubiera imaginado que una combinación de besos, caricias y gemidos consiguieran, una vez más, mandarla casi al clímax. Pero era Juliana, siempre sorprendiéndola.

\- Val mi amor…

Nunca le había dicho así. Casi le dieron ganas de llorar. Aceleró un poco sus movimientos. No _parecía_ que estuviera equivocándose cuando la respiración de Juliana salía en jadeos interminables y empezaba a aferrarse a ella cada vez con más fuerza, como si estuviera dispuesta a arrastrarla a donde fuera que se estuviera dirigiendo. Además, algo estaba haciendo con la pierna que a ella la estaba dejando también el cerebro a medio funcionar. No era una posición muy cómoda pero estaba funcionando. En algún momento tuvo que dejar de besarla porque era eso o respirar, pero no dejó de darle lo que Juliana le pedía sólo con gemidos. La sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, gemir, decir su nombre una y otra vez. Hasta que se desbarató en jadeos y olas de placer. Fue lo más bonito que pudo haber visto y escuchado en ese momento, fue mejor porque sólo eso y un roce que parecía involuntario sobre su centro, bastaron para acompañarla en el viaje. Permaneció ahí, sobre ella, esperando a que se calmara, intentando hacer lo mismo ella también. Esperó un poco… retiró su mano lentamente, trazando círculos con su dedo pulgar húmedo sobre su abdomen. Juliana sonrió y abrió los ojos.

\- Que rápido aprendes.

Valentina dejó escapar una sonrisa y escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos, lo besó y percibió un leve sabor salado por el sudor que cubría a Juliana. Podía sentir su pulso todavía acelerado si colocaba los labios en el lugar indicado. Se quedaron un minuto así.

\- Ven… - le dijo Juliana, utilizando una mano para levantarle el rostro y poder observarla – si algo te incomoda, dímelo…

Valentina la observó. No podía pensar en una sola cosa que la incomodara de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, o estuviera por suceder, sin embargo, entendía que eso era importante para Juliana, así que asintió.

La otra joven empezó por besarle el cuello mientras invertía sus posiciones y se colocaba encima de ella. El pulso se le aceleró en pocos segundos, cada vez más cuando empezó a notar que Juliana descendía del cuello a su pecho, y se detuvo un momento para besar uno de sus pechos, de manera fugaz le pasó la lengua por uno de sus pezones. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó aire. Los labios de Juliana ya estaban cerca de su ombligo y dirigió los ojos hacia su rostro, como si buscara una respuesta. Valentina le sonrió y buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Juliana. En muchos sentidos, estaba segura de que ya no la iba a soltar.

…


	21. Capítulo 21

\- Juls…

Juliana levantó la mirada. Sinceramente, la sola imagen de observarla entre sus piernas ya era suficiente para volverla loca. No había manera de calmar su respiración agitada. Juliana no dejaba de observarla como si estuviera buscando alguna señal que la hiciera detenerse, cosa que no iba a suceder ni en un millón de años.

\- ¿Si?

No tenía idea de qué decirle, esperaba que su expresión y mirada fuera suficiente. Había sido sólo la necesidad de decir su nombre y le sonrió para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

La otra joven pareció comprender y lo primero que hizo fue besarle delicadamente el abdomen y después bajó hacia sus muslos. Claramente estaba evitando tocarla donde más lo necesitaba, y ahora Valentina entendía eso de matarla con tanta anticipación. Se mordió el labio inferior con bastante fuerza cuando sintió los labios de Juliana cerca de su entrepierna. Podía ser su imaginación, pero en ese momento se sentían mucho más cálidos y húmedos que hace un instante. La manera en que la observaba la hacía sentirse cómoda, siempre sentía confianza con ella y esta vez no era la excepción, por eso cuando se acercó un poco más, y finalmente depositó algo como un beso sobre su parte más íntima, Valentina cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Algo en la manera en que Juliana la trataba la invitaba a abandonarse por completo. No estaba preparada para que se sintiera tan bien, le sorprendió porque en algún momento creyó que sabía que esperar, que ya conocía lo que se sentía, después de todo no era la primera vez… pero estaba muy equivocada. Juliana se estaba tomando su tiempo, parecía que lo disfrutaba tanto como ella, ¿sería eso posible? Valentina ya tenía la cabeza entre las nubes.

Su lengua era tan cálida y su boca tan suave que estaba a un paso de gritarle que si se detenía, se iba a arrepentir. Todo parecía indicar que no tenía intención de detenerse, sino todo lo contrario. ¿En dónde le iba a poner el monumento después de esto?

Encogió un poco las piernas y las colocó instintivamente sobre la espalda de Juliana, estiró una mano intentando sostener la cabeza de la otra chica, ya no sabía que más hacer para dejarle claro que lo estaba disfrutando, aunque Juliana no parecía muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor porque estaba más que concentrada en su tarea. Valentina se incorporó un poco y le acarició el cabello, lo que consiguió que Juliana levantara la mirada. Otra vez ese sonrojo en su rostro que la derretía. Cuando decidió pasar su lengua de arriba a abajo a Valentina ya sólo le quedaban gemidos en la garganta. Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda buscando un poco más, y Juliana se lo dio, con la boca, con la lengua y luego con los dedos. Si a Valentina le hubieran dicho aquella vez que vio por primera vez una fotografía de Juliana Valdés en una hoja de papel con su trayectoria profesional, que muy poco tiempo después se encontraría en esta posición con esa misma chica, seguro se hubiera reído mucho por la ocurrencia y hubiera puesto cara de que nunca en la vida se le habría ocurrido esa situación. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad de ese momento a ahora, y al mismo tiempo sólo un instante. Entonces Juliana decidió aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos, lo que consiguió que Valentina abriera la boca sólo para que ningún sonido saliera de ella pero enseguida gritara su nombre y se estremeciera debajo de su boca. Era casi increíble la manera en la que estaba consiguiendo hacerla sentir tanto placer, cuando algo era tan natural no había lugar para otra cosa como las dudas o el miedo. Juliana tenía una mano sobre su abdomen y la acariciaba ocasionalmente, cuando no estaba ocupada intentando mantenerla en su lugar porque ella no dejaba de moverse para conseguir un poco más, sólo un poco más. Se separó un poco y supuso que lo hacía porque también necesitaba un respiro. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, sus labios parecían más rosados y húmedos en ese momento (sabía perfectamente por qué), y el tono de su piel morena estaba bañado con un sonrojo que invitaba a besarle el rostro sin parar. Pero no era el momento para eso, no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera planeando porque le pareció que nunca la había visto utilizar ese gesto de que estaba a punto de hacer algo que le iba a encantar. A Valentina se le iba a escapar el corazón del pecho, y cuando Juliana volvió a sonreír y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, ella dejó escapar un suspiro, se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a arquear la espalda porque fue imposible no hacerlo en el momento en que sintió la tibieza de su boca en contacto con la piel alrededor de su parte más sensible. Podía escuchar la respiración de Juliana, el sonido inconfundible de su boca adherida a su piel, y sentía que se estaba derritiendo poco a poco. Era una sensación nueva abandonarse por completo en alguien como Juliana. Sólo en alguien como Juliana. El corazón le latía rápidamente, y todo era como el instante justo antes de lanzarse al vacío. Valentina ya no podía pedirle más porque el placer la envolvía por completo, o se le desbordaba por todos lados, no estaba segura, pero sí estaba segura de que la responsable era esta mujer entre sus piernas y gritó su nombre.

Se bajó de la nube poco a poco, mientras Juliana la acariciaba lentamente y todavía le repartía besos aquí y allá. Valentina dejó de aplicar presión con sus piernas sobre la espalda de Juliana y la tomó de la mano. Sonrió cuando, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Juliana se incorporó y se pasó una mano por la comisura de los labios, que brillaban un poco con su humedad. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, Valentina alcanzó a reír, mientras la otra chica se acomodaba junto a ella. No tenía muchas palabras, así que sólo la abrazó y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Ahora entendía eso de que una persona se podía volver el lugar favorito de alguien más. El cuerpo de Juliana era el equilibrio perfecto entre firmeza y suavidad, y ahora había algo que se sentía diferente en la proximidad y el roce de su piel con la suya. Tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había conocido a Juliana pero era curioso como sentía que todo este tiempo era aquí a donde pertenecía. Se quedó un buen rato disfrutando el momento, relajada y satisfecha. Con los músculos todavía de gelatina.

\- Val…- le dijo Juliana.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿En una escala del uno al diez-?

\- Once. – la interrumpió.

\- Iba a decir… ¿Cuánta hambre tienes?

Valentina soltó una risa. Hubo un momento de silencio. Cerró los ojos y se deleitó en el sentimiento. Era temprano y no se le podría haber ocurrido una mejor manera de iniciar su día.

\- ¿En serio tienes hambre? ¿No desayunaste?

Juliana rio y acomodó la cabeza entre su cuello. No le respondió, así que supuso que no tenía tanta hambre, o definitivamente la pregunta iba a ser otra. Le besó el cuello y se acercó a su boca, Valentina la besó pausadamente, sin poder evitar pensar en donde había estado la boca de Juliana hace apenas un instante. De cualquier modo, su beso era delicioso. Juliana empezó a sonreír mientras la besaba y prácticamente se colocó encima de ella en cuestión de segundos. Le acariciaba el rostro, el cuello y el cabello. Había algo caótico e insistente en sus caricias. Luego se apoyó en sus propios brazos por encima de ella y se quedó observándola.

\- Sí. Es un once.

\- Ahora me vas a calificar.

\- ¿Cómo? Estoy diciendo que tengo mucha hambre.

\- Juliana Valdés…

La joven sonrió, divertida. La abrazó, y no dio señas de que se quisiera mover pronto.

\- Pero puede esperar.

\- ¿Segura?

Juliana asintió, cerró los ojos y Valentina hizo lo mismo.

\- Gracias. – murmuró Juliana.

No entendía muy bien qué le estaba agradeciendo, y no creía que fuera lo de la comida, pero tampoco sentía que fuera necesario un agradecimiento después de lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¿Por qué?

Juliana se incorporó un poco y la observó con una media sonrisa. Parecía que estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos a juzgar por su expresión ligeramente soñolienta.

\- Por… todo.

\- Mm… ¿esto? – le preguntó, observando un poco alrededor – Parece un poco ordinario, te prometo flores, velas y música la próxima vez.

\- ¿Ordinario? No, para nada. Además no hablo de esto. Hablo de ti. Y lo de las flores todo lo demás…

\- Yo sé que te va a encantar.

\- ¿A ti te encantaría verdad?

No iba a negarlo, pero se quedó en silencio. No era aficionada a esas cosas, pero Juliana le estaba rompiendo todos los esquemas.

\- Próxima vez. – murmuró, pasando los dedos por la nuca de Juliana.

\- Veces.

Seguro se estaba riendo como estúpida pero tampoco le importaba. Parecía que el cansancio de las noches en vela y mal dormidas estaba haciendo efecto, Valentina se sentía relajada, somnolienta, y el aroma de Juliana alrededor de ella sólo conseguía aletargarla un poco más a cada momento. El peso del cuerpo de Juliana sobre el suyo la reconfortaba a niveles insospechados, y muy pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Apenas fue consciente de que Juliana se movió un poco para cubrirla por completo con las sábanas, y se acurrucó en su cuerpo, como buscando refugio en su calor después de una tormenta. Valentina hizo lo mismo, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

\- - - -

Cuando se despertó, Juliana fue consciente de que tenía el rostro sobre el pecho de Valentina y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aspiró su aroma, una mezcla de su esencia, perfume y un vestigio salino de lo que había sucedido hace un momento. No estaba segura si habían pasado horas o minutos, era de esas veces que el tiempo se desdibujaba y sólo estaba el ahora.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le dijo Valentina. Su voz tenía ese matiz perezoso de alguien que recién ha despertado. No le quedó muy claro si la habían despertado sus movimientos o ya llevaba un rato así.

\- Perfecto. – le respondió en voz baja, mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura. Valentina exhaló aire por la nariz cuando sus dedos se encaminaron hacia la parte baja de su abdomen.

\- Juls…

Si había querido que aquello sonara como amenaza, no lo había conseguido en absoluto en el momento en el que se le escapó un leve gemido. Pero Juliana se detuvo y se quedó pensando. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, si habían pasado un par de horas o varias, aunque no parecía tan tarde a juzgar por el juego de sombras y luces que se filtraba por la ventana. Ahora Valentina se entretenía acariciándole una mejilla mientras le daba suaves besos en la mejilla, y Juliana sabía que si no hacía algo al respecto no iba a salir de la cama en un buen tiempo. Tampoco es que esa opción sonara mal, de hecho, todo lo contrario.

\- Ahora sí me muero de hambre. – en cuanto lo dijo se hubiera querido dar un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza, porque eso no sonaba muy romántico en un momento así. Pero a Valentina pareció hacerle gracia después de todo, y la observó con diversión.

\- ¿Quieres que ordenemos algo de comer?

\- No suena nada mal.

El rugido del estómago de Juliana pareció estar de acuerdo, y Valentina soltó una carcajada mientras Juliana negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

\- ¿Antes de eso puedo usar tu baño?

\- Claro. ¿Vas a bañarte? Hay unas toallas ahí… - le dijo, señalando los cajones de un armario.

Juliana asintió y se desprendió con gran pesar del cuerpo cálido de Valentina mientras salía de la cama, sintiendo la mirada de Valentina sobre ella, porque no llevaba nada encima. No era que la incomodara, pero sentirse observada le causaba un sentimiento de agitación que no sabía definir muy bien, así que le dirigió una mirada a Valentina y una sonrisa mientras buscaba las toallas en el cajón. La otra joven se ruborizó enseguida y eso solo consiguió que su diversión aumentara. Tomó las toallas, las hizo a un lado y se acercó a Valentina que ahora sólo parecía interesada en observarle el rostro.

\- Si necesitas ropa te puedo prestar algo… ¿ya te vas? - Le preguntó al final, con clara decepción en el rostro.

Eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, o eso suponía. Era un poco confuso tener que preguntarle si ya había terminado su turno como escolta de ese día. Se acercó a ella y Valentina se mordió el labio inferior.

\- No todavía… - le dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se estremeció un poco porque la temperatura era mucho más fresca de lo que alguien podía soportar con comodidad sin una prenda encima.

Valentina le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Oye tú… no quiero que te enfermes… - le dijo Valentina, sonriendo en cuanto Juliana entró nuevamente debajo de las sábanas. Se deslizó hacia ella con fluidez y terminó aferrada a su cuerpo buscando su calor.

\- Yo tampoco - respondió, tomándola de la cintura mientras la besaba. No sabía si era la novedad de todo lo recién descubierto, pero todavía no sabía cómo iba a conseguir acoplar todo esto de su relación con ella y el trabajo. Había algo cierto y era que estaba segura de que la protegería sin que le dieran un centavo a cambio. Por ahora, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el presente.

Valentina gimió y ella se presionó un poco más buscando aumentar el contacto de sus cuerpos. Ya estaba excitada y ni siquiera había pasado un minuto, ¿sería consciente Valentina Carvajal de lo que le provocaba? Abrió los ojos y se separó un poco de ella, aunque echó de menos sus labios enseguida.

\- Voy a bañarme. – murmuró, aunque la otra chica pareció no estarla escuchando mientras le besaba el hombro.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Soltó una risa, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

\- No sé… ¿quieres?

\- Esas preguntas no se hacen Juliana Valdés.

Sonrió, se incorporó y salió de la cama para después tomar las toallas mientras escuchaba algo parecido a una risa por parte de Valentina. Enseguida entraron al baño y Juliana abrió la llave de la ducha y casi enseguida empezó a salir agua caliente.

Valentina sonrió mientras la tomaba de la cintura por detrás. El agua caliente caía sobre ellas, pero ese no era el motivo de su calor. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguien como Valentina fuera capaz de provocarle tanto con tan poco. Claro, la tenía desnuda entre sus brazos y eso en este momento no era poca cosa, era todo, era más de lo que podía manejar.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy sexy?

Juliana soltó una risa y se dio media vuelta aferrándole la cintura. Enseguida una de sus manos se dirigió a su abdomen, bajó hasta su pubis, siguió hasta acariciar sus labios por el exterior y Valentina suspiró, sujetándose a su cuello. Juliana la aferró con fuerza y la empujó un poco hacia la pared y la otra chica dio un respingo cuando su espalda entró en contacto con los mosaicos fríos, pero Juliana no le dio tiempo de acoplarse porque enseguida entró en ella con uno de sus dedos sin mucho preámbulo, ni dificultad. Valentina soltó una especie de quejido y a Juliana le bastó eso para sentir una pequeña oleada de placer. A veces solo se trataba de eso, placer y nada más.

Valentina se sujetó a ella mientras Juliana exploraba con los dedos su interior. Le encantaba escuchar su respiración agitada entre suspiros y gemidos cerca de su oído mientras sentía la calidez de su interior en sus dedos. En poco tiempo sólo eran un conjunto de jadeos en el oído de la otra, porque Valentina había decidido también hacer lo propio con Juliana, y ella estaba disfrutándolo demasiado. La manera en que lo hacía de forma tan delicada y curiosa, explorando como si estuviera buscando el punto exacto que le proporcionara más placer, la estaba volando la cabeza y los pequeños pero constantes espasmos que le recorrían el cuerpo eran la prueba de eso. Sin duda estaba encontrando ese punto, porque ella tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que no se le doblaran las piernas en el momento en el que aplicó presión en el lugar preciso y ahogó los gemidos en su hombro. Mientras Valentina también se desmoronaba de placer entre sus brazos. 

\- Ahora dime que voy a hacer para no querer estar siempre así contigo. – le dijo, sosteniéndole la cintura mientras el agua caía no del todo sobre sus cuerpos.

\- Pues que estés siempre así conmigo. 

Quizá Valentina no se daba cuenta todavía de la magnitud de todo, o estaba tratando de ignorarla. La besó suavemente en los labios y tomó lo que supuso era el shampoo, colocó un poco sobre su mano y empezó a lavarle el cabello con delicadeza. Se tomó su tiempo. Era mucho más largo que el de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvieron así, pero decidieron que fue suficiente cuando ya tenían la piel un poco enrojecida por el agua caliente y las yemas de los dedos arrugadas por la humedad.

\- ¿Sabías que para cuidar el medio ambiente no debes tardarte más de cinco minutos en la ducha?

\- No te escuché muy en desacuerdo hace un rato.

\- Porque me distrajiste. - le dijo Valentina.

\- Sí, seguro. – le respondió entre risas.

No dejaban de acariciarse. Se sentía tan bien, su piel, el agua y el aroma fresco del jabón y el shampoo, que les costó un poco de trabajo desprenderse una de la otra para salir de ahí.

Finalmente, Valentina cerró la llave de la regadera, tomaron cada quien una toalla y salieron del baño hacia la habitación. Estaban empezando a vestirse entre miradas de complicidad y sonrisas a medias cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – le preguntó Juliana. Apenas se había puesto la ropa interior y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

\- No. Tal vez es el de mantenimiento para preguntar si necesito algo.

\- O tus vecinos para saber si estás bien porque hace un rato estabas gritando.

Valentina puso cara de que no creía que fuera eso, pero también de que _esperaba de todo corazón_ que no fuera eso. La joven activista se vistió tan rápido como pudo y se cepilló el cabello con algo de prisa para salir a investigar quien era.

\- - - - -

\- La verdad es que creo que debiste avisarle antes.

\- ¿Si conoces la definición de sorpresa? – le preguntó Guillermo a Renata.

\- Podría estar ocupada, o no estar en casa.

Guillermo puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No creo que ande paseando por ahí después de todo lo que ha pasado. Además soy su hermano consentido, ¿Tú crees que no le dará gusto verme?

Renata sonrió. La verdad era que en comparación con Eva, cualquier persona podía ser el hermano consentido. Pero no se lo dijo a Guille para no herir susceptibilidades.

\- Pues ya tardó mucho en abrir. - Comentó Renata, observando la puerta del departamento de Valentina justo frente a ella. 

\- A lo mejor se durmió o algo. Voy a marcarle. – dijo, marcando el número de su hermana en un par de segundos.

Renata sonrió, no era muy su estilo llegar a la casa de alguien sin avisar, pero Guille había insistido en que pasaran a visitar a Valentina cuando apenas habían regresado hace un par de horas al país. Observó a su novio esperar a que le contestara, esperando que no se llevara la decepción de saber que no estaba para recibirlos.


	22. Capítulo 22

\- ¡Hola Val! - exclamó Guillermo, en cuanto Valentina le contestó. - Habla tu hermano favorito… ¿Cómo que no tienes hermanos?, sí, ajá, ese soy yo… Valentina, te tengo dos sorpresas, ¿no las quieres? Mira, la primera es que Renata y yo ya estamos en México. La segunda es que estamos esperando que nos abras, estamos afuera de tu departamento y tenemos pizzas y algunas cervezas. Si, en este momento. No… no es broma. ¿Cómo que regrese otro día? ¡No es broma! Ok, te espero.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Renata, cuando su novio terminó la llamada y puso cara de confusión.

\- Nada, que se estaba bañando, sale en un par de minutos.

\- Bueno, tuviste suerte.

Guille alzó las cejas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- - - -

\- Odio hacer esto… - dijo Valentina.

\- No hay problema. – respondió Juliana, apresurándose a vestir mientras Valentina la observaba con un poco de pena – En serio no hay problema. – le aseguró, sonriéndole. 

\- Te prometo que se los voy a decir tan pronto como-

\- Val, no te sientas presionada.

\- Es que no quiero que tengamos que escondernos, mucho menos con mi familia. Además voy a matar a mi hermano porque no me avisó que venía. Se suponía que llegaba mañana. – le dijo, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con aire impaciente y un poco molesto.

Desde el momento en el que teléfono había llamado y Valentina supo que su hermano estaba afuera de su departamento esperando a que le abrieran, aquello había pasado de ser como un sueño exclusivo para las dos, a regresarlas a la “realidad” de manera un poco brusca. Afortunadamente ya habían terminado de bañarse pero se tuvieron que vestir tan rápido como pudieron. Valentina terminó primero, pero Juliana también estaba a punto de hacerlo. 

\- Bueno, lo de tu hermano fue muy inesperado. Respecto a lo otro, eso de decírselo…

\- Si por mi fuera se lo decía ahora mismo.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Juliana, mientras se ponía los zapatos y le dirigía una mirada sorprendida.

Por alguna razón, que quizá tenía que ver con experiencias pasadas, le sorprendió que Valentina estuviera tan dispuesta a hablar de eso con su familia.

\- Yo sé que él no es tan cerrado como Eva. O eso espero. ¿Te molestaría?

\- ¿A mí? No, claro que no… es tu hermano. Yo te apoyo en lo que quieras hacer, te lo prometo. Como sea, todo a su tiempo. – concluyó, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo. – Listo. 

\- Voy a abrir. – le dijo, caminando rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación, pero se detuvo a medio camino y regresó para darle un beso, uno que Juliana recibió con gusto y tuvo que recordarse que estaba a punto de conocer al hermano de Valentina para no continuar con eso y hacer que la ropa que se acababan de poner, terminara otra vez regada por la habitación.

Valentina se separó de ella y después de dirigirle una amplia sonrisa, se fue para abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto, Juliana aprovechó los últimos segundos para acomodarse un poco el cabello antes de que entraran. Tomó el arma que había dejado sobre la mesita, después el cargador y se acomodó el cinturón con sumo cuidado. Finalmente, siguió a Valentina y se quedó de pie a un lado del comedor con su mejor gesto inocente. Como si no acabara de hacerle el amor a Valentina Carvajal en más de una ocasión hace unas cuantas horas, o minutos.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía exactamente si era el simple hecho de conocer al hermano mayor de Valentina, o la posibilidad de que Val le hablara de lo que había entre ellas, o la preocupación por causarle una buena primera impresión profesionalmente hablando, porque después de todo trabajaba para ella. ¿Y si no le caía bien? ¿Y si no aprobaba lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Y si pensaba que se estaba aprovechando de toda la situación para estar con Valentina? ¿Y si era igual que Eva que parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada cada vez que la veía? ¿Y si Valentina decidía dejarla porque al fin y al cabo era su familia y a ella sólo la acababa de conocer? Ok, se estaba poniendo más nerviosa. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y tomó aire justo antes de que Valentina abriera la puerta.

\-----

En cuanto Valentina abrió la puerta, su hermano Guillermo se le fue encima con un abrazo que casi la dejó sin aire para poder respirar.

\- ¡Hola hermanita!

\- Guille, la próxima vez que vengas sin avisarme me las vas a pagar.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte.

Valentina sonrió, por supuesto que a ella le alegraba ver a su hermano después de semanas de ausencia y sobre todo después de todo lo que había vivido últimamente. Sólo pensaba que ojalá hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo a solas con Juliana después de lo que había pasado. Renata y él entraron al departamento, dejando las pizzas y las cervezas en la mesa de centro de la sala y una de las primeras cosas que Valentina notó fue que Juliana permanecía de pie a un lado del comedor con un gesto de seriedad que contrastaba por completo con lo que ya conocía de ella.

Después de los saludos se quedaron de pie en la sala hasta que Guille y Renata observaron a Juliana que estaba ahí de pie, con cara de no saber qué decir.

\- Perdón – les dijo Valentina, un poco nerviosa y llevándose una mano a la frente, como si hubiera olvidado algo. – ella es Juliana, mi escolta, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella Guille? – les dijo, mientras caminaba hacia Juliana e intentaba ser lo más casual posible.

Simplemente había algo que no terminaba de encajar en todo eso, como una pieza de rompecabezas queriendo ser acomodada por la fuerza donde no iba.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo. – le respondió su hermano - La que medía dos metros y era ninja. Un gusto Juliana.

\- Yo nunca dije eso. – protestó Valentina.

\- Bueno, tienes razón. Solo dijiste que era bonita, y super cool, y que hacía muy bien su trabajo – respondió Guillermo.

La mirada que le dirigió Juliana en ese momento casi consigue hacerla sonrojarse. Quizá para el resto pasaría desapercibida, pero para ella no.

Su hermano y Renata se acercaron para darle la mano a Juliana, que los saludó cordialmente, seria y formal como siempre que conocía a alguien por primera vez. Ojalá mostrara un poco más seguido su sonrisa, aunque también se sentía afortunada de ser de las pocas personas a quienes les concedía ese privilegio.

\- Guille te mencionó y la verdad me esperaba algo totalmente diferente, mucho gusto Juliana. – le dijo Renata.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana. Por salvarle la vida. – intervino Guille.

\- Es mi trabajo señor. – respondió Juliana.

\- No me digas señor, puedes decirme Guillermo.

\- Yo era _Señorita_ hasta que tuve que obligarla a que me llamara Valentina.

Su hermano sonrió, y Juliana también.

\- Bueno, yo… voy a esperar afuera. – les dijo Juliana, dirigiéndole una mirada a Valentina.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas? Trajimos pizza y unas cervezas. Hay para todos.

Juliana volvió a observar a Valentina.

\- Es que estoy trabajando… - titubeó. Lo que estaban haciendo hace unos minutos no parecía mucho parte de sus actividades laborales.

\- Juls, me estabas diciendo que tenías hambre. ¿Te gusta la pizza no?

\- Sí, pero…

\- No se diga más, yo voy por los platos. – les dijo Guille y se apresuró hacia la cocina mientras Valentina lo observaba sonriente.

\- Siéntense. – les dijo Valentina, señalando la sala.

Renata tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, y dejó el grande para Valentina y Juliana.

\- Entonces eres escolta, que interesante. – comentó Renata, sonriente.

Juliana asintió.

\- Y muy peligroso debo decir. – intervino Valentina.

\- Eso depende del perfil de la persona que custodies, en este caso la verdad sí lo ha sido.

\- Valentina ama su trabajo, pero sinceramente no cualquier persona se arriesgaría tanto por causas que no le afectan directamente. – dijo Renata.

\- Es que eso de que no te afectan no es cierto… a todos nos afecta que talen bosques ilegalmente, que estén acabando con la diversidad, que acaben con ecosistemas que son hogar de innumerables especies.

Renata y Juliana la observaron con una sonrisa.

\- Ese es un buen punto. Igual podrías dejárselo a las autoridades. – comentó Renata.

\- Que no hacen absolutamente nada.

\- Aun así, podrías no ser tan necia. – intervino Guillermo, llevaba los platos en las manos y se sentó a un lado de Renata. - A cada momento escucho noticias de gente que asesinan porque se involucra en esos asuntos del medio ambiente, y algunos de ellos ni siquiera aparecen. Pero bueno, no vamos a tener esa conversación por milésima vez. Me da gusto que hayas aceptado tener escolta personal.

\- Mejor cuéntame cómo estuvo su viaje, ¿no avergonzaste mucho a Renata con tu pésimo inglés?

\- Mi inglés no es pésimo. Así es mi acento.

Renata sonrió. Valentina puso cara de que eso sonaba a mentira.

\- Mira, mejor vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

Repartió las rebanadas y Juliana y ella comieron con avidez. Tanta, que Guillermo observó con una sonrisa a Valentina cuando iba quizá por la cuarta rebanada.

\- Si quieres pido otra pizza.

\- No estaría mal. – le dijo Valentina.

Era broma, pero a Valentina le pareció gracioso que fuera tan notorio que ambas estaban hambrientas. Lo que siguió fue una conversación acerca del viaje de Guillermo y Renata mientras ella y Juliana escuchaban con atención parte de sus anécdotas.

\- Estábamos en Bélgica cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado en la Gala. – comentó Renata. – Guille estaba como loco porque nadie le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes, y todo lo que sabíamos era la poca información que salía en los sitios de internet que por supuesto era muy poco y muy confuso al principio.

\- Casi me muero del susto ese día. – comentó Valentina – Pero la que casi se muere de verdad fue Juls, todavía no encuentro la manera de agradecérselo.

Se le ocurrían algunas, pero no las iba a decir en ese momento.

\- Sí, cuando finalmente pudimos hablar contigo fue un alivio. Supongo que ya estás completamente recuperada Juliana.

\- Sí, ya me dieron de alta. Hoy es mi primer día con Valentina después de lo que pasó.

\- Me gustaría decirte que todo va a estar bien pero con todo esto que hace Val nunca se sabe. – le dijo Guille.

\- Lo entiendo, no tengo problema con eso.

Guille alzó las cejas.

\- Puedo entender que confíes tanto en ella. – le dijo Guille. 

\- Te dije que era super cool.

Juliana le dirigió una breve mirada como queriéndole decir que no era necesario halagarla tanto si ella estaba presente, pero Valentina la ignoró.

\- Val, Renata y yo te vamos a decir algo porque ya no puedo esperar.

\- Confirmo eso, está ansioso. – intervino la novia de su hermano.

\- A ver dime, ¿voy a ser tía?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Guille – No, no para nada. No todavía.

\- Entonces…

Guillermo tomó aire y sujetó la mano izquierda de Renata, para luego alzarla y mostrarle los anillos que llevaban cada uno en sus manos.

\- No. – les dijo Valentina, con cara de sorpresa.

\- Sí. – respondió Renata. 

\- ¡Pensé que nunca se lo ibas a pedir baboso! – le dijo.

\- Oye… - le dijo Guillermo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ay felicidades. ¿Cuándo es la boda? – agregó, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. 

\- Dentro de cuatro meses.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cuatro meses?! ¡Es muy poco tiempo!

\- La verdad ya tenía preparadas muchas cosas desde antes. Y no va a ser gran cosa, lo hemos decidido. Algo bastante íntimo, familiar. Pero puedes invitar a tu novio, si quieres.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Valentina se congeló, y no pudo evitar observar a Juliana, que sonreía también pero de manera muy diferente. Una que no pudo descifrar.

\- ¿Cuál novio? – preguntó Valentina, llevándose una mano al cabello, acomodándoselo inconscientemente.

\- Dijiste algo de que apenas iba iniciando… - continuó Guille.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo pero… bueno, sí podría invitar… a esa persona.

Era claro que en ese momento Juliana había decidido adornar su rostro con una sonrisa a medias y observar las cajas vacías de pizza y las latas todavía más vacías de cerveza en la mesita de centro.

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir quién es? – le preguntó Guillermo, y se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía.

\- No estás preparado la verdad.

\- No me digas que volviste con el inútil de Lucho.

\- Oye… no.

Juliana la observaba atentamente. 

\- Que alivio. ¿Entonces?

\- Déjala Guille, ya te lo dirá en su momento. – intervino Renata.

\- Pues no sé por qué tanto misterio, eso sólo me hace pensar que no es algo muy bueno. – les dijo Guille, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadie le iba a decir que lo que tenía con Juliana era algo malo.

\- No es algo muy bueno, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

La expresión de su hermano le hizo ver que se sentía orgulloso de eso.

\- Eso suena muy bien, no entiendo por qué tanto misterio pero voy a esperar a que te decidas a decírnoslo. Te reservo dos lugares para nuestra boda entonces.

\- Por favor.

\- Bueno… Valentina, creo que mejor me voy. Ya tienes los papeles del médico y… ¿necesitas algo más? – los interrumpió Juliana. Probablemente todo esto comenzaba a ser incómodo para ella, y no la iba a culpar.

\- No, nada… es temprano pero ya no voy a salir.

Juliana asintió y se puso de pie. Pareció dudar un poco en sus movimientos mientras los observaba a todos, pero finalmente, y después de felicitar a Renata y Guillermo por su compromiso, caminó hacia la salida del departamento con Valentina detrás de ella.

Abrió la puerta para que ambas salieran y luego la cerró para conseguir un poco de privacidad en el pasillo.

\- ¿Te veo mañana? – le dijo Valentina.

\- Val, trabajo para ti…

Ambas rieron.

\- Que bueno. Hasta mañana entonces.

Se acercó para besarla, y estaba a un centímetro de sus labios cuando la puerta de su departamento se abrió en ese mismo instante, lo que ocasionó que ambas dieran un salto hacia atrás y se separaran más rápido que un parpadeo.

\- Perdón.

Era Renata, que se quedó con cara de confusión.

\- Es que… tu hermano tiene una llamada importante. Es Montilla, el que está investigando el caso de tus padres. Dice que quiere darles información.

\- Sí, perdón, voy…

\- Bueno, cuídate. – le dijo Juliana, sonriendo, resignada, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras ella solo podía pensar que le hubiera gustado darle un último beso antes de que se fuera. Pero Renata estaba ahí y no podía hacer mucho.

Finalmente, Juliana entró al ascensor y con un último movimiento de mano y una sonrisa leve se despidió de ella.

\- Vamos. – le dijo Valentina a Renata, entrando nuevamente al departamento.

\- Perdón si interrumpí algo. – le dijo Renata mientras entraban.

Valentina se quedó en silencio. ¿Había sido muy obvio lo que estaban a punto de hacer? Volteó a ver a Renata, que la observaba con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa. Al parecer si había sido muy obvio. Entró un poco en pánico, no estaba en sus planes que la futura esposa de su hermano sospechara algo…

\- Val, ¿qué hacen? Tengo en la línea a Montilla. – les gritó su hermano desde la sala, con el teléfono en mano.

Apresurarse para saber lo que Montilla tenía que decir, fue el pretexto perfecto para alejarse de Renata esperando que olvidara lo que acababa de ver, fuera o no algo revelador.

\- Listo, ¿qué pasa con Montilla? – le dijo a Guille.

\- Lo voy a poner en altavoz para que escuchemos todos. – le dijo Guille por teléfono al inspector.

_“Hola, buenas tardes a todos… me comuniqué con el señor Guillermo para informarle que tenemos algunos avances del caso de sus padres. Con la información que nos dieron y lo que hemos podido investigar… sólo puedo decirles que todo parecer indicar que Johny Corona está involucrado en delitos de lavado de dinero, pero los detalles se los daremos mañana. Estamos siguiendo esa línea de investigación.”_

\- ¿Y qué tienen que ver mis papás en todo eso?

_“Eso es algo que aún estamos investigando, posibles cómplices.”_

\- ¿Qué? No. – le dijo Valentina – por supuesto que ellos no harían algo como eso.

_“No podemos estar seguros de nada hasta que no tengamos más información.”_

\- Pues entonces no se ponga a culparlos de algo de lo que ni siquiera está seguro.

\- Val… - murmuró su hermano, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara.

Valentina señaló el teléfono con gesto de disgusto, pero no dijo nada.

Por supuesto que sus padres no serían capaces de algo así. La sola idea de que fuera cierto era suficiente para que se sintiera decepcionada.

\- Nos vemos mañana entonces. - le dijo Guillermo, antes de terminar con la llamada.

_“Sí, la cita es a las nueve de la mañana. Hasta luego.”_

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio después de que la llamada terminó.

\- Mis papás no pueden haber estado involucrados en eso. – comentó Valentina, rompiendo el silencio, y su hermano asintió, serio.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo. Vamos a esperar a que mañana nos de todos los detalles de lo que saben. Mientras tanto… cuéntame quién es tu novio.

Renata soltó una risa.

\- Déjala en paz Guille, si no quiere decirlo todavía está en todo su derecho. Todo a su tiempo.

\- Es que ya había dicho que le iba a romper la cara si le rompía el corazón, ¿Qué tal si se lo rompe antes de que me entere quién es y no lo puedo hacer?

Valentina sabía que su hermano estaba jugando con la situación. Al menos hasta cierto punto.

\- Creo que tienes pocas posibilidades de ganarle en una pelea Guille. Y confío en que no habrá corazones rotos.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? Dejé el entrenamiento, pero sé defenderme.

\- Pero no eres experto en nada, aceptémoslo.

\- ¿Y él sí?

\- Me estaba dando clases.

Guillermo encogió los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Estoy realmente intrigado.

Valentina bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa pero también tenía esa sensación de vacío en el estómago que sólo se experimentaba cuando los nervios superaban cualquier otra cosa. No se iba a poder quedar callada.

\- Es Juliana. – le dijo, y fue como si hubiera soltado algo y ahora esperara a que una avalancha se le viniera encima o simplemente pasara de largo.

\- ¿Juliana qué?

\- Juliana Valdés.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Juliana en esto? – Guille parpadeó un par de veces.

\- No es novio, es Juliana.

Guille se quedó un par de segundos con la boca abierta, y Renata la observaba con una sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo con gesto de que se lo esperaba, aunque no tan pronto. Era gracioso verla debatirse entre la sorpresa, incredulidad y diversión.

\- Dame un minuto. ¿La Juliana que acaba de irse?

\- Claro, quién más.

Ver a su hermano con la boca abierta estaba resultando cómico, y ayudaba a que el nudo en la garganta no fuera tan agobiante. Todavía estaba esperando que dijera algo al respecto y no solo se quedara con gesto sorprendido.

\- Eso sí no me lo esperaba. Juliana, la chica que se acaba de ir. Nosotros queriéndote sorprender con la noticia de nuestro compromiso y sales con esto. ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó su hermano cuando seguramente se dio cuenta de que tenía un gesto de angustia que ya no podía contener.

\- Es que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Mateo sabe, pero Eva no y parece que la odia, no sé cómo se lo voy a decir. Y la mamá de Juliana tampoco lo tomó bien, mejor dicho lo tomó horrible, no quiero que esto se convierta en un infierno, deberías ver cómo la ha tratado Eva, Juliana no se lo merece…

\- Oye oye… a mí lo único que me importa es que seas feliz, creo que eso ya lo sabes. Si es un hombre o una mujer me tiene sin cuidado, ¿ok?

No pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas. Estaba conmovida y aliviada casi por partes iguales.

\- ¿Que tal si se cansa y se va?

\- No la conozco mucho, en realidad no la conozco en absoluto… yo estoy aquí para apoyarte ¿si? No te preocupes tanto por Eva. Si Juliana no está dispuesta a lidiar con Eva, prueba no superada.

Valentina pensó que Juliana estaba dispuesta a lidiar con matones, así que Eva no parecía gran cosa…

\- Pero es que ella no tiene que soportar eso.

\- Eva no es tan mala. Ya sé que es engreída, impulsiva, tiene ideas muy raras… pero te quiere, y lo va a entender. Y además, ¿no es como si necesitaras su aprobación o si? si eres feliz es suficiente.

Eso sonaba muy sencillo en la teoría pero Valentina sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Renata tenía cara de que pensaba lo mismo, lo entendía porque cuando ella empezó a salir con su hermano tuvo que enfrentarse a Eva. Sin embrago, tenía la leve impresión de que esto iba a ser un poco peor.

\- Bueno, ahora sí puedo decir que lamento haberlas interrumpido allá afuera. – le dijo Renata, y ambas soltaron una risa.

\- No sé si quiero saber… - les dijo Guillermo - Val tenemos que irnos, hay que empezar a desempacar y… bueno ya sabes. Mañana tenemos la cita temprano con Montilla.

Valentina asintió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminaran de poner todo en orden y ambos se despidieran de ella.

Cuando todo quedó tranquilo y en silencio, Valentina tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Juliana.

_“Hola Juls… mi hermano y Renata ya lo saben.”_

_“¿En serio?”_

_“Sí… no me pude quedar callada.”_

_“¿Y cómo reaccionaron?”_

_“Bien. Muy bien de hecho. Aunque Guille dice que te rompe la cara si me rompes el corazón.”_

Se quedó unos segundos esperando la respuesta.

_“Eso no va a pasar, ninguna de las dos cosas…”_

Valentina sonrió mientras observaba la respuesta. Después, le avisó que necesitaba verla temprano para que pudieran llegar a la cita con Montilla. Le contó un poco el por qué aunque no entró en detalles. Finalmente, se despidieron con mensajes de buenas noches y Valentina envió algunos corazones. Pensó que se iba a sentir ridícula pero no fue así, porque una vez más, las cosas con Juliana fluían y se acomodaban con total naturalidad.

El resto de la noche se le fue revisando correos y editando un par de artículos, hasta que llegó la hora en la que empezó a bostezar con frecuencia y decidió irse a dormir.

Se metió a su cama y sonrió cuando hundió la cara en una de las almohadas y el aroma de Juliana le inundó el olfato. Sólo eso bastó para que recordara lo que acababa de vivir apenas hace unas horas con ella, y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	23. Capítulo 23

Cuando Juliana llegó a casa la sonrisa del rostro no se la podía quitar nadie. Su mamá estaba en la sala, hojeando una revista y levantó la mirada cuando la vio entrar. Quizá era la felicidad que traía escrita en todo el rostro lo que ocasionó que también su mamá sonriera levemente. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarla.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Lupe.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que su mamá no reaccionaría de mala manera si le contaba al menos un poco de lo que había vivido ese día.

\- Bien. – respondió, aunque sabía que esa palabra estaba a años luz de describir su estado de ánimo.

\- Que bueno. ¿Y esa sonrisa?

\- Nada. – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros – Me gusta regresar a mi trabajo después de tantos días sin hacer nada.

\- Y Valentina. – le dijo Lupe.

\- Sí. Valentina.

Su madre desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Ya no se veía tan sonriente, y Juliana suspiró mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de leche y cereal para cenar antes de dormir. A pesar de todo, nadie le iba a quitar este sentimiento que le estaba alegrando la vida entera.

Fue mientras cenaba cuando se enteró por medio de los mensajes de Valentina que su hermano, Guillermo, ya sabía acerca de su relación. _“Eso fue rápido.”_ pensó Juliana, que hubiera imaginado que tendrían que pasar días, incluso semanas, para que Valentina estuviera lista para compartirlo con alguien de su familia. Suponía que el hecho de saber que alguien es lo suficientemente comprensivo y sensato como para aceptarlo sin mayor problema, ayudaba mucho. Algo que no podía decir del todo con su madre. Fue un gran alivio saber que Guillermo lo había tomado bien.

_“Bien. Muy bien de hecho. Aunque Guille dice que te rompe la cara si me rompes el corazón.”_

Juliana sonrió mientras se echaba a la boca una cucharada de cereal. Guille no daba la impresión de ser muy hábil, y ella, por supuesto, no le daría razones para que le quisiera romper la cara. 

_“Eso no va a pasar, ninguna de las dos cosas…”_

Le respondió.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa. ¿Romperle el corazón a Valentina? No podía siquiera imaginar un escenario en donde hiciera algo como eso. Continuó sonriendo mientras seguía con su cereal y observó la puerta de la cocina pensando en su mamá. No habían tocado el tema desde hacía tiempo, pero le parecía que ya era hora de retomar lo de su cirugía y rehabilitación. Terminó de cenar y se puso de pie para hablar con ella.

\- Mamá, estaba pensando en el tema de tu cirugía. – le dijo, sentándose a un lado de ella, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. 

\- ¿Y en qué pensabas?

\- Ahora que tengo trabajo, creo que es momento de agendar una cita con el médico para que te revisen… y poner fecha a la cirugía.

\- Pero tienes muy poco tiempo en ese trabajo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a seguir ahí el tiempo suficiente para pagar todo eso? Además todavía tenemos deudas…

\- Creo que lo he hecho bien mamá, no creo que perder el trabajo repentinamente sea una posibilidad real… ya sé que tenemos deudas, pero también hay prioridades. - le dijo.

\- Es porque estás con Valentina.

\- Claro que no, eso no tiene nada que ver. Estoy tratando de separar el trabajo de lo que Valentina y yo tenemos.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- No lo es… además, ese ni siquiera es el punto. - le dijo con tranquilidad. No quería desviarse del tema por obvias razones. 

\- Bueno, ¿estás segura?

\- Claro, entonces, ¿Qué dices? 

\- Pues Panchito estuvo hoy aquí y precisamente hablamos de eso.

A Juliana le tranquilizó saber que Panchito visitaba ocasionalmente a su mamá porque eso significaba que tenía menos tiempo de pensar en cosas que no eran buenas para su salud mental.

\- ¿Y exactamente de que hablaron?

\- Cosas… ya sabes, tengo miedo de que la cirugía no salga bien.

\- Sé que es una operación muy delicada… pero los médicos dijeron que hay muchas posibilidades de que te recuperes. Vale la pena el riesgo. Aunque claro, al final es una decisión tuya.

Juliana también tenía miedo, pero no se lo iba a decir para aumentar la ansiedad de su mamá. Todavía recordaba el día en que le habían avisado que había sido atropellada y que su condición era muy grave. Fueron días y semanas de angustia porque el pronóstico no era bueno y los médicos no le aseguraban que iba a salir adelante, al final consiguió recuperarse y la felicidad y el alivio de que hubiera sobrevivido se vieron ensombrecidos por el hecho de que no pudiera caminar. Era cierto que la probabilidad de éxito de la cirugía era bastante alta, pero al poco tiempo pasó lo de Jacobo y Juliana se quedó sin trabajo y sin dinero para poder hacerle frente a la situación.

\- Pues adelante entonces. – le dijo Lupe.

\- Genial. Agendaré la cita y te aviso.

Su mamá asintió, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El solo hecho de pensar que podía volver a caminar ya la ponía de buen humor.

\- Bueno, me voy a dormir. Mañana Valentina tiene un compromiso temprano y necesito estar ahí a primera hora. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Nada… ya vete a descansar, ¿puedo preguntarte algo Juliana?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Estuviste hoy todo el día con Valentina verdad?

\- Sí… ¿Dónde más?

\- No hablo de trabajo…

Juliana abrió la boca pero no supo que decir. No recordaba haber tenido este tipo de conversación antes con ella.

\- Me imaginé. – le dijo Lupe.

\- ¿Imaginar qué?

\- Pues esa sonrisa… y además el aroma de ese shampoo es muy diferente al que usas.

Juliana apretó los labios sin saber que decir. Por alguna razón tenía ganas de reírse. Quizá era una risa nerviosa, y no era un buen momento para sonrojarse.

\- Ya me voy a dormir. – le dijo, y se dio media vuelta percatándose por una fracción de segundo del gesto divertido de su mamá. Eso era nuevo, y le daba un poco de esperanza.

Juliana se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más. Se tiró en la cama en cuanto entró a su cuarto y se quedó observando el techo un buen rato, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era cierto que el aroma del shampoo de Valentina era totalmente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar, una de esas cosas a las que no se está acostumbrado, pero que termina convirtiéndose en algo muy cercano a necesidad.

\- - -

Al día siguiente, Juliana se despertó de buen humor y con tiempo de sobra para llegar puntual con Valentina. Desayunó ligero, se despidió de su mamá y llegó media hora antes de lo acordado al departamento de Valentina. Saludó al vigilante de la entrada, que la dejó pasar sin problema y ella subió al ascensor con una sonrisa, que se le borró ligeramente cuando salió del ascensor y se encontró con Guillermo en el pasillo, a punto de llamar a la puerta.

\- Hola Juliana. – le dijo, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

\- Señor Guillermo, buenos días. – respondió, acercándose a él.

\- ¿Cómo que señor? Dime Guillermo. – le dijo, extendiendo una mano para saludarla.

\- Guillermo… - le dijo, y no estaba muy segura de cómo afrontar esta situación porque era el hermano de Valentina y todavía no estaba muy segura de si él le quería romper la cara o llevar la fiesta en paz. Seguramente lo iba a averiguar muy pronto.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan seria? – le preguntó Guillermo, alzando las cejas. Había algo divertido en su mirada.

\- Cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

\- ¿Y ahora lo amerita?

\- No lo sé… dímelo tú Guillermo.

El joven soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo creo que no lo amerita… Valentina ya me dijo lo de ustedes dos, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Regresé al país pensando que la iba a sorprender con la noticia de mi boda y definitivamente yo fui el sorprendido. Espero no haya mencionado el detalle de… lo que pasaría si alguien le rompe el corazón.

Si Valentina no lo hubiera mencionado, ya se lo estaba diciendo él, así que era claro que quería que lo supiera.

\- Sí lo mencionó.

\- Me lo imaginé. Pero es broma. Y es más broma si es verdad que sabes defensa personal y tienes un arma.

Juliana curvó los labios en una sonrisa.

\- Claro que es verdad. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales pareció que Guillermo pensaba qué decir a continuación.

\- Es bueno escucharlo. O sea… es adulta, sabe lo que hace. Sólo me sorprendió un poco que-

\- ¿Estuviera con una mujer?

\- Sí, no lo voy a negar, pero no es que crea que sea algo malo… yo nada más quiero que sea feliz.

Juliana encogió los ojos, aunque intentó sonreír. Parecía que esta era una de esas conversaciones en donde lo mejor era dejar el tema por la paz antes de que la otra persona se enredara en sus propias palabras y terminara en algo desafortunado. A pesar de todo, Guillermo parecía buena persona.

\- Entiendo… bueno, ¿ibas a tocar el timbre? – le dijo, señalando la puerta. Guillermo pareció aliviado con el cambio de tema.

\- Sí, vine para llegar juntos a las oficinas de la Procuraduría de Justicia. Eva nos va a alcanzar allá. – le dijo, y finalmente llamó a la puerta.

Solamente tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que Valentina abriera la puerta y los observara, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hey, buenos días. – les dijo a ambos, y los observó cómo si se estuviera preguntando qué estaban haciendo juntos.

\- Nos encontramos en el pasillo. – comentó su hermano.

\- Que bien. – respondió Valentina, y saludó primero a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla y después a Juliana con uno en los labios.

A Juliana le hubiera gustado no soltarla para seguirla besando. Olía justo como el día anterior cuando la había recibido en su departamento, esa combinación fresca y dulzona que sólo podía ser de ella.

\- Pasen, ya casi estoy lista para irnos. – les dijo.

Guillermo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara primero y una vez que estuvieron dentro, se sentaron en la sala durante un par de minutos.

\- Bueno, pues vámonos. – Valentina llevaba un bolso mediano sólo con algunas pertenencias, y Juliana no sabía si tenía algo agendado para ese día, aunque supuso que no sería así porque después de todo lo que había pasado se estaba dando un (en parte obligado) respiro.

Ella y Guillermo se pusieron de pie y los tres se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

\- ¿Y mi cuñada? – le preguntó Valentina a Guillermo cuando ya estaban en el ascensor.

\- Decidimos que no era necesario que viniera, va a provechar el tiempo arreglando algunos detalles de la boda.

\- Aayy – exclamó Valentina, con una emoción parecida a la de una niña a quien le han dicho que va a ir a Disney World, o que puede comer todo el chocolate que quiera – ¡Qué emoción! y yo que todavía no tengo idea de qué me voy a usar para ese día.

\- Pues piénsalo bien porque será en la playa.

\- ¡Qué! – le dijo, mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo. - ¿Por qué no me das bien toda la información? ¿Y las reservaciones del hotel? Tengo que empacar.

\- Valentina, ¿empacar? faltan cuatro meses. Y por el hotel ni te preocupes, Renata y yo ya estamos organizando eso.

\- Tengo que hablar con Renata porque tú no sabes nada.

Guillermo soltó una risa y observó de reojo a Juliana.

\- ¿Cómo la soportas? – le preguntó en voz baja, aunque no lo suficiente como para que no escuchara Valentina. 

Juliana se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente. No creía que hubiera nada que soportar, aunque era cierto que a Valentina a veces se le desbordaba la energía.

\- No lo tengo claro la verdad. – le respondió.

Valentina soltó un _¡Ja!_ Que se quedó sólo en eso porque llegaron al estacionamiento y cada uno subió a sus respectivos vehículos. 

\- ¿No te hizo ninguna grosería verdad? – Le preguntó Valentina en cuanto estuvieron dentro del auto.

\- ¿Guille? No, para nada.

\- Que bueno… no es que pensara que podía hacerlo, pero de alguna manera esto debe ser tan nuevo para él como para mí.

Juliana la observó por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Ya te vi. – le dijo Valentina.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te estás riendo.

\- Es que me cae bien tu hermano. Y creo que estaba un poco asustado por el comentario de golpearme si te decepciono.

\- Siempre ha sido así de protector. Creo que un poco más después de lo de Lucho.

\- ¿Algún día me vas a decir por qué dijo que era un inútil?

\- Uff… es toda una historia, pero si quieres aburrirte un poco, después te cuento.

Ella asintió, encendiendo el motor.

\- Por cierto. – le dijo Valentina, y se acercó a ella desde el asiento trasero. Juliana percibió su cercanía por el aroma del shampoo. - ¿No me vas a saludar?

\- Ya nos saludamos. Además estoy conduciendo.

\- No es cierto.

Sonrió y sólo tuvo que voltearse ligeramente para besar a Valentina, que ya estaba lista y soltó un ligero gemido cuyo sonido bastó para que la recorriera un agradable escalofrío.

\- Así está mejor, ahora sí son buenos días. – murmuró, tan cerca de ella que su aliento fresco le golpeó el rostro.

Ella no supo muy bien qué decir, a veces las palabras se le iban en situaciones como esta.

\- Bueno, vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde. – le dijo, y se puso en marcha.

\- - - -

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la cita, y en la entrada del edificio se encontraron con un grupo de abogados y Eva. Valentina hubiera pensado que verla le provocaría cierta inquietud, pero no fue así. Su hermana apenas observó a Juliana, que permanecía un paso por detrás de ella sin prestar demasiada atención a Eva, seguramente a propósito.

\- Estamos esperando a Montilla, al parecer estaba en otra reunión. – les dijo Eva en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, y Valentina estuvo a punto de preguntarle ella y quién más lo estaban esperando, pero en ese momento Ángel, el hijo del escolta que había sido supuestamente asesinado en un asalto, caminó hacia ella.

\- Hola Valentina.

\- Hola Ángel, ¿cómo estás?

Mentiría si dijera que había recordado a Ángel y su relación con el caso de sus padres. Finalmente, gracias a él habían establecido la conexión con Nigeria y finalmente con Johny Corona. Pero últimamente habían sucedido tantas cosas que sinceramente Ángel no estaba en sus pensamientos.

\- Me da gusto saber que estás bien. – le dijo.

\- La verdad es que Juliana tiene mucho que ver en eso.

\- Tu escolta. – comentó Ángel, dirigiéndole una mirada a la joven, que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos y disimuló que los observaba desviando la mirada casi al instante. A Valentina le dieron ganas de reír por el comportamiento de Juliana.

En ese momento, Montilla hizo su aparición. Llevaba un vaso con café en la mano y parecía un poco apurado. A Valentina nunca le había simpatizado, quizá porque en ocasiones le parecía poco profesional y porque ella creía que si estuviera a cargo de esta investigación ya habría descubierto mucho más que él. Pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto, al menos no sin ponerse en riesgo de que la intentaran asesinar nuevamente.

\- Buenos días, pasen. – les dijo, señalando el fondo del pasillo mientras caminaba hacia una de las oficinas.

\- Voy a esperar afuera. – le dijo Juliana, mientras el resto de los presentes ya caminaba rumbo a la oficina.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, no creo que a Montilla le guste que esté ahí.

Valentina estaba de acuerdo, así que dejó que Juliana permaneciera afuera en el pasillo y ella entró. Montilla se estaba acomodando detrás de su escritorio mientras Valentina se sentó en una silla al lado de Guille y Eva. Ángel buscó otro lugar, ligeramente detrás de ellos.

\- Voy a ser breve porque tengo una reunión dentro de poco tiempo. – les dijo el inspector, mientras tomaba entre sus manos algunos documentos y los hojeaba. – Hemos estado revisando a detalle el peritaje del accidente de sus padres. Sé que al principio todo indicaba que había sido un accidente, fallas mecánicas quizá por falta de mantenimiento o algo similar. Pero encontramos algo que no habíamos visto antes. Hay un video de la carretera, específicamente de una cámara de seguridad en una caseta de cobro donde observamos esto. – les dijo, sacando una fotografía en donde se observaba un auto de color blanco pasando la caseta de cobro.

\- ¿Y eso es? – les preguntó Guillermo.

\- Las características del auto coinciden con un reporte de robo de ese mismo día. Pero aquí lo importante es esto. – les dijo, señalando lo que parecía ser un golpe en la carrocería del auto. Afortunadamente las cámaras de seguridad eran lo suficientemente buenas como para que no pudiera pasar desapercibido que en el golpe había restos de pintura negra. – La hora en la que el auto fue visto en este lugar y la del accidente encajan si pensamos que, quizá, este auto provocó el accidente en el que murieron sus padres.

Eso sí era nuevo, pensó Valentina, e inevitablemente recordó aquella vez que había viajado junto con Juliana para visitar el lugar del accidente y justo eso había comentado la joven. Que había otro auto involucrado y que quizá era blanco. Lo era.

\- La buena noticia es que los conductores de ese auto fueron detenidos pocos días después, y mañana los voy a interrogar… porque no habíamos establecido esta conexión.

No estaba segura de que lo que estuviera sintiendo fuera alivio, pero saber que habían detenido a esas personas y que todo el caso pudiera avanzar gracias a eso, le causaba cierta satisfacción, aunque estuviera ligeramente teñida de un sentimiento de tristeza y rabia. 

\- Además tenemos información acerca de que Johny Corona está siendo investigado por la Interpol por lavado de dinero. También sabemos que mantenía lo que parecía ser una amistad con León Carvajal y su esposa Elena, al menos es seguro que se conocían desde hace tiempo. Y resulta que sus padres coincidieron en Nigeria con Corona, esto lo sabemos por algunos datos que nos proporcionó la Señorita Valentina. – continuó, alzando la mirada y observándola – Era un fax con una dirección y una hora… se reunieron en un restaurante en Nigeria, aunque obviamente no sabemos cuál fue el propósito de esa reunión.

\- Nosotros no teníamos idea de que el tal Corona estaba involucrado en eso. Es más, ni siquiera lo conocemos. - intervino Eva, y aunque su tono no sonaba amable, Guille y ella le dieron la razón.

\- Seguramente mis padres tampoco sabían de sus negocios.

\- Yo no puedo asegurar eso. Pero estamos colaborando con la Interpol en una investigación. Y bueno, necesitamos que ustedes nos proporcionen sus estados de cuenta para descartar que también estén involucrados. La cantidad de cuentas bancarias que se utilizan en este tipo de delitos de lavado puede alcanzar niveles insospechados, lo hacen así porque se vuelven más difíciles de rastrear.

Nadie dijo nada, y Valentina no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que sus padres estuvieran involucrados de alguna manera.

\- Respecto al asesinato de señor Alfonso Díaz, el padre del Señor Ángel… - continuó - no tenemos pistas de los responsables, de los autores materiales quiero decir. Pero tenemos razones para pensar que estaba siendo amenazado por algún grupo de delincuentes, porque de alguna manera está implicado en la muerte del Señor y la Señora Carvajal. 

Ángel puso un gesto serio, y aunque eso no era información del todo nueva, Valentina lo observó y él desvió la mirada porque seguramente no era cómodo estar frente a los hijos de las personas que probablemente su propio padre había contribuido a asesinar.

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros dos escoltas? - Preguntó Ángel.

Dos de los escoltas habían muerto en el accidente, junto con los padres de Valentina, pero tres iban en otro automóvil y uno de ellos había sido el padre de Ángel, mientras que los otros dos continuaban con vida.

\- Están en arresto domiciliario, y siguen negando todo. Pero sus declaraciones se contradicen demasiado, así que hay muchas sospechas. En fin… eso es lo que tenemos por ahora, a grandes rasgos. En otros asuntos Señorita Valentina, le recomendaría no retomar sus actividades hasta que detengamos a los responsables de los atentados que ha sufrido. 

-No puedo estar con los brazos cruzados, pero ya estoy limitando mis actividades de por sí.

Montilla asintió. Tras terminar, todos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina con aire un poco sombrío.

Valentina observaba el piso y fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de que Ángel se había acercado para despedirse.

\- Tengo que irme… pero espero que sigamos en contacto. Y que volvamos a vernos, ojalá en otras circunstancias.

\- Eso espero. Lamento lo de tu padre. - respondió.

\- Quiero pensar que lo obligaron… era claro que lo tenían amenazado. Aun así, me decepciona saber que hizo un trato con esos delincuentes.

La joven asintió. Creía entender el sentimiento.

\- Y bueno… nos vemos después, quizá para tomarnos un café…o algo.

\- ¿Un café? – le preguntó Valentina, divertida. - El joven alzó las cejas - No… Ángel, creo que ya lo habíamos hablado. No sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero estoy saliendo con alguien. 

\- Tenía esperanza.

Valentina negó con la cabeza. Parecía que Juliana estaba observando con atención algunos carteles con los rostros de los más buscados de la policía, pero a Valentina no la engañaba.

\- En fin… me voy, cuídate.

Se despidió y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba detrás de ella y seguramente había escuchado todo.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – le preguntó. En su tono de voz había curiosidad genuina, no parecía querer juzgarla. Pero eso era porque no sabía quién era ese alguien.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, sin saber que responder. Juliana ya no prestaba atención a los carteles y ahora sólo la observaba a ella.

\- No, sólo lo dije para no salir con él.

Eva alzo las cejas. Guille había llegado a escuchar la conversación y se limitaba a permanecer a un lado sin decir nada al respecto.

\- Creo que es una buena decisión, después de saber que su padre pudo haber estado involucrado.

\- No lo hice por eso. Lo que haya hecho su padre no lo convierte en una mala persona.

\- Sólo digo que debes tener cuidado en quien depositas tu confianza. Mira lo de los escoltas, ni siquiera en ellos se puede confiar a pesar de que se supone que tienen muchos filtros de seguridad.

Seguramente eso era algo con la intención de que lo escuchara Juliana. Valentina puso cara de fastidio.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme. Los veo luego ¿si?

\- Ten cuidado. – le dijo Guille, y se despidió de sus hermanos para después observar de reojo a Juliana mientras pasaba a un lado de ella, y la joven escolta se limitó a decir un _“Hasta luego.”_ para después irse detrás de ella.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Juliana, que caminaba sólo un paso por detrás de ella.

\- Supongo que bien. – le dijo, deteniéndose en las escaleras de la entrada al edificio y dándose media vuelta para observarla. – ¿Recuerdas nuestra visita al lugar del accidente? – Juliana asintió – pues resulta que tienen imágenes de un auto que pudo haber ocasionado el accidente. Un auto blanco.

\- Eso es bueno.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Que Johny Corona es sospechoso de lavado de dinero, y mis padres lo conocían. Dicen que hay posibilidades de que mis padres estuvieran involucrados, no sé si creer eso.

\- Supongo que no hay pruebas, sólo lo sospechan.

\- ¿Pero y si tienen razón?

Valentina se rehusaba en pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- Creo que no tendrías que adelantarte.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo pero… todo esto. – le dijo, señalando a su alrededor – Oye… ¿puedes llevarme a un lugar? Quisiera despejar un poco mi mente, y creo que eso me va a ayudar.

Juliana asintió.

\- ¿No es algo peligroso verdad?

\- No. A no ser que consideres llevarme de compras como un peligro.

Juliana alzó las cejas.

\- Ahora sí tengo miedo. – le dijo, y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Valentina.

\- Algo para ti y algo para mí. – comentó Valentina, descendiendo las escaleras.

\- ¿Para mi?

\- Claro, ¿qué te vas a poner en la boda de mi hermano?

\- Yo no… ¿boda?

\- Si, ayer estabas ahí cuando lo mencionaron. ¿Dory eres tú?

\- Sí lo recuerdo, claro que lo recuerdo pero…

La expresión de Juliana estaba a punto de hacerla soltar una carcajada.

\- Oye tranquila, ¿pensabas que no ibas a estar ahí?

Juliana se encogió de hombros y puso cara de confusión.

\- No lo había pensado… tendría que estar ahí como tu escolta…

\- No quiero a Centinela ahí, quiero a Juliana Valdés.

Juliana le sonrió.

\- Vamos. – le dijo, y extendió una mano para que Juliana la tomara.

Por un momento, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que Eva no estaba cerca, mientras Juliana hacía lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron seguras, se fueron tomadas de la mano hacia el automóvil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo :)
> 
> Quiero aprovechar para decir que me nominaron en un concurso de fics Juliantina en Twitter, así que si se quieren dar una vuelta por allá para votar por Centinela, pues se los agradeceré mucho:
> 
> https://twitter.com/juliantinafics/status/1270119907519344640?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/juliantinafics/status/1270122625877061632?s=20
> 
> Fin de la campaña para que voten por mi xD
> 
> Mientras me voy para seguir escribiendo antes de que se me vaya la inspiración y me quemen el rancho por no actualizar.


End file.
